Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa
by ReiyKa
Summary: potongan hidup Luka mungkin akan berubah sekarang, terutama sejak sosok Kaito datang dan menghancurkan dinding pelindungnya. akankah kisah ini berakhir bahagia ataukah tangisan menghapus segalanya?
1. Chapter 1

hyaa~ ReiyKa kembali lagi ke fandom vocaloid.

saya masih betah saja disini. *ketawa*

ah ya, cerita ini saya buat tepat setelah saya menonton _anime Bakemonogatari_. lebih tepatnya saya terinspirasi oleh gaya penggambaran ceritanya.

**Disclaimer: **vocaloid milik _Yamaha, Zero-G, Crypton Future Media, PowerFX, INTERNET Co.,Ltd, AH Software, Ecapsule, Sony Music Entertainment, Bplats _dan karakter fisik yang muncul dalam cerita ini berdasarkan gambar-gambar chara vocaloid yang diciptakan Kei dan dapat dilihat di _vocaloid wiki_.

**Title:** judul cerita ini diambil dari lagu Hatsune Miku dan Gumi yang saya dengar saat bingung pas mikirin judulnya. intinya tidak ada hubungan sama sekali.

**Story:** imajenasi cerita ini milik saya, tidak ada hubungannya dengan lagu _Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu Wa_ dan _anime Bakemonogatari_.

**Warning: **kemungkinan besar mengandung unsur-unsur yang telah direkayasa sedemikian rupa. *senyum* saya bakalan senang sekali kalau ceritanya masih dibaca.

ah ya, saya kebanyakan nulis hal-hal tidak penting.

langsung saja.

* * *

_Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu Wa._

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi menembus jendela dan masuk ke kamar dengan pilar putih yang tinggi yang bahkan terlihat teralu megah bagi masyarakat secara luas. Di dalam kamar itu, sedang terbaring seorang perempuan yang masih tidur dengan anggunnya. Bahkan saat tidur, wajahnya juga masih terlihat cantik.

Salah seorang pelayannya masuk dengan seragam _maid_. Dengan cepat, dia meletakkan nampan yang di atasnya terdapat cangkir serta teko yang mengeluarkan uap hangat.

"_Ojou-sama_..." panggilnya pelan kepada nona mudanya yang cantik jelita.

Si tuan putri hanya menggeliat sedikit lalu hening. Si pelayan tidak langsung menyerah. Dia menggunakan tangannya untuk menepuk pundak nona besarnya itu. "_Ojou-sama_... sudah pagi."

Tidak ada reaksi yang terjadi. Ternyata keadaan sudah memaksanya untuk menggunakan cara yang terakhir.

Si pelayan berdiri sambil memasang posisi kuda-kuda ala ninja dan menarik napas panjang. Lalu, dalam sekali napas, dia berteriak dengan suara yang paling tinggi. "_Ojou-sama..._ Anda harus bangun sekarang juga!"

Luka langsung duduk tegak di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap karena terkejut dengan suara Meiko yang begitu kuat. "Ada apa?"

Meiko tersenyum ramah. "Ini sudah pagi, Luka _Ojou-sama_. Anda sudah harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke universitas."

Wajah Luka langsung berubah gelap. "Aku tidak mau kuliah hari ini!"

"Kalau begitu jadinya, tuan besar akan sangat marah."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Luka menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku tidak mau pergi ke kampus! Pokoknya tidak mau!"

Meiko makin tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat... sayalah yang harus memaksa Anda, Luka _Ojou-sama_!"

Tanpa perlu diberi aba-aba, Luka langsung menendang selimutnya dan berdiri dalam sekejap mata. Dia memberikan senyuman paling lebar. "Kau tidak perlu memaksaku, Meiko. Lihat... aku sudah bangun kan ya? Ya, itu benar... aku sudah bangun."

Meiko berjalan membuka tirai jendela. Wajahnya kelihatan seram menyilaukan saat terkena cahaya matahari. "Tentu saja, Luka _Ojou-sama_."

"Aah... sudah kubilang bukan... aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan itu! Kalau kita mengesampingkan urusan itu, kita ini kan teman sekelas. Kau dan aku... kita ini sama-sama kuliah di Utaunoda kan? Jadi, hentikan itu ya, Meiko!"

Meiko mengangkat pundaknya. "Entahlah, Luka _Ojou-sama_. Kurasa kita tidak bisa benar-benar mengesampingkan hal itu. Bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa."

"Meiko payah!"

"Itu kenyataan."

"Aku benci kenyataan."

"Tentu saja. Semua orang akan membenci kenyataan yang menyakitkan."

"Yaah... karena kau tahu, aku benci kenyataan bahwa diriku ada."

Meiko menatap wajah Luka dengan penuh rasa kasihan. Luka balas tersenyum padanya. "Yah, setidaknya, kenyataan bahwa aku memiliki teman seperti Meiko adalah sesuatu yang tidak kubenci."

"Luka _Ojou-sama_, Anda tahu, Anda teralu berlebihan dalam menyikapi beberapa hal."

Luka terkikik geli. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku benci kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah kelemahan orang tuaku. Aku benci mengatakan kalau aku adalah satu-satunya kelemahan keluarga besar Megurine. Itu bodoh sekali bukan?"

"Yang mana?"

Senyum menghilang dari bibir Luka. Dia berbaring lagi menatap langit dengan wajah kosong seakan dia melihat sesuatu yang lain disana. "Aku... orang tuaku... mereka sangat menyayangi aku... aku tahu itu dan aku senang karena itu juga... hanya saja... ini semua teralu berbeda... Aku... putri mereka satu-satunya, dianggap sebagai kelemahan mereka..." Luka duduk di tempat tidurnya, menoleh kepada Meiko. "Akan lebih baik bagi mereka kalau aku mati saja bukan?"

"Jangan berbicara hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu, Luka _Ojou-sama_."

"Hahaa... Meiko memang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama ya... karena itulah juga, aku cuma punya Meiko seorang... aku tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain dalam hal ini..."

"Benar juga yaa..." Meiko bersandar di dinding dengan wajah hampa. "Sudah dua puluh kali atau bahkan lebih ya..."

"Kau mengingat semuanya dengan jelas ya..."

"Tentu saja karena aku yang menyelamatkan Luka _Ojou-sama_."

"Sebagai seorang teman, aku ini menyusahkan sekali ya..."

Meiko melirik Luka. "Kurasa, sebagai nona muda keluarga paling sukses di Jepang, kau memang sangat menyebalkan. Entah kenapa aku masih mau saja bekerja sebagai pengawal dan pelayanmu."

"Aku mengerti. Bisa maafkan aku, Meiko?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita sudahi topik membosankan seperti ini sehingga Luka _Ojou-sama_ bisa bersiap-siap pergi ke kampus."

"A..." Luka berniat membantah lagi, tapi dia merasa Meiko memang benar. "Baiklah, Meiko. Aku ingin bertemu dengan 'teman-teman' palsuku yang lain." Dia terkikik geli dengan mata tajam yang serius.

Meiko menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tuan putri besarnya. Dia juga harus bersiap-siap memulai tugasnya yang lain sebagai pengawal Megurine Luka, pemegang satu-satunya seluruh harta warisan keluarga Megurine. "Tentu saja..." Meiko mengehela napas panjang. Senyum misterius muncul di wajahnya. "Tentu saja."

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

"Kau kenal dia?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya!"

"Anak tunggal dari keluarga Megurine adalah gadis berusia 18 tahun?"

"Yang cantik tentu saja!"

"Jangan lupakan keseksian tubuhnya!"

"Caranya berjalan yang anggun!"

"Itu benar! Itu benar! Kau tahu, siapa yang bisa memilikinya pasti akan jadi orang yang paling bahagia!"

"Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa memenangkan hatinya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu ya? _Ojou-chan_ itu selalu menganggap orang lain tidak ada! Hanya dia yang penting!"

"Hemm... begitukah?"

"Tentu saja! Karena itulah, sifatnya yang seperti itu justru membuat semua orang semakin tertantang bukan?"

"Hemm..."

"Jangan katakan kau tidak tertarik dengannya?"

"Daripada dibilang tertarik, mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai 'penasaran' ya?"

"Bukankah itu sama, Kaito?"

Kaito duduk dengan ekspresi muka terkejut dan heran. "Benarkah?"

"Kau itu bodoh ya?"

"Hemm... aku suka es krim."

"Hah?"

Kaito tertawa dengan geli. "Kalian tahu, daripada membicarakan hal tidak penting seperti itu, bukankah akan lebih baik lagi kalau kalian memikirkan kehidupan kalian ke depannya?"

"Kalau bisa mendapatkan Megurine Luka, kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun lagi."

"Hemm..."

"Kau berminat bukan?"

"Hemm..." Kaito menegakkan badannya dan meraih tasnya. "Dengar ya, kurasa di dunia ini banyak yang jauh lebih penting daripada membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa diraih."

Leon langsung melompat berdiri. "Tidak ada salahnya membicarakan orang yang kau sukai!"

"Kau menyukainya? Kalau begitu, kau bisa putus dari Lola dan mengejar tuan putri itu. Oke, sekarang aku ada kelas. Kau mau masuk kelas atau tidak, Leon?"

Leon sudah tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Kaito lagi. "Aku mau masuk kelas kok. Aku tidak akan bolos lagi. Oke teman-teman, misi Kaito sebagai anak rajin akan dimulai!" Mereka semua tertawa. Leon baru menyadari kalau Kaito sudah meninggalkannya.

"Hei... Kaito!"

Kaito berhenti berjalan dan menunggunya. "Apa?"

"Kaito... kau ini masih murni kan?"

"Hah?" Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mulai berjalan lagi.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah melakukan pacaran yang 'normal' ya?" Leon agak kesulitan mengejarnya. "Benar bukan? Atau atau, bahkan kau belum pernah..."

"Kenapa topiknya jadi tentang 'aku yang murni'?"

"Hei, mau kukenalkan dengan gadis-gadis cantik tidak?"

Kaito langsung berhenti melangkah. Dia memasang cengiran paling lebar yang pernah dilihat Leon. "Kurasa..."

"Tentu saja bukan?"

Cengiran Kaito menghilang. "Tidak!"

"Apa?"

"Lebih baik kau mengajak yang lainnya. Aku sama sekali bukan tipe yang menarik perhatian gadis bukan?"

"Hemm... maksudmu kau mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan Miku-chan?"

"Topiknya lagi-lagi melenceng ya..."

"Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran lagi saja? Bukankah kalian masih sama-sama suka?"

"Soal Miku yaa..." Kaito memejamkan matanya dan gambaran itu mulai terbentuk.

_"Maaf ya Kaito, aku tidak bisa_."

Kaito membuka matanya dengan cepat. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan masalah itu lagi. Bisa kan?"

Leon menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Oke. Kau memang tipe yang selalu serius ya?"

"Sudah kubilang kan, kenapa topiknya..."

"_Ojou-chan_..."

"Hah?"

Leon berhenti membeku di depan pintu kelas. Megurine Luka duduk di deretan bangku depan dengan posisi anggun khas tuan putri. Di sebelahnya ada gadis berambut coklat yang dikenal Kaito sebagai Sakine Meiko, gadis paling pintar di angkatannya.

"Oh..."

"Dia benar-benar cantik, Kaito! Kita... kita harus... kita harus... kita harus duduk di dekatnya!"

Kaito mencoba mengingat saat itu adalah kelas siapa. Kelas Kiyotama Hiyoru. Kaito tidak menyukai orang itu. Dia sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Kau saja. Aku lewat!" sahut Kaito santai sambil berjalan menuju deretan bangku paling belakang.

"Ini kesempatan yang bagus! _Ojou-chan_ jarang sekali masuk di kelas yang sama seperti kita!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, silahkan Leon. Kau bisa menikmati waktumu yang berharga!"

"Kau ini temanku kan?"

Kaito menatap lurus ke kedua mata Leon. "Tergantung bagaimana situasinya."

Mata Leon melebar tak percaya lalu berganti menjadi tatapan tajam. "KI TA DU DUK DI SE BE LAH NYA!"

Kaito menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Kau menang."

Senyum penuh kemenangan terpancar di wajah Leon. Dia bahkan berjalan dengan cepat ke kursi di sebelah Megurine Luka.

"Aku merasa kasihan pada Lola," bisik Kaito. Sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Kaito berjalan dan langsung duduk di sebelah Meiko yang memang kosong.

Mata Meiko langsung menatapnya dengan tajam. _Bahkan sahabat tuan putri juga menganggap orang lain sampah rupanya._

"Disini kosong bukan?" tanya Kaito dengan gugup. Leon sendiri dengan bangganya sudah duduk di sebelah tuan putri.

"Tergantung bagaimana situasinya."

"Bisa dijelaskan dengan bahasa yang lebih sederhana?"

Meiko memberikan lirikan yang berarti 'kau bodoh sekali ya?' kepada Kaito. "Bukankah masih banyak bangku yang kosong di belakang?"

"Kau lucu sekali ya! Bahkan kau tahu, kurasa kau memiliki bakat sebagai seorang esper."

Leon memelototi Kaito supaya Kaito tidak cari masalah dengan teman baik tuan putri. "Maaf soal temanku, _Ojou-chan_. Kau tahu dia..."

Megurine Luka melirik Leon sekilas. "Jangan bicara denganku! Kebodohanmu bisa menular!"

Kaito memperhatikan kejadian sadis itu dengan cepat. Tuan putri dan sahabat tuan putri sama sekali tidak pantas disebut sebagai tuan putri. Dari sisi mana keanggunannya terpancar?

"Lagipula, kau juga sudah duduk di kursi itu bukan? Berarti sudah ada orang yang menempatinya."

Kaito meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. "Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak juga." Meiko bahkan tidak melihat wajah Kaito saat berbicara dengannya. Bukankah itu artinya kau sangat diremehkan?

"_Ojou-chan..._ _Ojou-chan_... aku sangat bahagia karena bisa masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan _Ojou-chan_." Leon masih saja sibuk merayu Megurine Luka.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kita ternyata bertolak belakang, benar tidak?" Luka tersenyum lebar. "Soalnya, aku sangat menyesal bisa masuk di kelas yang sama kayak kamu."

"Uwaaah, dia benar-benar mengatakannya secara langsung..." Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu dia berusaha membuat tubuhnya sesantai mungkin. Mendadak dia sadar Meiko sedang memperhatikannya. "Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak." Meiko langsung menatap lurus ke depan.

Setidaknya dia akan berada di dekat putri yang sangat tidak anggun serta sahabatnya yang menyebalkan, dan juga asisten profesor yang paling tidak dia sukai.

Ini akan jadi kelas terlama yang pernah dia rasakan. Itu pasti.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

**pesan terakhir ReiyKa sebelum lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya:**

ah ya, terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini *membungkuk dalam-dalam*

saya minta pendapat para pembaca. boleh? senang sekali kalau kalian semua berkenan membaca lanjutan cerita ini.


	2. Chapter 2

hyaa~ ReiyKa kembali lagi ke fandom vocaloid.

saya masih betah saja disini. *ketawa*

ah ya, cerita ini saya buat tepat setelah saya menonton _anime Bakemonogatari_. lebih tepatnya saya terinspirasi oleh gaya penggambaran ceritanya.

**Disclaimer: **vocaloid milik _Yamaha, Zero-G, Crypton Future Media, PowerFX, INTERNET Co.,Ltd, AH Software, Ecapsule, Sony Music Entertainment, Bplats _dan karakter fisik yang muncul dalam cerita ini berdasarkan gambar-gambar chara vocaloid yang diciptakan Kei dan dapat dilihat di _vocaloid wiki_.

**Title:** judul cerita ini diambil dari lagu Hatsune Miku dan Gumi yang saya dengar saat bingung pas mikirin judulnya. intinya tidak ada hubungan sama sekali.

**Story:** imajenasi cerita ini milik saya, tidak ada hubungannya dengan lagu _Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu Wa_ dan _anime Bakemonogatari_.

**Warning: **kemungkinan besar mengandung unsur-unsur yang telah direkayasa sedemikian rupa. *senyum* saya bakalan senang sekali kalau ceritanya masih dibaca.**  
**

ah ya, saya langsung meng_upload chapter_ 2 sekaligus dengan _chapter_ 1.

oke, langsung saja!

* * *

_Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa._

* * *

"Kau tahu Kaito, _Ojou-chan_ itu memang benar-benar cantik!"

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Dia itu seperti bidadari yang turun dari langit! Suaranya... suaranya... apakah kau dengar saat dia berbicara denganku? Suaranya... suaranya begitu indah..."

Kaito merasa kata-kata Megurine Luka yang sadis saat di kelas tadi memang benar. Leon itu bodoh. Atau mungkin kalau itu sedikit kasar, kita bisa mengubahnya dengan kata idiot. Yah, mungkin itu jauh terdengar lebih sopan.

"Karena itulah..."

"Aku pusing mendengarnya, Leon. Kau bisa menutup mulutmu sekarang atau aku harus memanggil Lola terlebih dahulu?" Kaito melirik Leon yang langsung diam tanpa suara. "Syukurlah kau bisa mengerti."

"Bukan soal itu."

Kaito mengikuti arah pandang Leon. Seorang gadis dengan rambut di kuncir dua sedang melambai ke arah mereka. Senyum lebar terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

"Lihat! Miku-chan memanggilmu!"

Kaito tidak tahu dia harus mengatakan apa. Akhirnya, dia hanya membalas lambaian tangan Miku.

"Kau tidak menghampirinya?" tanya Leon.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

_"Maaf, Kaito-kun. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu."_

"Banyak hal yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa hanya memikirkannya terus bukan?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya..." Kaito mulai melangkah keluar dari gedung universitas mereka. Dia berhenti bicara saat melihat deretan mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depan gerbang universitas. "Jemputan tuan putri sudah datang."

Deretan mobil berwarna hitam seperti sedang menyerbu tempat itu. Beberapa orang dengan seragam serba hitam dan kacamata hitam khas agen turun dari sana dan masuk ke dalam dengan tingkah laku penuh waspada.

Tak lama kemudian, si tuan putri sudah keluar dari dalam gedung dengan payung menutupi wajahnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Dia itu seperti berada di dunia yang berbeda yaa..." ratap Leon.

"Dia manusia kok."

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Ya ya ya."

"Menurutku _Ojou-chan_ itu tipe anak kaya yang sombong!"

Leon menoleh ke belakang begitu sadar suara siapa yang didengarnya. "Lola!"

Lola menatap lurus ke mata Leon. "Kau barusan membicarakan tentang _Ojou-chan_ lagi ya?"

"Kau cemburu Lola?" tanya Kaito.

"Tidak juga sebenarnya, Kaito-kun."

"Lola!" ratap Leon.

Lola memutar bola matanya. Senyum menggoda dibuat di bibir merahnya. "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Tidak. Kau tidak tahu."

"Kalian memang suka sekali membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting ya?"

"Kaito, kau lebih baik diam!"

"Tapi, _Ojou-chan_ itu memang cantik sekali ya."

"Mendengar Lola memuji orang lain adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa kubayangkan!"

"Kau teralu berlebihan, Kaito-kun! Lagipula, kenapa dia harus terlihat begitu berbeda? Maksudku, dia bisa saja datang ke kampus hanya dengan satu mobil saja kan? Dia tidak perlu menunjukkan kekayaannya yang begitu banyak! Itu justru membuat orang lain merasa sebal kan?"

"Hemm..."

"Kau setuju denganku, Kaito-kun?"

"Heeh... entahlah, Lola. Kurasa setiap orang punya alasan masing-masing. Semua orang punya rahasia yang tidak ingin mereka lepaskan secara terbuka di depan orang lain tanpa adanya balasan yang setimpal."

Lola melirik Kaito. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Aku?" Kaito tersenyum. "Aku suka sekali makan es krim, Lola."

"Karena itulah... karena sifatmu yang seperti itu..." sahut Lola datar. Dia lalu menghela napas panjang. "Tidak ada gunanya aku berkomentar bukan? Kau tidak akan berubah. Bukankah itu juga yang pernah dikatakannya?"

_"Maaf, Kaito-kun. Aku tidak bisa."_

"Dia siapa?" sela Leon.

Kaito menunjukkan senyum terlebarnya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada buku yang harus kukembalikan ke perpustakaan pusat. Jangan lupa masih ada kelas nanti sore, Leon."

Leon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Tentu saja kalau aku tidak berniat bolos."

"Kau masih sering bolos ya, Leon?" tanya Lola setelah Kaito pergi. Matanya berkilat tajam mengerikan.

"Kadang-kadang. Kau tahu betapa padatnya jadwal mahasiswa tahun kedua seperti kita kan?"

"Dan masih sempat membicarakan tentang _Ojou-chan_?" Melihat ekspresi frustasi di wajah Leon, Lola tersenyum. Dia menggandeng tangan Leon sambil menunjukkan senyum termanisnya. "Aku menyukaimu kok."

"Hah? Aah... terima kasih." Wajah Leon berubah merah.

"Tapi, tetap saja, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih saja berteman dengan orang seperti Kaito-kun."

"Maksudmu?" Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju perpustakaan fakultas ekonomi, jurusan yang diambil Lola di Universitas Utaunoda, karena Leon berniat membantu Lola mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Habisnya... kau tahu... Kaito-kun itu... aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana jalan pikirannya."

"Soal hubungannya dengan Miku-san?"

"Soal itu juga... padahal mereka saling menyukai... entah kenapa harus diakhiri dengan cara seperti itu..."

"Yah, Kaito punya alasan sendiri bukan?"

"Lagipula, kalau ditinjau lebih jauh lagi, Kaito-kun itu tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya yang sesungguhnya bukan? Dia seperti sedang memakai topeng."

"Entahlah. Menurutku Kaito adalah orang yang menyenangkan."

Lola melepaskan tangan Leon dan menatapnya lurus.

"Apa?" tanya Leon datar. "Dengar ya, Kaito memang benar soal ucapannya tadi. Semua orang punya sesuatu yang ingin disembunyikan dari orang lain. Dia punya hak untuk memiliki rahasia. Dia berhak untuk berbicara berputar-putar. Dia berhak memakai topeng ekspresinya kemana saja. Itu haknya, Lola! Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal seperti ini saja teralu dalam!"

Lola membuang muka. "Kau berubah sejak kau dekat dengannya."

"Jadi, menurutmu Kaito memberikan dampak negatif padaku?"

"Entahlah."

"Apa yang ingin coba kau katakan?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" Lola memegang pipinya yang terasa dingin. "Aku takut."

"Takut soal apa?"

"Ada sesuatu... sesuatu di diri Kaito-kun yang membuatku takut..."

Tangan Leon mengusap kepala Lola dengan lembut. "Ayo kita ke perpustakaan fakultasmu sekarang. Kau ingin belajar bukan?"

Lola mengangguk pelan. Leon segera menggandeng tangan Lola dan mereka berjalan menuju perpustakaan tanpa pembicaraan apapun. Tidak mengenai Megurine Luka. Tidak juga mengenai Kaito.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Kediaman keluarga Luka mendadak ramai. Semua orang berpencar dengan wajah panik. Semuanya kecuali Meiko yang mengenakan seragam _maid_nya dan berjalan dengan langkah santai mengitari pekarangan keluarga Megurine.

Prima, yang sama-sama berkerja sebagai pengawal Megurine Luka, memandangnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Kau sama sekali tidak khawatir, Meiko?"

"Tentu saja aku khawatir mengenai Luka _Ojou-sama_."

"Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti itu!"

Meiko menatap Prima lurus. "Jiwa profesionalitas kita tetap harus dipegang bukan?"

"Alat pemancarnya dibuang olehnya. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Luka _Ojou-sama_ sedang dalam masa pemberontakan."

"Soal apa lagi kali ini?" seru Prima dengan ekspresi muka penuh rasa frustasi. "Bertengkar lagi dengan tuan besar?"

"Seperti biasa bukan?"

Prima menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Rambutnya yang hitam keriting mengikuti ritme putaran kepalanya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku akan mencoba menghubung ef Glace. Dia harus mulai melakukan tugasnya sekarang bukan?"

"Bukankah dia sudah bebas tugas?"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau ini lupa ya Meiko? Semenjak kejadian itu, dia sudah mengundurkan diri bukan?"

"Tidak. Dia hanya pengawal bayangan."

"Itu benar, tapi dia sudah bebas tugas!"

"Hemm... begitukah?" Meiko mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sebaris email. "Kurasa, dia pasti akan membantu kita menemukan Luka _Ojou-sama_ karena dia menyukainya dengan sangat baik."

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Megurine Luka menatap toko swalayan dua puluh empat jam di depannya. Dia merogoh saku roknya dan sadar kalau dia meninggalkan dompetnya di kamar setelah pulang dari Utaunoda tadi. Dengan penuh penyesalan, Luka menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak bisa lepas dari kesialan ya..."

Sekarang, sudah sekitar satu jam dia pergi dari rumah besar keluarga Megurine tanpa penjagaan satu pun. Dia seharusnya tidak bertengkar dengan ayah dan ibunya. Dia seharusnya tetap mendengarkan ucapan mereka saat makan malam tadi.

Luka menatap etalase toko dan melihat jam bundar. Jam delapan malam. Dia tahu persis bagaimana nasibnya kalau keluar tanpa penjagaan siapa pun di malam hari seperti ini. Dia sudah berkali-kali merasakan rasanya diculik dan disiksa oleh orang-orang yang menginginkan uang tebusan yang banyak.

Akan tetapi, sekarang masalahnya hanya satu. Luka tidak tahu jalan pulang. Dia selalu pulang pergi diantar dan dijemput. Dia tidak pernah memperhatikan jalan karena kaca mobilnya yang anti peluru dan gelap sama sekali tidak membiarkan matanya menjelajahi jalan.

Bertanya pada orang lain yang tidak dia kenal bukanlah alasan yang sangat baik. Keadaan yang terburuk sekarang adalah dia mulai merasa lapar. Luka sama sekali tidak sanggup menelan apapun saat orang tuanya berbicara dengannya tadi saat makan malam.

Dia harus menelepon Meiko dan Prima. Mereka pasti akan khawatir soal keberadaannya. Matanya sibuk mencari telepon umum dan akhirnya setelah Luka berjalan ke boks telepon terdekat, dia baru ingat kalau dia sama sekali tidak punya uang.

Saat itulah, dia melihatnya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pendek dan wajah muka yang tampan yang dilihat Luka sekilas lewat cahaya lampu jalan. Dia mengenalnya sebagai laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah Meiko di kelas asisten profesor Kiyotema Hiyoru tadi.

Syaraf otak Luka langsung memberikan respon bahaya sehingga tanpa sadar Luka segera melompat ke belakang pohon di sebelah boks telepon. Setelah itu situasnya jauh lebih buruk lagi.

Seseorang... seseorang langsung menarik tangannya.

Luka menjerit sekuat tenaga. Dengan panik, dia segera menarik tangannya lagi. Orang itu teralu kuat. Kemudian, sesuatu datang dan menendang orang itu hingga jatuh tersungkur. Luka menoleh dan melihat laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah Meiko tadi. Wajahnya berubah serius dan tatapannya tajam.

"Ma-maaf..." seru orang yang tadi menarik tangan Luka. Dia berjalan mundur dengan wajah ketakutan. "Maafkan aku." Setelah itu dia menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

Jantung Luka masih berdetak dengan cepat dan napasnya masih tidak teratur karena panik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan dekati aku!" seru Luka. Tangannya maju ke depan dan membentuk kepalan. Siap untuk menghajarnya.

"Ah, kurasa kau akan baik-baik saja. Suaramu nyaring sekali."

"Jangan bicara denganku! Aku tidak mengenalmu!"

Kaito menatap Luka dengan tidak percaya. Dia baru saja menolongnya tadi dan Luka bahkan sama sekali tidak memperlakukannya seperti seorang manusia. "Baik. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Semoga kau baik-baik saja seterusnya. Disini... umm... ah... tidak. Lupakan saja."

"Apa? Apa yang sedang coba kau katakan?" Luka memelototi Kaito setajam yang dia bisa. "Jangan pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!"

"Dengar ya, rasanya aku jadi serba salah disini. Kau barusan bilang aku tidak boleh bicara denganmu. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

"Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa."

"Apa yang tadi coba kau katakan?"

"Kau lebih baik hati-hati." Kaito menghela napas. "Disini banyak orang mesum."

Mata Luka melebar dan dia mulai ketakutan. Kaito merasa sang putri terlihat sangat lemah. "Dimana pengawalmu?"

"Mereka ada!" seru Luka panik.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku bisa pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu!"

Kaito memperhatikan tangannya yang dipegang oleh sang tuan putri. Leon pasti akan bersorak kegirangan kalau ada di posisinya sekarang. "Apa?"

"Bisa aku pinjam ponselmu?"

"Kurasa..." Kaito menimbang-nimbang. "Ya... kurasa tidak. Kau bisa pinjam dengan pengawalmu saja. Sekarang aku harus pergi."

Luka sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. Permintaannya... permintaan seorang Megurine Luka diabaikan begitu saja?

"Kau ini..." sahut Kaito santai. "Kau ini tersesat kan ya? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bisa jadi begini, tapi kau tidak sedang bersama para pengawalmu kan?"

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Luka bertanya. Tangannya yang memegang tangan Kaito mulai terasa dingin. Kaito tahu itu.

"Tidak." Kaito tersenyum sambil menarik tangannya. "Kau lebih baik tidak mempercayaiku."

"Aku butuh ponsel untuk menghubungi mereka!"

"Kau bisa bersujud padaku kan?"

"Hah?" Orang di depannya ini adalah orang yang paling sadis yang pernah dia temui. Selama hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya Luka harus memohon kepada seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Kaito mendadak tersenyum. Dia merogoh saku celana jeansnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna biru dengan gantungan berbentuk daun bawang. "Aku hanya bercanda kok."

Luka mengambil ponselnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana cara berpikir orang di depannya. "Kau pasti berniat jahat padaku ya?"

"Hemm... kau ingin aku begitu?"

"Tidak!" jerit Luka panik.

"Ya ya ya. Kalau begitu, jangan bertanya seperti itu."

Wajah Luka berubah berkerut. Tanpa perlu banyak bicara lagi, dia segera menelepon Meiko dan minta dijemput sekarang.

"Kau tidak perlu memberitahukan letak tempat ini?" tanya Kaito.

"Mereka bisa mencarinya lewat fungsi gps ponselmu bukan?"

"Itu berarti aku harus berada disini bersamamu sampai mereka menjemputmu."

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!"

Kaito lagi-lagi menghela napas. Gadis di hadapannya ini sebenarnya ingin apa? "Aku perlu ponselku kalau begitu."

"Tidak boleh! A-aku akan mengembalikannya besok!"

"Dengar ya, di dunia ini, ada sesuatu yang boleh kau ajukan sebagai permintaan. Tapi, kau juga harus tahu, permintaanmu tadi sama sekali tidak logis. Kenapa aku harus membantu orang yang dari tadi terus-terusan berteriak padaku dan menatapku seperti orang jahat mesum yang berkeliaran mencari mangsa?"

"Jadi kau memang mengincarku?"

Tidak ada gunanya dia berbicara dengannya. "Baiklah. Selagi menunggu, bisakah aku mampir ke swalayan disana?"

"Tentu saja." Luka langsung berjalan maju mendekati Kaito.

"Kau..." Kaito ragu-ragu bertanya atau tidak. "Ah, baiklah. Terserah saja."

Akhirnya Kaito membeli dua potong es krim, satu untuknya dan satu untuk Luka. "Apakah ini higienis?"

"Kau tidak pernah makan es krim ya memangnya?"

"Aku suka sekali yang buatan Italia."

Kaito kehilangan kata-kata. Setelah itu mereka makan es krim dalam suasana sepi. Kaito sama sekali tidak tertarik bicara dengan tuan putri dan sepertinya tuan putri juga tidak memiliki minat sama sekali.

Semuanya masih berjalan dengan sepi sampai tiba-tiba Leon datang. Ekspresinya sangat terkejut. Kaito menduga Leon pasti kaget karena si tuan putri yang dikaguminya ada disana.

"_Ojou-chan_..."

Luka meliriknya sekilas lalu dia membuang muka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan _Ojou-chan_, Kaito?" seru Leon tiba-tiba. "Kau... kau pasti tidak menyentuhnya kan? Kau tidak..."

"Kau bodoh ya?"

"Tidak. Kurasa aku tidak bodoh." Leon menggelengkan kepala. Sesudah itu dia memasang senyum lebar. "_Ojou-chan_, aku Leon yang tadi duduk di sebelahmu saat kelas Hiyoru. Kau ingat?"

"Aku tidak bodoh," sahut Luka datar.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Leon?"

"Ah, aku ingin mengantarkan catatan Kaito."

"Memangnya kau meminjam catatanku?"

"Ah... memangnya tidak ya?" Leon balik bertanya. Dia segera membuka tasnya dan sama sekali tidak menemukan buku Kaito. "Rupanya aku sudah salah lihat."

"Kau bodoh ya?" Luka mencibirnya.

"Paling tidak aku bisa bertemu dengan _Ojou-chan_."

Otaknya jauh lebih kacau dibandingkan yang diperkirakan oleh Kaito. Kemudian sesudah itu, suasana sama sepinya dengan tadi. Tidak ada satupun orang yang mengeluarkan suara. Mereka menunggu dalam hening dan dinginnya udara malam.

Mobil jemputan tuan putri sudah datang. Luka langsung berdiri dan mengembalikan ponsel Kaito. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi selera gantungan ponselmu benar-benar sangat aneh."

Dia tidak punya hal lain yang harus dikatakan begitu?

Kaito tersenyum. "Terserah katamu saja." Tangannya meraih ponselnya dengan cepat.

Leon menatap Luka dengan pandangan aneh, tapi sesaat kemudian dia berubah lagi menjadi Leon yang biasanya. "_ Ojou-chan_, jangan lupa menghubungi aku setelah sampai di rumah. Iya?"

Mata Luka menangkap wajah Leon sekilas, lalu dia berbalik masuk ke mobilnya dan berlalu pergi.

"Dengar Kaito," sahut Leon dengan ekspresi serius.

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau menyentuh _Ojou-chan_ sedikit saja, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

"Hemm..." Kaito mengangkat gantungan ponselnya.

_"Maaf, Kaito."_

"Tentu saja bodoh. Tidak akan pernah."

"Eh? Apa itu berarti kau tidak tertarik pada _Ojou-chan_ yang sangat cantik itu?" seru Leon kaget. "Bohong kan?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ingin kau coba katakan."

Leon tertawa. "Tentu saja. Tentu saja."

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

**pesan terakhir ReiyKa sebelum lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya:**

terima kasih banyak! *menunduk dalam-dalam*

kepada semuanya yang sudah mau melanjutkan membaca sampai chapter ini, terima kasih banyak!

ah ya, ada yang bingung? mau ditanyakan? mau di sampaikan? langsung saja klik _link review_!

hehee. sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, Title, Story, Warning **ada di _chapter_ 1 dan _chapter_ 2.

terima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah memberikan review pada cerita ini!

**_Lavallium Ditto_**, terima kasih atas kritiknya.

**_Chaniag0_**, boleh kok. *tangan nadah minta permen* nggak tahuuu~ nggak mau jawab siapa pasangan sama siapa. pokoknya tokoh utamanya itu Luka, Kaito, Miku, Leon, Lola, Meiko. sisanya ntar nyusul. soal siapa pasangan sama siapa, itu lihat ntar aja dee~h.

**_Asuka Nakamura, _**soal Kaito yang _fake_, itu memang tidak bisa dihindari lagi. saya sendiri juga heran kenapa Kaito tiba-tiba seperti berubah jadi orang lain ini. *ketawa* yang pasti, _tsundere_ itu nggak mesti dilawan sama yang baik, tapi sekali-kali juga yang dingin tapi (tetap) baik hati.

ah ya ya ya, saya tidak tahu seberapa kacaunya _chapter_ 1 dan _chapter_ 2 kemarin itu.

ReiyKa bakalan berusaha sebaik-baiknya di _chapter_ selanjutnya.

langsung saja, inilah _chapter_ 3.

* * *

_Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa._

* * *

Hatsune Miku menatap buku yang sedang dipegang laki-laki di hadapannya. Senyuman manis muncul dan membentuk lubang kecil di pipinya. "Memangnya buku itu sangat menarik?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Kaito datar.

"Kaito-kun memang rajin sekali belajar ya..."

Kaito menutup bukunya dan menatap mata biru kehijauan Miku dalam-dalam. "Tentu saja."

"Ini kencan kan ya?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Yah, tergantung cara berpikirmu."

Miku menaikkan alisnya. "Kaito-kun memang benar-benar lucu."

"Begitukah?"

"Hei, aku ingin tahu." Miku meletakkan kepalanya di atas sikunya. "Bagaimana kau melihat dunia ini?"

"Sebagai tempat untuk hidup."

"BAKA!" Miku tersenyum nakal. "_Kaito-kun no baka_!"

"Kalau menurut sudut pandangmu bagaimana?"

"Dunia ini adalah tempat dimana aku bertemu dengan Kaito-kun. Bukankah itu terdengar sangat manis?"

"Jawaban bodoh."

Miku tertawa. "Gantungan ponsel itu... kau berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskannya kan?"

Kaito mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkannya pada Miku. "Daun bawang? Kau tahu, semua murid di kelasku dulu, bahkan termasuk Leon, tertawa ketika melihatnya."

Miku tersenyum. Dia juga menunjukkan ponselnya dimana ada hiasan berbentuk es krim terpasang disana. "Biar Kaito-kun selalu tertawa ketika melihatnya. Saat Kaito-kun tertawa... saat itulah Kaito-kun terlihat sangat keren."

Kaito sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. "Kau bodoh ya?"

"Hehee... Kaito-kun itu adalah orang yang sangat tenang. Tidak pernah terusik dengan siapapun."

"Aku hanya tidak tertarik untuk mengurusi masalah orang lain."

"Benarkah? Kurasa tidak begitu." Miku mengenggam tangan Kaito dengan lembut. "Karena sebenarnya Kaito seperti _Knaito_."

"Jangan mempermainkan nama orang lain."

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Knaito_ yang datang dengan sepatu kets putihnya."

Kaito memperhatikan gantungan ponselnya. Si tuan putri tidak tertawa saat melihatnya. Dia merasa gantungan itu sudah kehilangan kekuatannya. Karena Miku tidak ada lagi di sampingnya.

Sekarang, di malam yang sunyi setelah kata-kata Megurine Luka mengusik pikirannya, Kaito terdiam di apartemen murah sewaannya. Matanya melirik ke arah tumpukan buku di atas meja belajarnya. Banyak tugas yang harus dia selesaikan. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti tadi.

"Tidak ada gunanya. Karena pada akhirnya..."

"Maaf, Kaito-kun. Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah tidak bisa."

"Karena pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa jadi _knaito_ lagi. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Iya kan, Miku?"

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Sambil menguap lebar, Kaito berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya dengan malas. Dia sudah hampir terlambat, dia tahu itu, tapi dia tidak peduli. Semalam Kaito hanya tidur selama dua jam karena tugasnya yang menumpuk. Pelajaran yang bisa dia ambil adalah jangan pernah membiarkan tugasmu menggunung. Itu adalah hal paling menyebalkan yang bisa dia ingat.

"Yang salah adalah yang memberikan tugas karena itu teralu banyak!"

Rupanya Leon sudah datang. Saat masuk ke dalam kelas, Kaito melihat sosok Miku sedang duduk di samping Leon. Dia, Miku, dan Leon memang berada di jurusan manajemen industri dan sekelas di beberapa mata kuliah. Mereka bertiga juga satu jurusan dengan tuan putri dan sahabatnya yang menyebalkan meskipun mereka jarang berada di satu kelas yang sama.

"Ah... _ohayou_ Kaito-kun!" sapa Miku santai.

"Hai, Miku."

"Aah, kukira kau tidak akan datang!" kata Leon. "Kalau kau tidak datang, aku juga tidak akan masuk kelas."

"Sebenarnya kau ingin lulus atau tidak dari sini?"

Leon menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku mengerti. Kaito... sejujurnya kau ingin agar bisa bersama Miku seharian kan?"

Miku memukul kepala Leon dengan buku tulisnya. "Jangan bercanda!"

Tanpa memberikan komentar, Kaito langsung duduk di sebelah kanan Leon.

"Sakit, Miku! Ah Kaito, kau tidak ingin duduk di sebelah Miku?"

Kaito memperhatikan reaksi Miku yang sudah mengangkat bukunya lagi. Setelah itu Leon tentu saja segera merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang tadi.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar ya, Leon."

"Soal apa?" Leon berteriak. "Kenapa kau terus-terusan memukulku, Miku?"

Miku tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja. Leon itu bodoh."

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang serasi ya."

Miku siap mengangkat bukunya lagi. "Tidak!" sahut Leon cepat. "Aku hanya bicara kepada diriku sendiri!"

"Oh ya, Kaito-kun," panggil Miku. "Kau pasti sudah mengerjakan tugas ya? _Urayamashi nee_!"

"Aku hampir tidak tidur semalam hanya karena mengerjakan hal itu."

"Benarkah? Kaito-kun memang tidak pernah berubah ya." Miku tertawa. "Tapi, aku benar-benar iri padamu. Kaito-kun memang hebat."

"Kalau kau memang berpikir dia hebat, Miku, akan ada baiknya kalau kau pacaran lagi dengannya bukan?"

Miku mengangkat bukunya lagi dan terdengarlah jerit kesakitan dari Leon karena tampaknya Miku menggunakan semua tenaganya dalam pukulan kali ini.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Melihat deretan buku di perpustakaan adalah hal yang Kaito sukai. Dia suka membaca. Dia suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca. Dia cinta membaca. Dia tergila-gila akan hobinya dalam membaca.

Semua buku dia baca. Tidak ada satu pun buku di apartemen sewaannya yang belum dia baca. Setiap buku yang dibelinya selalu di bacanya. Ketika ada waktu luang, hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Kaito adalah membaca. Karena saat membaca, Kaito bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

Siang itu, Kaito berada di perpustakaan. Membaca buku apa saja yang dianggapnya menarik selagi menunggu Leon yang katanya memiliki masalah akademis. Perpustakaan sedikit sepi hari itu, wajar saja mengingat ini adalah jam makan siang. Kaito sendiri tidak begitu merasa lapar. Dia justru merasa pusing karena tugasnya bertambah lagi. Dia harus mulai membuat laporan dan dia mulai mengumpulkan bahannya lewat buku yang sekarang dia baca.

"Kau benar-benar suka membaca ya?"

Kaito akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dia baca dan dia melihat tuan putri di depannya. "Yaah, kurasa itu hobiku."

"Hobi?" tanya Luka. Dia memiringkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil. "Oh, benarkah?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hemm... mencarimu."

"Heeeh... apa yang bisa dilakukan orang sepertiku terhadap sang putri?"

Luka tersenyum. "Soal ponsel kemarin dan juga..."

"Apa?"

"Kau adalah orang yang mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas Profesor Hiyama bukan?"

Kaito tidak suka mendengar si kolot Hiyama dipanggil dengan tambahan gelar itu. "Dia masih asisten profesor dan lagipula itu hanya kebetulan."

"Oh, benarkah?" Luka duduk di kursi depan Kaito, menatapnya lurus-lurus.

Kaito mulai muak dengan situasi ini. "Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Sepertinya kau bisa dipercaya."

"Dengar ya," sahut Kaito santai. "Kalau bisa, kau tidak perlu mempercayaiku. Itu menyusahkan."

"Oh, benarkah?"

Kaito memutar bola matanya dengan sebal. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ajari aku! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Profesor Hiyoru."

"Saranku, kau bisa baca sendiri bukunya." Kaito menutup bukunya dan langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luka.

"Bisakah kau membantunya?"

Meiko tepat berdiri di hadapan Kaito, menghalanginya dengan tatapan super tajam. "Bisakah kau membantunya?" ulang Meiko.

Kaito melirik Luka sekilas lalu matanya kembali menatap wajah Meiko yang serius. "Apa aku tidak boleh menolak?"

"Sayangnya tidak!"

Kaito menghela napas dan akhirnya duduk kembali di depan Luka dengan pasrah. Dia memang bukan tipe yang suka berdebat untuk sesuatu yang sepele seperti itu. Apalagi kalau dia harus berdebat dengan Sakine Meiko, mahasiswi terpintar di angkatannya.

Meiko pergi kembali ke mejanya dan Kaito duduk kembali di tempatnya barusan. Kaito kembali membuka bukunya dan mengeluarkan pensilnya. Mata Luka menatap lurus kepadanya. "Meiko itu seumur dengan kita bukan?"

"Tentu saja bukan."

"Auranya... dia teralu berbeda."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Lagipula, kau bisa mencari guru les bukan? Kau bisa menyewa siapa saja dengan kekayaanmu."

"Oh, benarkah?" Luka mulai mengeluarkan buku mata kuliah Hiyoru dari dalam tasnya dan mulai membaca halaman pertamanya. "Karena tidak banyak yang bisa dipercaya."

"Kenapa aku bisa dipercaya? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku bisa dipercaya?"

"Matamu..." bisik Luka tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku. "Matamu jujur. Meiko juga bilang begitu."

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak minta Sakine Meiko yang mengajarimu?" Kaito melirik Meiko yang sedang duduk dengan santai. "Nilainya juga tinggi bukan? Dia mahasiswi terpintar di angkatan kita!"

"Tentu saja. Lima poin di bawah nilaimu."

"Itu perbedaan yang cukup besar," sindir Kaito.

"Tentu saja."

_Dia menganggap ucapanku barusan serius? _"Dengar ya, aku ini paling malas kalau harus berurusan dengan orang sepertimu."

"Hemm... kalau begitu kita sama dong! Aku juga malas sekali harus berurusan denganmu!"

Kaito lagi-lagi menghela napasnya di tengah obrolannya bersama tuan putri. Luka minta dia mengajarinya, tapi Luka sekarang bilang dia malas berurusan dengan Kaito. Yang mana yang benar?

"Karaktermu itu... _tsundere_?" bisik Kaito.

Luka langsung menengakkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku lebih suka menganggap diriku ini anak manis, baik, pintar, cantik, sempurna, yang sama sekali tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan satu kata simpel bodoh seperti kata itu!" Dia menarik napas dan melanjutkan dengan penuh penekanan, "aku ini sempurna!"

Kaito merasa seluruh laki-laki di universitas Utaunoda sudah buta. Mana yang mereka bilang putri cantik? Untuk Leon, wajar kalau dia memuja gadis jahat ini karena Leon idiot. Akan tetapi, Kaito benar-benar tidak tahu alasan kenapa seluruh laki-laki di Utaunoda mengagumi Luka.

"Lagipula..." bisik Luka tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Meiko tidak satu jurusan dengan kita kan?"

Mulut Kaito terbuka dengan sangat terkejut. "Hah?"

"Itu benar." Luka menoleh ke arah Meiko yang sedang duduk di depan layar laptopnya. "Dia mahasiswi teknik informatika."

Orang itu mengambil semua mata kuliah jurusan manajemen industri, mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di angkatannya, walaupun itu bukan jurusannya. "Apa aku harus bersujud di depan Meiko?"

Luka menatap Kaito datar. "Kalau kau mau silahkan."

Tidak! Kaito memilih untuk tidak melakukannya!

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kau membenci Profesor Hiyoru bukan? Tapi kau juga dapat nilai tertinggi di kelasnya."

"Alasannya simpel saja bukan, kalau nilaiku bagus, aku tidak perlu berurusan lebih lama dengannya. Aku bisa cepat lulus dan tidak perlu mengulang mata kuliahnya."

"Oh, begitukah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau hebat!" puji Luka tanpa nada dan ekspresi memuji.

"Terserah saja!"

Luka tiba-tiba menoleh ke samping menulis. Kaito mengikuti gerakannya dan melihat wajah Hatsune Miku yang ternyata berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Luka tiba-tiba.

"Aah..." Miku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Luka akan bertanya dari jarak seperti itu padanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Kaito-kun akan belajar bersama Megurine..." Miku sedikit bingung ingin mengatakan apa dan akhirnya dia memberikan sapaan paling hormat, "...sama."

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu, Hatsune-san?" tanya Meiko yang sudah muncul secara tiba-tiba di samping Miku.

"Aah... tidak juga, Sakine-san." Miku tersenyup dengan gugup. "Sebenarnya Leon sedang mencarimu, Kaito-kun."

Mata Luka melirik Kaito, memintanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Miku. "Terima kasih, Miku-chan. Sesudah ini selesai, aku akan menelepon Leon."

"Baiklah." Miku menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sakine-san, kurasa kau tidak perlu memasang ekspresi serius seperti itu."

"Itu benar, Meiko."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Luka, wajah Meiko langsung dihiasi dengan senyuman lebar. Aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya adalah aura positif. Mendadak dia seperti orang yang sangat berbeda.

"Sakine-san?"

"Terima kasih, Hatsune-san. Oh ya, apakah kau ingin ikut belajar bersama?" ajak Meiko dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Miku benar-benar terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Meiko. "Ti-dak. Aku ada jadwal praktikum sesudah ini. Mungkin lain kali, Sakine-san. Kalau begitu aku duluan, Kaito-kun dan Megurine-sama."

"Kau benar-benar membuatnya takut, Sakine-san!" sahut Kaito.

Sakine Meiko langsung memasang ekspresi serius lagi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya?" Kaito sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Dia temanmu?" tanya Luka.

"Hemm... begitulah."

"Bersama si rambut pirang bodoh itu?"

"Begitulah."

"Begitukah?"

Apa yang sebenarnya si tuan putri coba katakan?

"Aku iri."

"Iri? Pada siapa?"

"Pada kau... umm... tidak..." Luka mengelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa aku iri pada kalian semua."

"Seorang putri tunggal perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Jepang iri pada tiga orang anak biasa? Kalau soal otak cemerlang, kurasa sebaiknya kau iri pada Sakine Meiko." Kaito menoleh ke arah Meiko yang ternyata sudah menghilang. "Hei, apa Sakine Meiko itu pengawalmu?"

Luka menatap mata Kaito. "Kenapa berpikir begitu?"

"Sudah kubilang tadi bukan, auranya... dia sungguh berbeda dengan anak lainnya."

"Oh, benarkah?"

Kaito menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya dia berbicara dengan tuan putri yang hanya bicara dengan intonasi tanda tanya dan memerintah. Apa di dalam pikirannya tidak ada tanda titik yang santai dan biasa saja?

"Oh ya, terima kasih untuk bantuannya."

"Soal kemarin dan soal yang kali ini?"

Luka menganggukkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak seperti orang yang ingin berterima kasih. "Oh ya, kita sebenarnya belum pernah saling berkenalan."

"Buat apa? Kau tidak tertarik untuk berkenalan dengan orang sepertiku bukan? Tidak ada gunanya bukan?"

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur kau menyadari kalau keberadaanmu itu tidak ada gunanya, Shion-san."

Kaito tertawa dengan sorot mata yang seakan ingin menelan Luka. "Ya. Aku sadar sepenuhnya. Jadi, sebaiknya kau tidak usah mengatakan hal itu kepadaku."

Luka tiba-tiba. "Oh, benarkah? Kurasa tidak juga."

"Kau sulit dimengerti."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Kata-katamu berulang-ulang."

"Oh, benarkah?"

Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia sudah menyerah.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

**sedikit penjelasan:**

**_Knight_**_ means _**_protector of woman: _**_a man who is protective of and devoted to a woman_

**(Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. © 1993-2008 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.)**

karena _setting_ ceritanya di Jepang, dan biasanya orang Jepang melafalkan _Knight _seperti mereka mengucapkan _Knaito_. (asal sih, nggak ada sumber yang jelas, tapi saya perkirakan seperti ini).

**pesan ReiyKa sebelum lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya:**

ah ya, inilah _chapter _3. boleh banget kalau mau ngasih pendapatnya tentang _chapter_ ini atau jalan keseluruhan cerita.

terima kasih karena sudah membaca cerita ini *membungkuk dalam-dalam*

sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, Title, Story, Warning **bisa dilihat sendiri di _chapter _1 dan _chapter _2.

terima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah memberikan _review_ pada cerita ini!

**_Asuka-senpai, _**makasih atas koreksinya. hehe. kayaknya saya sering banget salah ngetik nih ya.

**_Kurara-senpai, _**Anda benar sekali! karena cerita ini ditulis dengan bahasa yang lumayan berat, ratingnya jadi M. yah, sebenarnya cuma itu sih yang menginspirasi saya kenapa saya memberikan rating M.

**_Rii-chan-senpai,_** aduh, makasih banget atas koreksinya! saya akan berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya!

**_Cecania-senpai,_** Luka ya... maaf kepada semua fans Luka karena saya telah membuatnya menjadi seorang _tsundere_. *ketawa*

ah ya ya ya, saya sangat berterima kasih kepada semuanya yang masih melanjutkan membaca!

eto... maaf updatenya lama.

ReiyKa mungkin untuk sebulan ke depannya bakalan sibuk banget. ujian. ya. ujian!

tapi sebisa mungkin ReiyKa bakalan update deh! diusahain sampai titik maksimum!

yah, inilah. Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa. saya sering lupa judulnya. maap. oke. inilah dia.

* * *

_Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa._

* * *

Kaito membuka matanya. Langit biru terhampar luas di atas sana. Beberapa bola-bola putih awan berhamburan sesuai aturannya. Angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya. Ini musim gugur. Musim yang paling Kaito sukai di antara musim-musim yang lain.

"Kaito-kun!"

Miku tepat berdiri di belakangnya. Rambutnya yang dikuncir dua melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

"Aku bisa melihat celana dalammu," bisik Kaito santai.

Miku tersenyum. "Aku memang sedang memberikan _fans service_ kok!"

Kaito langsung bangun. "Jangan bercanda, Miku!"

"Hehee... habisnya habisnya, Kaito-kun, sekarang ini seharusnya kita kuliah di kelas yang sama bukan?"

"Leon juga bolos bukan?"

"Tidak. Leon tidak bolos. Dia bersama Lola."

"Lalu apa bedanya?"

"Jelas beda!" Miku duduk di sebelah Kaito sambil tersenyum lebar. "Padahal Kaito pintar sekali. Apa jangan-jangan kau berpikir karena kau pasti bisa kau tidak perlu belajar lagi?"

"Jangan bodoh!" Kaito duduk lagi. Dia merasa amat nyaman saat berada di dekat Miku.

"Aku iri sekali pada, Kaito-kun."

Kaito menatap mata Miku yang berwarna hijau kebiruan. "Kenapa?"

Miku tersenyum.

"Kau mau bolos juga?"

"Aku tidak suka ruangan kelas kita sekarang."

"Hemm... tentang masalah adaptasi ya... yah benar juga, setiap berganti kelas, selalu ada orang baru bukan?"

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan bukan! Bukan soal itu! Ini soal si tuan putri."

Tentang tuan putri ya? Kaito mulai berpikir apakah topik itu cukup bagus untuk didiskusikan. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik sebenarnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tuan putri selalu memberikan aura yang berkata 'jauhi aku!' kepada semua orang."

Kaito mulai membayangkan sikap Megurine Luka yang selalu merasa lebih hebat dibandingkan orang lain. Miku memang benar.

"Aku tahu kita teralu berbeda. Maksudku, dia itu anak tunggal keluarga Megurine bukan? Para dosen bilang sesudah lulus dari Utaunoda, tuan putri akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk sekolah lagi atau mungkin langsung terjun ke perusahaan keluarganya." Miku memainkan rumput di depannya dengan gelisah. "Dia itu cantik sekali. Dia bahkan sangat pintar."

Terpintar dalam sejarah Utaunoda dengan IQ 140. Benar-benar memiliki kejeniusan yang tidak tertandingi. Akan tetapi, ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal di mata Kaito. "Tuan putri itu tidak berbeda dengan kita."

"Hah? Maksudmu kau tidak setuju denganku?"

"Dia manusia, sama sepertimu. Dia hidup. Dia bernapas. Dia tumbuh dan berkembang. Dia melakukan ekskresi. Dia bergerak. Dia bereproduksi. Dia..."

Miku memukul kepala Kaito. "Kau mau sok jago pelajaran biologi di depanku?"

Kepalanya tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Dia malah tersenyum. "Karena itulah, karena si tuan putri bisa _bereproduksi_..."

"Kenapa bagian yang itu yang ditekankan?"

"Kau tidak perlu merasa minder, Miku."

Miku menatap kedua mata biru Kaito yang terasa indah. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan?"

"Tentu saja. Pikiranmu itu mudah terbaca!" Kaito memukul dahi Miku dengan satu jarinya lalu setelah itu dia berbaring di atas rumput. "Aah, angin musim gugur memang terasa nyaman sekali ya!"

"Maaf, Kaito-kun. Aku sudah tidak bisa."

Miku menarik tangan Kaito. "Ada apa?" tanya Kaito datar. Miku menundukkan kepalanya. Kaito tidak bisa melihat seperti apakah wajah Miku saat itu.

"Aku..."

"Bolos lagi?"

Kaito segera menoleh dan dia cukup terkejut saat melihat Kiyotema Hiyoru sedang berdiri tak jauh dari sana dengan senyuman liciknya. "Aku benci dia!"

"Kalian ini benar-benar nakal ya..." sahut Hiyoru. Tangannya terangkat seolah dia sedang menimbang-nimbang nasib Kaito dan Miku. "Yah, ini memang kebebasan kalian, tapi kalian juga harus memikirkan masa depan. Bagaimana kalau kalian tidak lulus mata kuliah yang kalian bolos sekarang?"

"Sensei... anoo... jitsu wa ne... Kaito-kun no koto..."

"Arra... Hatsune Miku-chan ya? Hmm, aku ingin tahu apakah ini sejenis kencan mendebarkan saat murid lain sedang belajar?"

"Bukan. Begini Profesor Hiyoru, sebenarnya Kaito-kun dan aku..."

"Ini bukan urusanmu, bukan? Kami sedang tidak membolos di saat jam kau mengajar. Jadi, ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Kaito-kun..." erang Miku.

Hiyoru menatap Kaito dengan tatapan lurus dan tajam. "Aku tidak peduli kalau nilaimu selama ini bagus, Kaito. Yang jelas, keberadaanmu dan tingkah lakumu yang jelek seperti itu bisa memberikan dampak buruk terhadap murid lain."

"Hah? Sekarang kau mulai bertingkah seperti orang yang paling benar saja! Anggap saja ini masa pemberontakan bukan? Kami tidak seperti kau dalam sosokmu yang sempurna!"

"Aku hargai keberanianmu, Kaito. Sayangnya, kau sepertinya melupakan kedudukanku sebagai Profesormu ya?"

"Profesor?" Kaito menahan tawanya. "Lucu sekali. Jangan lupakan kalau kau masih asisten profesor!"

Hiyoru tersenyum. "Benar juga ya. Aku tidak pernah mendengarmu memanggilku 'Profesor'."

"Jadi, apakah kami... ah bukan." Kaito melangkah maju ke depan Miku. "Apa yang akan aku dapatkan sebagai hukumannya?"

"Kaito-kun!"

Hiyoru tersenyum. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menyaksikan adegan manis seperti ini. Yah, anggap saja aku tidak melihat kalian kalau begitu."

"Eh? Anda serius?"

"Kenapa, Hatsune Miku? Kau tidak suka dengan keputusanku?"

"Ah, bukan begitu."

"Lagipula aku sedang buru-buru ingin pulang." Hiyoru mengangkat tangan dan melihat jam di tangannya. "Oh ya, satu lagi Kaito-kun."

"Apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau bersikap baik mulai sekarang. Aku sangat mengharapkan agar kau bisa menjadi yang terbaik di angkatanmu untuk mengalahkan Sakine Meiko yang bukan berasal dari jurusan kita."

"Aku tidak peduli apa pendapatmu!" seru Kaito cuek. Hiyoru tertawa geli karenanya. "Masa depanku aku sendiri yang memutuskan!"

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi."

Miku memperhatikan guru berkacamatanya itu berjalan ke pintu gerbang dan menaiki mobil sedan birunya. Sesudah itu, matanya kembali tertuju pada Kaito yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

_"Jadi, apakah kami... ah bukan... Apa yang akan aku dapatkan sebagai hukumannya?"_

"_Arigatou_, Kaito-kun."

"Soal apa?" Kaito langsung berbalik, mata mereka bertemu.

Miku tersenyum. "Ayo masuk kelas sekarang!" Miku menarik tangan Kaito. "Sekarang tidak ada debat tidak penting lainnya! Jangan membantahku, oke?"

Kaito tertawa. "Hemm... begitukah?" Kaki Kaito masih diam di tempatnya semula.

"K A I T O!"

"Baiklah baiklah." Kaki Kaito mulai melangkah mengikuti ritme Miku yang cepat.

Dalam bisikan rendah hingga tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendengarnya, Miku berbisik pelan, "_hontou ni arigatou_!" dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Luka menatap papan tulis dengan bosan. Dia melirik bangku dimana Kaito duduk. Tidak ada si pirang bodoh dan Kaito di kelas itu. Dia melirik bangku dimana Hatsune Miku duduk. Disana kosong sama sekali. Mereka bertiga janjian untuk bolos bersama.

Sebenarnya itu tidak ada masalahnya dengan Luka. Dia bukannya tertarik pada Kaito. Dia cuma mengangguminya karena Meiko bisa kalah darinya. Meiko yang selalu bersamanya adalah orang yang sangat pintar. Itu berarti Kaito jauh lebih pintar daripada Meiko.

Tidak! Bukan begitu!

Meiko tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Luka. "Kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran!"

"Maaf."

"Karena orang itu tidak ada di kelas karena itulah kau tidak semangat belajar?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan orang itu?"

Meiko tidak habis pikir kenapa tuan putrinya itu merasa senang dengan keberadaan orang yang sudah mengalahkannya. Itu semua hanya karena Kaito meminjamkan ponselnya di suatu malam yang tidak disengaja. Bukan berarti Kaito adalah orang yang baik bukan? Bisa saja dia sengaja memanfaatkan hati Luka.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya," sahut Luka pelan.

"Lantas kenapa kau kemarin datang kepadanya dan memintanya untuk mengajarimu? Bukankah guru privat yang biasanya dan keberadaanku saja sudah cukup?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apakah Anda menyukainya?"

Luka mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Jangan bercanda, Meiko. Siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan ini? Aku bukan tipikal orang yang seperti itu."

Sering kali Meiko berpikir sifat Luka yang seperti ini mungkin hasil dari didikan orang tuanya yang sering seenaknya saja. Tapi, seringkali juga dia berpikir kalau Luka memang kadang tidak mau mengakuinya.

Yang benar saja, orang biasa seperti Kaito tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan keberadaan Luka. Sama sekali!

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

"Ada yang sedang membicarakanmu!"

Kaito mengusap hidungnya sambil menatap Miku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yaah, ada yang bilang kalau kalau kau bersin, ada seseorang yang sedang membicarakanmu."

"Kau bodoh ya? Bersin itu termasuk proses pertahanan diri."

Miku menatapnya dalam. "Terserah Kaito-kun saja deh!"

"Lagipula, kenapa kita malah ke perpustakaan?"

"Karena Kaito-kun selalu merasa senang saat berada di perpustakaan."

"Kau mau bolos, Miku?"

Miku menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin belajar."

"Kenapa kita tidak jalan-jalan ke luar kampus saja kalau begitu?"

"Aku tidak mau."

Kaito menghela napas. Matanya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Miku. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di rumah?"

Kepala Miku bergerak ke kanan dan kiri.

"Lantas kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bersama Kaito."

Kata-kata yang sering diucapkan oleh Miku, Kaito tahu itu. Dia tidak boleh berpikiran macam-macam hanya karena kata-kata itu. "Hemm..."

"Nee... Kaito-kun..."

"Apa?"

"Kita sudah tahun kedua sekarang kan?"

"Ingin membicarakan masa depan?"

Senyum manis muncul di bibir Miku. "Apa yang ingin Kaito lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Hemm... aku ya... mungkin aku akan langsung bekerja."

"Eeh? Benarkah? Kaito-kun tidak ingin melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi memangnya?"

"Sekolah lagi? Entahlah." Mata Kaito menerawang jauh. "Aku tidak mau terus-terusan belajar. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Miku?"

"Aku?" Miku memainkan jari-jari tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Hemm... kurasa yang paling pasti rencana ke depannya itu pasti si tuan putri ya."

"Meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya?"

"Memangnya dia punya pilihan lain?"

"Benar juga ya."

Suasanya kembali hening. Kaito mulai sibuk dengan bukunya lagi.

"Nee... Kaito-kun..."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau menyukai tuan putri?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya." Mata Miku menatap lurus ke arah Kaito.

"Tergantung dalam arti apa."

"Maksudmu?"

Kaito tersenyum lebar. "Seperti misalnya aku menyukai Leon sebagai teman, Meiko sebagai saingan."

"Dan aku... apa arti aku di mata Kaito-kun?"

Mulut Kaito terbuka, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas sekarang." Kaito segera berdiri dan mengembalikan buku tadi ke raknya. "Aku tiba-tiba merasa ingin belajar sekarang."

Miku masih terdiam di tempatnya. Dia tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Miku?"

"Tentu saja." Miku berdiri dan berlari ke arah Kaito dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Maaf ya Kaito."

Untuk sedikit tadi, tangan Miku bersentuhan dengan tangan Kaito. Kaito harus menahan keinginan untuk mengenggam tangan itu sekuat tenaga. Dia tidak pantas untuk mengenggam tangan itu.

"Kaito-kun..."

"Ya. Maaf ya, Miku." Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas dengan posisi Miku di depan dan Kaito di belakang. Setiap kali Miku berusaha memperlambat langkahnya, Kaito juga berusaha keras untuk memaksa agar kakinya melangkah lebih lambat dari Miku.

Dia sudah tidak punya keberanian untuk berjalan seirama dengan gadis berambut panjang yang selalu dikuncir dua dan selalu ceria itu.

Sudah tidak ada lagi.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

**pesan ReiyKa sebelum lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya:**

terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah membaca *membungkuk dalam-dalam*

mau berkritik berkomentar atau memuji? boleh banget! silahkan! *senyum lebar ala sales*

ayo ayo! dihaturi! ah ya, mohon doa restu agar ujiannya dimudahkan. amin. hahaa.

terima kasih semuanya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer, Title, Story, Warning **bisa dilihat sendiri di _chapter _1 dan _chapter _2.

yeay! ReiyKa kembali lagi setelah dua kali menghadapi ujian tengah semester.

doakan saya semuanya! ah ya, terima kasih juga atas semua doa dan reviewnya! *menunduk dalam-dalam*

terima kasih atas semua _review _yang sudah diberikan!

**_Kurara-senpai: _**_yaaa! akan saya perbaiki secepat kilat! biasa miss typo! *ketawa*_**_  
_**

**_Asuka-senpai: _**_selalu terima kasih banyak atas koreksinya! saya juga ingin sekali ketemu cowok kayak Kaito yang sayangnya belum saya temui sampai sekarang ini . twitter saya ada, tapi saya lupa apa usernamenya dan apa passwordnya. terakhir dibuka sebelum ujian nasional tepat setahun yang lalu yang berisi kata-kata saya mau masuk mana.__ heheee._**_  
_**

**_Cecania-senpai: _**_tidak usah login tidak apa-apa. saya mengerti karena terkadang saya juga malas login._

ah ya ya ya, saya sangat berterima kasih kalau kalian masih berkenan untuk lanjut membaca cerita ini.

saya kebanyakan nulis kata-kata tidak penting?

oke. langsung saja.

* * *

_Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa._

* * *

Leon sedang makan di kantin saat Meiko tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan ekspresi muka serius. Lola sedang merapikan dandanannya di kamar mandi saat itu dan mereka berdua bicara dengan serius.

Meiko duduk dan begitu melihat makanan yang dimakan Leon, dia merasa mual. Itu adalah makan makanan cepat saji yang tidak sehat, yang berminyak, yang berkolestrol, yang sangat dibenci Meiko. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau akan makan benda seperti itu."

Leon tertawa. "Hei, aku bebas menentukan pilihanku bukan? Aku tidak butuh mahasiswi terpintar untuk menceramahi aku."

"Kau bodoh ya?"

"Entahlah." Leon mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kau mau menganggapku apa."

"Sampah."

"Itu terdengar teralu kasar," Leon mengakui. "Tapi terserahlah. Jadi, Sakine Meiko, apa yang dilakukan mahasiswi terpintar di depan mahasiswa yang dianggap teridiot?"

"Siapa Shion Kaito?"

"Kau datang kesini untuk menyelidiki sahabatku? Yang benar saja!" Leon tertawa.

"Aku merasa _Ojou-sama_ tertarik padanya."

Tawa langsung hilang dan berganti ekspresi serius. "_Ojou-chan_ tertarik pada Kaito? Aku akan membunuh Kaito!"

"Benarkah? Aku ragu kau bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kenapa?" Meiko mengetuk-ketukan jarinya di atas meja. Itulah ciri khasnya saat sedang berpikir. "Tentu saja. Karena kau bodoh bukan? Kau adalah manusia yang tingkat kepintarannya minimum di antara semua manusia yang pernah hidup di dunia ini."

"Maaf saja kalau pacarku ini bodoh, Sakine Meiko-sama!"

Lola sudah berdiri di sebelah Meiko dengan tangan di pinggang. Ekspresi mukanya serius dan tajam. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai Sakine Meiko yang merupakan anak informatika, tapi selalu mengambil mata kuliah manajemen dan menjadi anak terpintar di antara anak manajemen lainnya. Apa yang diinginkan perempuan itu? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia masuk ke jurusan manajemen industri dan kuliah disana?

Apa dia ingin pujian dari seluruh Utaunoda dengan kepintarannya yang maksimum itu?

"Maaf, tapi kau siapa ya?"

Lola sudah ingin meledak saat itu. Dia ingin melompat dan menarik-narik rambut Meiko sekuat tenaga. Dia benci perempuan itu. Dia benci sekali! "Aku pacar si bodoh itu!"

"Oh, begitukah?" Meiko melirik Leon lalu matanya menatap Lola. "Maafkan aku. Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, Lola. Lagipula, seingatku kita belum pernah berkenalan. Ingatanku tidak mungkin salah. Aku sangat pintar bukan?"

Lola harus mencengkram jaket hitamnya untuk menahan emosinya. Dia harus tenang. Dia tidak boleh gegabah. "Ya. Aku Lola. Salam kenal, Meiko-sama."

"Arraa..." sahut Meiko dengan ekspresi datar. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menyebutku 'sama'. Aku orang yang cukup relatif dengan status kita. Maksudku, orang sepertimu tidak perlu memandangku hormat seperti itu."

"Terserahlah!" sahut Lola sambil mengigit bibirnya. Dia meraih tasnya di atas meja dan langsung berjalan pergi.

"Aaah! Apa maumu sih, Meiko?" Leon menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dengan perasaan frustasi. "Kau menempatkanku dalam posisi yang sulit!"

"Itu bukan urusanku."

"Ya, tapi itu urusanku!" seru Leon marah. "Lagipula, berhentilah bicara seakan kau adalah _Ojou-chan_!"

"_Ojou-sama_," koreksi Meiko.

Leon menghela napas panjang. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau coba katakan tadi?"

"_Ojou-sama_ kelihatannya tertarik pada Shion Kaito."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena aku mengenal _Ojou-sama_!" Meiko berdehem. "Aku tahu Shion Kaito sepertinya tidak bermaksud jahat. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin orang yang jahat memanfaatkannya."

Mata hijau muda Leon menatap mata coklat Meiko. "Aku mengerti," bisiknya. "Hanya saja... rasanya tidak mungkin untuk Kaito bisa bersikap jahat pada _Ojou-chan_. Kaito... dia adalah orang yang sangat baik. Kurasa hanya itu yang bisa aku beritahukan padamu, Meiko."

"Aku tidak puas."

"Maaf." Leon berdiri. "Lagipula, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku harus terlibat dengan hal seperti ini lagi."

"Tidak mengerti?" Meiko tersenyum dengan mata serius.

"Aku harus mengejar Lola sekarang. Aku harus benar-benar berterima kasih padamu karena kemungkinan besar aku akan kehilangan pacarku lagi."

Meiko masih tersenyum. "Aku akan melindungi _Ojou-sama_."

Leon menatap mata Meiko. "Aku mengerti, bodoh. Tentu saja. Itu pasti bukan? Kita akan melindunginya. Itu pasti."

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Hatsune Miku menatap bayangannya di cermin. Rambutnya yang panjang sudah terkuncir rapi. Dia sangat senang dengan penampilannya yang kelihatan ceria. Dia hanya perlu memasang senyum lebar dan semua orang akan menganggap Hatsune Miku adalah gadis yang ceria dan periang.

Walaupun tidak seperti itu kenyataannya.

Kenyataanya adalah Miku selalu mengenakan topeng senyumannya itu. Dia selalu memasang topeng itu agar tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu masalah yang selalu dipendamnya. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu kesedihan yang dirasakannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Kaito.

Kaito yang selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang jujur dan terbuka. Kaito yang selalu melihat Miku apa adanya. Kaito yang selalu menolongnya. Kaito yang selalu berada di sampingnya apa yang terjadi.

Dia adalah orang pertama yang menganggap aku adalah orang yang spesial. Orang pertama yang kucintai dalam lubuk hatiku terdalam. Orang yang aku sayangi dengan sepenuh hati.

Pertemuan mereka tidaklah romantis. Bahkan kalau Miku mengingatnya sekali lagi, dia akan merasa sebal kepada Kaito yang menyebalkan.

Mereka bertemu pertama kali di kelas. Miku yang saat itu sama sekali tidak memiliki teman di kelasnya, duduk di sebelah Kaito. Dia merasa laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya itu terlihat sangat keren. Tampan dan memukau. Dia selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar dan terlihat tenang dengan buku-buku tebal.

Akhirnya, dengan keberanian penuh, Miku menyapa Kaito. "Hai, aku Hatsune Miku."

Kaito menoleh ke arah Miku. "Shion Kaito. Salam kenal."

"Ah ya, salam kenal juga," sahut Miku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Kaito datar.

Miku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Bukankah wajar kalau kau berkenalan dengan seseorang dan kau tersenyum padanya?"

"Tidak. Kurasa itu tidak wajar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Senyuman adalah ekspresi yang menunjukkan rasa bahagia, bukan?"

Miku mengerenyitkan dahinya. Orang di depannya baru saja mengatakan hal yang sulit dimengerti. "Ya, kau bisa menganggapnya seperti itu."

"Aku tidak bahagia karena berkenalan denganmu, karena itulah aku tidak tersenyum. Sebaiknya kau juga tidak perlu tersenyum padaku."

Dia tidak suka dengan kalimat yang barusan dikatakan oleh Kaito. Rasanya dia ingin melemparkan sebuah buku tebal ke mukanya. "Dengar ya, kurasa itu adalah hakku untuk tersenyum atau tidak."

"Wow, Kaito! Kau baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar menyebalkan!" sahut seseorang dengan rambut pirang terang yang duduk di sebelah Kaito. "Ah... belum berkenalan ya? Aku Leon."

Leon tersenyum lebar pada Miku. Wajahnya yang lumayan tampan terlihat bersinar. Matanya yang biru berbinar penuh semangat. Bukankah itu adalah reaksi yang wajar saat kau bertemu dengan orang baru yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal?

"Hatsune Miku," sahut Miku sambil membalas senyuman Leon.

"Aku panggil Miku-chan saja ya? Manis sekali bukan? Kau boleh panggil aku..."

"...Si bodoh!"

"Kaito!" protes Leon. Dia menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu lalu dia sendiri nyengir lebar.

Kaito menaikkan alisnya lalu dia tersenyum. "Kau mau mencoba merayu orang lain sementara kau sudah memiliki Lola?"

"Kau sengaja!" seru Leon.

Miku diam saja memperhatikan saat dosen yang sedang mengajar melempar kapur tepat ke kepala Leon dan memarahinya agar tidak ribut. Kaito hanya terkikik geli sementara Miku sendiri juga tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Itu baru benar," sahut Kaito tiba-tiba pada Miku.

"Soal apa?" Miku tidak bisa tidak memasang wajah sebal kepada Kaito setelah kata-katanya saat mereka pertama kali mengobrol tadi. Kesan pertama Miku kepada Kaito adalah pemuda itu aneh.

"Tertawa di saat yang tepat! Ah ya, aku hanya bercanda soal tadi." Kaito tersenyum lebar. "Karena wajahmu tadi, kau terlihat seperti terpaksa saat tersenyum tadi."

Miku tahu itu konyol. Menyukai seseorang hanya karena satu kalimat yang diucapkannya itu konyol. Apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang sudah mengatakan hal jahat dengan mengartikan senyum Miku sebagai senyum yang memaksa.

Akan tetapi, Miku tahu, apa yang diucapkan Kaito memang benar. Selama ini Miku selalu tersenyum memaksa, berusaha bersikap layaknya anak manis yang penurut. Semua orang yang Miku temui selalu mengatakan Miku adalah anak ceria yang ramah dan mudah sekali tersenyum. Kaito adalah orang pertama yang langsung menyadari sisi Miku yang sebenarnya.

Semuanya terasa mengalir begitu cepat. Waktu-waktu yang dia habiskan bersama Kaito... semuanya... semuanya menjadi kenangan yang paling berharga bagi Miku.

Kaito selalu mendengarkan ceritanya. Kaito selalu bersamanya dan mendukungnya. Kaito selalu ada untuknya.

Sampai akhirnya Miku memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya setelah enam bulan mereka berteman. Dia menyatakannya di perpustakaan pusat, di meja di mana mereka biasa belajar bersama dan membicarakan hal-hal yang menarik. Saat itu musim dingin dan Miku ingat benar Kaito sedang memakai syal biru yang dirajut oleh Miku sebagai hadiah untuk Kaito saat Kaito berulang tahun.

"Dingin sekali, benar kan?" bisik Kaito saat itu. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kita harus kuliah di cuaca sedingin ini."

"Kalau begitu kita bolos saja!" Miku tersenyum.

"Jangan menempatkan kita berdua dalam posisi yang sulit," sahut Kaito datar. Dia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya di atas meja. "Bahkan tempat ini sama sekali tidak terasa kehangatannya."

Miku tertawa. "Tapi, ini tempat favorit Kaito-kun kan?"

"Yaa! Aku mengerti!"

"Leon dimana?"

"Aku dengar dia mau mengejar si tuan putri. Kau tahu kan, yang katanya jadi pewaris perusahaan elektronik itu lho! Siapa namanya... umm... siapa..."

"Megurine Luka?"

"Ya! Itu dia! Dia tidak pernah sekelas dengan kami berdua dan Leon merasa sangat sedih. Padahal Leon bisa pindah kelas saja bukan?"

Miku mendadak merasa canggung. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kaito membicarakan seorang gadis bersamanya. Tidak! Sebenarnya Kaito tidak pernah membicarakan gadis manapun selama ini.

"Hei, Kaito-kun... apa kau menyukai si tuan putri? Aku sekelas dengannya di beberapa mata kuliah. Kau mau kukenalkan dengannya?"

Kaito menatap mata hijau kebiruan Miku yang indah. "Kau masih saja seperti itu..."

"Ah, soal apa?"

"Tersenyum padahal kau sedang tidak ingin tersenyum." Kaito memegang pipi Miku dan menariknya. "Aku paling sebal melihat wajah seperti ini!"

Wajah Miku memerah. Senyumnya langsung hilang. Dia menepis tangan Kaito dengan cepat lalu segera membuang muka. "Kau tidak perlu seperti itu kan?"

Kaito menatap wajah Miku. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Ini pertama kalinya Miku bersikap seperti itu padanya. "Hemm... kalau begitu terserah saja." Dia lalu mengambil salah satu buku pelajarannya dan membacanya dalam diam.

Suasana hening. Miku paling tidak suka hal itu. "Kaito... kau marah?"

"Tidak juga."

"Kenapa diam?"

"Karena tidak ada bahan yang harus dibicarakan."

Miku mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak menyukai situasi yang canggung seperti ini. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Soal tuan putri?"

"Kau ingin kita membicarakannya?"

Kaito menutup bukunya lalu menatap mata Miku dalam-dalam. "Kau sedang dalam 'masa labil' ya? Dari tadi kau marah-marah terus."

Miku tidak suka cara Kaito menyebut situasi PMS dengan masa labil. "Tidak!"

"Hemm, begitukah? Jadi, kau ingin bicara soal apa?"

"Apa kau membutuhkan aku?"

"Hah?" Kaito menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Mulutnya sudah ingin membentuk cekungan tawa. "Apa maksudmu?"

Miku tahu dia bodoh. Lagipula kenapa pertanyaan bodoh dan konyol seperti itu yang keluar di saat-saat seperti ini?

"Aku bercanda." Miku tertawa dengan canggung. Dia akan menangis. Dia pasti akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Apa yang sedang ingin kau coba katakan?"

"Tidak ada." Miku masih tertawa dengan canggung. Matanya mulai kabur. Dia akan menangis sekarang!

"Berhentilah tertawa!" seru Kaito dengan nada tinggi.

Akhirnya, air mata itu meleleh juga. "Maafkan aku." Lalu dia segera berdiri dan berlari keluar sekuat tenaga. Dia tidak bisa menyusahkan Kaito. Dia tidak bisa membuatnya khawatir. Lagipula apa yang sedang otaknya pikirkan? Kenapa dia tidak mencari momen yang tepat sehingga dia bisa mengatakan semuanya dan bukannya setengah-setengah seperti ini? Kaito tidak akan mengerti. Tidak akan sampai. Perasaan Miku tidak akan bisa meraih Kaito. Tidak akan...

"Ah..." Napas Miku masih tersenggal-senggal. Pipinya yang basah terasa dingin tertiup angin. Salju turun saat itu dan Miku bisa merasakan rambutnya basah. Pandangan Miku memang mengabur, tapi dia bisa dengan jelas melihat mata Kaito yang serius.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa menangis?"

Miku menatap tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh Kaito. "Lepaskan!"

"Tidak!"

Miku menghempaskan tangan Kaito, tapi tangan itu tetap mengenggamnya erat. "Aku... aku tidak bisa..."

"Apa yang tidak bisa?"

"Aku tidak bisa..."

"Jangan mengatakan hal setengah-setengah!"

"Aku suka Kaito!" bisik Miku. Air matanya mengalir lagi. "Aku suka Kaito."

Mata Kaito melebar. Dia tidak menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Miku.

"Aku suka Kaito!" ulang Miku lagi. "Aku suka Kaito! Aku suka Kaito! Aku suka Kaito! Aku suka..."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya berulang-ulang!"

"Ah... maaf..." Miku menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Kaito tersenyum. Mendadak dia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Maaf... aku..."

Kaito tersenyum semakin lebar. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus minta maaf?"

"Ah..." Miku terpaku. Dia membeku oleh tatapan Kaito yang tiba-tiba melembut.

"Aku suka padamu."

"Hah?" seru Miku dengan tidak percaya. "Bohong!"

Kaito tersenyum dengan malas. Dia baru saja mengakui perasaannya pada orang yang selama ini dia sukai dan tiba-tiba di dituduh sebagai pembohong. "Kenapa aku harus berbohong padamu sekarang?"

"Karena... karena itu jelas tidak mungkin kan?"

"Bisa dijelaskan dengan bahasa yang lebih simpel?"

"Habisnya... aku ini... aku ini kan tidak sempurna..."

"Memangnya ada yang sempurna di dunia ini?"

"Ada!" Miku masih ngotot. Air matanya sudah mengering dan pandangannya jelas sekali. Dia bisa melihat wajah Kaito yang tampan sedang tertawa di hadapannya. "Kaito-kun tidak perlu berbohong! Aku tidak perlu dikasihani!"

"Ya! Terserahlah!" teriak Kaito hingga membuat beberapa orang di dekat mereka menoleh ke arah mereka. "Kau ingin menganggap aku berbohong? Baiklah! Aku bohong! Aku bohong sekali! Kata-kata yang selalu aku ucapkan itu semuanya bohong!"

"Ah..." Miku mulai menangis lagi.

Kaito menghela napas panjang lalu segera menarik Miku ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak suka melihat kau menangis."

"Ah..." Tangan Miku masih terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. "Aku suka Kaito."

"Aku juga suka padamu."

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak-teriak seakan kau memarahiku."

"Maafkan aku. Kau juga tidak perlu menangis terus seperti itu kan?"

Tangan Miku bergerak ke belakang punggung Kaito. "Ini bukan mimpi bukan?"

"Entahlah." Kaito tersenyum walaupun Miku tidak dapat melihatnya. "Aku suka padamu."

"Aku... juga..."

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

**pesan ReiyKa sebelum lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya:**

hyaa~ akhirnya chapter 5 keluar juga.

rasanya saya selalu update tengah malam terus nih kayaknya.

ah ya, di atas dibahas kilas balik mereka berdua, Kaito dan Miku. saya tidak tahu apakah semua bisa menangkap cerita itu. dan saya tidak tahu apakah kilas balik mereka yang sangat sekilas cukup menghibur hati yang lara ini.

boleh review? boleh banget!

tapi yang pasti, saya, ReiyKa berterima kasih kepada semua yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini sampai sekarang. sekali lagi, mohon dimaafkan atas update yang lama! *menunduk dalam-dalam* **arigatou minna!**

sampai ketemu di chapter depan!_**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer, Title, Story, Warning** bisa dilihat sendiri di _chapter _1 dan _chapter _2.

terima kasih atas semua _review_ yang sudah diberikan!

**Kurara-senpai**, Kaito udah keren dari dulu kok! hehee. menurut saya dia itu tokoh cowok vocaloid yang paling keren! yang paling imut dipegang dan akan selalu dipegang oleh Len!

**Sabaku-Eki-senpai**, inilah lanjutan ceritanya. langsung saja dibaca.

**Shiyu-chan**, Shiyu ya.. hmm, oke deh Cecania-senpai. typo sudah diperbaiki. terima kasih atas koreksinya.

**Hanna-senpai**, cinta segiempat? saya lebih suka yang berbentuk trapezoidal saja. hahaa. saya tidak tahu. tidak mau beri tahu~

ah ya ya ya, terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah melanjutkan membaca sampai disini.

saya masih ujian (tentu saja bahkan sampai dua bulan ke depan non-stop).

karena itulah saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan _update_ dan juga mau minta doa buat ujiannya supaya semuanya lancar!

saya kebanyakan ngetik kata-kata yang tidak penting?

oke. langsung saja.

* * *

_Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa._

* * *

"Hatsune Miku..."

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Hatsune Miku. Dia terdiam di depan etalase kaca toko sepatu dan melihat Megurine Luka. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka sang tuan putri akan memanggil namanya. Si tuan putri tentu saja terlihat sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang panjang diurai ke belakang. Dia mengenakan terusan baju coklat dengan rok beludru serta sepatu bot tinggi. Sanggat anggun dan memesona. Tidak akan ada laki-laki yang bisa menolaknya. Itulah yang dikhawatirkan Miku.

"Luka-sama..." Miku tersenyum canggung. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di Shibuya."

"Aku hanya sedang dalam perjalanan bertemu dengan salah satu mitra bisnis perusahaan," kata Luka datar.

Miku memasang senyum yang aneh. "Yah, benar-benar suatu kebetulan ya."

"Tidak juga. Biar bagaimana pun, kedatanganku ke Shibuya memang sudah direncanakan dari sebulan yang lalu."

"Ah, begitu ya... hmm, semoga berhasil kalau begitu." Miku melambaikan tangannya dan bersiap membalikkan badan karena dia tidak mau terlibat pembicaraan dengan si tuan putri yang tidak teralu disukainya.

Tepat saat Miku ingin membalikkan badan, dia melihat siluet seorang gadis berambut coklat yang dikenalnya sebagai mahasiswi terpintar di angkatannya. "Sakine... Meiko...?"

Meiko yang berdiri tepat di belakang Luka menatap Miku dengan sorot tajam dan serius. Miku tahu kesan yang diberikan Meiko tidak pernah ramah, tapi kesan kali ini sudah keteraluan. Tidak bisakah kau tersenyum kepada orang yang pernah paling tidak berada di satu kelas denganmu?

"Meiko," bisik Luka. "Disini ada Hatsune Miku yang pernah sekelas dengan kita."

Meiko menaikkan alisnya lalu mendadak sebuah senyuman ramah terbentuk di bibirnya yang merah. Sebuah cekungan kecil muncul di pipinya dan membuat wajahnya terlihat amat manis. "_Konnichiwa_, Hatsune-san."

Lagi-lagi Meiko bertingkah aneh. Kejadian di perpustakaan kemarin belum sempat Miku lupakan dan kali ini tiba-tiba Meiko bertingkah laku sama seperti kemarin.

"_Konnichiwa_, Sakine-san."

"Arra... kau tidak perlu bersikap teralu formal, Hatsune-san. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama kecilku kok. Aku juga akan memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu." Meiko berjalan maju menghampiri Miku. Tangannya terulur dengan ramah.

Entah kenapa Miku merasakan bahaya. Dia harus segera pergi darisana. "Tentu saja, Meiko-san. Ahahahahaa." Miku tertawa dengan canggung. Dia cukup syok karena melihat setelan baju Meiko yang terlihat sangat rapi untuk ukuran mahasiswi biasa yang cuma ingin jalan-jalan di Shibuya.

Banyak gosip beredar mengatakan bahwa Sakine Meiko adalah _bodyguard_ Megurine Luka karena mereka selalu terlihat bersama. Miku tidak mempercayainya, tapi setelah dia melihat penampilan Meiko sekarang, rasanya dia mulai bisa percaya pada gosip itu.

Meiko mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dengan jas modis yang sewarna dengan rambut coklatnya. Rok bahan berwarna hitam yang panjangnya di atas lutut menutupi kakinya yang ramping dan di kakinya terpasang sepatu hitam berhak tinggi.

Penampilannya teralu formal dan kalau memang ucapan Luka tadi benar, berarti Meiko juga akan ikut ke dalam pertemuan itu.

Apalagi Meiko benar-benar bersikap sangat patuh pada semua ucapan Luka.

Miku mendadak merasa canggung. "Oh ya... aku harus pergi sekarang."

Luka menaikkan alisnya. "Sampai bertemu di kelas besok, Hatsune-san."

"_Konnichiwa_, Luka-sama, Meiko-san."

Meiko menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengawasi sosok Miku yang berjalan pergi. "Tidak biasanya Anda bersikap ramah kepada seseorang."

"Ah, benarkah? Hmm, kurasa aku hanya penasaran padanya."

"Karena dia pernah pacaran dengan Shion Kaito?"

Mata biru Luka melirik Meiko, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Begitukah pola pikirmu sekarang, Meiko?"

"Maafkan saya, _Ojou-sama_!" Meiko langsung menundukkan kepalanya. "Saya telah bersikap tidak sopan pada Anda, _Ojou-sama_."

Bola mata Luka berputar ke tempat dimana Miku tadi berjalan. "Aku hanya penasaran padanya. Tidak ada tujuan dan maksud lain. Hanya itu."

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Miku menatap wajahnya di cermin salah satu toilet _cafe_ Sudoh-Bucks di Shibuya. Rencananya dia akan mampir sebentar di Sudoh-Bucks, meminum secangkir coklat hangat, lalu setelah itu dia bisa kembali menyusuri Shibuya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dicarinya disana.

Rambutnya masih terkuncir dengan rapi. Mantel dan kemejanya juga masih rapi. Rok pendeknya masih dalam lipatannya. Dia tampak cantik dan manis seperti biasanya, tapi dia merasa tidak puas.

Dia merasa amat kacau setelah bertemu Megurine Luka, sang tuan putri yang dipuja oleh semua orang. Miku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia memang selalu merasa gelisah apabila bicara dengan Luka.

Tuan putri itu teralu sempurna.

Pintu salah satu toilet tiba-tiba terbuka dan Miku segera melihat gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sangat cantik. Usianya mungkin lebih tua dibandingkan Miku. Penampilannya amat dewasa dan menonjolkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Bahkan Miku yang hanya melihat dari cermin terpesona pada kecantikan wajahnya.

"Hei..." panggil gadis berambut pirang itu.

Miku menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap mata ungu gadis itu. Bulu matanya panjang dan bibirnya merah merona. Dia lebih tinggi dibandingkan Miku karena sepatu hak tinggi putih yang kira-kira lima sentimeter yang dipakai di kakinya.

"Apa?"

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, membuat rambutnya yang pirang terang terbelah ke samping. "Kau mahasiswi Utaunoda?"

"Ah... ya..." bisik Miku tercekat. Dia tidak menyangka gadis itu tahu hal itu. "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Senyum manis terbentuk di bibirnya. Dia memainkan kukunya yang dicat ungu. "Tidak juga. Aku bahkan tidak peduli kau siapa."

"Oh..."

Bola mata ungu itu tiba-tiba menatap mata Miku tajam. "Kau kenal dengan Megurine Luka?"

_Teman tuan putri?_ "Tidak kenal betul. Dia hanya kebetulan pernah beberapa kali masuk di kelas yang sama sepertiku."

"Bahkan dia menyapamu? Tidak biasanya Megurine Luka menyapa seseorang."

Walaupun Miku merasa aneh kenapa gadis itu bisa tahu kalau Luka menyapanya tadi, dia masih saja menjawabnya. "Entahlah." Miku memasang senyum. Dia mulai merasa gugup saat bicara dengan gadis itu. "Kurasa itu hanya kebetulan."

"Si tuan putri sombong itu tidak akan pernah berteman dengan seseorang."

"Kurasa itu adalah pendapatmu." Miku tertawa dengan aneh. "Ah ya, senang bisa bicara denganmu. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Miku mulai berjalan keluar dari toilet dan saat dia menarik handel pintu keluar toiler, mendadak dia mulai merasakan aura dingin dari belakangnya.

Miku melirik cermin di sebelahnya. Gadis bermata ungu itu tengah mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya. "Berhenti sekarang atau kau kutembak!"

Miku tidak berani melirik gadis itu. Dia mendengar langkah kaki mendekati dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, Miku dapat merasakan benda dingin menempel di kemejanya.

"Kurasa si tuan putri sombong itu akan ikut kami kalau kami membawamu."

"Ah..."

Gadis bermata ungu itu membekap mulut Miku dengan saputangan. Miku mendadak merasa pusing. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Tangannya masuk ke dalam saku mantelnya dan meraba salah satu tombol ponselnya dengan cepat.

_Kaito-kun!_

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Leon menguap lebar saat Kaito meletakkan kertas laporan praktikum mereka di atas meja. Mata hijaunya yang indah melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Pandangannya beralih pada Kaito yang masih sibuk menuliskan hasil laporan.

"Hei, Kaito!"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mau pulang memangnya? Ini sudah jam empat."

"Koreksi. Ini masih jam empat. Laporan praktikummu belum selesai."

"Kita bisa menyelesaikannya nanti bukan?" Leon menghela napas. "Aaah! Aku ingin bertemu _Ojou-chan_!"

"Hah?" Kaito berhenti menulis dan menatap wajah Leon. "Kau bodoh ya?"

"Kurasa. Lagipula kita bisa sedikit merekayasa hasil praktikum agar cepat selesai bukan?"

"Memangnya salah siapa kita ada disini sekarang?"

Leon tahu itu semua adalah karena kesalahannya sendiri. Dia mengajak Kaito berjalan-jalan sebelum praktikum dimulai dan akibatnya mereka terlambat masuk kelas praktikum. Sialnya, mereka mendapatkan asisten praktikum yang cukup bermurah hati dengan menyuruh mereka melakukan praktikum sendirian dimana semua mahasiswa lain sudah pulang.

"Ini menyebalkan! Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau kau membuat laporan palsu kan? Memangnya si asisten praktikum itu akan membacanya?"

"Entahlah." Kaito mengangkat bahunya dan mulai melanjutnya membuat laporannya. Dia juga ingin segera pulang. Entah kenapa, dia merasa kalau dia harus segera pulang sekarang.

Ponsel Kaito tiba-tiba bergetar lalu segera mati selanjutnya. Kaito mengerenyitkan dahinya. Dia meraih ponselnya dan melihat bahwa Miku baru saja menghubunginya dan kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak membatalkannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leon setelah melihat ekspresi Kaito yang aneh.

Miku tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya. Mendadak jantung Kaito berdebar dengan cepat. Ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Tangannya cepat mengetikkan nomor ponsel Miku dan meneleponnya. "Miku?" tanyanya saat saluran ponselnya dengan ponsel Miku sudah terhubung. "Ada apa?"

"Ternyata namanya Miku ya... hemm, nama yang cukup manis."

Tubuh Kaito menegang. Suara itu adalah suara perempuan yang sama sekali belum pernah dia dengar. "Siapa kau?"

"Aah, apa aku harus menjelaskannya padamu?" Terdengar suara tawa yang renyah. "Yah, begini saja, kau kenal denganMegurine Luka? Bawa dia padaku dan aku akan melepaskan gadis ini."

"Jangan bercanda bodoh!" seru Kaito marah.

Leon langsung terkejut. "Apa yang terjadi, Kaito?"

Gadis di seberang tertawa lagi. "Yah, aku tidak akan menyakiti gadis ini untuk sementara. Kau harus cepat! Temui aku di Shibuya, di depan kafe Sudoh-Bucks. Batas waktunya sampai jam lima tepat. Kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa jamin keadaan pacarmu akan menjadi seperti apa." Setelah gadis itu tertawa, dia mematikan ponsel Miku.

"Sial!" Kaito segera menghubungi ponsel Miku, tapi si penculik sudah mematikannya. "Sial!" seru Kaito frustasi.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kaito melirik jam dinding. Jam empat lebih sepuluh menit. Dalam waktu lima puluh menit, dia harus bisa membawa Luka ke kafe Sudoh-Bucks agar Miku bisa selamat. Tapi itu artinya dia akan membahayakan Luka juga.

"Kaito, apa yang terjadi pada Miku?"

"Aku harus mengubungi polisi," bisik Kaito. Dia seakan-akan tidak bisa mendengar pertanyaan Leon.

Leon menarik tangan Kaito, berusaha mengambil alih perhatiannya. "Apa yang terjadi pada Miku?"

Bola mata Kaito berkedip-kedip dengan panik. Dia harus memikirkan suatu cara untuk menyelamatkan Miku. Dia tidak bisa kehilangan Miku sekarang. Tidak akan bisa. Tidak akan pernah. Dia akan menyelamatkan Miku!

"KAITO!"

"Ah..." Kaito menatap wajah Leon. "Miku diculik... Penculiknya sebenarnya mengincar Megurine Luka... aku... aku haru menyelamatkan Miku!"

Mata Leon menyipit waspada. Tangannya segera merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan PDA miliknya. Dia seakan mencari sesuatu lalu mendadak wajahnya berubah lega. "_Ojou-chan_ aman."

"Hah?" Kaito sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Leon. "Apa... bagaimana kau tahu?"

Leon langsung berdiri. "Aku akan membantumu menyelamatkan Miku!"

Kaito merasa Leon seperti akan berubah menjadi pahlawan super. Mendadak, teman konyolnya itu bersikap seperti orang lain yang sangat ahli. "Hei... aku..."

"Aku akan jelaskan nanti!" potong Leon. Dia meraih ponselnya dan saat mereka berjalan keluar laboratorium, dia menelepon seseorang. "ef Glace disini. Aku ingin tahu kondisi _Ojou-chan_."

Bahkan nada suara Leon berubah. "Ah ya, kelihatannya seseorang dalam masalah. Hmm... ya... jangan pernah melepaskan pandanganmu darinya. Kelihatannya kali ini tidak main-main. Mengerti maksudku? Hmm... ya, _Ojou-chan_ kelihatannya sudah diamati dari jauh. Kau... kerja kalian sama sekali tidak beres!"

Kerja? Apa yang sedang dibicarakan Leon?

Lagipula Kaito merasa sangat aneh karena mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkiran mobil. Leon tidak pernah bawa kendaraan sebelumnya.

Dan Kaito sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan berjalan menuju deretan parkiran mobil pengawal Megurine Luka lalu berhenti tepat di salah satu sedan hitam.

"Aku ef Glace. Aku harus segera pergi ke tempat _Ojou-sama_ sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi dan itu sama sekali tidak memberikanku pilihan lain," kata Leon kepada salah satu pengawal Luka yang berdiri di samping mobil. Pengawal itu menganguk setuju dan memberikan kunci sedan hitam itu kepada Leon.

"Ayo, Kaito!" Leon langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, bersiap di posisi supir.

Kaito hanya terbelalak saat melihat kejadian tadi. Leon barusan memanggil Luka dengan sebutan _Ojou-sama_ dan bukannya _Ojou-chan_.

"Apa... maksud... ini... semua?"

Leon sudah membuka pintu Kaito dengan tombol otomatis. Dia memberikan pandangan serius untuk menyuruh Kaito bergerak cepat. "Akan kujelaskan nanti. Sekarang, masuklah! Aku akan membantumu menyelamatkan Miku!"

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

**pesan ReiyKa sebelum lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya:**

apakah _chapter_ ini membingungkan? kalau banyak yang masih bingung, silahkan kembali lagi ke _chapter _2 saat Luka kabur dari rumah atau ke _chapter _5 saat Leon dan Meiko makan.

saya mencoba membuat twist yang entah berhasil atau tidak. siapa ef Glace? jawaban secara langsungnya nanti di beberapa _chapter_ ke depan, tapi kira-kira sudah bisa nebak kan siapa itu ef Glace? tepuk tangan buat yang berhasil!

sejujurnya, saya lama tidak baca komik misteri yang bertemakan penculikan jadi besar kemungkinan kalau _chapter_ ini teralu berlebihan. yah, ini pandangan saya secara pribadi sih. ayo katakan apa pendapatmu di _review_!

Sudoh-Bucks, pernah muncul di Toradora! sekedar info dan pendeklarasian kalau itu bukan milik saya. lagipula Sudoh-Bucks sendiri itu plesetan dari nama kafe terkenal yang saya sendiri belum pernah masuk ke dalamnya.

oke. mungkin segitu saja. sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer, Title, Story, Warning** bisa dilihat sendiri di _chapter _1 dan _chapter _2.

terima kasih atas semua _review_ yang sudah diberikan!

**Kurara-senpai,** terima kasih atas doanya! semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan para pembaca! :)

**Shiyu-chan,** ayo tebak lagi! ef Glace bukan nama organisasi, tapi merupakan kode nama seseorang. ah ya, saya memang selalu update tengah malam. tapinya, chapter kali ini saya nggak tengah malam lho updatenya!

**Yuuki-senpai,** ini dia updatannya~ semoga memuaskan!

ah ya ya ya, terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah melanjutkan membaca sampai disini.

kebetulan minggu depan utsnya stop dulu karena memang sedang libur nasional. setelah itu dimulailah penderitaan khas anak labil yang sedang tidak stabil dalam masa ujiannya.

saya kebanyakan mengetik kata-kata yang tidak penting?

oke. langsung saja.

* * *

_Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa._

* * *

Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Kaito teralu sibuk menduga-duga di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Leon teralu sibuk memperhatikan jalan dan sesekali berbicara dengan seseorang lewat ponselnya.

Kaito bingung. Sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Leon tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok serius yang memiliki aura orang yang bisa diandalkan. Sisi kebodohan dan kekonyolannya mendadak hilang. Kaito tidak mengenal Leon yang ini.

Mobil sedan itu membawa mereka berdua menuju kawasan Shibuya yang padat. Mata biru Kaito melirik jam di _dashboard_ mobil. Jam empat lebih tiga puluh menit. Kaito sama sekali tidak menyangka dia akan tiba dalam waktu dua puluh menit dari Utaunoda. Leon ternyata ahli dan cepat dalam menyetir. Dia bahkan tahu jalan pintas yang sangat jarang diketahui oleh orang lain.

Sekali lagi, Kaito dibuat bingung olehnya.

Leon memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan seberang kafe Sudoh-Bucks. Kaito hanya berpikir aneh saja kalau kau mau menculik orang di tempat seramai Shibuya. Seharusnya si penculik meminta tempat lain yang lebih ramai.

Tiba-tiba pintu mobil terbuka dan seseorang yang dikenal oleh Kaito duduk di kursi belakang. Kaito melihat sosok Meiko dalam pakaian formal. Meiko seperti biasa, tampak serius tanpa senyum.

"Bagaimana situasinya?" tanya Leon singkat.

Meiko melirik Kaito sekilas lalu dia bersikap seperti Kaito tidak ada disana sama sekali. "Aku tidak melihat keberadaan Hatsune Miku. Kurasa mereka sudah membawanya ke tempat yang aman. Aku tidak bisa memastikan siapa diantara pengunjung Sudoh-Bucks yang merupakan penculiknya."

"_Ojou-sama_?"

"Aman bersama Prima. Pertemuannya sudah selesai. Kurasa mobil yang membawa mereka masih di jalan menuju kediaman keluarga besar Megurine."

Leon mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di gagang stir. Matanya menyipit serius. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir keras. Kaito sama sekali tidak berani menyela obrolan mereka berdua.

Sikap Leon dan Meiko tampak sangat berbeda dengan sikap saat mereka bertemu kemarin-kemarin. Mereka tampak sudah saling mengenal satu sama lainnya. Berbicara dengan ekspresi serius dan penuh waspada. Kaito bahkan tidak berani berpikiran bahwa Leon yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya adalah Leon yang selalu menjadi sahabat baiknya.

"Aku akan masuk kesana," sahut Leon tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa begitu? Aku yang akan masuk kesana! Sudah tugasku untuk melindungi _Ojou-sama_!" kata Meiko datar.

"Tidak. Kurasa mereka profesional. Ada kemungkinan mereka tahu identitasmu. Berbeda denganku yang masih dalam rahasia."

"Ah..." Kaito akhirnya berani menyela. "Kalau boleh, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang masuk kesana?"

Meiko menatap wajah Kaito dengan tajam. "Kau? Yang benar saja!"

"Tidak. Maksudku, aku memang tidak bisa diandalkan. Tapi, aku pernah mendengar suara si penculik. Kurasa aku bisa mengetahui siapa penculiknya."

"Bisa saja suara yang kau dengar itu palsu atau mungkin orang itu tidak berada di Sudoh-Bucks sekarang." Mata hijau Leon menyipit. "Bisa jadi Sudoh-Bucks adalah tempat yang sudah disiapkan oleh mereka!"

Kaito berpikir kalau Leon teralu berlebih-lebihan. Akan tetapi, dia tidak bisa membuang dugaan itu begitu saja. Rasa kekhawatirannya terhadap Miku yang sudah memuncak tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lebih empat puluh menit. Kalau mereka terus-terusan bicara seperti ini, bisa-bisa Miku dalam posisi yang lebih gawat lagi.

"Kita masuk berdua!" usul Kaito sekali lagi.

Leon menatap mata biru Kaito. Tanpa menoleh pada Meiko, dia berkata, "Berapa orang yang kau bawa, Meiko?"

"Lima atau lebih."

"Ini mungkin berbahaya, Kaito!" Leon memperingatkannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Miku dalam bahaya!"

Akhirnya, bibir Leon membentuk senyuman. Kaito seperti sudah lama sekali tidak melihat senyuman Leon yang konyol.

"Berani taruhan kalau kau masih menyukainya!" Leon nyengir lebar. Dia menadahkan tangan kepada Meiko. "Aku minta!"

"Kau tidak dapat izin dari tuan besar bukan?"

"Ayolah! Ini kasus khusus!"

Dahi Meiko mengerenyit. Tiba-tiba dia menyibakkan rok pendeknya. Kaito langsung menutup matanya dan kemudian dia mendengar Leon tertawa.

"_Fans service _gratis dari Meiko!"

"Kau memang bodoh, Leon!"

Kaito sudah membuka matanya dan Leon masih nyengir lebar. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang diminta oleh Leon barusan dan lagipula kelihatannya dia tidak punya hak untuk bertanya.

"Ayo, Kaito! Ayo kita selamatkan sang putri manismu dari cengraman naga jahat beracun!"

Jantung Kaito masih berdegup dengan kencang. Kalau dia bisa menangkap penculik ini, Miku akan selamat. Setidaknya hanya itu yang diinginkannya. Setidaknya kali ini Kaito harus membuktikan bahwa dia dulu pernah menjadi _Knaito_ Miku.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Aroma kopi seakan membumbung di udara begitu Leon dan Kaito masuk ke Sudoh-Bucks. Suasananya benar-benar nyaman untuk tempat mengobrol. Kursi empuk, kopi enak, kue manis, dan lagu lembut. Miku memang suka sekali datang ke kafe ini. Dulu mereka pernah beberapa kali datang dan minum kopi disini sambil mengerjakan tugas.

Pelayan perempuan dengan seragam berwarna putih dan rok coklat serta dasi pita merah segera menyambut mereka. Senyum manis dan lebar ditunjukkan olehnya dengan penuh semangat. Dia membawa nampan bundar yang dibawanya di depan lututnya. Bando putih berenda di atasnya terlihat sangat serasi dengan wajah imutnya.

"Berapa orang?" tanya pelayan itu dengan ramah.

"Dua orang," jawab Leon santai. "Ah, kalau bisa kami ingin duduk di tengah-tengah. Teman kami sepertinya datang terlambat dan aku tidak ingin dia mencari-cari tempat duduk kami."

"Baiklah. Silahkan ikuti saya." Kaito melirik ke seluruh penjuru Sudoh-Bucks. Ada lima meja yang diisi pasangan remaja. Tiga meja diisi oleh perempuan yang minum kopi sendirian dan satu meja diisi oleh pria yang berbicara lewat ponselnya.

Suara penculiknya adalah perempuan. Jadi, Kaito yakin sekali kalau salah satu diantara tiga perempuan yang duduk sendirian adalah penculiknya.

Mereka duduk tepat di sebelah meja perempuan berambut pirang yang menurut Kaito penampilannya sangat dewasa. Rambutnya pirang terang indah yang diurai ke samping bahunya. Bola matanya ungu dan menatap layar ponselnya sambil sesekali tersenyum.

Leon melirik perempuan itu juga dan Kaito langsung bisa menebak apa pikirannya.

_Dia lebih cantik daripada Lola._

Kaito segera duduk dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Dia tidak melihat ada yang mencurigakan. Perempuan lainnya yang duduk sendirian adalah wanita kantoran yang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Perempuan satunya lagi berambut hitam lurus yang dikuncir ke belakang. Kelihatannya mahasiswi salah satu universitas di dekat sini.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Kaito?" tanya Leon santai.

Kaito mengerjap perlahan lalu dia meraih daftar menu, tapi kepalanya dipenuhi oleh bayangan Miku. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir. Matanya melirik jam tangan Leon dengan cepat. Lima belas menit menuju jam lima. Dia sama sekali tidak punya dugaan siapa pelakunya.

"Tenanglah. Kue disini sangat enak, Kaito-kun!" Leon tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kaito mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengenggam gantungan daun bawang dari Miku erat-erat.

Leon menghela napas panjang. Dia memesan dua cangkir kopi lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa berlengan yang lembut. Mata hijau terangnya seketika berubah menjadi waspada. "Hei Nona, sendirian saja?"

Kaito tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Leon sedang menggoda gadis pirang yang duduk di sebelah meja mereka.

Mata ungu gadis itu menatap wajah Leon. Dia menunjukkan senyum manisnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak sendirian. Ada dua laki-laki tampan yang berada di dekatku sekarang," sahut gadis itu dengan suara lembutnya.

"Hemm, kau benar-benar cantik, nona bermata ungu!" Leon memasang senyumnya dan Kaito baru menyadari kalau wajah Leon ternyata lumayan tampan. Dia seperti manusia normal pada umumnya.

Gadis pirang itu tertawa. "Terima kasih, laki-laki tampan!"

Leon tiba-tiba berdiri dan duduk di depan gadis itu. "Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Sebenarnya ya. Aku sedang menunggu pacar temanku."

"Kau selingkuh dengan pacar temanmu?" Leon memasang tampang menggoda. "Benar-benar menarik."

"Habisnya tidak ada laki-laki yang tertarik denganku."

"Kalau begitu, mau kencan denganku tidak sore ini?"

Kaito terdiam menatap Leon. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya itu sekarang.

"Hei... Leon..."

Gadis itu melirik Kaito. "Temanmu bagaimana?"

"Sudah lupakan saja dia!" Leon mengenggam tangan gadis itu. "Ayo!"

"Hei... Leon!"

Dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, tangan kiri Leon meraih sesuatu dari saku jeansnya. Borgol. Kemudian dia memasukkan tangannya dan tangan kiri gadis itu ke salah satu lubangnya kemudian tangan kiri Leon di lubang yang lain.

"Ayo ikut aku sekarang!"

Mata gadis itu menyipit. "Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Saat kami datang tadi, kau tersenyum."

"Oh benarkah? Kau memperhatikan?"

"Tidak. Kau yang baru saja memberitahuku sekarang." Leon mengangkat tangan kirinya yang terikat dengan gadis itu. "Sekarang dimana gadis itu?"

"Kamar mandi perempuan," jawab gadis pirang itu dengan santai.

Kaito langsung berdiri dan masuk ke toilet perempuan. Kontan saja, beberapa perempuan di dalamnya menjerit ketakutan. Kaito tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Matanya sibuk mencari setiap penjuru toliet dan menemukan satu toilet terkunci. Tanpa perlu berpikir, Kaito langsung menendang pintu itu. Engselnya lepas dalam sekali tendangan.

Mata Kaito yang melebar mulai kembali ke bentuk asalnya. Dia menghela napas penuh perasaan lega. Miku duduk di atas kloset dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir dua. Dia baik-baik saja dan bernapas dengan teratur.

Kaito maju mendekat dan menyentuh wajah Miku. Wajahnya hangat dan lembut. _Dia baik-baik saja_.

Setelah itu, Kaito tiba-tiba merasa lemas. Dia terduduk di depan kloset sambil menumpukkan kepalanya di lutut Miku.

"Aku bisa mati kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu..." Kaito memejamkan matanya. "Syukurlah. Terima kasih, Tuhan."

Samar-samar Miku mendengar suara di dekatnya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan terkejut saat melihat seorang laki-laki sedang menyandarkan diri di lututnya. Awalnya dia mengira laki-laki itu adalah orang mesum yang akan melakukan tindakan berbahaya baginya. Akan tetapi, saat melihat rambut biru laki-laki itu dan gaya berpakaiannya, Miku langsung mengenalinya sebagai Shion Kaito.

Mulutnya membuka dan dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia membatalkannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia sangat senang Kaito berada disana sekarang. Hatinya terasa hangat.

Dia ingat tentang gadis bermata ungu yang tadi mengancamnya dan membiusnya agar dia tertidur. Miku lalu menatap rambut biru Kaito. Apakah Kaito telah menolongnya dari penyihir ungu yang jahat?

Kaito masih belum sadar kalau Miku sudah bangun dari tadi. Dia masih saja menutup matanya, menenangkan hatinya yang tadi penuh kekhawatiran dan kegalauan. Dia masih berdoa dan bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena sudah menjaga Miku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia ingat Leon masih ada di luar. Kaito langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Miku dan ketika mata mereka berdua bertemu, wajah mereka berdua sama-sama langsung merah padam.

Kaito langsung melompat berdiri ke belakang dan hampir menabrak pintu toilet. Dia benar-benar panik. Matanya berkeliling ke segala arah untuk mencari alasan. "Etoo... aa... umm... Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Miku tersenyum geli. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Kaito akan sebegitu paniknya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah..." Kaito menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia baru ingat kalau ini adalah toilet perempuan dan beberapa pengunjung Sudoh-Bucks serta salah satu pegawainya tengah mengelilinginya. "Maaf!" seru Kaito sambil membungkukkan badan dan dia langsung berlari keluar.

Miku tertawa geli. Senyum manis penuh kebahagian terbentuk di bibirnya. Dia senang. Dia benar-benar bersyukur kalau yang datang menolongnya adalah Kaito. Kaito masih sama seperti dulu. Kaito masih _Knaito_ miliknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?" tanya salah satu pegawai Sudoh-Bucks yang masuk menghampirinya. Pegawai perempuan itu menatapnya penuh perhatian. "Apa laki-laki tadi telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?"

Kepala Miku bergerak ke kanan kiri pelan. Dia membalas tatapan prihatin pegawai itu dengan sorot mata serius. "Aku baik-baik saja dan laki-laki tadi hanya menolongku. Dia sama sekali tidak melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padaku. Dia orang yang sangat baik... Orang yang paling baik yang pernah kukenal!"

Pegawai itu tertegun melihat Miku. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Miku akan membela orang yang masuk toilet perempuan dan mempercayai orang tadi sebagai orang yang paling baik hati. "Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Apakah orang tadi telah menghipnotismu? Dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?"

"Tidak. Aku yakin sekali dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku. Aku yakin sekali!" Miku berdiri dari kloset dan berjalan menembus kerumunan orang yang menatapnya khawatir. Dia melihat Kaito sedang berdiri di dekat pintu toilet perempuan Sudoh-Bucks.

Kaito sedang berbicara dengan laki-laki yang kelihatannya manajer Sudoh-Bucks. "Ya, temanku pingsan di toilet. Itu saja. Tidak ada kejadian buruk lainnya. Maksudku, keadaannya baik-baik saja. Dia sudah sadar."

"Kau mendobrak pintu toilet untuk menolongnya?" tanya manajer itu. Dia berambut pirang pendek dengan janggut rapi.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab terhadap hal itu. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa jamin hal itu."

"Kau telah membuat kerusuhan di Sudoh-Bucks milikku!"

Sebaiknya Miku keluar sekarang sebelum situasinya bertambah buruk. Setidaknya dia perlu mengarang cerita agar manajer Sudoh-Bucks percaya padanya.

Miku sudah melangkah keluar ketika dia mendengar Kaito berkata.

"Aku akan mengganti kerusakannya!"

"Kenapa kau begitu ngotot seperti itu?" Manajer itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Pacarmu? Setia sekali."

"Aa..." Mulut Miku sudah terbuka, berniat menyela percakapan itu.

"Dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku dan aku akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi!"

Mata Miku melebar. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Kaito. Hatinya terasa hangat dan dia tahu perasaan itu akan membeludak keluar dari dalam hatinya. Dari dalam mulutnya. Dari seluruh tindakan tubuhnya.

Dia ingin berlari menghampiri Kaito sekarang dan memeluknya. Mengatakan semua perasaannya pada laki-laki paling baik hati yang pernah dikenalnya itu. Akan tetapi, kakinya tidak mau bergerak. Dia takut. Teralu takut untuk memberitahukan Kaito.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Miku-chan."

Leon sudah berdiri di belakang Miku dengan cengiran khasnya. Matanya yang hijau cerah bagaikan batu giok menatap mata Miku yang berwarna hijau kebiruan. Seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran Miku, Leon menepuk pundaknya dan berjalan menuju tempat Kaito berdiri.

"Anoo... etoo... sebenarnya kedua temanku itu sedang dalam proses pembuatan film," seru Leon dengan intonasi polos.

Si manajer mengerutkan dahinya. "Bisa dijelaskan dengan nyata? Membuat film? Yang benar saja!"

Leon tersenyum lebar. "Tidak. Aku serius... Kami serius. Jadi, kami ikut klub film di kampus dan senior menugaskan kami untuk membuat suatu film dengan partisipasi orang lain."

"Tidak mengerti."

"Penilaiannya adalah..." lanjut Leon. "Mereka harus bisa membuat orang lain percaya kalau apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan adalah hal nyata, tanpa rekayasa. Dan kau tahu, _sir_, kami berhasil!" Leon memberikan jempolnya pada Kaito yang hanya menatap Leon dengan heran.

"Jadi, saudara saudara..." seru Leon sambil menepukkan tangannya. "Kami sedang dalam tugas pembuatan drama singkat dan kami sangat berterima kasih atas partisipasinya!" Leon menundukkan badannya dalam-dalam. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_!"

Manajer itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Leon. Beberapa perempuan yang tadi menatap was-was ke arah mereka hanya tertawa. Pegawai Sudoh-Bucks menatap dengan heran. Kaito dan Miku terdiam di tempat.

Setelah itu, Leon membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia menatap wajah manajer Sudoh-Bucks. Lalu, Leon merogoh kantung jeansnya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Dia memberikan beberapa lembaran ribuan yen kepada si manajer tadi.

"Terima kasih atas partisipasinya." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Leon menarik tangan Kaito lalu saat sudah berada di hadapan Miku, dia juga langsung menarik tangannya. Semua pandangan masih tertuju pada mereka bertiga.

Leon masih memasang senyum. Kaito masih terdiam dengan mulut terbuka. Miku menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga sampai di luar Sudoh-Bucks.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau pintar berakting," sahut Kaito.

"Tentu saja!" Leon tersenyum makin lebar. "Bukankah itu yang selama ini aku lakukan?"

Kaito menatap mata Leon dalam-dalam. Apa maksud kata-katanya barusan?

"Anoo..." bisik Miku.

"Aah!" seru Kaito. Wajahnya langsung memerah begitu dia ingat kejadian di toilet tadi. "Aa... umm... syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"Aah... ya... _arigatou_..."

Tapi Leon langsung berlari mundur menjauhi mereka berdua. Dia segera membuka mobil sedan hitam tempat dimana dia meninggalkan gadis bermata ungu tadi bersama Meiko.

Seketika, wajahnya berubah pucat. Matanya melebar tak percaya.

Kaito tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Dia segera menyusul sahabatnya itu.

"Ada ap..." Kaito tidak perlu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana keadaannya.

Meiko duduk bersandar ke jendela dengan lemas. Napasnya pelan dan melambat. Matanya terpejam rapat seakan tidak bisa lagi membuka.

Leon meraih tangan Meiko dan menariknya keluar dari mobil. Dia segera mengecek pembuluh darah Meiko... jantungnya masih berdetak walaupun pelan.

Miku memekik ketakutan. "Apa yang terjadi..."

"Bius," bisik Leon dengan tenang sambil meletakkan badan Meiko di jalan. Matanya menghambur ke segala arah, berusaha mencari sosok gadis bermata ungu itu. Dia baru meninggalkan mereka berdua sekitar lima menit. Tidak mungkin gadis itu sudah jauh.

"Apa... apa... Sakine-san tidak apa-apa?"

Kaito dengan sigap langsung mundur ke arah Miku. Matanya juga berubah menyipit penuh waspada.

Lalu, suara di dalam mobil mengejutkan mereka bertiga.

"Haloooo..."

Mereka bertiga membeku.

"Anoo... nee... etoo... umm... _sumimasen_..."

Leon berdiri dan meraih _handytalkie_ milik Meiko yang merupakan sumber suara barusan. "ef Glace disini."

"Etoo... _konnichiwa_..." Suara perempuan yang nyaring dan ceria. "Etoo... _sumimasen_..."

"Langsung bicara saja!" seru Leon tidak sabar.

"Hemm... tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Tidak asyik!" Suara tawa terdengar. "Etoo... dengar ya... si tuan putri... tahu kan siapa yang kumaksud?"

Tubuh Kaito menengang.

"Dia ada bersamaku... _omedeto_ _gozaimasu_! Bilang pada _Ojii-san_ agar dia menyiapkan uang jajan untukku kalau si tuan putri ingin kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

**pesan ReiyKa sebelum lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya:**

yeay! chapter tujuh. setelah ngetik _chapter_ ini, yang ada di pikiran saya adalah: apakah _chapter_ ini kepanjangan atau malah kurang panjang? :P pengaruh mabok abis ujian nih.

ah ya, setelah Miku berhasil diselamatkan, justru si tuan putri bermasalah yang diculik. seperti kata pepatah: hidup ini selalu diiringi masalah dan begitu juga kelima tokoh utama kita ini.

saya sekarang sedang baca komik detektif-detektifan, jadi saya tidak tahu apakah cerita ini sudah sampai ke tahap 'menegangkan'.

komentar, kritik, saran, boleh dikirimkan lewat review.

jangan tunggu apapun lagi! langsung saja!

sampai jumpa di _chapter _selanjutnya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer, Title, Story, Warning **bisa dilihat sendiri di _chapter _1 dan _chapter _2.

terima kasih atas review yang sudah diberikan!

**Yuuki-senpai**, saya sudah berusaha keras agar tidak ada typo. Kaito _pervert_? oo. tidak bisa. biar seru harus begitu! *kyaa~

**Kie2Kie**, sudah diperbaiki! ah ya, saya memang sering lupa judul cerita ini apa jadi maafkanlah saya. Yap. Leon memang bekerja kepada Luka. agak terdengar aneh yaa... hmm... maafkanlah saya. penjelasan langsung dari mulut si pirang ini nanti yaa.

**Ai-chan**, ayo kita kerja sama bareng! hehee. terima kasih ya karena sudah mampir di cerita ini.

ah ya ya ya, terima kasih atas semua review dan perhatiannya kepada cerita ini.

saya benar-benar bersyukur dan berharap reviewnya terus datang dan cerita ini masih selalu terus dibaca.

sejujurnya konsep awal cerita ini beda banget sama yang kalian baca dan saya sendiri tidak menyangka perkembangannya akan menjadi seperti ini. oke. saya sedang tidak nonton anime dan baca komik mengenai cerita penculikkan maupun action. akhirnya, yah, penculikkan serta proses penyelamatanya jadi agak... umm... maaf kalau ada beberapa orang yang kecewa.

oke. saya kebanyakan bicara. langsung saja.

* * *

_Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa._

* * *

Prima merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Saat dia membuka mata, kegelapan malamlah yang dilihatnya pertama kali.

Matanya bergerak menyapu sisi jalan untuk menduga apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan cepat, dia berbalik ke kursi belakang mobilnya dan melihat Megurine Luka menutup matanya.

_Apa yang baru saja terjadi?_

Jendelanya tiba-tiba diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Dengan waspada, Prima segera menarik pistolnya dan menyimpannya di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Jendela mobilnya anti peluru. Setidaknya dia bisa memastikan keselamatan tuan putrinya.

Prima ingat. Ada beberapa mobil yang mengikutinya tadi. Lalu, di tengah jalan, mobil di depannya mengerem tiba-tiba, membuat Prima terpaksa banting stir ke kanan. Beruntung mobil itu hanya berdecit dan memberikan sentakan kuat kepada orang yang berada di dalamnya.

_Kemana yang lain di saat yang seperti ini?_

Seharusnya Prima tidak sendirian. Ada sekitar lima orang lainnya yang menjaga Megurine Luka di mobil lainnya. Kenapa mereka tidak muncul? Apa mereka juga masih tidak sadarkan diri seperti tuan putri?

"Heeei..." sahut suara di luar. Prima sebenarnya hanya mendengarnya samar-samar. Dia bisa melihat orang yang berdiri di samping mobilnya adalah laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan janggut hitam rapi.

Dia mengenali orang itu.

_Tonio!_

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Sakine Meiko merasa mual. Itulah yang pertama kali dia rasakan saat dia membuka kedua mata coklatnya. Dia mengerjap perlahan berusaha mencerna pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Langit-langit putih yang tidak dia kenal. Aroma parfum perempuan yang tidak dia kenal.

Secepat kilat, dia langsung duduk di atas tempat tidur dan mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Sebuah kamar yang dipenuhi aksesoris berwarna biru. Dinding berwarna biru pucat yang ditempeli hiasan bercat _fluorence_ yang bersinar dalam gelap, lampu tidur berbentuk bintang, deretan buku bertemakan industri pada meja belajarnya, dan beberapa aksesoris khas perempuan lainnya seperti cermin dan sisir.

Mata Meiko sekali lagi mengerjap pelan. Setidaknya dia tahu ini bukanlah ruangan yang dikenalnya.

Dia melirik bingkai foto di atas meja, gambar gadis manis berkuncir dua sedang tertawa bersama laki-laki tampan yang juga sedang tersenyum, Hatsune Miku dan Shion Kaito yang bahagia di kencan pertama mereka.

Meiko mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Prima, tapi ponselnya tidak ada di sakunya. Seseorang pasti mengambilnya saat dia tidak sadar.

Gadis bermata ungu itu!

_Ojou-sama dalam bahaya!_

Tanpa perlu berpikir lagi, Meiko langsung melompat berdiri, meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya secepat yang dia bisa.

"Sakine-san..."

Meiko mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing. Dia langsung memasang sikap penuh waspada dan melirik si pemilik suara.

Hatsune Miku berdiri dengan rok pendek serta kemeja putihnya. Dia sama sekali belum berganti pakaian sejak pulang dari Shibuya tadi.

"Hatsune Miku..." Mata Meiko mengamati Miku dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau berada di pihak siapa?"

"Pihak siapa?" Miku balik bertanya.

Dahi Meiko berkerut. "Jangan bertingkah bodoh karena aku tahu kau tidak bodoh!"

Miku mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Dia tidak hanya bingung dengan pertanyaan Meiko, tapi juga oleh kemampuan Meiko yang langsung bisa berdiri tegak setelah dibius.

"Aku akan jelaskan..." bisik Miku ragu-ragu. Dia tidak tahu apa Meiko bisa berpikir normal sekarang.

"Apa kau juga salah satu 'teman palsu'?"

Apakah otak mahasiswi terpintar Universitas Utaunoda sudah terkontaminasi obat bius ataukah dia memang sedang membicarakan salah satu frasa terkenal?

"Kau sengaja berpura-pura menjadi korban penculikan padahal kau adalah salah satu dari komplotan itu!" Meiko memandang Miku dengan ekspresi serius. "Dimana _Ojou-sama_?"

Kelihatannya Miku tidak akan pernah bisa berbicara normal dengan Meiko. Tidak pada keadaan biasa, tidak juga di keadaan seperti sekarang ini. "Megurine Luka diculik. Leon sedang menyelamatkannya dan..." Awalnya Miku ragu apakah dia harus melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Meiko pucat. Matanya melebar tak percaya. Dia benar-benar bodoh. Ini semua kesalahannya!

"Sakine-san... Leon sedang menyelamatkannya... kau tidak perlu..."

"ef Glace tidak berguna!" seru Meiko marah. "Apa keluarga Megurine sudah diberitahu?"

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Leon bilang dia yang bertanggung jawab atas ini semua."

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya!" Meiko mengenggam erat tangannya, berusaha melampiaskan emosinya. "Mana ponselku? Mana PDA-ku?"

"Leon membawanya bersamanya..."

"Jadi..." Meiko merapatkan giginya. "ef Glace mau sok jadi pahlawan sendirian dan tidak mengharapkan bantuan sama sekali. Hmm... aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya nanti!"

"Leon tidak bisa menghubungi yang lain... itu yang tadi dikatakannya." Miku menatap Meiko yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. "Umm... lagipula..."

"Lagipula apa?"

"Setidaknya... Leon tidak sendiri."

"Hah? Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang bernama Leon itu tidak bisa meenghubungi yang lain?"

"Ya... itu memang benar..." bisik Miku. Dia benar-benar takut dengan sikap dan kata-kata Meiko. "Setidaknya Leon tidak sendiri... Ada Kaito-kun yang menemaninya..."

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk sok hebat. Dia tidak bisa beladiri apapun. Dia tidak pintar menebak gerakan musuh. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia banggakan mungkin karena dia suka sekali menonton film _action_ dan paling tidak, dia punya semangat untuk maju.

Akan tetapi, semangat tadi langsung menguap entah kemana begitu Kaito melihat deretan laki-laki berjas hitam, tanda keprofesionalan mereka sebagai komplotan mafia tingkat atas.

Dia tidak tahu soal Leon. Leon yang sekarang, yang serius, yang hebat, yang entah kenapa bisa berubah menjadi seseorang yang baru, mungkin bisa mengatasi keadaan ini. Kaito bisa saja hanya merusak suasana dan malah membuat situasi semakin buruk dengan kemampuannya yang payah.

Kaito menghela napasnya. Dia sekarang berdiri di depan gedung Ronec, salah satu perusahaan teknologi yang sangat maju peringkat kedua di bawah perusahaan milik keluarga Megurine.

Dia sama sekali tidak punya ide kenapa transaksi harus dilaksanakan disana. Lagipula, sejujurnya, Kaito sama sekali tidak punya ide dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Leon. Mereka sama sekali tidak memberitahu pihak keluarga Megurine tentang kejadian ini.

Mereka tidak memiliki uang tebusan!

Artinya, mereka hanya bisa menyelamatkan seorang Megurine Luka dengan kekuatan fisik mereka sendiri: bertarung mati-matian melawan pasukan berjubah hitam ala mafia profesional.

Kecuali, Leon yang baru bisa memiliki ide cemerlang untuk mengatasi ini semua.

Sayangnya, Leon hanya sibuk duduk sambil mengutak-atik PDA tanpa memberitahu Kaito isi pikirannya. Beberapa jam terakhir ini, Kaito masih merasa laki-laki di sebelahnya adalah alien yang mengambil tubuh Leon untuk menginvasi bumi.

"Hei, Leon..." bisik Kaito.

"Sstt!" Leon menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya. Dia masih menatap PDA-nya dengan serius. Kaito mencoba mengintip ke layar yang bersinar itu dari balik rambut pirang Leon. Ada gambar denah peta disana.

"Bisakah kau memberitahu apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

"Membobol sistem keamanan Ronec. Aku agak kesulitan sebenarnya karena ini PDA milik Meiko."

_Sakine Meiko? Mahasiswi teknik informatika yang mengambil minor pelajaran mata kuliah anak manajemen industri?_ "Ini mungkin tidak tepat..." sahut Kaito pelan.

"Apa?" Leon balik bertanya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari PDA.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Sakine Meiko?"

Tangan Leon berhenti mengutak-atik PDA dan akhirnya dia menoleh ke arah Kaito. "Rekan kerja."

"Apa maksudmu dengan rekan kerja?"

Leon tersenyum. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu nanti," bisik Leon. Dia berdiri dan menepuk pundak Kaito. "Kau bisa tinggal disini selagi aku menyelamatkan _Ojou-sama_. Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam bahaya. Lagipula, ini tanggung jawabku bukan?"

Kaito tahu, Leon di hadapannya tetaplah Leon sahabatnya. Dia bukan alien, dia bukan hantu yang merasuki tubuh Leon. Sifat Leon yang baik hati masih ada disana.

"Kau bodoh ya?" Kaito tersenyum. "Sahabat terbodohku!"

Mata Leon melebar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu jadi pahlawan sendirian? Yang benar saja!" Kaito nyengir lebar. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu membantumu!"

Leon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Wajar saja Miku menyukaimu, Kaito!"

"Eh?"

"Tidak." Leon membalikkan badannya, menatap gedung Ronec di depannya. "Misi penyelamatan _Ojou-sama_ dimulai!"

Ketika Leon menutup mulutnya, seluruh listrik di gedung Ronec terputus. Tempat itu mendadak gelap gulita. Hanya ada lampu jalan yang meneranginya.

Kaito melirik Leon yang tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. Ternyata sahabat bodohnya lebih pintar daripada yang dia perkirakan.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

**pesan ReiyKa sebelum lanjut ke _chapter_ selanjutnya:**

sudah sampai sini ternyata yaa... hmm... sejujurnya ini adalah _chapter Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa_. yang paling pendek di antara yang lainnya. saya bingung soalnya mau masukkin adegan selanjutnya ke cerita ini atau tidak. akhirnya, saya memutuskan cukup sampai disini saja.

PDA masih jaman ya sekarang ini? sejujurnya saya pengen nyebut tablet atau bahkan mereknya sekalian. tapi daripada disclaimernya nambah, jadi saya gunakan PDA (eh PDA bukan nama merek kan?).

yap. cerita sedikit nih ya kenapa Sakine Meiko yang kuliah di jurusan teknik informatika bisa berada di kelas yang sama dengan Luka yang jurusannya manajemen rekayasa industri (yang saya singkat menjadi manajemen industri).

jadi, saat kuliah nanti, kita bisa ambil pelajaran minor dari jurusan lain asal nilai IP (nilai raportlah bahasa mudahnya) bisa mencukupi dan kita sendiri sanggup mengambil beban kuliah sks lebih. dan owalaa~ itulah yang dilakukan gadis pintar pengawal itu.

penjelasan ini merupakan trivia karena saya sendiri waktu nulis cerita ini merasa galau apakah Meiko dan Luka akan ditempatkan dalam satu jurusan. tapi kalau semua tokohnya berada di jurusan yang sama kayaknya agak ngebosenin gimana gitu.. jadilah Meiko beda jurusan, walaupun masih sekelas juga sih sebenarnya.

dan sekarang, saya sendiri, ReiyKa, baru pulang dari lab tur dan makin galau. oke. saya galau dan akhirnya malah update cerita.

lagi-lagi saya cerita sesuatu yang nggak jelas.

oke. review diterima. terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca cerita ini dan memberikan review. jangan pernah bosan! oke. sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer, Title, Story, Warning **bisa dilihat sendiri di _chapter _1 dan _chapter _2.

terima kasih atas _review_ yang sudah diberikan! mulai dari _chapter_ ini ke selanjutnya, balasannya bisa dilihat di _inbox pm_ masing-masing. :)

spesial terima kasih kepada **Aya Kohaku**, **Hana Arny**, **Yuuki Arakawa**, **Kie2Kie**, dan kepada semua **silent reader **yang sudah berkenan membaca cerita ini.

saya benar-benar bersyukur dan berharap reviewnya terus datang dan cerita ini masih selalu terus dibaca. jangan tinggalkan saya di tengah cerita yaa~

saya bersyukur karena saya bisa mengubah imej Leon di awal cerita yang terkesan bodoh menjadi begitu kerennya. agak sulit memang, tapi yah, saya akan berusaha keras. karena biar bagaimana pun juga, dia termasuk orang penting yang ikut menambahkan bumbu-bumbu cerita.

sesuai janji, saya update bulan Juni. terus, kepada semua yang ikut SNMPTN, hari ini dan kemarin, saya doakan semoga semuanya bisa masuk ke pilihan pertamanya. ^^

oke. saya kebanyakan mengetik kata-kata tidak penting?

langsung saja.

* * *

_Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa._

* * *

Prima mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Dia berusaha membuat matanya terbiasa dalam gelap supaya dia bisa siap pada saatnya sehingga dia bisa membawa Megurine Luka keluar dari gedung ini.

Awalnya, Prima sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Tonio, salah satu seniornya di sekolah pengawal bisa ada disana saat kejadian itu terjadi. Sekarang, Prima mengerti, Tonio telah diperintahkan oleh atasannya untuk membawa Megurine Luka.

Seiingat Prima, orang yang menjadi atasan dari Tonio adalah pemilik saham terbesar di perusahaan teknologi Ronec yang sekarang lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada industri mainan. Prima tidak bisa menebak motifnya. Karena, setelah tiba di Ronec, Prima dan nona besarnya diperintahkan untuk berganti baju dan bermain bersama anak kecil.

Ya, anak kecil itulah pemilik saham terbesar Ronec.

"Ton-chan!" seru anak kecil itu dengan suaranya yang nyaring. "Kenapa lampunya mati?"

Setelah itu, Prima bisa mendengar suara pintu yang didobrak dengan sangat keras. Lalu, tangannya mendadak ditarik oleh seseorang.

Anak kecil tadi berteriak panik. "Ton! Ton-chan!"

Genggaman di tangan Prima makin keras. Itu genggaman laki-laki, dia menyadari. _Bukan Meiko_.

Mata Prima sudah terbiasa dalam gelap dan dia bisa melihat Tonio yang berjalan mendekatinya. Dengan sekali tendengan dari orang yang menarik tangan Prima, Tonio langsung terjengkang ke belakang.

"Ton-chan! Luka-chan tidak ada disini!"

Prima merasakan tarikan yang sangat kuat saat laki-laki itu memaksanya berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Entah bagaimana caranya, orang tadi berhasil menuntunnya menuju ke lift.

Tepat saat mereka berada di depan lift, listrik menyala.

Pandangan Prima mengabur. Semuanya menjadi putih. Dia belum bisa melihat normal, tapi dia bisa mendengar suara pintu lift yang membuka. Laki-laki tadi mendorongnya masuk.

Suara tembakkan terdengar saat pintu lift mulai tertutup lalu semuanya hening. Mata hitam Prima bisa melihat noda darah di lantai lift. Laki-laki tadi terduduk di depannya sambil memegangi perutnya yang terluka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" seru Prima khawatir.

"Kurasa aku memang sebaiknya mengenakan jaket anti peluru."

Prima tersenyum melihat sosok di depannya. Laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata hijau terang yang indah sedang balas tersenyum di depannya.

"Dimana _Ojou-sama_?"

"Di perjalanan menuju lantai atas lewat lift yang lain..." bisik Leon. "Dia bersama sahabatku. Kurasa mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Sebenarnya ini bukan penculikkan..."

"Apa?" Leon menengadahkan kepalanya dan dia langsung menahan tawa.

"Aku tahu... aku tahu... Tampak bodoh dengan pakaian seperti ini bukan?"

Prima menangkat tangannya seakan berusaha memamerkan pakaian yang dia kenakan, gaun panjang berenda berwarna putih dengan rok panjang dan sepatu kaca. Si anak kecil tadi yang memaksanya mengenakan gaun itu.

"_Cosplay Cinderella_."

"Jangan bercan..." Leon tahu dia tidak boleh tertawa. Rasa sakitnya makin terasa sekarang.

"Kami memang dibawa secara paksa, tapi mereka tidak bermaksud buruk."

Lift tiba-tiba berhenti. Leon menoleh ke penunjuk lantai dengan cepat. Mereka belum sampai di lantai teratas. Kode pengaman buatannya sudah dipecahkan dengan paksa.

Sesuai tebakannya, pintu lift terbuka.

Tonio berdiri di depan mereka berdua dengan napas tersenggal-senggal bersama beberapa orang lainnya di belakangnya.

Leon langsung melompat keluar dan mengalungkan leher Tonio dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya menempelkan pistol Meiko ke pelipis Tonio. Tentu saja beberapa orang lainnya juga balas menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Coba tebak..." sahut Tonio pelan dan tenang. "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengejar lift kalian?"

Prima memutar bola matanya. "Siapa peduli! Salahmu karena tidak membiarkanku memberitahu Meiko."

Leon mengerenyitkan dahinya, merasa aneh atas percakapan antara laki-laki penculik itu dengan Prima. Mereka berdua seakan-akan sudah saling kenal. _Atau jangan-jangan Prima juga bekerja sama dalam penculikan ini? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!_

"Dia salah satu anggotamu?" Tonio melirik Leon di belakangnya. "Aku tidak mengenalnya dari data."

"Ya... anggota bayangan."

Tonio tersenyum. "Hei, _Man_, kurasa lebih baik kau melepaskan tanganmu sekarang sebelum aku benar-benar membantingmu!"

Leon justru malah membalas senyumannya. "Coba saja bodoh!"

Dan benar saja. Detik berikutnya, Tonio menarik tangan Leon dan membanting tubuhnya ke lantai gedung. Leon langsung mengerenyitkan dahinya menahan rasa sakit atas bantingan dan juga karena tembakan tadi.

"Dimana Megurine Luka-sama?" tanya Tonio datar. Dia tahu si pengawal bayangan itu pasti sudah terbiasa dengan bantingan seperti tadi. Orang itu adalah pengawal bayangan seorang _Megurine Luka_ bukan?

"Suatu tempat di gedung ini..." bisik Leon pelan sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Jangan bercanda denganku!" Tonio menarik kerah baju Leon. Orang yang ditarik justru nyengir semakin lebar.

"Sakit... bodoh!"

Tonio melepaskan Leon dan menujuk wajahnya dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Beritahu komplotanmu bahwa kami sama sekali tidak ingin membahayakan Megurine Luka-sama."

Prima menepuk pundak Leon. "Dia di pihak kita. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah ini. Lukamu harus diobati lebih dulu."

Meskipun Leon tidak mengerti sama sekali, dia mengangguk pelan. Setidaknya dia tahu, hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan adalah menghentikan pendarahannya.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Megurine Luka menatap Shion Kaito dengan ekspresi muka datar dan sorot mata yang tajam. Dia sedang mencoba membaca pikiran laki-laki yang berdiri menyandar pada dinding lift di depannya.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benaknya. Salah satu yang terpenting adalah apa yang sedang dilakukan laki-laki tampan dengan iris mata yang sewarna dengan laut dalam? Apa yang mau dilakukannya? Apa tujuannya?

Jadi, pertanyaan itu langsung saja keluar dari bibir Luka yang merah. Meskipun bisa dibilang tidak lengkap seperti ucapan yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya. "Mau apa?"

"Hah?" Lagi-lagi Kaito dibuat bingung oleh tingkah si tuan putri. Setelah mereka berdua memasuki lift yang berjalan menuju lantai 60 gedung Ronec, tidak ada satupun suara yang terdengar kecuali deru mesin lift yang membawa mereka dengan kecepatan lima kilometer per jam melawan gaya gravitasi Bumi. Sekarang, ketika Luka akhirnya membuka mulutnya, pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akallah yang terdengar.

"Aku tanya sebenarnya kau mau apa?"

"Mau apa?" ulang Kaito. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti akan ke arah mana pertanyaan Luka dan bagaimana caranya dia memberikan jawaban agar si tuan putri _tsundere_ itu bisa mengerti. "Menolongmu... mungkin."

"Menolongku?" Alis Luka terangkat. "Dari apa?"

Kaito mencoba mencerna setiap patah kata yang diucapkan Luka. Berusaha mencari hubungan yang jelas serta mencoba melihat dari setiap sisi agar dia bisa mengerti apa maksud Luka yang sebenarnya. Akan tetapi, dia tetap tidak menemukan jawaban yang pas.

Lagipula, sebelum sampai ke tahap menjawab pertanyaan Luka, ada seharusnya yang ingin Kaito tanyakan, walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak penting.

Jadi, tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Luka yang belum dijawabnya, Kaito bertanya pelan pada Luka. "Apa maksud dari pakaianmu itu?"

Luka menunduk ke bawah dan memperhatikan pakaiannya. Gaun berwarna merah muda dengan beberapa helaian pita merah di pinggang dan pundaknya dengan bagian bawah gaun yang mekar sepanjang lututnya serta sepasang sepatu berhak tinggi yang sewarna dengan gaunnya. Sebuah bandana berwarna merah yang sangat muda bertengger manis di atas helaian rambutnya. Sesungguhnya dia benar-benar terlihat bagaikan seorang putri dari kerajaan dongeng.

Tanpa senyuman manis di wajahnya yang cantik jelita tentu saja.

"_Cosplay_."

"Hah?"

"Coba tebak... aku jadi siapa?" tanya Luka dengan intonasi datar.

Kaito melirik display di lift. Mereka baru sampai di lantai 40. "Entahlah. Monster jahat dari kawah beracun mungkin?"

"Kau bodoh ya? Begini saja tidak mengerti!" Luka menaikkan dagunya. "Putri salju tahu!"

"Putri salju yang tertidur dengan tenang sambil menunggu pangerannya?" Berani taruhan kalau tidak akan ada satu pangeran pun di dunia ini yang bersedia menyelamatkan seorang tuan putri yang bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum untuk orang lain. Kaito merasa geli, tapi dia tahu Luka pasti akan marah kalau dia menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

_Benar kan! _Bahkan walaupun Kaito tidak tersenyum pun, Luka sudah menatapnya tajam duluan.

"Hei..." sahut Luka pelan. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Kaito. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku..."

"Aa..."

Tepat di lantai 56, lift mereka mendadak berhenti. Kaito mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Pintu lift tiba-tiba berbunyi dan perlahan membuka. Kode Leon telah dipecahkan.

Tangan Kaito segera menarik tubuh Luka dan membawanya ke belakang dirinya. Apapun yang terjadi, Kaito harus melindungi Luka!

Gadis berambut pirang yang ditemuinya di Sudoh-Bucks berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sendirian. Dia mengenakan jaket biru dan jeans ketat panjang serta sepatu bot hitam. Kaito sadar ada yang berbeda dari gadis itu. Matanya bukan ungu, tapi biru.

"Hai, Shion Kaito... benar tidak?" sahutnya pelan. Senyum manis terukir di wajahnya.

Kaito merasa kalau dia melawan gadis itu dia akan menang. Biar selemah apapun Kaito, dia masih laki-laki dan laki-laki pasti akan menang kalau melawan perempuan. Itu pasti bukan?

Tapi kakinya tidak mau bergerak. Dia masih menatap senyuman gadis itu yang perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman jahat. Ataukah ini semua hanya pandangan Kaito saja?

"Luka-sama..." bisik gadis itu. "_Hime-sama_ sudah menunggu Anda."

Luka tidak bergerak. Dia justru semakin bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kaito. Kaito tahu dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Tangan Kaito bergerak menarik tangan Luka dan dia langsung menerobos keluar, mendorong gadis tadi hingga jatuh.

Dia tidak perlu berpikir. Dia hanya perlu berlari.

Kaito berlari. Berlari sekuat yang dia bisa untuk menghindari gadis tadi. Dia menemukan tangga darurat dan langsung menarik Luka naik kesana. Mereka berlari di deretan tangga menuju lantai atas. Hanya tinggal empat lantai lagi dan mereka bisa kabur dari sana.

Luka bisa merasakan genggaman tangan yang mengenggam tangannya terasa dingin dan gemetar. Dia tahu dibalik sifat nekatnya, Kaito merasakan rasa takut yang luar biasa besarnya. Entah kenapa, Luka tiba-tiba bisa merasakan perasaan hangat dan lembut di hatinya.

_Orang ini... kenapa dia begitu bersikeras untuk menyelamatkanku?_

Suara derap langkah kaki masih mengiringi mereka berdua di tangga. Gadis tadi juga mengejar mereka dari tangga lalu kemudian Kaito tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Semuanya sunyi.

"Dimana... gadis... itu?"

Mata Luka menangkap butiran keringat di dahi Kaito. Dia bisa melihat dada Kaito yang naik turun mencoba mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Mulut Luka membuka, tapi dia tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Kaito menatap wajahnya dengan bingung. "Kau... tidak... apa-apa?"

"Luka-sama!"

Suara itu langsung membuyarkan perhatian Kaito. Tanpa perlu melihat orang yang barusan mengeluarkan suara, Kaito langsung menarik tangan Luka dengan paksa. Si tuan putri tidak siap disuruh berlari lagi. Dia terjatuh ke lantai dengan tangan kanannya masih dipegang oleh Kaito.

Kaito menghela napas panjang. Dia tahu Luka belum siap berlari lagi. Walaupun kemampuannya di atas rata-rata, dengan pakaian menyusahkan seperti itu, wajar saja kalau Luka kesulitan.

Tangan Kaito menarik Luka berdiri dan menggendongnya di depan. Dia bisa merasakan tepukan pelan dari tangan Luka yang memprotes tindakannya, tapi Kaito tahu dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" bisik Kaito. "Itu pasti!"

Lalu, berusaha untuk berlari setenang dan secepat mungkin, Kaito melaju menuju lantai 60, lantai teratas Ronec. Dia tahu kakinya sangat lelah. Tubuhnya tidak sanggup untuk dipaksa bekerja lagi. Dia tahu semua itu. Tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Luka! Dia tahu apapun yang terjadi dia harus menyelamatkan Luka!

Pintu menuju atap balkon gedung Ronec sudah di depan mata. Kaito langsung mendorongnya dan merasakan udara dinginnya malam.

Napasnya masih tersenggal-senggal. Keringat bercucuran di sekitar wajahnya. Matanya mencoba mencari sesuatu di kegelapan malam dan dia menemukannya. Sebuah helikopter terbang sekitar lima puluh meter di atas mereka. Lampunya yang berwarna kuning membuat pandangan Kaito mengabur.

Kaito menurunkan Luka dan berbisik pelan padanya, "Saat helikopter itu menurunkan talinya, kau harus segera naik kesana!"

Luka diam dan hanya menatap wajah Kaito. "Kenapa kau berusaha begitu keras untuk menyelamatkanku?"

"Kenapa kau harus menanyakan hal seperti itu di saat seperti ini sih?" Kaito menoleh ke belakang mereka. Kawanan penculik itu mungkin sebentar lagi sampai disini.

"Kau tidak perlu menyelamatkan aku!" seru Luka tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja! Kau yang akan terluka kalau kau masih mencoba menyelamatkanku!"

Kaito benar-benar tidak punya ide kenapa Luka barusan berkata seperti itu. Apa maunya si putri ini sebenarnya?

"Aku akan baik-baik saja kali ini..." bisik Luka. Dia menatap tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Kaito. "Ini bukan penculikkan... ini hanya..."

"Serahkan Luka-sama!"

Gerombolan si penculik serta si gadis bermata biru itu sudah ada disana. Semuanya terlihat mengerikan, Kaito menyadari. Mendadak dia merasa takut. Orang-orang itu punya senjata dan mereka bisa membunuhnya kapan saja untuk mendapatkan seorang Megurine Luka. Sekarang, Kaito mulai menyesali kenapa dia mau ikut Leon untuk menyelamatkan Luka.

"Dengar ya, kami bisa saja menembakmu sekarang! Jadi, lebih baik kau menyerah saja!"

"Yang benar saja!" Kaito menggeram pelan. Dia memegang tangan Luka erat-erat. "Aku pasti akan melindunginya! Aku tidak akan membiarkan penjahat seperti kalian melakukan hal buruk terhadapnya!"

"Hah?" Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap Kaito dengan ekspresi penuh keheranan. "Apa maksudmu dengan melakukan hal yang buruk? Bukankah justru kau yang akan melakukan tindakan buruk kepada Luka-sama?"

Akan tetapi, Kaito sama sekali tidak bisa mendengarnya saat deru baling-baling helikopter terdengar semakin keras. Lalu, tangga tali diturunkan dari atas.

"Naiklah duluan," bisik Kaito pelan sambil menatap kedua mata Luka. "Kau harus berada di tempat yang aman."

Luka mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Kenapa... kau menolongku?"

"Apakah aku harus menjawabnya sekarang?" teriak Kaito frustasi. "Berhentilah bertanya dan naiklah ke atas!"

Gadis pirang tadi mengeluarkan pistolnya. "Jangan bergerak atau kau akan kutembak! Semua bersiap di posisi! Kita harus melindungi Luka-sama!"

Luka sudah memegang tangga tali di tangannya. Dia bisa melihat orang-orang yang berdiri di belakang Kaito tengah membidik laki-laki tampan itu. "Kau bodoh ya..."

Kaito hanya tersenyum.

_Aah... Miku... aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Miku... Sebelum semuanya berakhir... setidaknya aku ingin... agar kau tahu... betapa aku..._

Mata Kaito seketika melebar saat tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hadir di atas helikopter dengan menodongkan riffle ke kepala Luka. Otak Kaito mendadak berhenti berpikir.

"Luka!" teriak Kaito sekuat tenaga dan tangannya refleks menarik tangan gadis itu sehingga pegangangannya terlepas dari tali dan Kaito langsung memeluk Luka.

Mereka berdua bisa mendengar suara tembakan lalu segalanya menjadi putih.

_Apa ini memang akhir dari segalanya?_

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

**Cerita ReiyKa setelah chapter ini selesai:**

akhirnya sampai juga ditahap ini. aduh... akhirnya... akhirnya... akhirnya saya bisa membuat _chapter _yang panjang lagi.

setelah beberapa kali dibaca lagi, diketik ulang lagi, dicermati lagi, dibayangkan lagi setiap adegannya, setiap kata-katanya, setiap ekspresinya, akhirnya saya memutuskan begini saja lanjutan cerita penyelamatan Luka. sejujurnya, ini adalah _chapter_ tersulit sepanjang cerita ini dibuat. saya banyak _blank. _makanya, ini adalah _chapter_ yang paling banyak penggunaan tombol _del _di laptop saya.

agak terkesan cepat kah? yah, mungkin juga karena saya bingung total. saya sudah berusaha nyari referensi dari fic fandom lainnya, tapi tetap jadi begini. jadi, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya mengenai _chapter_ ini.

pertanyaannya sekarang adalah apa yang akan terjadi pada dua tokoh utama kita? jawabannya ada di _chapter _10 _Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa._ ^^

oke. review diterima! sangat diterima! terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca cerita ini dan memberikan review. jangan pernah bosan! jangan pernah bosan untuk selalu membaca cerita ini!

oke. sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer, Title, Story, Warning **bisa dilihat sendiri di _chapter _1 dan _chapter _2.

terima kasih atas _review_ yang sudah diberikan! mulai dari _chapter_ ini ke selanjutnya, balasannya bisa dilihat di _inbox pm_ masing-masing. :)

spesial terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah berkenan membaca cerita ini.

langsung saja.

* * *

_Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa._

* * *

Luka memang berpikir itu konyol. Diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang hanya pernah kau ajak mengobrol dua kali, saat dia memberikan pertolongan lewat ponselnya dan juga saat di perpustakaan saat Luka memintanya untuk mengajarinya mata kuliah Profesor Hiyama.

Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti alasan kenapa seorang Shion Kaito malam itu bisa ada di depannya, menarik tangannya, mengenggamnya, serta mengatakan bahwa laki-laki itu akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi.

Semua jelas terasa tidak masuk akal. Dan hal yang paling tidak masuk akal adalah perasaan hangat yang muncul di dalam hatinya saat Kaito memeluknya erat-erat, mencoba melindunginya dari tembakan riffle yang mengarah ke kepala Luka.

Ini konyol. Tidak masuk akal. Bodoh.

Akan tetapi, saat itu, saat Kaito memeluknya erat-erat di tengah cahaya putih yang membelah kegelapan malam, Luka menyadarinya. Perasaan ganjil tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya saat kilauan cahaya putih tadi yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi warna merah, biru, kuning, serta ungu yang indah.

Luka membuka matanya dan serentak mata biru langitnya bertemu dengan mata Kaito yang sewarna dengan birunya lautan. Saat itu, rasanya waktu telah berhenti khusus untuk mereka berdua. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Luka, dia mengakui bahwa ada seseorang di dunia ini yang memiliki bola mata yang sangat indah seperti Kaito.

"Apa kita sudah mati?" bisik Kaito pelan.

Luka hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap mata Kaito. Mereka berdua seakan tidak menyadari bahwa jarak kedua wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti saja. "Tidak mungkin, kan?"

"Kenapa kau malah balas bertanya?"

Langit malam di atas mereka berdua mulai bercahaya dan dipermainkan oleh warna-warni terang yang indah. Kembang api. Dan mendadak Luka merasa malam ini adalah malam yang paling membuatnya bahagia.

Malam kematiannya...

_Tunggu dulu! Memangnya kembang api ada di alam yang lain?

Mereka berdua seakan baru bangun dari mimpi panjang saat menyadari bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama masih hidup. Kaito langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri dengan muka memerah. Mereka berdua tepat berdiri dibawah air mancur cahaya malam.

"_Kakooooiiiii_!"

Kaito menoleh ke sekitarnya. Suara itu berasal dari atas, dari arah helikopter yang terbang rendah. Tak lama kemudian, seorang anak kecil melompat dari sana. Anak kecil dengan _yukata_ pendek berwarna merah dengan hiasan bunga sakura serta _obi_ hitam. Kaus kaki hitam selutut serta sepatu bertali setinggi dua senti terpasang pas di kakinya. Di atas rambutnya yang lurus, terdapat kuping kucing merah. Secara keseluruhan, anak perempuan itu mengingatkannya pada tokoh _anime Hello Kitty_ yang pernah dikeluarkan oleh pihak _Sanrio_.

Dia mendarat dengan sempurna tepat di antara Kaito dan Luka.

"Hentikan semua ini, bisa kan?" sahut Luka dingin. Dia berdiri dan merapikan gaunnya lalu menatap anak kecil dengan rambut panjang yang sewarna dengan rambut Luka.

"Heee... Padahal yang tadi itu keren sekali lho, Luka-chan!" Anak kecil itu tersenyum lebar sehingga membuat kedua bola matanya yang berwarna kuning terang menyipit perlahan. "Padahal padahal, Neko-chan kira _Ojii-sama_ yang akan datang. Ternyata yang datang malah _Ouji-sama_! Kyaa!"

Kaito merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan anak perempuan itu. Tidak hanya dari gaya bicaranya, tapi juga dari penampilannya yang bagaikan seorang maskot boneka kucing. Ini sudah malam dan kau masih memakai kostum _cosplay_? Yang benar saja! Dia pasti benar-benar seorang _otaku_ yang hebat!

Anak perempuan itu memainkan payung bergambar tokoh _Hello Kitty_ dengan senyuman lebar. "Nee... aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki seorang _Ouji-sama_, Luka-chan!"

Luka menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dalam sekali helaan. Mata birunya menatap wajah anak kecil di depannya. "Dengar, Nekomura... ini sama sekali bukan permainan. Aku tidak suka permainan yang seperti _ini_!"

"Heeee... kenapa kenapa?" Gadis kecil itu berlari lalu menarik tangan Luka. "Habisnya... awalnya kan aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan!"

Rasanya syaraf di otak Kaito sama sekali tidak bekerja. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang apapun yang keluar dari kedua orang yang sama-sama memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda di hadapannya itu. Apakah orang dengan warna rambut merah muda memang memiliki bakat terpendam untuk hanya mengatakan info sebagian saja dan menyuruh orang lain menebak sisanya? Apakah mereka semua tipe _tsundere_ yang sama?

"Habisnya... Luka-chan tidak pernah mengunjungiku lagi! Awalnya aku ingin berkenalan dengan sahabat baikmu, tapi Lily-chan gagal membawanya..."

Kaito bisa merasakan aura di sekitar Luka berubah. Rambutnya yang panjang tertiup angin dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya saat helikopter mendarat.

"Sahabat yang mana?" tanyanya pelan.

"Eeeh? Sahabat baikmu tentu saja! Yang dikuncir dua..."

Orang yang dimaksud tentu saja adalah Hatsune Miku yang awalnya menjadi korban penculikan komplotan ini.

"Aah... Jadi, Hatsune-san juga terpaksa terlibat ya..."

Saat helikopter sudah mendarat dengan tenang, barulah Kaito bisa melihat wajah Luka kembali. Tuan putri itu sedang tersenyum ganjil dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Kaito.

"Jadi jadi..." Anak kecil itu berlari ke arah Kaito tanpa melihat ekspresi Luka barusan. "Siapa nama _Ouji-sama _ini?"

Kaito memalingkan perhatiannya dari Luka ke anak kecil tadi. Dahinya berkerut saat mendengar nama panggilan baru yang ditujukan kepadanya itu. "_Ouji-sama_?" bisik Kaito. "Ah... ya... Shion Kaito... dan kurasa aku bukanlah _Ouji-sama_ yang kau maksud."

"Tidak! Tentu saja kau adalah _Ouji-sama_! Kau menolong Luka-chan tanpa diminta! Bukankah itu menunjukkan besarnya perasaan cinta yang kau miliki untuk Luka-chan! Kyaa! Itu manis sekali!"

Itu adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah didengar oleh Kaito. Perasaan cinta pada Luka? Yang benar saja! Dia bahkan baru mengalami dua kali percakapan dengan si tuan putri yang selalu bersikap seenaknya itu.

"Aku... Iroha Nekomura... Neko-chan... Sepupu Luka-chan!" lanjut anak kecil itu lagi. "Lihat kan... rambut kami berdua memiliki warna yang sama!"

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang juga memakai gaun tiba-tiba melewati Kaito menuju tempat Luka berdiri dan menyerahkan mantel hangat untuk nonanya itu. Kaito segera menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Leon berdiri tidak jauh darinya sambil memegang perutnya.

"Neko-chan baru kembali dari Rusia dan ingin membuat pesta kejutan untuk Luka-chan!" lanjut Nekomura bersemangat seakan tidak peduli pada situasi di sekitarnya. "Sebenarnya Neko-chan juga ingin mengajak teman baik Luka-chan... umm... namanya... umm... etoo... siapa, Lily-chan?"

Gadis pirang dengan mata biru tadi maju mendekati mereka berdua. "Hatsune Miku, _Hime-sama_."

"Ah ya! Itu dia! Awalnya Neko-chan ingin membawanya juga, tapi kelihatannya _Ouji-sama_ salah paham. Tapi tapi... Neko-chan benar-benar tidak bermaksud buruk. Biar bagaimana pun Neko-chan ingin agar Luka-chan merasa senang."

_"Aku akan baik-baik saja kali ini... Ini bukan penculikkan... ini hanya..."_

Jadi, ini cuma salah paham anak kecil itu yang menginginkan suatu kehebohan tanpa alasan yang jelas sebagai bentuk perkenalan kepada sahabat Luka, pikir Kaito. Pantas saja saat Kaito bertemu dengan gadis pirang itu di depan lift, gadis itu sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun padanya. Mungkin masih bertanya-tanya apakah Kaito ada di pihak mereka atau tidak.

Sama halnya dengan penculikkan Miku. Semuanya menjelaskan kenapa si penculik yang seharusnya sudah kabur malah tetap duduk minum kopi dengan santainya di Sudoh-Bucks dan menyambut Kaito serta Leon dengan senyuman manisnya.

Tentang Meiko yang dibius mungkin supaya membuat situasi semakin heboh sehingga akal rasional manusia tidak bisa digunakan karena panik.

"Soal riffle itu... Neko-chan benar-benar merasa senang karena _Ouji-sama _langsung memeluk Luka-chan tanpa pikir panjang lagi! Sebenarnya itu untuk menguji keseriusan _Ouji-sama_ dan ternyata firasat Neko-chan benar-benar tepat. _Ouji-sama_ benar-benar keren!" Nekomura menarik tangan Kaito sambil tersenyum lebar. "Benar-benar seperti _Knaito_! Eh... benar kan, Lily-chan? Orang Jepang mengatakan _Knight_ dengan _Knaito_?"

"Ya, _Hime-sama_."

"Ayo! Kalian akan jadi tamu istimewa dalam pestaku!" Nekomura tersenyum lebar sambil berlari ke arah pintu masuk. Dia melambaikan kedua tangannya. "_Ouji-sama_ harus siap dengan kuda putihnya!"

Kaito balas melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum aneh. Kenapa mendadak dia harus mengikuti permainan anak kecil itu?

Dengan khawatir, mata birunya segera melirik Luka yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekatinya. Saat Luka tepat berdiri di depannya, Kaito dapat mendengarnya berbisik pelan.

"_Gomenne_..."

_Ucapan maaf buat apa? _Kaito mengerutkan dahinya, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Luka barusan. Dia sama sekali tidak bersalah, tapi minta maaf. Itu adalah hal teraneh yang didengar oleh Kaito.

Luka berlalu bersama seluruh pengawal Nekomura. Hanya tinggal Leon dan Kaito sendirian disana bersama helikopter tanpa pilot. Kaito melihat Leon tersenyum kepadanya.

"Yah, tampaknya kejadian ini hanyalah keisengan salah satu nona kaya lainnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ternyata pemilik Ronec adalah Iroha Nekomura-sama. Orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan _Ojou-sama _memang benar-benar hebat."

"_Ojou-sama_? Bukan _Ojou-chan_?"

Leon menutup rapat mulutnya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke lantai Ronec. "Kau pasti marah padaku yaa... Yaah, wajar sih. Aku juga akan marah kalau selama ini aku dibohongi oleh orang terdekatku."

"Tidak... mungkin aku hanya terkejut sekaligus heran."

Keduanya diam selama beberapa menit kemudian. Kemudian, Leon duluanlah yang membuka mulutnya. "Aku bekerja pada Megurine Luka-sama sebagai ef Glace, pengawal bayangannya."

"Untuk apa?"

Leon mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena Luka-sama sangat cantik."

"Jangan memasang wajah palsu lagi, Leon!"

Senyum Leon seketika hilang dari wajahnya. "Aku ikut sekolah pengawal saat di Inggris dulu. Aku memang sudah dididik untuk menjadi pengawal. Pertama kali dipekerjakan saat _Ojou-sama _berada di tingkat sekolah menengah atas."

"Lalu pengawal bayangan?"

"Ya... tidak seperti Sakine Meiko. Keberadaanku penting untuk mengawal _Ojou-sama_ yang perlahan mulai menolak adanya perlindungan berlebihan. Dia ingin menjadi gadis normal yang sangat biasa saja. Padahal..."

"Padahal dia tidak akan pernah menjadi gadis normal yang sangat biasa saja kan?" potong Kaito sambil tersenyum. "Kau hebat sekali dan... maaf karena aku tidak pernah menyadarinya..."

"Tidak... maksudku..."

"Pasti sulit sekali bersikap bagaikan orang lain..." Lagi-lagi Kaito memotong ucapan Leon. "Maaf karena aku tidak pernah menyadari hal ini sebelumnya. Tapi... ini adalah permintaan egoisku..." Kaito diam sebentar seraya menatap kedua bola mata Leon yang kehijauan."Biar bagaimana pun, jangan pernah berhenti menjadi temanku. Mulai sekarang, kau boleh bersikap seperti dirimu apa adanya... Leon yang sebenarnya. Bukan Leon yang menggunakan topeng agar tidak ada yang tahu jati dirinya yang sebenarnya!"

Mata Leon melebar. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Kaito akan mengatakan hal yang sangat manis seperti itu padanya. "Hei, Kaito..."

"Apa?"

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu tahu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti aku menyukaimu."

Kaito langsung mundur menjauhi Leon. "Jangan bercanda, bodoh!"

Leon tertawa hingga mata hijaunya menyipit. Setelah selang beberapa detik, Leon melanjutkan ucapannya dengan senyum pasrah."Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya mungkin aku akan dipecat karena malah menunjukkan identitasku pada _Ojou-sama_."

"Kurasa tuan putri tidak akan melakukannya. Dia tidak akan memecatmu! Aku yakin itu!"

Leon menepuk pundak Kaito. "Jangan jatuh cinta padanya!"

Mereka berdua sama-sama memasang cengiran lebar. Setidaknya Kaito bisa mengerti, sisi Leon yang dilihatnya adalah sisi asli laki-laki itu. Dia bisa mempercayainya dan setidaknya dia sudah memutuskan untuk mempercayainya apapun yang terjadi.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Kaito menatap dirinya di depan cermin. Sebuah pakaian biru gelap dengan jubah berwarna biru menempel di tubuhnya. Ada ikat pinggang berwarna emas yang melingkari pinggangnya serta sedikit aksesoris di bagian dada yang menghiasi dada bidangnya.

Sesungguhnya, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti pangeran dalam negeri dongeng.

Dia menghela napas panjang dan menyesali keberadaannya disini. Kenapa dia harus ikut bermain dengan anak kecil seperti Iroha Nekomura yang pikirannya sudah teracuni hal-hal berbau fiksi?

"Kau terlihat keren dengan _cosplay_ seperti itu!"

Kaito bisa mendengar Leon menahan tawa di belakangnya.

"Pujianmu sama sekali tidak membuatku senang, Lily-san."

Kaito melihat gadis pirang dengan mata berwarna merah muda itu tersenyum di dalam cermin. Matanya tentu saja menggunakan lensa kontak. Entah kenapa, sepertinya gadis itu suka sekali mengganti warna matanya. "Aku berani bersumpah Anda sangat keren, Shion-san!"

"Makanya kubilang..." Kaito membalikkan badannya sehingga sekarang dia bisa melihat si gadis pirang itu secara langsung. "Pujianmu itu tidak membuatku senang."

"Karena bukan Luka-sama yang memujimu?" Lily memasang tatapan penuh maksud. Saat melihat Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Lily melanjutkan, "Ayolah! Anda tahu apa yang saya maksud!"

Giliran Leon yang sekarang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Lily-san."

"Benar juga. ef Glace, kau adalah pengawal bayangan yang tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Luka-sama bukan? Wajar saja kalau begitu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Menurut pendapat saya sebagai orang yang sudah mengenal Luka-sama dari dulu, Luka-sama perlahan mulai berubah."

"Berubah?" Kaito rasanya ingin tertawa. "Jadi _Sailor Moon_? _Power Ranger_? _Wedding_ _Peach_? _Card Captor Sakura_?"

Leon segera menatapnya tajam. "Jangan mengaitkan hal fantasi yang tidak maksud akal dengan _Ojou-chan_!"

"Tapi, menurutku itu benar sekali, Shion-san. Rasanya, Luka-sama seakan sudah bermetamorfosis. Saya sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Luka-sama akan ditolong seorang _Ouji-sama_ seperti Anda. Bahkan, saat kami menyelidikinya dan mengetahui bahwa dia pernah bicara beberapa kali dengan seseorang, rasanya saya dan _Hime-sama_ benar-benar senang."

Kalau mendengar kata-katanya barusan, rasanya seakan seorang Iroha Nekomura dan Lily telah mengamati Megurine Luka sejak dulu kala.

"Hei, mungkin ini agak kurang sopan, tapi kau tadi bilang kalau kau dan Iroha-san sudah mengamati Megurine-san sejak lama. Maksudnya?"

"Hah? Jangan-jangan Shion-san tertipu juga ya?" Lily menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Usia _Hime-sama _sebenarnya..." Gadis itu maju perlahan dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kaito.

Suara bisikan Lily yang lembut serta napasnya yang menggoda membuat mata Kaito melebar. Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan gadis manapun sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, bukan itu saja yang membuat dada Kaito bergemuruh hebat serta membuat iris matanya melebar, melainkan juga kenyataan akan umur seorang Iroha Nekomura.

"Tidak percaya?" Lily mundur menjauhi Kaito. "Tapi, itu kenyataannya."

"Tapi, kalau lihat penampilannya, cara bicaranya, serta payung _Hello Kitty _yang dia bawa rasanya itu agak..."

"_Don't judge the book by its cover_!" seru Leon.

"Kau juga tahu, Leon?"

"Tentu saja. Yah, sebenarnya aku juga baru tahu malam ini, selang beberapa menit daripadamu. Prima yang memberitahuku."

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Kaito. "Kau tidak tahu soal Iroha Nekomura padahal kau adalah pengawal bayangan Megurine Luka... bukankah itu agak sedikit aneh."

"Aku masih baru, tahu! Masih baru! Meiko sudah lama!"

"Lantas kenapa Meiko tidak mengenalimu, Lily-san?"

"Ah... penampilanku sudah banyak berubah sejak aku terakhir kali bertemu dengan Meiko. Jadi, wajar saja kalau dia tidak mengenaliku saat di Sudoh-Bucks."

Kaito mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Setidaknya dia sudah menangkap garis besar persoalan kenapa Lily yang merupakan pengawal sepupu Luka tidak dikenali oleh Meiko dan Leon.

"Tapi," lanjut Lily tiba-tiba. "Kurasa Luka-sama memang benar-benar berubah. Dia tidak seperti dulu lagi. Entah apapun itu, sesuatu itu telah mengubah diri Luka-sama ke arah positif."

Apa yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh Lily adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Kaito. Rasanya, sejak pertama kali Kaito bertemu Luka di upacara pelantikan mahasiswa baru, si tuan putri masih tetap memasang wajah tanpa senyum dan mengeluarkan aura yang berkata 'jauhi aku' kepada semua orang. Tetap sama. Tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Yah, terserah sajalah. Apapun yang mengubahnya, aku berharap si _apapun_ itu dapat mengubahnya menjadi orang yang lebih mudah tersenyum. Atau bahkan bisa menghapuskan sifat _tsundere_nya!"

Lily menatap mata Kaito penuh arti. "Saya yakin, _apapun_ itu pasti bisa mengubahnya! Saya yakin dan percaya pada _apapun _itu."

Saat melihat Lily tersenyum, Kaito menyadari gadis pengawal itu memang cantik sekali. Rasanya agak tidak cocok mempekerjakannya sebagai seorang pengawal. Bahkan dengan sifatnya yang lembut seperti itu, kenapa dia bersedia bekerja sebagai pengawal? Bahkan, alasan kenapa Leon juga bekerja sebagai pengawal mulai mengusik benak Kaito.

"Shion-san, kurasa _Hime-sama_ dan Luka-sama sudah menunggumu. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar sekarang?" Lily berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. "Jangan khawatir! Kau benar-benar terlihat tampan!"

Leon mendorong Kaito ke luar dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Kalau kau tidak membuat Nekomura-sama dan _Ojou-sama_ senang, aku akan membunuhmu!"

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Pesta penyambutan Iroha Nekomura diadakan di rumah besar keluarga Iroha. Yang dapat menghadirinya tentu saja hanyalah orang-orang terpilih. Semua orang sepanjang pengelihatan Kaito, mengenakan pakaian formal dan dandanan yang memesona. Anggur yang dituang, bunyi dentingan gelas kaca yang saling bersinggungan, serta obrolan penuh makna menjadi latar belakang kedua setelah lagu klasik yang dimainkan oleh kelompok orkestra di sudut ruangan.

Ruangan itu sangat besar menurut Kaito. Seukuran aula kampus yang biasa digunakan untuk kuliah umum. Beberapa meja berisi makanan terlihat di sudut-sudut serta ada air mancur tepat di tengah ruangan itu. Kalau pemilik saham terbanyak Ronec saja punya kediaman seperti ini, bagaimana dengan keluarga Megurine yang jauh lebih sukses dibandingkan Ronec sendiri?

Iroha Nekomura berdiri di tengah-tengah aula itu dengan senyuman lebar. Gadis itu—sekarang Kaito sudah tidak bisa tertipu lagi dengan penampilannya yang kekanak-kanankan—mengenakan kimono pendek berwarna merah muda dengan rambut digelung ke atas. Sebuah pita besar diikatkan di pinggangnya. Ada sesuatu di dekat kakinya yang Kaito tebak sebagai robot kucing terbaru keluaran Ronec.

Mata biru Kaito beralih ke air mancur yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ukiran-ukiran bergaya romawi terpahat sangat cantik disana. Sebuah patung seorang putri dan pangeran berdiri di tengahnya, sedang berdansa dengan sorot mata penuh cinta.

Seorang gadis tengah duduk di pinggir air mancur itu sambil memegangi ponselnya. Dengan rambut yang diurai panjang ke belakang dan gaun putih pendek, gadis itu terdiam sendirian di tengah gemerlapnya pesta. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Kaito tertarik untuk mengamatinya lebih jauh lagi, tapi sebelum itu, Nekomura tiba-tiba sudah berlari ke arahnya.

"Kyaa! _Ouji-sama_ sudah datang!" seru Nekomura dengan suaranya yang riang sambil menarik tangan Kaito. "Benar-benar terlihat seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng!"

Kaito tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Nekomura. Perhatiannya sekarang terfokus pada gadis mungil di hadapannya. "Yaa... berkat bantuanmu aku benar-benar bisa jadi pangeran yang sempurna."

"Benar sekali! Sekarang sekarang, waktunya sang pangeran mencari putrinya!"

Beberapa tamu undangan tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah Nekomura yang manis. Benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan pasti, pikir Kaito sambil memutar bola matanya. Seharusnya Kaito juga akan berpikir seperti itu kalau seandainya dia tidak tahu hal penting mengenai usia Nekomura.

"Neee... _Ouji-sama_, kau sekarang boleh menjemput putrimu!" Nekomura tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Sang putri sudah lama menunggu! Kau harus segera menjemputnya!"

Putri siapa yang sedang dibicarakan Nekomura?

Gadis kecil di depan Kaito tersenyum lebar sambil menarik Kaito ke arah yang diinginkannya. "Sang putri sudah menunggu disana!"

_Sang putri menunggu disana? _Kaito segera melemparkan perhatiannya ke arah yang dituju oleh Nekomura dan mendadak pikirannya terasa kosong.

Disana, di tengah tangga yang menuju lantai dua, berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut diurai panjang ke sisi belakang tubuhnya. Gaunnya yang merah muda pendek selutut sangat pas membalut tubuhnya yang seksi. Matanya yang biru indah menatap sosok Kaito dan membuat pangeran itu semakin membeku.

Megurine Luka, sang tuan putri kampus Utaunoda, tengah berdiri disana, balas menatap Kaito, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Benar kan? Sang putri sudah menunggu disana!"

_Sang putri yang dimaksud adalah Megurine Luka? Aku akan jadi pangeran yang mendampingi tsundere itu?_

_... Ah ya, kurasa aku memang sudah menebak hal ini._

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

**Cerita selama proses pembuatan:**

maaf kalau ada yang kecewa tentang penculikkan Luka. jadi, saya memang pernah bilang kalau ini semua memang bukanlah plot awal yang ada di benak saya. seharusnya, penculikkan itu (di plot awalnya), jadi poin paling penting dalam cerita, tapi yang kali ini, saya nggak tahu lagi. jadi, saya minta maaf apabila mengecewakan.

buat yang menganggap cerita _rate M_ selalu berisi buah-buahan, maaf, di cerita ini tidak akan ada pameran buah. jadi, bisa saya pastikan, bahwa cerita ini nggak akan sampai ke tahap penuh buah-buahan itu.

tentu saja, review diterima. amat sangat diterima.

terima kasih sudah membaca sampai tahap ini. saya benar-benar berusaha keras dalam melanjutkan cerita ini selama liburan. ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer, Title, Story, Warning **bisa dilihat sendiri di _chapter _1 dan _chapter _2.

terima kasih atas _review_ yang sudah diberikan! mulai dari _chapter_ ini ke selanjutnya, balasannya bisa dilihat di _inbox pm_ masing-masing karena takutnya malah _chapter_nya teralu panjang. :)

saya benar-benar bersyukur dan berharap reviewnya terus datang dan cerita ini masih selalu terus dibaca. naikin hits ceritanya terus yaa~ :)

banyak yang tanya _spoiler_ di _review_, tapi saya, ReiyKa, tidak berminat sama sekali untuk memberitahu. biarlah sang misteri menjadi milik sang pengarang hingga cerita itu _publish_.

daripada banyak bacot dan malah digaplok, mendingan langsung saja.

* * *

_Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa._

* * *

Hatsune Miku terdiam sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Jarinya sibuk bermain di tombol-tombolnya saat dia mengetikkan sebaris pesan lalu menghapusnya lagi. Dia menghela napas dengan bosan. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang ini.

Sekali lagi, dia berniat mengirimkan email, mengetik beberapa baris kata, lalu menghapusnya lagi.

Mata biru kehijauannya menatap nama penerima email yang dibatalkannya barusan. Itu email Kaito. Kaito, orang yang paling disukainya saat ini dan sampai kapan pun juga.

Akhirnya, merasa dirinya telah melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh, Miku malah membuka foto-foto di memori ponselnya. Dia menemukan satu foto favoritnya yang diambil saat kencan pertamanya dengan pemuda tampan berambut biru itu.

Foto mereka berdua tidak teralu jelas, gadis itu mengakui. Miku mengambilnya sendiri dengan ponselnya saat itu. Bahkan wajah Kaito terpotong sebagian di daerah hidung ke atas, tapi senyumannya benar-benar terlihat jelas disana.

Senyuman di wajahnya yang tampan. Senyuman yang diberikannya khusus untuk Miku saat itu. Senyuman penuh kebahagiaan.

Miku menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Dia mencoba membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin dalam balutan gaun putih pendek yang dikenakannya. Rambut panjangnya diurai ke belakang malam itu, supaya tampak serasi dengan gaun formal serta sepatu berhak tingginya.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dan mampu mengusir rasa kebosanan di hatinya, tapi akhirnya dia sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun.

Anggur. Parfum yang membuat pusing. Wajah-wajah asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Suara dentingan kaca saat gelas-gelas tinggi bersentuhan diikuti dengan obrolan berbahasa berat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan disini," gumam Miku pelan.

Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Dia diculik oleh gadis asing berambut pirang yang sangat cantik—diselamatkan Kaito serta Leon—kemudian entah kenapa dan bagaimana caranya Luka diculik.

Miku memijit pelipisnya, berusaha membuat dirinya berpikir rasional. Dia masih mencoba menyusun memori hari ini. Setelah semua kepanikan itu, Meiko yang dibius oleh si penculik dibawa ke rumahnya yang memang kosong karena orang tua Miku sedang dinas ke luar kota.

Meiko sadar dan Miku terpaksa menjelaskan segalanya padanya. Lalu, setelah itu mereka berdua terlibat diskusi tanpa suara dengan ditemani secangkir teh hangat yang sama sekali tidak disentuh.

Setelah itu, tepat pukul sembilan malam, pintu rumah Miku diketuk oleh seseorang dan Meiko langsung mengambil pisau buah yang ada di dekatnya.

"Sembunyi disini dan perhatikan situasi. Kau harus bersiap kabur kalau tamu itu menunjukkan gelagat berbahaya!" perintah Meiko sambil menarik pundak Miku dan mendiamkannya di balik bufet di lantai dua.

Miku mengangguk pelan dan mengamati dalam diam ketika Meiko turun dari tangga dan membuka pintu depan. Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian formal—sebuah jas hitam serta dasi kupu-kupu hitam di selipan kerah kemeja putihnya—menyambut Miku dan Meiko dengan tenang.

"Sakine Meiko?" bisik laki-laki itu pelan dengan suaranya yang rendah dan berat.

"Ya. Kau siapa?" Meiko balas bertanya. Pisaunya berada di sisi kiri roknya, tidak terlihat dari sisi laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak mengenalku ya? Seharusnya aku cukup terkenal... hmm... itu aneh."

Mata coklat Meiko mengintip dari balik pintu dan dia bisa melihat beberapa mobil tengah diparkir di depan rumah Miku. _Laki-laki itu membawa teman! _"Apa maksud kedatanganmu kesini?"

"Hei... hei... kurasa kalian benar-benar agak teralu kasar, menurutku. Termasuk si pengawal bayangan itu sendiri." Tonio tersenyum santai, mencoba mencarikan suasana tegang antara dirinya dan Meiko. "Ah ya, singkirkan pisaumu karena kita tidak membutuhkannya."

Meiko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia cukup terkesan laki-laki itu mengetahuinya. "Kau siapa?"

"Tonio. Kau cukup panggil aku dengan nama itu." Laki-laki itu terkekeh geli. Dia mengelus rambut hitamnya yang tersisir rapi. "Aku kesini karena _Hime-sama_ menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu dan sahabat baik Luka-sama."

Miku yang diam-diam mengintip dari balik pagar lantai dua mulai keluar.

"_Hime-sama_?"

"Ah... ya..." Tonio memukul dahinya. "Karena kedatangan _Hime-sama_ memang sedikit dirahasiakan ya.. hmm..."

"Jadi, apa kau ada hubungannya dengan penculikan _Ojou-sama_?"

Tonio mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Penculikkan? Yang benar saja! Itu teralu berlebihan!"

Meiko mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Hime-sama_ hanya sedikit _bermain _dengan Luka-sama. Tidak ada yang gawat. Hanya bermain. Tidak berbahaya sama..."

Kata-kata Tonio langsung terputus begitu Meiko menendang wajah sisi kanannya dan membuat laki-laki itu terlempar ke luar rumah Miku. Mata coklatnya menatap laki-laki itu tajam. Meiko berjalan mendekatinya dan menarik kerahnya. "Tidak berbahaya katamu? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata semudah itu? Jangan bercanda denganku, bodoh!"

Tonio mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memberi sinyal agar pengawal lainnya tidak perlu ikut campur dalam hal ini. "Makanya sudah kubilang, Sakine Meiko-san, ini cuma permainan dari _Hime-sama_."

Meiko mengangkat tinjunya dan tersenyum dingin. "Permainan kau bilang? Kau lucu sekali kau tahu! Benar-benar lucu sampai rasanya aku ingin membunuhmu!"

"Dengar ya, kau tidak perlu takut. Megurine-sama tidak tahu menahu soal ini dan Luka-sama selamat. Tidak ada yang perlu dibesar-besarkan."

Meiko membanting tubuh Tonio ke tanah dan berdiri. "Dimana _Ojou-sama_? Dan siapa _Hime-sama _yang kau maksud?"

Tonio harus menarik napas terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab karena cengkraman Meiko barusan mampu membuat napasanya sedikit sesak. Dia sudah dengar rumor yang mengatakan pengawal pribadi Megurine Luka adalah seorang gadis yang kuat dengan tempramen tinggi. Seharusnya malam ini Tonio tidak perlu menguji kebenaran rumor tersebut.

"Kediaman keluarga Iroha. Aku datang kesini atas perintah _Hime-sama _untuk menjemput Sakine Meiko dan Hatsune Miku," jawab Tonio pelan. "Kalian berdua diundang dalam pesta penyambutan Iroha Nekomura-sama."

Dan, akhirnya sekarang, Miku duduk di pinggir air mancur berpahat khas romawai di rumah besar keluarga Iroha.

Tidak ada satu pun orang yang dikenal Miku disini. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak mengenal nona besar yang mengadakan pesta ini, Iroha Nekomura. Dia memang beberapa kali pernah mendengar mengenai seorang gadis pemilik Ronec, perusahaan elektronik kedua terbesar di Jepang, yang ternyata merupakan sepupu Megurine Luka, tapi itu semua hanya sebatas itu saja.

Sekarang, Miku benar-benar menyesali keputusannya untuk datang kesini. Untuk apa sebenarnya dia datang dan duduk sendirian di pesta mewah ini? Kenapa sepupu tuan putri itu harus mengundangnya ke pesta?

Miku lagi-lagi menghela napas. Dia ingin pulang sekarang, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Rasanya kalau sampai Miku berjalan mendekati pintu keluar, semua mata akan memberikan tatapan tajam padanya.

Kemudian, di tengah penuhnya pikiran Miku yang sibuk memikirkan jalan keluar, gadis manis itu tiba-tiba mendengar suara nyaring yang menganggu telinganya.

"Kyaa! _Ouji-sama_ sudah datang! Benar-benar terlihat seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng!"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pink yang digulung ke atas dan pakaian kimono merah muda berlari menyusuri ruangan lalu kemudian menggandeng seorang laki-laki. Miku dapat menebak gadis itu adalah nona besar pesta ini. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dan sudah berniat menyibukkan pikirannya lagi lewat ponselnya. Namun, jari itu berhenti tepat di atas tuts ponsel.

Seketika, mata Miku langsung melebar tak percaya.

Pandangan Miku tertuju pada sosok laki-laki yang diajak bicara oleh nona pesta itu. Dengan rambut biru pendeknya serta pakaian layaknya pangeran dari negeri dongeng, laki-laki itu tampak sangat menawan, tampan, memesona, indah. Dan mendadak Miku merasa kalau dia jatuh cinta _sekali lagi_ pada laki-laki itu.

Ya... laki-laki dengan iris mata biru seindah lautan... laki-laki yang amat sangat tampan dan baik hati di matanya... laki-laki yang merupakan cinta pertama dan terakhirnya di dunia ini... laki-laki yang pernah membuat kenangan indah bersama Miku... laki-laki bernama Shion Kaito.

Seketika, tubuh Miku membeku.

_Apa yang dilakukan Kaito-kun disini?_

"Yaa... berkat bantuanmu aku benar-benar bisa jadi pangeran yang sempurna."

Miku dapat benar-benar mendengar suara lembut Kaito. Dia tidak melihat ilusi. Orang yang berdiri disana benar-benar Kaito!

"Benar sekali!" Sekarang suara nyaring Iroha Nekomura yang memenuhi telinga Miku. "Sekarang sekarang, waktunya sang pangeran mencari putrinya!"

_Pangeran? Putri?_

"Sang putri sudah menunggu disana!"

Miku menoleh tepat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Iroha Nekomura. Seorang gadis memang berdiri disana. Seorang gadis yang benar-benar cantik jelita. Seorang gadis yang memiliki segalanya. Seorang gadis yang dari awal memang selalu membuat Miku resah dari awal.

Seorang gadis bernama Megurine Luka.

Luka berdiri di deretan tangga dengan gaun pink selutut yang sangat pas membalut tubuh seksinya. Rambutnya yang sewarna dengan gaunnya diurai ke belakang dengan korsase mawar menjadi hiasan bandana. Dia terlihat sangat cantik... paling cantik dari seluruh gadis yang hadir di pesta itu.

Benar-benar bagaikan putri dari negeri dongeng tanpa senyuman di bibirnya tentu saja.

"Benar kan? Sang putri sudah menunggu disana!"

Kaito masih diam di tempatnya, membeku di tempatnya sambil menatap Luka.

_Apakah Kaito terpesona padanya? Apakah Kaito telah jatuh cinta padanya?_

_—Tidak!_

_Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh begitu!_

Miku berdiri. Meskipun kakinya lemas, dia harus berdiri. Dia harus berlari ke tempat Kaito dan mengatakan padanya bahwa Miku selama ini masih mencintainya. Selalu. Selalu. Perasaan itu tidak akan pernah tergantikan selamanya. Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah!

Tapi, tenaga Miku mendadak menghilang ketika dilihatnya bibir Kaito membentuk seulas senyuman lembut dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri Luka dengan sorot mata penuh kelembutan.

Dan gadis cantik, putri dari negeri dongeng yang sudah memaksakan diri untuk datang ke pesta itu, turun dari tangga, mendekati Kaito dengan sorot mata yang terpaku pada sang pangeran.

Ketika akhirnya mereka berdua saling berhadapan, tepuk tangan meriah mulai terdengar. Mereka berdua tampak benar-benar serasi. Seakan-akan sang pangeran memang datang untuk bertemu sang putri. Seakan-akan sang putri memang datang untuk bertemu sang pangeran. Seakan-akan ini semua memang sudah direncanakan dari awal... di dalam buku takdir berjudul cinta.

Semuanya memandang kagum ke arah dua orang bagaikan pangeran dan putri dari negeri dongeng itu. Semuanya terpesona pada aura indah milik dua insan manusia itu. Semuanya terhanyut dalam pesona kebahagian pangeran dan putri...

Sebuah lagu klasik mulai dimaikan oleh kelompok orkestra di sudut ruangan. Alunan biola serta piano mendominasi suasana yang entah kenapa mulai melembut itu.

Kaito mulai membimbing Luka dan mereka berdansa berdekatan. Tangan Kaito memegang tangan Luka seakan takut gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Tangan Luka berada di pundak Kaito, menyentuhnya dengan lembut seakan Kaito tiba-tiba akan hancur begitu saja olehnya. Langkah mereka berdua anggun dan saling mengimbangi. Benar-benar sempurna.

Satu-satunya hal yang Miku rasakan saat itu adalah rasa pedih yang amat sangat tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. Kenapa sepupu tuan putri mengundangnya malam ini? Kelihatannya Miku sudah menemukan jawabannya.

_Untuk melihat adegan manis Megurine Luka dan Shion Kaito._

Haruskah Miku tersenyum sambil mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka berdua? Atau Haruskah Miku datang ke tempat pangeran dan putri yang sedang berdansa itu dan memisahkan kebahagiaan cinta mereka?

_Cinta? _Kaito mencintai Luka? Sudah pasti bukan? Dibandingkan dirinya sendiri, Luka adalah sosok tanpa cacat yang mendekati kesempurnaan. Apalah artinya seorang Hatsune Miku kalau dia harus dibandingkan dengan Megurine Luka?

_Tidak ada artinya. Makna Hatsune Miku yang ada di samping Megurine Luka _tidak berarti_ apa-apa bagi Shion Kaito._

Miku mengeratkan genggaman di gaunnya. _Sudah cukup bukan? Sudah cukup! Hentikan!_

Air mata Miku mulai menggenangi bola mata hijau kebiruan miliknya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, tapi dia tahu, jauh disana, Kaito masih berdansa dengan Luka, dengan segala macam sorot kelembutan mata mereka.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba seluruh pandangannya berubah menjadi hitam saat dia merasakan telapak tangan dingin milik seseorang tengah menutupi matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Miku-chan?"

Miku kenal suara itu. Suara yang selalu terdengar konyol. Suara yang selalu mengikuti Kaito dimana pun Kaito berada. Suara lembut milik sahabat baik Kaito, Leon.

"Aku... tidak... tahu..." bisik Miku terbata-bata. Dia merasakan tangisannya akan semakin besar. "Nee... Leon... Kaito-kun... dia serasi sekali ya... kelihatan... bahagia..."

Laki-laki berambut pirang halus itu menarik Miku mendekat dan memeluknya. Dia menarik tangan kanannya yang menutupi mata Miku dan menyandarkan kepala gadis itu ke dada bidangnya. "Yang kau lihat hanya sandiwara. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Tidak... aku... tidak... tahu..."

"Miku-chan?"

"Kenapa... sepupu tuan putri... mengundangku kesini?" bisik Miku dengan suara bergetar. "Untuk menunjukkan bahwa tuan putri itu sudah menemukan pangerannya? Untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke pelukan pangeran itu lagi?"

"Miku-chan..."

"Kenapa, Leon? Kenapa?"

Leon bisa melihat Kaito dan Luka berdansa dengan indahnya dari belakang Miku. Mereka berdua seakan berada di dimensi lain, di sebuah dunia yang hanya tercipta untuk mereka berdua.

Gadis yang sedang berdansa dengan Kaito saat itu terlihat seperti bukan seorang Megurine Luka. Ekspresi lembut... sorot mata dalam yang hanya tertuju pada Kaito seorang... senyuman tipis di bibirnya... dia benar-benar terlihat seperti sang putri dari negeri dongeng.

Laki-laki yang sedang berdansa dengan Luka saat itu terlihat seperti bukan seorang Shion Kaito. Ekspresi datar... sorot mata tajam dan menawan... dia benar-benar terlihat seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng yang akhirnya berhasil bertemu dengan sang putri.

Sementara itu, di antara mereka berdua, terdapat gadis cantik yang menangis karena sibuk menyesali keputusannya untuk datang ke pesta dansa sang pangeran dan sang putri.

Leon tersenyum lembut lalu mengeratkan pelukkannya kepada Miku. Sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi setidaknya dia bisa memastikan satu hal. Dia tidak ingin melihat gadis di hadapannya itu menangis apapun yang terjadi.

Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mencegah air mata bening itu mengalir keluar dari kedua kelopak mata Miku yang indah. _Apa saja_.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Kaito menatap mata Luka. Luka menatap mata Kaito. Mereka berdua berdansa dalam diam, saling bertukar ekspresi hanya lewat sorot mata. Sesuai rencana Nekomura, mereka berdansa sampai ke taman yang juga sudah dihias.

Ada air mancur besar disana dengan lampu berwarna-warni. Pepohonan rindang berbunga yang juga dihiasi dengan lampu. Suara alunan musik masih terdengar dari tempat itu dengan diiringi bunyi gemercik air dari air mancur.

Mereka sudah tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi sekarang kan? Lantas kenapa tidak ada satu pun yang menjauh dan menghentikan dansa konyol mereka?

Sandiwara sudah usai. Pangeran sekarang sudah bisa kembali menjadi Kaito yang biasanya dan Putri sekarang sudah bisa kembali menjadi _tsundere_ Luka.

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama. Kenapa tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka berdua yang saling memisahkan diri?

Akhirnya, setelah cukup lama berdansa di bawah taburan bintang, Luka mundur ke belakang dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kaito. Wajahnya memerah dan dia mencoba agar Kaito tidak melihatnya. Namun, Kaito sempat melihat semburat itu yang entah kenapa membuat wajahnya terasa panas.

Mereka berdua saling memandang pantulan langit di air mancur. Terdiam tanpa perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Keduanya masih sibuk memulihkan diri dari debaran jantung yang tidak teratur setelah sandiwara singkat mereka selesai.

"Nekomura yang memintamu?"

Akhirnya, suara datar itu terdengar juga oleh Kaito.

"Dia bilang aku harus jadi pangeran malam ini."

"Apakah aku harus menjadi putrinya?"

Kaito sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan Luka barusan.

"Hatsune Miku kan ya?" bisik Luka tiba-tiba. "Dia adalah sang putri yang ditakdirkan untuk pangeran biru yang ada di sampingku sekarang ini kan?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

Keduanya diam untuk sesaat. Lalu, Luka kembali bicara. "Maaf karena aku melibatkannya dalam permainan bodoh sepupuku."

"Dia baik-baik saja," kata Kaito tenang. Miku memang baik-baik saja _tadi siang_. Kenyatannya adalah Kaito tidak tahu kalau Miku sedang tidak baik-baik saja _sekarang_.

"Untungnya penculikkan itu dilakukan oleh Nekomura. Seandainya tidak..." Luka tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Baik gadis itu maupun pemuda yang ada di sampingnya sudah bisa menebak apa kelanjutannya.

"Kau juga... terpaksa harus terlibat kejadian seperti ini..." lanjut Luka datar. "Padahal kita bertiga bahkan hanya terlibat percakapan beberapa kali... tapi aku terpaksa melibatkan kalian dalam masalah berbahaya. Lagipula, kau seharusnya tidak perlu menyelamatkanku seperti tadi. Kita hanya dua orang yang kebetulan berada di jurusan yang sama di Utaunoda. Kita sama sekali tidak saling mengenal."

Kaito melirik gadis cantik yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Apa yang sedang kau coba katakan?"

Luka membuka mulutnya, tapi kemudian dia menutupnya lagi. Seakan semua kosa kata telah hilang dari dalam otak jeniusnya, membuat dia terpaksa bertanya pada hatinya yang tidak bisa menggunakan logika. "Aku... tidak... ingin..."

Kaito masih menunggu dengan sabar kelanjutan ucapan Luka barusan, tapi gadis itu sudah menutup mulutnya lagi. "Tidak ingin apa?"

Mata biru Luka tiba-tiba bertemu dengan mata biru Kaito saat gadis itu menoleh tajam ke arahnya. "Tidak ingin kita memiliki suatu kaitan apapun denganmu!"

"Hah?"

"Malam ini, adalah malam terakhir kita bicara! Aku tidak akan pernah mau berbicara dengan orang sepertimu dan orang seperti pacarmu itu dan orang seperti temanmu yang konyol itu! Tinggalkan aku sendirian!" seru Luka dengan nada tajam. Dia membalikkan tubuh ke tempat pesta dengan anggun dan berjalan pergi.

Sang Putri telah pergi meninggalkan Pangeran sendirian di bawah langit berbintang yang indah.

Kaito menghela napas panjang dan duduk di pinggir air mancur. "Memangnya siapa juga yang mau berurusan dengan _tsundere_ seperti kau?" bisik Kaito. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit berbintang. Dia merasa tindakannya malam ini saat menolong tuan putri yang tidak mau berterima kasih itu sudah sia-sia. Seharusnya, sejak awal Kaito tidak usah menolong Luka sekalian saja.

Kesal, tangan Pangeran itu meraih batu dan melemparkannya ke arah semak-semak.

_"Aku tidak akan pernah mau berbicara dengan orang sepertimu dan orang seperti pacarmu itu dan orang seperti temanmu yang konyol itu!"_

"Siapa yang pacaran denganku?" tanya Kaito pelan pada dirinya sendiri. "Jangan bicara asal kalau kau sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa, dasar tuan putri bodoh!"

Kemudian, Kaito mengeluarkan ponselnya yang tadi sempat dia selipkan tanpa terlihat oleh Lily dan menekan satu nomor yang sudah sangat dihapalnya. Dia hanya ingin mendengar suaranya. Dia hanya ingin mendengar suara gadis itu setelah semua yang dialaminya hari ini.

"Miku?" sahut Kaito saat sambungan teleponnya sudah terhubung dengan ponsel Miku.

Ada jeda panjang disana dan sambungan telepon itu langsung diputus.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

**Cerita ReiyKa soal pembuatan **_**chapter**_** ini:**

kalau saya pernah bilang _chapter_ 9 adalah _chapter_ tersulit, maka saya akan menghapus imbuhan _ter_ di kata _tersulit_ karena _chapter _ini jauh lebih sulit.

_mood_ saya benar-benar dipaksa muncul habis-habisan. dengan sedikit nonton _anime_ tentang _hurt-comfort_ dan ditambah beberapa lagu Gumi Megpoid seperti _Aitai_ dan _Anato No Uso_, saya akhirnya bisa menyelesaikannya sampai disini.

lagu dansa Kaito Luka itu sebenarnya memang benar adanya. saya pakai lagu yang dibuat oleh Mozart, tapi saya nggak tahu judulnya. lagu itu menurut saya beneran manis dengan ada unsur sedihnya. judul yang ada di i-tunes saya cuma track 2 volume 31. list judulnya ada di rumah saya dan saya sedang dalam keadaan tidak bisa pulang. nanti saya kasih tahu kalau saya sudah pulang ke rumah yaa~

mau update lebih cepat? beri _review_ yang banyak. XD

yap. sampai jumpa di _chapter_ depan.

**:**dengan berbagai perubahan. 2 Agustus 2011**:****  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer, Title, Story, Warning** bisa dilihat sendiri di _chapter_ 1 dan _chapter_ 2.

terima kasih atas review yang sudah diberikan! mulai dari chapter ini ke selanjutnya, balasannya bisa dilihat di inbox pm masing-masing karena takutnya malah chapternya teralu panjang. :)

saya, ReiyKa, benar-benar minta maaf karena agenda _update_ cerita ini jadi lumayan kacau. beberapa bulan ke belakang ini saya memang sibuk. bahkan minggu depan udah mulai UTS. dan... jujur saja, perhatian saya terhadap cerita ini mulai terpecah dengan pembuatan _remake_ novel saya yang lama. (kalau berkenan baca, judulnya _berry blue_ dengan tokoh utama Miku Kaito, saya jamin tuh cerita berasa _teenlit_ banget, oke, saya buatnya pas jaman ababil soalnya) XD.

okeee.. kepanjangan? sudah nggak sabar?

inilah:

* * *

_Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa._

* * *

Kaito terbangun dengan perasaan hampa keesokan harinya. Mata birunya melirik jam bundar di kamarnya yang langsung membuatnya mendesah pelan. _Sudah pagi lagi ternyata_.

Dia tidak siap untuk ke kampus sekarang. Mengingat begitu beratnya hari yang dia hadapi kemarin, rasanya dia belum siap. Benar-benar belum siap. Apalagi setelah semua hal yang terjadi, hari buruk itu ditutup dengan Miku yang entah kenapa tidak mau bicara dengannya.

Apa yang salah dengan diri Kaito? Apa tuan putri menyebalkan itu sudah memberikan kutukan sehingga Miku juga menganggap Kaito sama menyebalkannya seperti Luka?

_Yang benar saja!_

Setelah sekitar lima menit bergulat antara keinginannya ataukah tugasnya sebagai mahasiswa, akhirnya Kaito beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju wastafel. Dia mencuci mukanya dengan air dingin dan kemudian menatap bayangannya sendiri.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan iris mata sebiru lautan tengah balas menatapnya dari seberang cermin. Tidak ada yang berubah disana. Tidak ada tulisan seperti kutukan atau mantra di wajahnya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ponselnya berbunyi. Kaito segera berjalan kembali menuju meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan meraih ponsel dengan gantungan daun bawang miliknya.

Dia melihat sekilas nomornya sebelum mengangkatnya. Itu adalah nomor Leon. Tidak biasanya pemuda pirang konyol itu meneleponnya sepagi ini.

"Kenapa, Leon?" sahut Kaito, tanpa basa-basi. Dia harus segera bersiap sebelum kelas dimulai bukan? Kalau diingat lagi, kelas pertamanya adalah kelas si Hiyama Kiyoteru, asisten profesor paling menyebalkan yang bisa diingat oleh Kaito.

"Ah.. kau baru bangun ya? Tidak biasanya."

"Katakan apa urusanmu sehingga aku bisa segera mandi dan bersiap ke kelas."

"Umm... kau mau masuk kelas si Hiyama rupanya. Tidak biasanya."

"Kalau kau hanya mau mengatakan hal tidak penting mengenai orang menyebalkan itu, aku akan menutup teleponnya, Leon!"

Leon tertawa di seberang sana. "Kau teralu serius."

"Lantas kenapa? Kau meneleponku untuk memberitahu betapa seriusnya aku?"

"Tidak... aku ingin minta maaf."

"Soal apa?"

Ada jeda panjang disana dan sempat membuat Kaito berpikir kalau Leon sudah memutuskan teleponnya. Akan tetapi, begitu mendengar desahan napas Leon, Kaito mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau salah apa denganku memangnya?" Akhirnya Kaito bertanya.

"Karena sudah memintamu menghadiri pesta penyambutan Nekomura-sama..."

"Hah? Aku benar-benar akan menutup teleponnya, Leon!"

"Aah... kau... tidak mengerti..."

Alis Kaito terangkat sebelah. Dia melirik jam bundarnya. Sudah pukul setengah sebelas. Kelas Hiyama dimulai jam sebelas. "Lebih baik kita bicarakan saja nanti, oke? Aku belum melakukan apa-apa dan Hiyama itu cerewet sekali kalau ada yang terlambat di kelasnya."

"Kaito, aku belum..."

"Katakan semua padaku saat kita bertemu nanti, oke? Kututup teleponnya. Sampai nanti, Leon."

Kaito melemparkan ponselnya dan segera meraih handuknya. Entah kenapa, langkahnya terhenti tepat di meja belajarnya. Matanya terpaku pada bingkai foto dimana ada dua orang yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

Wajah Kaito terlihat sangat lucu di foto itu. Sementara, di sebelahnya, terdapat wajah seorang gadis manis yang amat disayangi Kaito. Dia tidak tahu apa alasannya, mendadak dia hanya ingin segera bertemu Miku.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Kaito berada di kelas Hiyama pagi itu tanpa tujuan sama sekali. Asisten profesor yang dibencinya tidak masuk dan entah kenapa seakan-akan hanya dirinya sendirilah yang tidak tahu soal itu. Mungkin tadi pagi, beberapa menit yang lalu, saat Leon meneleponnya, si pirang bodoh itu mungkin ingin memberitahukannya sebelum Kaito memutuskan teleponnya sepihak.

Akan tetapi, harusnya Leon memberitahu hal itu pertama kali saat Kaito mengangkatnya kan? Bukannya malah meminta maaf dan mengatakan hal-hal tidak masuk akan lainnya. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sahabatnya, Kaito bisa merasakan hal itu.

Sekali lagi, pemuda tampan itu melirik bangku kosong sekitarnya. Dia benar-benar dikerjai habis-habisan. Dia bahkan tadi lari dan rela naik bis yang padat demi si Hiyama Kiyoteru yang menyebalkan itu!

Sekarang apa yang didapatkannya? Duduk di ruangan kelas yang kosong _sendirian_?

Kaito menghela napas panjang. "Seharusnya aku bolos saja tadi." Dia menarik tasnya dan saat dia tepat berada di depan pintu, pintu itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka.

Seharusnya, Kaito merasa senang karena yang dikerjai bukan hanya dirinya saja. Akan tetapi, bibirnya yang sudah akan membentuk cekungan harus ditahan supaya kembali merapat ketika sosok yang masuk adalah sosok tuan putri yang anggun jelita.

Luka cukup terkejut saat melihat disana hanya ada Kaito seorang diri. Kaito sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia hanya terdiam menatap Luka di pintu dan bukannya langsung berjalan keluar. Dia justru terdiam untuk mengamati Luka lebih jauh lagi.

Gadis itu masih cantik walaupun tidak secantik semalam. Rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir satu ke belakang dan dia mengenakan kemeja putih serta jeans biru ketat. Sepasang sepatu bot hitam bertali terlihat sangat pas dengan gayanya yang tidak teralu formal, tapi juga tidak teralu kasual.

Mendadak, Kaito merasa mulutnya terasa kering. Dia bingung apakah dia harus menyapa tuan putri atau tidak

Setelah mereka berdua saling diam untuk beberapa menit, akhirnya Kaito membuka mulutnya. "Hai. Selamat siang... mungkin."

Luka menatap mata Kaito dalam-dalam. "Sudah kubilang, jangan bicara denganku!"

Kaito mendadak merasa jengkel. Dia sudah dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Leon dan sekarang, setelah dia memutuskan untuk menyapa tuan putri sombong ini, si tuan putri ini malah ingin membungkam mulut Kaito. "Kau tidak sopan seperti biasanya."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bicara denganku!"

"Hah?"

"Jangan bicara—"

"Terserah aku kan mau bicara atau tidak!" potong Kaito cepat. Luka terdiam untuk sesaat dan itu sempat membuat Kaito dipenuhi oleh aura kemenangan. "Kalau kau tidak mau kita mengobrol, kau tinggal mengacuhkan aku saja kan? Tidak terpikirkan olehmu soal itu?"

Iris biru langit itu menatap tajam iris sebiru lautan di hadapannya. "Bisakah kau diam saja?"

"Apa hakmu untuk memerintahkan aku seperti itu?" Kaito meletakkan tangannya di atas pinggang. Pemuda itu mendadak merasa menang dari Luka saat itu juga. Menang entah dari apa dia sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kemarin kan, jangan bicara denganku kapan pun dan dimana pun juga!"

Kaito memutar bola matanya. Jadi, tuan putri ini ingin membicarakan kejadian semalam yang membuat Kaito sebal? "Hemm, begitukah?"

"Ya."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan bicara padaku!"

"Kau bisa mengabaikanku kan?"

"Kenapa tidak kau yang mengabaikanku?"

Kaito terdiam. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengabaikan Luka. "A.. ya.. benar juga ya... kenapa aku tidak berpura-pura seolah kau tidak ada saja ya.."

"Hah?"

"Mungkin..." Kaito mencoba mencari kata yang tepat. "Karena kau menyebalkan."

"Apa?"

"Menyebalkan sekali sampai membuat aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengacuhkanmu," kata Kaito sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah dia benar-benar mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Luka menutup mulutnya. Sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang barusan di dengarnya. "Hah?"

"Tidak mengerti?"

Gadis berambut panjang itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan? Berhenti bicara berbelit-belit!"

"Padahal biasanya kau sendiri yang bicara berbelit-belit." Kaito menghela napas panjang. "Sebenarnya, kau itu tidak ingin memperpendek jarak yang kau buat dengan orang lain kan?" Kaito diam sejenak, mencoba membaca ekspresi yang terbentuk di wajah Luka. Entah kenapa, dia sangat menikmati momen ketika wajah datar Luka mulai berubah bentuk. "Supaya tidak ada yang terlibat dalam berbagai macam kejadian yang biasanya hanya dialami putri pemilik perusahan elektronik terbesar di Jepang?" tebaknya pelan.

Luka membuka mulutnya, mencoba untuk membantah, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kelihatannya aku benar ya?"

Luka menatap Kaito tajam. "Sok tahu!"

Kaito memutar bola matanya lagi. "Tahu tidak, daripada mengatakan 'jangan mengobrol denganku', lebih baik kau diam saja ketika seseorang menyapamu. Atau... Kau bisa mulai jujur pada orang lain supaya orang lain mengerti masalahmu, tuan putri." Kaito mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi kau seperti anak kecil yang kesepian."

"Anak kecil yang kesepian?"

Kaito memang tidak pandai bicara, tapi jelas analoginya tentang hal ini termasuk ke dalam katagori benar. "Cerna sendiri apa yang barusan kukatakan." Pemuda berambut biru itu kemudian berjalan melewati Luka.

"Jangan asal bicara kalau kau tidak mengerti apa-apa!"

Kaito hampir membuka pintu ketika Luka mulai bicara lagi. Pemuda itu kembali membalikkan badan hingga mata mereka berdua bertemu. "Aku memang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Dan kurasa itu berlaku untuk semua orang selama kau selalu bersikap seperti anak tertutup begitu."

"Kau benar-benar..."

"Tidak sopan?" Kaito tersenyum tipis. "Memang. Tapi yang kukatakan benar kan? Dengar ya, tuan putri, walaupun kau itu pewaris perusahaan sekalipun, kalau kau sama sekali tidak punya _skill_ untuk bersosialisasi..."

"Kau pikir kau lebih pintar daripadaku?" potong Luka tajam.

Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa aku mengindikasikan seperti itu?" Karena Luka hanya diam, Kaito kembali melanjutkan. "Aku memang tidak tahu seperti apa kehidupanmu selama ini. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya jadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan teknologi paling maju di Jepang, tapi aku berani taruhan kalau itu buruk sekali..."

"Sama sekali bukan urusanmu!"

"...hingga kau tidak ingin ada orang yang ikut merasakan penderitaan yang sama seperti apa yang kau rasakan." Ketika melihat perubahan di wajah cantik Luka, Kaito tersenyum lembut. "Kau tidak sendirian dalam hidup ini. Jadi, berhentilah bersikap seolah kau sendirian."

Kaito berjalan mendekati Luka, menatap iris sebiru langit cerah yang ada di hadapannya. Selama ini, dia sadar kalau iris itu tidak pernah menunjukkan semangatnya pada dunia. Seolah selalu tertutupi oleh keredupan hati sang pemilik yang tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup. "Di dunia ini, ada dua jenis orang. Pertama, tipe cuek dingin yang sama sekali tidak peduli pada orang lain. Kedua adalah tipe baik hati yang selalu memikirkan orang lain."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau berada di tipe yang mana?" tanya Kaito pelan.

"Pertama tentu saja."

Kaito mengangkat bahunya dan membalikkan badannya menuju pintu. "Yaah, kalau menurutku sih itu salah."

Dahi Luka berkerut tanda dia tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak berada di keduanya, karena kau berada diantaranya." Kaito tersenyum tipis. "Ah ya, sekedar info, tidak ada kelas estimisasi biaya pagi ini. Kau bisa pulang sekarang."

Luka diam saja saat pemuda tampan itu keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia sedang meresapi berbagai macam hal yang baru saja dikatakan Kaito padanya. Dia tidak suka karena Kaito bersikap seolah dia tahu segalanya, tapi pemuda itu memang benar. Semua yang dikatakannya memang barusan.

Luka tidak pernah ingin ada orang lain yang terluka karena dirinya. Karena itulah, selama ini dia sudah membangun tembok tinggi yang tidak akan pernah bisa dihancurkan oleh orang lain. Sebuah tembok yang dibangun untuk membatasi dunia orang lain dan dunianya sendiri.

Gadis itu berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Matanya mencari sosok biru yang tidak teralu jauh darisana. "Hei!" teriaknya.

Kaito yang berdiri kurang dari dua puluh meter berbalik untuk melihat sosok Luka. Alisnya terangkat sebelah seolah menunggu gadis cantik itu bicara.

"Kalau kau—" sahut Luka pelan. Dia menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan emosinya terlebih dahulu. "—masuk ke katagori yang mana?"

Alis Kaito masih terangkat sebelah sebelum otaknya mengerti apa yang sedang ditanyakan oleh gadis itu. Kemudian, dia berbalik begitu saja dengan tangan terangkat. "Entahlah. Siapa yang peduli soal itu. Jawabanku tidak akan muncul di soal ujian Hiyama Kiyoteru kok."

Dan tembok itu memang tidak perlu dihancurkan sebenarnya. Untuk sampai ke seberang dunia, kau hanya perlu mengulurkan tali yang tersusun atas rangkaian kata. Seperti apa yang dilakukan Kaito pagi ini.

Rangkaian katanya berhasil sampai ke dunia Luka di seberang sana.

Ya... temboknya masih ada sekarang... tapi mungkin, inilah awal dari kehancuran tembok pembatas itu di masa depannya.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Hatsune Miku menatap buku laporan analisis perancangan teknik miliknya dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya masih terfokus pada satu hal yang mampu membuatnya menangis semalaman penuh. Sosok Kaito dan Luka selalu menari-nari di pikirannya.

Gadis itu meraih gelas plastik berisi soda dan menyedotnya sampai habis dengan sedotan. Setelah itu, dia meraih sekantung kentang goreng pesanannya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Semoga saja, setelah semua ini berlalu, dia tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu dengan memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia harus membuang semua lemaknya.

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan meraih ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Sudah pukul dua tepat. Seharusnya, dia ada kelas statistika hari ini, tapi dia teralu malas untuk beranjak dari tempatnya dan melihat dua orang yang paling tidak ingin dia jumpai karena mereka memang sekelas di mata kuliah itu. Megurine Luka dan Shion Kaito, sebuah kombinasi manis yang memuakkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

Matanya yang kehijauan menatap sosok gadis di hadapannya yang sedang balas menatapnya dengan sorot tidak percaya.

"Ayolah, Miku! Kau tidak ingin berada disini hanya untuk menambah berat badan kan? Apakah ini termasuk dalam program rutin penambahan berat badan? Yang benar saja!"

Miku mengamati gadis berambut hitam dengan mata ungu yang duduk di hadapannya. "Kau cantik sih, jadi nggak bakalan ada masalah."

"Hah? Apa hubungannya dengan menggemukkan badan dengan penampilanku? Kau mau bilang aku bertambah bulat?"

Miku memutar bola matanya. "Bukan itu... kau sudah punya Leon... jadi..."

"Jadi, kenapa kita sekarang malah membicarakan si bodoh itu?" potong Lola cepat. Dia memainkan kukunya yang dicat merah muda. "Kalau kau memang merasa iri padaku dan Leon, kau bisa pacaran lagi dengan Kaito kan?"

Jika seandainya makanan berkalori tinggi tadi masih ada di mulut Miku sekarang, mungkin dia akan menyemburkannya keluar. "Kau lucu sekali yaa..." Miku membuang muka, menatap kaca ke luar jendela dimana beberapa daun momiji berterbangan tertiup angin.

"Aku serius, Miku!" bisik Lola. "Sebenarnya kalian putus karena apa? Kau masih menyukainya kan? Bahkan sampai sekarang kau masih menyukainya kan, Miku?"

Miku menghela napas. "Aku nggak tahu soal itu lagi."

Lola ikut-ikutan mendesah. Gadis berambut hitam itu menarik gelas soda miliknya dan meminumnya dengan cepat. "Nggak kuliah? Leon bilang jam dua kalian ada kelas. Mau bolos?"

Miku melirik ponselnya. Dia seharusnya mengambil benda itu dan berjalan pergi dari tempat kafeteria penuh makanan cepat saji itu. Akan tetapi, dia tidak punya minat sama sekali. Dia hanya duduk sambil makan makanan berkalori tinggi dan mendengarkan alunan lagu berbahasa Inggris.

"Lagipula, kalau seandainya Kaito-kun dan tuan putri berpacaran, itu semua tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Hah? Kau barusan bicara apa?" Lola hampir tersedak. "Barusan kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang Kaito!"

Bola mata Miku menatap wajah Lola dengan serius. Dia kemudian memunculkan senyumnya, senyum palsu seperti biasanya. "Kau tahu, Lola, Kaito-kun itu orang yang sangat baik. Dia memperlakukan semua orang dengan baik dan membuat semua orang nyaman ketika ada di dekatnya walaupun dia selalu terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli."

"Hah? Kenapa dia mendadak terdengar seperti tokoh utama yang benar-benar sempurna?"

"Dia nggak sempurna, Lola. Nggak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini."

"Oke. Lalu, kenapa kau membicarakan hal ini tiba-tiba?"

"Karena Kaito-kun baik hati, dia tidak mau melihat orang lain terluka. Dia akan melakukan apapun supaya seseorang tidak menjadi terluka karenanya."

"Lantas kenapa kau putus dengannya?"

Miku meletakkan dahunya di kedua telapak tangannya. "Karena itulah, aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan apakah perlakuannya padaku berbeda dengan perlakuannya kepada orang lain. Semua terlihat sama, Lola. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia pernah melihatku spesial."

"Kau putus dengan Kaito karena alasan itu?"

"Klise ya?" Miku tersenyum. "Atau itu semua justru terdengar sangat bodoh?"

"Kau tidak mempercayai Kaito, Miku! Alasan itulah yang membuat kalian berdua putus!" seru Lola penuh emosi. Gadis itu menatap kedua tangannya di atas meja, mencoba memikirkan suatu kalimat yang mampu menyadarkan Miku. "Kalian sudah pacaran hampir setahun kan? Kalau Kaito tidak menyukaimu, mana mungkin dia bertahan selama itu!"

"Justru karena kami sudah pacaran hampir setahun, aku bisa mengerti bahwa perlakuannya padaku sama dengan..."

"Kau bukan Kaito, Miku! Kau nggak akan bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya Kaito pikirkan tentangmu!"

Miku menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sneaker putih miliknya. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti, Lola! Aku yang selalu ada di dekatnya! Aku yang paling mengerti dirinya! Karena itulah... aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untuknya."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi beban bagi Kaito, Miku? Apa dia pernah mengatakan hal itu padamu? Apa dia pernah menunjukkan sesuatu yang mengisyaratkan kalau dia membencimu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Lola." Miku merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Dia berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk menahan tangisannya agar tidak jatuh. "Saat aku memintanya untuk putus, dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya diam, menatapku datar, tanpa melakukan apapun. Bukankah itu berarti bahwa dia memang tidak ingin bersamaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kaito, tapi Miku, kau harus menanyakan itu langsung padanya untuk memastikannya."

Miku memaksakan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. "Kaito-kun... tidak seperti Leon... yang selalu mengatakan segala yang ada di pikirannya! Kaito-kun selalu diam dan tenang, tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku kalau aku tidak bertanya padanya! Karena Kaito-kun tahu... jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku... aku akan menangis seperti ini... karena Kaito-kun baik hati... perasaanku hanya menyusahkannya saja."

"Miku, kita harus memastikannya sekarang!" sahut Lola. Matanya melebar penuh semangat. "Aku akan bertanya langsung pada Kaito sekarang! Supaya semua masalah ini bisa beres dan..."

"Sudah terlambat, Lola." Miku tersenyum dengan sorot mata sedih.

"Apa maksudmu, Miku?"

Bayangan Luka dan Kaito kembali berdansa di pikiran Miku. Gadis itu menutup matanya, membuat kenangannya di malam itu kembali ke hadapannya. Luka yang tersenyum bahagia. Kaito yang menatap penuh cinta. Miku yang menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dan Leon yang tidak pernah berhenti mengusap kepalanya.

"Miku?" panggil Lola setelah melihat gadis berkuncir dua itu dari tadi hanya diam mematung. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

Miku tersenyum. "Tidak ada."

"Hah? Maksudku, kau pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku kan? Soal... soal yang terlambat! Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?"

"Ucapan seperti apa?"

"Kau mulai terdengar seperti Kaito!"

"Seperti Kaito-kun?" Miku masih tersenyum. Dia meletakkan dagunya di atas kedua telapak tangannya. "Katakan kenapa kau bisa mengatakan..."

"Kau mau mengajakku mengobrol hingga kita melupakan topik yang sebenarnya kan?" potong Lola cepat. "Apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya, Miku?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Miku cepat. "Kau sendiri ada kelas kan sebentar lagi?"

Lola memutar bola matanya dan bangkit berdiri. "Pokoknya..." Gadis itu menunjuk wajah Miku. "Kau harus menceritakan segalanya padaku! Secepatnya!"

Miku tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya ketika Lola berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Kemudian, dia kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya di tangannya.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu mengangkat ponselnya sehingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas gantungan kunci berbentuk es krim miliknya. Dia mencoba tersenyum ketika membayangkan masa-masa indah bersama Kaito. Dia bahagia. Amat bahagia ketika mereka berdua masih bersama.

Hanya saja, sebuah keraguan selalu muncul di benaknya. Apakah Kaito selama ini memang menyukainya? Semua tindakan Kaito, tidak pernah ada yang spesial. Pemuda tampan itu memang selalu menolong Miku, sama seperti yang dia lakukan untuk semua orang.

Tidak adakah posisi yang sebenarnya spesial buat Miku di hati Kaito?

Hingga akhirnya, gadis itu menyerah.

_"Maaf, Kaito-kun. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi_._"_

Miku menutup matanya dan bisa membayangkan kejadian dimana dia mengatakan hal itu. Kaito menerima keputusannya dengan diam dan pasrah. Sama sekali tidak bertanya kenapa Miku mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Kebahagiaan itu bagaikan kenangan di malam Cinderella bertemu dengan Pangerannya. Saat kekuatan Ibu Peri telah habis, Cinderella akan kembali menjadi Cinderella yang biasa saja dan dia akan melihat dengan jelas bahwa Pangeran yang dicintainya sepenuh hati akan bersama Putri yang sesungguhnya.

Seperti itulah Miku sekarang. Dia hanyalah seorang Cinderella yang berubah dengan kekuatan Ibu Peri dalam semalam, jatuh cinta pada Pangeran dalam semalam, mendapatkan cintanya dalam semalam, dan kehilangan segalanya saat malam itu berakhir.

Miku menghela napas panjang. Kenapa perasaan ini tidak bisa diakhiri begitu saja saat dia mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Kenapa perasaan ini terasa sangat menyusahkan?

Gadis itu masih mengamati hadiah dari Kaito di gantungan ponselnya.

"Aku... masih suka padamu... Kaito-kun..." bisik Miku lirih. "Masih... sangat... sangat... suka..."

.

.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
__And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
__What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
__I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
__You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night  
__And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
__I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
__It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
__And throw away the oars  
__Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_._

_._

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

**cerita ReiyKa soal pembuatan _chapter_ ini:**

jadi, ini adalah pengakuan dosanya. sebenarnya _chapter_ ini selesai tanggal 8 Juni 2011, saat liburan semester dimana saya punya banyak waktu luang, tapi saya sibuk. maaf. mulai dari diklat panitia prokm (wiweka), osjur, prokm, pertama kali belajar di prodi, libur lebaran, pindah kosan, cari modem, pokoknya berasa jadi orang penting banget deh! maaf kepada semua yang menunggu (kalau memang ada) cerita ini.

saya mampu menyelesaikan sampai tahap ini. saya tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan rasa senang saya karena bisa melanjutkan sampai disini. Terima kasih kepada semua yang menyuport saya. Kalimat bahasa Inggris di atas adalah cuplikan dari lirik lagu _Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore_ yang ditulis oleh _Cronin, Kevin Patrick Jr_. sumpah, itu kata-katanya ngena banget! oke, ngelanggar _guidelines_ memang. jangan laporin ke admin yaa~ :P

dan.. boleh minta doanya supaya cerita ini dan UTS saya bisa lancar?

dan.. _review_ diterima. sampaikan apapun yang ada di pikiran kalian setelah membaca cerita ini!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer, Title, Story, Warning** bisa dilihat sendiri di _chapter_ 1 dan _chapter_ 2.

yap. jadwal update jadi kacau lagi ya.. lagi jamannya UAS nih. bahkan saya benar-benar beruntung karena bab ini udah lama dibuat. jadi nggak perlu galau lagi antara duduk depan laptop buat ngelanjutin cerita ataukah buka-buka slide kuliah.

yah, yang terpenting setidaknya biarkan nilaiku bagus!

aaah... sedikit trivia yang sangat tidak penting sebenarnya. hari ini, 16 Desember, saya ulang tahun. yeay!

semoga saya bisa menjadi sosok yang lebih baik, lebih disayang, lebih cantik, lebih pintar, dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

makin nggak jelas...

* * *

_Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa._

* * *

"Tidak dipecat?"

Leon terdiam menatap wanita berambut hitam keriting tepat di hadapannya. Seniornya itu tersenyum hingga matanya yang berwarna keunguan menyipit perlahan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik dengan riasan tipisnya. Benar-benar seperti wanita karir di usia kedua puluh limanya.

"Yap. Megurine-sama memutuskan seperti itu."

"Tapi, bukankah identitasku sebagai ef Glace sudah ketahuan? Bukankah itu semua berarti kontrakku sudah dilanggar? Aku seharusnya dipecat kan?"

Prima tertawa kecil. "Kelihatannya kau sangat ingin dipecat sebagai ef Glace ya?"

"Aah..." Leon mengangkat tangannya dengan panik. "Bukan itu maksudku..."

"Kenyataannya, Megurine-sama memang tidak memecatmu. Kurasa _Ojou-sama _tidak keberatan kalau kau menjadi pengawal bayangannya lebih lama lagi."

"Eh? Benarkah itu?"

"Meiko yang mengatakan hal itu padaku. Apakah kau keberatan mengingat kau dulu pernah menyerahkan surat bebas tugas untuk sementara waktu kan?"

"Aah... tidak sama sekali." Leon menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan. "Aku sangat senang karena bisa melindungi _Ojou-_sama. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan menyusahkan keluarga angkatku lebih lama lagi."

"Keluarga angkat?" Alis Prima terangkat dengan penuh penasaran. "Yang menjadi alasan utamamu menjadi pengawal ya?"

"Itu benar, Prima-san." Leon tersenyum tipis. "Karena mereka benar-benar baik hati padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bisa melupakan kebaikkan mereka."

"Kalau tidak salah, kau punya dua adik kembar ya? Benar tidak?"

"Itu benar, Prima-san." Leon mengangguk pelan. "Mereka masih tinggal di Inggris sampai saat ini. Ayah angkatku bekerja disana. Aku, sebagai anak angkat beliau, sama sekali tidak ingin menyusahkan beliau."

Prima mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala Leon dengan lembut. "Kau mendaftar ke sekolah pengawal saat usiamu dua belas tahun ya? Benar-benar hebat."

"Umm... bolehkah kalau kita mengenyampingkan dulu urusan itu, Prima-san? Aku selalu kurang nyaman kalau mengingat masa laluku..."

"Aah... aku terlihat teralu ikut campur ya... maaf."

"Tidak... umm... aku juga minta maaf, Prima-san." Leon segera berdiri lalu dia membungkuk pelan. "Aku akan berusaha keras untuk melindungi _Ojou-sama_!"

"Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama nantinya." Prima mengulurkan tangan dan bersalaman dengan Leon.

"Prima-san, bolehkan aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Dimana Sakine Meiko? Maksudku, bukankah dia juga tinggal di kediaman utama keluarga Megurine?"

"Masih bersama _Ojou-sama. _Katanya _Ojou-sama _mau belajar. Kenapa?"

"Belajar?" Dahi Leon berkerut. Kuliah sudah selesai tiga jam yang lalu. "Dimana? Bersama siapa?"

Prima tiba-tiba tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi khawatir Leon. "Mereka baik-baik saja. Ada tambahan tiga pengawal profesional dari yang biasanya. Meiko bilang, _Ojou-sama_ mengikuti kelas tutor di Sudoh-Bucks."

"Kelas tutor di Sudoh-Bucks?" Alis Leon berkerut. Mengadakan tutorial di _cafe_ adalah sesuatu yang sangat aneh, tentu saja. Semuda apapun dosennya, rasanya agak aneh kalau mengadakan kelas tambahan di tempat umum seperti itu.

"Tutor dari orang yang mendapat nilai tertinggi di mata kuliah itu. Kau tidak tahu soal itu?"

Leon merasakan firasat buruk. Benar-benar firasat buruk. Dia segera menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar ruangan itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Mata biru itu terpaku pada wajah tampan pemuda berambut biru di hadapannya. Sesekali, dia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap coretan yang dibuat orang itu lalu dia kembali kepada wajahnya. Mengamati bagaimana bola mata biru gelap pemuda itu berputar, melihat proses matanya berkedip, menikmati saat bibirnya menutup dan membuka saat dia bicara.

Luka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang ada di pikirannya sama sekali. Suara-suara lembut Kaito membiusnya dan mampu membuatnya terpaku menatap sosok itu. Tidak ada protes dari hatinya bahkan dia merasa hatinya memaksa dirinya melakukan hal itu, melakukan hal bodoh berupa mengamati sosok Kaito.

Gadis itu menyadari, memang ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya ketika malam itu matanya bertemu dengan mata Kaito. Ada sesuatu yang berubah. Ada perasaan yang menyempil dan mendesak keluar, memaksa seluruh tubuhnya untuk bereaksi mendekat kepada Kaito.

Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya Luka merasakan hal ini. Dan dia merasa sangat takut sekaligus merasa sangat... nyaman? Ini aneh sekali. Dia harus melakukan pemeriksaan MRI secepatnya.

Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Kaito karena dia hanya mendengar dan menikmati suaranya saja. Dia sama sekali tidak memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir dan mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut itu.

Setelah sekian lama, gadis itu baru sadar kalau Kaito sudah lama diam dan balik menatapnya juga. Luka merasa wajahnya memanas dan dia segera menunduk membuang muka. "Aah... pertanyaan nomor delapan... bagaimana cara mengerjakannya?"

"Aku sudah jelaskan tadi."

"Hah? Kapan?"

"Barusan."

Luka menatap coretan yang baru saja dibuat Kaito. Itu memang jawaban soal yang baru saja ditanyakannya. "Aah..."

"Kau dengar aku atau tidak sebenarnya? Ataukah aku hanya bicara seperti orang bodoh, begitu?" kata Kaito datar.

"Tentu saja aku mendengarmu."

"Lalu?"

Luka memalingkan matanya. "Masih belum mengerti. Teralu sulit."

Kaito menghela napas panjang. "Kau tahu, aku dalam perjalanan pulang, dicegat oleh Sakine Meiko, dipaksa untuk datang ke Sudoh-Bucks untuk mengajarimu. Aku bahkan tidak di bayar!"

"Kau mau dibayar?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

"Lantas?"

Kaito mendesah pelan dan mulai meraih pulpennya. Sambil menarik kertas baru, dia mulai mencoret lagi, mengerjakan soal nomor delapan lagi.

Luka diam dan menatap wajah Kaito. "Kenapa kau mengerjakannya lagi?"

"Karena kau belum mengerti."

"Aku tidak memintamu kan?"

"Tapi kau belum mengerti permasalahan yang ini kan?" Kaito diam sebentar mengamati Luka dan saat melihat gadis itu mengangguk pelan, dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. "Lagipula Sakine Meiko seolah akan membunuhku jika kau masih tidak mengerti."

"Terpaksa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, bisakah aku minta diperlakukan sedikit _manusiawi_?"

"Maksudmu?"

Kaito memutar bola matanya. Luka teralu tidak mengerti _banyak_ hal di dunia ini. "Pesankan aku coklat panas lagi."

"Hanya itu?"

Jadi, Kaito boleh meminta lebih? "Sudahlah. Aku hanya butuh itu untuk mencairkan udara dingin ini."

"Udara dingin karena musim gugur?" tanya Luka seolah dia tidak mengerti. Sudoh-Bucks terasa hangat dan nyaman sebenarnya.

"Ya."

"Kau kedinginan?"

Kaito menatap Luka datar. Obrolan ini semakin lama menjadi semakin terasa tidak penting. "Lebih baik kita kembali saja ke soal nomor delapan." Kaito mulai menggoreskan sesuatu di atas kertasnya. "Soal nomor delapan itu harus dikerjakan terlebih dahulu dengan cara ini."

"Kau baik ya..."

"Hah?"

"Maaf karena sudah menyuruh Meiko memaksamu kemari."

Dipaksa? Kaito lebih memilih untuk mengganti kata itu dengan diancam dibunuh. "Ya ya ya."

Hening sebentar. Lalu, sebuah suara mengagetkan segalanya. "_Arigatou_, Kaito."

Tangan itu berhenti bergerak. Kaito segera menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat ekspresi datar Luka. "Barusan bilang apa?"

"Lanjutkan ke soal sepuluh sehabis itu."

"Kau barusan bukan bilang itu!"

Luka menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku memangnya bilang apa barusan?"

Kaito menghela napas sambil menggeleng pelan. Dia pasti berhalusinasi. Bagaimana mungkin tuan putri itu mengatakan kata yang sangat tidak mungkin dalam kamus besar Megurine Luka?

Sementara Kaito kembali fokus pada soal di hadapannya, Luka kembali mengamati Kaito. Dia menikmati saat-saat dimana dahi pemuda itu berkerut saat dia salah menghitung atau saat alisnya terangkat saat hasil yang dia dapatkan berbeda dengan perhitungan yang sebelumnya. Dia memperhatikan jemari Kaito yang mengenggam pulpen menari-nari di atas kertas putih, membuat goresan penuh perhitungan dan logika.

Tanpa sadar, bibirnya lagi-lagi membentuk senyuman. Gadis itu segera menghapus senyumannya dan berkata pelan. "Nee... menurutmu kenapa mata kuliah Profesor Hiyama sangat sulit?"

"Karena itu mata kuliah statistika, mata kuliah dari prodi matematika yang merupakan pelajaran hitungan dan jarang disukai. Alasan tambahannya: dosen yang mengajar sangat menyebalkan. Sekali lagi, jangan tambahkan kata profesor di depan namanya. Dia _masih_ asisten profesor!"

"Hemm, kau benar-benar membencinya ya..."

Seorang pelayan datang ke meja mereka berdua dengan nampan berisi segelas coklat hangat. Kaito tersenyum sekilas seraya mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan itu.

Dengan tangan menyentuh sisi pinggir gelas, Kaito berkata, "Tentu saja. Lagipula, kita sama sekali tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerimanya. Dia adalah satu-satunya dosen yang ditugaskan untuk mengajar anak-anak manajemen rekayasa industri dari prodi matematika. Seandainya bisa memilih, aku akan langsung mencoretnya dari dalam daftar dosen pilihan!"

"Hemm... begitu ya..." Luka memperhatikan kepulan uap hangat yang keluar dari gelas coklat milik Kaito. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong musim dingin sebentar lagi akan datang ya... Udara serasa membeku akhir-akhir ini, sahut Luka pelan.

Ini sudah minggu ketiga bulan November memang. Kenangannya bersama Miku perlahan mulai menyeruak keluar.

_"Maaf, Kaito-kun. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi."_

Pemuda itu melirik gantungan daun bawang di ponselnya dan menyadari bahwa hal itu tidak akan bisa diubah lagi. Kenyataan bahwa dia sudah tidak lagi menjadi _Knaito_ Miku sama sekali tidak bisa diubah lagi.

"Kaito..." panggil Luka. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Mendadak, ada sesuatu yang terdengar amat ganjil. "Kenapa kau memanggil nama kecilku?" Kaito balas bertanya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya?"

"Tidak... karena... umm... ah... ya, terserah kau saja," tukas Kaito cepat. Bertanya lebih jauh lagi kepada gadis _tsundere_ itu sama sekali bukanlah ide yang cukup bagus. Dia meraih gelas coklat panasnya dan meneguknya singkat. "Kau sudah mengerti?"

Luka sama sekali tidak mendengar pertanyaan Kaito barusan karena pikirannya terpaku pada sepasang iris biru yang indah. Mata itu memang indah dan itu bukan halusinasinya. "Matamu indah, Kaito."

"Hah?" Jujur saja, kalimat pujian seperti itu sama sekali tidak pernah dia kira akan terdengar dari mulut Luka. "Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan otakmu?"

"Jahat!" Luka memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah datar..."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini keperibadianku mungkin."

"Oh, benarkah? Dasar _tsundere_!"

"Eh, menurutmu _tsundere_ itu tipe orang yang seperti apa? Kenapa kau menganggapku _tsundere_?"

"Kenapa?" Alis Kaito terangkat. "Karena kau tidak pernah mengekspresikan perasaanmu. Menurutku, sekali-kali, kau setidaknya harus jujur pada orang lain supaya mereka bisa mengerti dirimu."

"Hee... tapi, kau mengerti aku, Kaito?"

"Dalam kasusku, itu spesial."

"Kau spesial bagiku?"

"Bukan itu." Kaito mengacak-acakkan rambutnya, sedikit frustasi. Luka teralu polos dan tidak mengerti banyak kalimat yang ada di dunia ini. "Yah, aku kenal dekat dengan seseorang sepertimu... Seseorang yang terus-terusan tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh supaya tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang mampu mengerti isi hatinya... Jadi, mungkin aku bisa sedikit mengerti tentang permasalahanmu."

Luka meletakkan dagunya di atas telapak tangannya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan dia tersenyum pada Kaito. "Aku tidak bisa gampang percaya pada orang lain."

"Kenapa?"

"Saat kecil dulu, sahabat baikku ternyata berniat berbuat jahat padaku. Lalu, ada juga pengasuhku yang juga berniat menculikku. Sopir yang kupercaya juga pernah berniat membuatku kecelakaan. Lalu..."

Kaito tidak mendengar kalimat Luka selanjutnya. Dia sudah cukup mengerti setidaknya bagaimana perjuangan gadis itu selama ini. Menjadi seorang tuan putri tidak selamanya membahagiakan memang. Ada sesuatu yang harus kau bayar atas perlakuan spesial yang kau terima dari semua orang.

Dalam kasus Luka, dia harus membayar rasa kepercayaannya pada orang lain.

"Kau, selama ini, melihat dunia sebagai tempat apa?" Kaito menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang dulu pernah ditanyakan seseorang yang amat dicintainya.

"Neraka kehidupan," jawab Luka datar.

Kelihatannya tuan putri itu merasa sangat depresi dengan keadaan dunia di sekitarnya. "Tapi..."

Kaito menatap wajah Luka lekat-lekat. Dia sadar ekspresi datar Luka mulai berubah menjadi lebih lembut dari biasanya. "Setidaknya sekarang, keadaan terlihat jauh lebih indah."

"Hemm, syukurlah kalau begitu." Kaito tersenyum tipis dan menegak coklat panasnya lagi. Rasanya enak seperti saat terakhir kali Kaito datang kesini, ke Sudoh-Bucks, bersama Miku.

"Ada satu hal yang sangat aku tidak mengerti," bisik Luka.

"Kau bisa bertanya padaku." Kaito kembali meminum coklat panasnya.

"Kenapa aku selalu merasa senang ketika kau berada di dekatku?"

Kaito hampir menyemburkan coklat panasnya ke muka Luka. Dia mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu dan menatap Luka. Gadis itu balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa itu adalah hal yang aneh?"

"A..." Kaito membuang muka. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak punya ide kenapa Luka tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu padanya. Kalimat barusan adalah kalimat paling tabu dalam kamus Kaito.

Di sisi lain, Meiko sendiri hampir menjatuhkan _cake_ yang dia pesan. Gadis pengawal itu duduk tepat di belakang Luka dan dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Nonanya merasa senang ketika bersama pemuda itu? Yang benar saja! Meiko memang sudah lama mencium gelagat aneh Luka, tapi tetap saja, mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Luka adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah diperkirakannya.

Ini semua jauh dari apa yang diperkirakannya.

Meskipun Meiko sebenarnya juga tidak yakin, dia harus berpikir berdasarkan hal terburuk.

Megurine Luka mungkin jatuh ke dalam perasaan romantis bersama Shion Kaito.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Sakine Meiko tahu sejak awal bertemu dengannya, Megurine Luka adalah seseorang yang benar-benar berbeda dengan setiap orang yang pernah ditemuinya di dunia ini. Gadis itu teralu menutup dirinya dan memandang orang lain dingin. Sama sekali tidak peduli bagaimana dunia ini akan merespon balik kepadanya.

Awalnya, Meiko merasa iri dengan Luka. Nona besar itu memiliki segalanya, semua hal yang biasanya diimpikan oleh setiap orang. Kedudukan... status... kekayaan... semua hal yang katanya mampu membuat orang bahagia.

Kenyataannya tidak begitu. Karena berbagai macam hal seperti itulah, nasib gadis itu seakan-akan berada di ambang batas antara kebahagiaan dan keterpurukan. Satu hal saja akan mengubahnya, menjebloskan di ke jurang penderitaan atau membawanya naik ke surga kenikmatan.

Meiko bertemu dengan Luka saat usianya dua belas tahun. Keluarga Sakine selama ini selalu setia menjadi pengawal keluarga Megurine. Sejak dari berbagai generasi, telah diturunkan, dan sekarang giliran Meiko yang meneruskan perjuangan kakek atasnya.

Usia mereka hanya terpaut dua tahun, saat itu Luka masih berumur dua belas tahun dan selalu bersikap dingin seperti biasanya. Berbagai penculikkan selalu menghadang Luka. Mulai dari yang penuh kelembutan, hingga yang penuh kesakitan.

Dari teman palsu, pelayan bertopeng ganda, sampai sopir jahat, Meiko merasa kasihan kepada tuan putri itu. Karena Luka adalah kelemahan satu-satunya keluarga besar Megurine, dia harus menerima nasib seperti itu.

_"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian selama ini. Aku berharap kalian selalu berusaha untuk menjaga putriku dan membuatnya bahagia."_

Saat itu, sejak tiga tahun Meiko menjadi pengawal pribadi Luka, itu adalah pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan tuan besar Megurine. Seorang pria di usia ketiga puluh akhir dengan wajah serius berkarakter.

Orang tua Luka bukanlah tipe orang tua yang memperhatikan keadaan putrinya. Mereka memang selalu ada... di seberang saluran telepon. Luka bisa bicara dengan mereka dengan bantuan teknologi telepon, bertatapan langsung lewat hubungan internet kabel optik berkecepatan tinggi. Hubungan mereka berdua terlihat bagaikan sebuah sandiwara palsu keluarga. Sama sekali tidak terasa kehangatan.

Walaupun begitu, pasangan Megurine sangat menyayangi putri tunggal mereka satu-satunya. Karena itulah, mereka menyewa pengawal dengan berbagai tingkatan usia dengan kualitas tertinggi untuk mengagalkan setiap penculikan Luka.

Meiko ingat, dia sudah tiga kali menyelamatkan Luka dari cengkraman penjahat dan mereka mulai bersahabat ketika akhirnya Luka memutuskan untuk mempercayainya.

Dia merasa bangga setidaknya karena dia berada di posisi orang yang dipercaya oleh Luka. Keinginan Meiko untuk melindungi Luka tidak bisa disamakan dengan pengawal lainnya. Keinginannya jauh lebih besar. Lebih kuat dari apapun dia dunia ini. Dia berharap tuan putri itu bisa bahagia di jalan manapun yang ditempuhnya.

Karena itulah, ketika sosok Shion Kaito hadir di hadapan Luka, Meiko sama sekali tidak pernah menduga bahwa pemuda berambut biru itu mampu menyeruak dan merobohkan segala dinding pelindung di sekitar hati Luka. Meiko tahu ada yang berbeda dengan laki-laki itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

Dari awal Meiko sudah tahu, jika takdir memang mempertemukan Luka dan Kaito, dia sudah bisa menduga bahwa tuan putrinya akan jatuh ke dunia romantisme. Bagi Luka, keberadaan orang lain yang mampu mengerti perasaannya adalah hal paling membahagiakan untuknya. Dan sosok Kaito adalah satu-satunya sosok lain yang mampu mengerti keadaan Luka keseluruhan, selain Meiko sendiri.

Saat Meiko mendengar ucapan Luka di Sudoh-Bucks, gadis itu sudah benar-benar mengerti. Prediksinya selama ini tepat dan untuk kedepannya juga akan selalu benar kelihatannya. Luka memang jatuh ke dunia baru romantisme bersama Kaito. Luka akan merasa bahagia jika Kaito ada di dekatnya. Luka akan merasa bahagia jika Kaito balas mencintainya.

Semuanya sudah jelas. Dia harus bertindak agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

Karena itulah, Meiko langsung meraih ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat kepada ef Glace, pengawal bayangan yang baru dipekerjakan selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Jujur saja, Meiko memang belum sepenuhnya percaya pada Leon, tapi dia tahu, Leon dipekerjakan untuk melindungi Luka. Kalau sampai ef Glace tidak mau membantunya, Meiko bersumpah akan mengusulkan pemecatan ef Glace.

Sekarang, mereka berdua, gadis berambut coklat pendek dan pemuda berambut pirang halus, saling duduk berhadapan di taman kediaman besar keluarga Megurine.

"Kaito memberi tutor pada _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Leon, sebuah pertanyaan yang terasa janggal dan aneh, mengingat selama ini Luka dan Kaito sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan.

"Dengan bayaran tentunya."

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka _Ojou-sama_ akan memintanya seperti itu. Apa karena Kaito menolongnya saat insiden bersama Nekomura-sama?"

"Tidak. Mungkin karena Shion Kaito meminjamkan ponselnya pada _Ojou-sama_ di malam saat _Ojou-sama_ kabur."

"Kaito sama sekali tidak memberitahuku soal ini. Lagipula, bukankah kau termasuk mahasiswi dengan nilai A di mata kuliah Hiyama?"

"Itu benar, tapi memang harus Shion Kaito tampaknya."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Meiko diam sejenak kemudian dia menatap mata Leon. "Aku pernah bilang kalau _Ojou-sama_ mungkin tertarik pada Shion Kaito."

"Lantas?"

"Hipotesisku mungkin benar."

Leon tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mendadak, otaknya terasa membeku. "Jadi... maksudmu, _Ojou-chan _menyukai Kaito?"

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai ketertarikan semu yang abstrak."

"Bahasamu sulit seperti biasa ya, mahasiswi terpintar."

"Kau sudah mengerti maksudku kan?"

Leon diam sejenak, dia mencoba berpikir, tapi otaknya sama sekali tidak memberikan jalan keluar dari masalah ini. "Menjamin kebahagiaan _Ojou-sama_ adalah salah satu tugas kita. Hanya saja, kurasa ini agak sulit buatku."

"Jelaskan alasanmu!"

"Aku kenal Kaito, dia sudah jadi sahabat baikku selama ini. Aku tahu persis siapa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang dan kurasa orang itu akan selalu ada disana untuk ke depannya."

"Hatsune Miku ya... mungkin dia akan menjadi tokoh yang agak menyusahkan dalam kasus kita."

"Karena itulah, Meiko, kurasa kita tidak boleh teralu..."

"Kalau Hatsune Miku disingkirkan, semua jadi tidak ada masalah kan?"

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk..."

Meiko memasang ekspresi serius. "Kalau _Ojou-sama_ menginginkan posisi di hati Shion Kaito, tugas kita sebagai pengawalnya adalah memastikan bahwa _Ojou-sama_ memang mendapatkan posisi itu."

Tubuh Leon menengang. Dia ingat bagaimana kedekatan semu Luka dan Kaito di pesta penyambutan Iroha Nekomura mampu membuat Miku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia tidak bisa melihat gadis itu menangis lebih jauh lagi. Tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa. Apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Miku menangis.

"Mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan spesial lagi kan? Hatsune Miku dan Shion Kaito..."

"Memang... tidak... tapi..."

"Lantas, semua beres kan? Tinggal masalah Hatsune Miku kan?"

"Kau... benar... tapi, tetap saja, tidak akan semudah itu. Aku tahu pasti..."

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang mengurus soal Hatsune Miku." Meiko berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Leon. "Kau mengenal mereka berdua kan? Karena itulah, kau pasti mengerti seluk beluk perasaan mereka berdua."

"Meiko... ini bercanda kan? Aku tidak mungkin menghianati Kaito ataupun Miku. Lagipula, sudah jelas sekali bahwa mereka berdua masih..."

Meiko menepuk pundak Leon dengan tatapan tajam. "Kalau Megurine Luka menginginkan tempat Hatsune Miku, sudah tugas kita untuk membantu memperlancar jalannya. Atau kau mau bilang kalau kau sudah tidak loyal lagi pada _Ojou-sama_? Kau mau berhenti jadi ef Glace, Leon?"

Bayangan keluarga angkat serta dua adik kembar Leon terlintas di pikirannya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyusahkan mereka. Dia tidak bisa berhenti jadi ef Glace sekarang. Menjadi pengawal tanpa adanya relasi keluarga keturunan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Lain halnya dengan Prima serta Meiko yang nama keluarganya sudah terkenal di kalangan pemegang kedudukan.

Lagipula, keluarga Megurine sudah bersedia membiayai kebutuhan hidup Leon selama jangka sepuluh tahun ke depannya. Pendidikannya di Universitas Utaunoda juga sudah sangat terjamin. Dia tinggal menjalani dua tahun lagi dan dia siap membantu Megurine Luka di perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Jepang. Sekarang, dia hanya harus memilih antara menghianati Miku Kaito atau menghianati nona besarnya.

Hubungan Kaito dan Miku memang sudah berakhir lama. Dia tahu itu. Dia jelas tahu itu. Akan tetapi, perasaan di antara mereka berdua sama sekali tidak pernah berakhir. Mereka sama-sama saling menyukai dengan perasaan takut melukai yang begitu besar. Mereka sama-sama takut bahwa kejujuran perasaan mereka berdua akan membawa kesulitan bagi diri orang yang lainnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Leon?" Suara Meiko mengeluarkan pemuda itu dari pikirannya yang kalut.

Leon menegakkan kepalanya. Menatap Meiko dengan ekspresi serius. Leon tahu persis bahwa dia tidak bisa melihat Miku menangis terus. Hanya ada satu-satunya cara. Dia tahu hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa.

"Tentu saja." Leon mengangguk pelan. Mata hijaunya kelihatan sangat serius. "Aku akan memastikan _Ojou-sama_ memiliki tempat di hati Kaito. Aku benar-benar akan memastikannya."

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

**a.n.** 9 Juni 2011 saya akhirnya mampu menyelesaikannya sampai disini.

hits _Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa._ sudah mencapai angka 2000 dan saya merasa sangat senang. terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah berkenan membaca cerita ini sampai disini. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih. *menunduk dalam-dalam*

pokoknya target aku cerita ini harus selesai dan tamat dengan sukses! (udah lama banget nggak namatin satu cerita yang dibuat. udah nggak ngerti lagi sebenarnya... **-_-"**)

Mulai dari ini, mungkin unsur romance serta hurt-comfort tambahan angst sekalian akan lebih terasa. Saya tidak tahu apakah saya bisa menyampaikannya dengan detil dan menusuk, tapi saya akan lebih berusaha keras.

oke. jadi, punya pendapat yang bisa diberitahukan tentang keberlanjutan cerita ini sampai sini? katakan apa yang kamu pikirkan!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer, Title, Story, Warning** bisa dilihat sendiri di _chapter_ 1 dan _chapter_ 2.

**Happy Birthday **untuk cerita ini! Yap. Umurnya udah setahun lhoo! Sumpah, beneran nggak nyangka kalau saya bisa ngelanjutin cerita ini sampai tahap ini.

**Terima kasih **kepada semua orang yang sudah membaca cerita ini dari awal, memberikan review kepada saya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam deretan cerita favorit atau cerita yang paling ditunggu!

Cerita ini, Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa. awalnya hanya cerita selingan karena saya emang pengen buat sosok tokoh utama yang lebih ke tahap dewasa dan voila... muncullah Megurine Luka, Shion Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Sakine Meiko, dan Leon.

Mungkin, saya bisa menyampaikan ribuan alasan kenapa jadwal _update_nya mundur sekali... yang jelas, begitu saya baca _chapter_ ini, saya selalu merasa _something is wrong_, tapi beneran nggak punya _mood_ buat nambahin kalimat-kalimatnya. Agak sayang, padahal saya pengennya diksinya pas lho, tapi...

Lanjut saja ya... kalau memang ada yang kurang dimengerti dari cerita ini, silahkan tanya di bagian review, atau PM saya~ **:)**

silahkan dilanjutkan membacanya!

* * *

_Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa._

* * *

Leon menatap gadis di hadapannya, tapi yang ada di pikirannya bukannya satu hal pun tentang gadis itu. Lola sibuk berceloteh ria membicarakan berbagai hal sementara Leon hanya menatapnya datar, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa satu pun pendapat yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Ketika akhirnya Lola berhenti bicara, Leon hanya menatapnya datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa emosi sama sekali. Lola menaikkan alisnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Leon?"

"Ah..." Leon tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya gadisnya menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau diam terus dari tadi."

Pemuda berambut pirang halus itu menggeleng pelan. Sebuah dusta. Dia masih ingin menutupinya hingga saat yang tepat. Daripada mengatakan kejujuran, Leon lebih memilih untuk memasang senyuman lebarnya. "Kau khawatir padaku ya? Lola memang baik sekali."

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda, Lola tahu itu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang dahi Leon. "Agak hangat. Kurasa kau demam."

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," tepis Leon sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari jangkauan tangan Lola. Dia menolak disentuh oleh Lola sekarang ini.

Gadis bermata violet itu merengut sebal. "_Mou..._ aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini semua orang suka sekali menyimpan perasaan mereka rapat-rapat."

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Miku! Kau tahu, kemarin siang dia mengajakku makan siang dengan wajah kacau. Kukira dia akan menceritakan sesuatu, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Aku benar-benar khawatir padanya. Apa sesuatu terjadi antara dia dan Kaito?"

Leon tahu, dia jelas tahu memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara Miku dan Kaito. Adanya tuan putri yang jelas menganggu hubungan mereka berdua telah mengguncang sesuatu di dalam diri ketiga insan itu. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak mau mengatakannya sekarang. Kembali Leon menunjukkan seulas senyuman palsu. "Apa maksudmu Lola? Jelas sekali kan, tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. Mereka sudah putus kan?"

Mata ungu Lola bertemu dengan mata hijau Leon. "Kau berkata seakan-akan kau tidak tahu. Padahal, kau mengerti betul betapa rumitnya hubungan mereka kan?"

Jeda sejenak hingga gadis manis itu mengangkat bahunya dengan pasrah dan tersenyum lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak mengerti," lanjutnya pelan. "Kenapa kau memutuskan supaya kita bicara di kampus sepagi ini. Ada sesuatu yang pentingkah?"

Leon mengamati keadaan sekitar mereka. Mereka berada di taman Universitas Utaunoda, tepat di bangku bermeja di bawah pepohonan rindang. Matahari sudah lumayan tinggi di atas, tapi Leon sama sekali tidak merasakan kehangatannya. Musim dingin memang akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak..." Leon menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Ya. Kau tahu, kau memaksaku datang jam sepuluh pagi sementara jadwal kuliahku baru jam tiga nanti. Benar-benar deh! Aku sama sekali tidak seperti kau yang sering kuliah pagi. Kalau memang tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan, lebih baik..."

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," potong Leon cepat. "Apakah itu tidak penting?"

Lola bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sebelumnya, Leon tidak pernah berkata sejujur ini padanya. Kelihatannya memang ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Entah kenapa, Lola merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

"Leon, kalau kau tidak cerita, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantu apa-apa."

"Lola," bisik Leon. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Kau suka padaku?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Aku tidak akan pacaran selama hampir dua tahun kalau aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu!"

Mata Leon berputar ketika rombongan gadis berjalan melewati bangku mereka. "Hemm, begitu ya... aku merasa sangat senang, Lola."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja aku juga merasa sangat senang! Kau aneh, Leon!" Dahi Lola yang berkerut kembali ke bentuk asalnya saat dia berbicara lagi. "Ah ya, tadi pagi aku sempat membuatkanmu _bento_ lho!" Lola menarik tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan kotak yang dibungkus serbet merah. Dia meletakkannya di atas meja sambil tersenyum. "Tidak tahu enak atau tidak, tapi yang jelas aku sudah berusaha keras untuk membuatnya. Kau harus memakannya sampai habis! Aku sama sekali tidak mau tahu!"

Leon tersenyum tipis. "_Arigatou_, Lola-chan."

"_Chan_? Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku dengan sapaan _chan. _Kurasa kau memang demam, Leon. Ada sesuatu yang aneh soal kau hari ini."

"Lola-chan benar-benar tahu persis apa yang terjadi padaku. Apakah ini yang namanya ikatan batin saat kau menyukai seseorang?" Leon tersenyum lebar.

Kata yang digunakan Leon barusan adalah _menyukai seseorang_ bukannya _saling menyukai_. Dahi Lola berkerut lagi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudku? Maksudku bagaimana?"

"Ada yang salah dengan otakmu, Leon!"

"Aku sudah biasa mendengar pujian seperti itu."

Lola mengulurkan tangannya dan mengenggam tangan Leon erat-erat. "Orang yang mengatakan hal itu padamu adalah orang yang tidak mampu menggunakan otaknya dengan benar."

"Berarti termasuk kau juga, Lola-chan." Leon tersenyum lebar. Lola menaikkan alisnya dan segera menarik kembali tangannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Lola-chan benar-benar gadis paling manis yang pernah kukenal."

"Berhentilah bersikap layaknya Kaito dan Miku! Kenapa semua orang selalu ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan!" seru Lola marah. Dia menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi batu dan menatap Leon kesal. "Kalau kau tidak segera mengatakan alasan kenapa kau memanggilku sekarang, aku akan benar-benar menendang wajahmu."

"Jangan begitu, Lola-chan." Leon masih tersenyum lebar. "Nanti tidak ada laki-laki di dunia ini yang sadar akan kecantikanmu."

"_Mou_..." Lola meraih tasnya dan beranjak berdiri.

Tepat saat itu juga, senyum di wajah Leon menghilang. Mata hijaunya berubah serius. Ekspresinya berubah datar. Suaranya berubah nada menjadi lebih tegas. "Lola-chan, aku serius."

Lola berhenti bergerak dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. "Kau sudah berniat menceritakan padaku kenapa kau..."

"Aku ingin kita putus," potong Leon cepat. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya supaya mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata ungu Lola. "Kita putus saja, Lola-chan."

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Kaito menguap lebar. Mata kuliah pertamanya adalah pengantar manajemen rekayasa jam sebelas siang. Entah kenapa, hari ini, kakinya melangkah masuk ke Utaunoda pukul sepuluh. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa niatnya untuk datang ke Utaunoda sedemikian besarnya hari ini.

Yang pasti, dia harus bertemu dengan Miku secepatnya. Kemarin, Miku sama sekali tidak kuliah dan itu membuat Kaito cemas. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Miku? Kenapa gadis itu tidak pernah mau mengangkat telepon Kaito? Email yang dia kirimkan juga sama sekali tidak digubris.

Rasanya, seakan-akan, Miku sedang menghindarinya, ataukah ini hanya perasaan Kaito saja?

Sejujurnya, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan kenapa Miku tiba-tiba bersikap marah padanya. Apakah karena Kaito telah menolongnya di Sudoh-Bucks? Ataukah jangan-jangan karena Miku sudah mengetahui perasaan Kaito yang sebenarnya?

Kalau memang alasannya adalah yang nomor dua, maka Kaito benar-benar dalam masalah besar. Dia tidak ingin Miku merasa terbebani dengan perasaan yang Kaito miliki. Dia sama sekali tidak boleh egois dan tamak atas hubungan mereka berdua.

Biar bagaimana pun juga, sudah keputusan Miku untuk putus dengannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kaito harus menghormati keputusannya dan selalu berpura-pura bahwa perasaan di antara mereka berdua juga sudah berakhir saat hubungan percintaan mereka berakhir. Atau seharusnya memang begitu.

Kenyataannya, perasaan mereka adalah hal paling berharga yang mereka miliki dan menghapusnya berarti sama saja dengan menghapus eksistensi orang yang asli.

Kaito menghela napas panjang dan membenarkan letak ranselnya. Dia dan Miku sudah memutuskannya bukan? Bahwa semua yang mereka lalui selama ini sekarang hanyalah kenangan.

Tapi, dibandingkan masalah dengan Miku, yang paling mampu membuat kepala Kaito pusing adalah masalahnya dengan tuan putri Utaunoda, Megurine Luka-sama. Dia benar-benar bingung karena gadis cantik itu selalu saja mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Seperti saat mereka belajar bersama di Sudoh-Bucks. Bagaimana mungkin Luka tiba-tiba bilang bahwa dia merasa senang saat bersama Kaito? Yang benar saja! Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Kaito? Dia sama sekali tidak bisa melawak, lalu kenapa harus merasa senang?

Lagi-lagi pemuda berambut biru itu mendesah pelan. Kenapa dunia in mendadak terasa begitu berat akhir-akhir ini?

Saat dia memutar bola matanya ke bawah pohon rindang, dia melihat dua orang yang sedang berargumen dengan serunya.

Awalnya, Kaito akan terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan kedua orang itu. Setidaknya, percekcokan antara dua kekasih hati di Utaunoda memang tidak jarang terjadi. Namun, ketika dia melihat rambut pirang serta mata hijau itu, dia sadar, salah satu dari dua orang itu adalah sahabatnya. Kaito mencoba memicingkan matanya dan akhirnya dia melihat gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang juga dia kenal sebagai pacar Leon, Lola.

Pertengkaran antara Lola dan Leon memang biasa terjadi, namun biasanya tidak sebesar ini. Mereka biasanya hanya saling berdebat tentang sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu!" teriakan Lola mampu membuat semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua.

Kaito tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah. Dia segera berlari kecil kesana, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika suara tamparan keras membuat matanya melebar. Dari kejauhan pun, dia bisa melihat bekas merah di pipi Leon.

"Sakit... Lola-chan!" kata Leon sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memang idiot! Idiot besar! Aku benci padamu, Leon! Aku benci padamu!" Lola berteriak lagi. Ekspresinya kelihatan kacau. Dia meraih tasnya dan memukul wajah Leon sekali lagi.

"Lola!" panggil Kaito. Pemuda bermata biru laut itu segera berlari mendekati dua temannya. "Apa yang terjadi? Pertengkaran kalian kali ini teralu..."

"Diam kau, bodoh!" seru Lola. Dia memelototi Kaito dengan mata berair. Kemudian, gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi dari sana dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya.

Kaito melirik Leon yang masih tersenyum. "Hei, Leon... katakan sesuatu cepat! Kalau tidak, kau bisa kehilangan..."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kaito?" Leon masih tersenyum lebar. Intonasinya datar. Ekspresinya terlihat dibuat-buat. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Dia meraih sebuah kotak berbungkus serbet dan membukanya. "Whoa! Dia rajin sekali menyiapkan ini semua!"

"Lola yang membuat bekal itu untukmu?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi." Leon meraih sumpitnya dan memasukkan telur dadar ke mulutnya. "Lumayan. Kurasa, dia sudah berusaha keras."

"Leon!"

"Kenapa kau teriak terus, Kaito? Kau mau?" tanyanya santai.

"Tidak, bodoh! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat... aku bertengkar dengan Lola-chan."

"_Chan_? Kau tidak pernah menggunakan sapaan _chan _pada Lola selama ini..."

"Kalau begitu," Leon tersenyum, "aku akan mulai menggunakannya sekarang ini."

Kaito mengerutkan dahinya. Dia duduk di hadapan Leon yang makan bekal buatan Lola dengan santainya. "Leon... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku tidak pernah lihat Lola semarah ini sebelumnya... Kalian berdua baik-baik saja kan? Argumen bodoh apa lagi yang sanggup membuatnya semarah itu?"

"Kau banyak bertanya, ya, Kaito." Leon mengangkat sumpitnya dan menggerakkannya di udara dengan bebas. "Kau serius mau diberitahu?"

"Tentu saja! Kau sahabatku kan?"

"Kau benar..." Leon meletakkan sumpitnya lalu mengelus pipinya yang masih memerah. "Lola kalau marah seram sekali ya..."

"Hei hei, kalau Lola dengar ucapanmu barusan..."

"Aku putus dengan Lola-chan."

Kaito membeku. Pasti, ada sesuatu yang salah dengan indera pendengarannya. Tidak mungkin Leon berkata seperti itu. Sangat tidak mungkin. "Kau bercanda kan ya?"

"Tidak. Aku memang putus dengan Lola-chan."

Mata Kaito terpaku pada wajah Leon. Sahabatnya itu masih tersenyum seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau kelihatan sangat syok ya, Kaito." Leon tertawa ringan.

"Sudah pasti aku syok! Apa yang ada di kepalamu sekarang?"

"Rasa lapar yang tertahankan. Aku tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi."

"Leon! Berhentilah bercanda dan katakan yang sebenarnya padaku!" bentak Kaito. Lagi-lagi, mata beberapa orang yang melewati daerah itu tertuju pada mereka berdua. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti pola pikirmu!"

"Aku hanya..." Leon memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi santai. "Aku hanya merasa aku harus melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa? Putus dengan Lola?"

"Hemm, Kaito, kau benar-benar memperhatikanku ya... Aku sungguh-sungguh merasa sangat senang. Kau tahu, aku merasa sangat-sangat terharu..."

"LEON!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu meletakkan sumpitnya kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "Mau bagaimana lagi... aku memang tidak bisa bersama Lola-chan lebih lama lagi."

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin selama hampir dua tahun ini aku terus-terusan pacaran dengannya."

"Lantas kenapa?"

Sorot mata Leon berubah lembut. Ekspresinya melunak. Senyumannya berubah sangat tulus. Mendadak, aura di sekitar Leon berubah. "Aku sudah bertemu dengan malaikat yang seketika mampu mencuri hatiku, Kaito."

Kaito tetap menatap kedua mata Leon. Dia mencoba membedakan apakah sahabatnya sedang berbohong atau tidak kepadanya. Hasilnya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa membedakannya. Kalau memang Leon sedang bercanda, Kaito benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

"Kau bertemu dengan malaikat?" ulang Kaito bingung. Pasti otak Leon memang benar-benar kacau. "Maksudmu kau menyukai gadis lain selain Lola?"

"Tidak, perasaan ini tidaklah sesimpel itu. Aku ingin melindungi gadis itu. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis."

"Tunggu dulu!" Kaito mengangkat tangan, mencoba menyusun setiap kata-kata yang baru saja disampaikan Leon, membuatnya lebih sistematis dan mudah dimengerti. Namun, usaha itu percuma saja. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti maksud sahabat baiknya itu. "Kau jatuh cinta pada gadis lain selagi kau masih berpacaran dengan Lola?"

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Leon kemudian. "Mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya dari awal... atau mungkin aku hanya tidak menyadarinya saja selama ini..."

"Bisa saja itu hanya keinginan semu kan? Aku tidak percaya kau punya keinginan untuk selingkuh!"

"Bukan selingkuh, Kaito. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, apakah itu salah?"

"Jangan bercanda denganku!" tukas Kaito tajam. "Kau pasti dihipnotis atau apapun itu! Aku tidak bisa percaya seorang Leon yang mengejar Lola bisa..."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Kaito!" sahut Leon dengan senyuman. "Itulah kenyataannya! Aku jatuh cinta pada gadis lain dan karena aku menyayangi Lola, aku harus memberikan kepastian padanya!"

"Sadar, bodoh!" Kaito meletakkan tangannya di atas meja. "Jangan mau dibodoh-bodohi oleh malaikat palsumu itu!"

"Jangan menjelek-jelekan dirinya, Kaito!" tegas Leon tajam.

"Kalau begitu, bisa jelaskan lebih rinci? Siapa gadis itu? Gadis yang sanggup membuatmu berpaling dari Lola..."

Wajah Leon berubah santai kembali. "Hee... kau tampaknya tertarik dengan gadis itu yaa..." Alis Leon terangkat dan dia bicara dengan nada menggoda. "Kau sepertinya benar-benar penasaran yaa..."

Tentu saja Kaito akan penasaran. Gadis itu mampu membuat Leon yang hampir tergila-gila sepenuhnya (walaupun dia tidak pernah mau mengatakannya secara jujur) pada Lola.

"Kenapa... kau memutuskan untuk putus dari Lola?"

"Aku sayang Lola, aku tidak ingin memberikan kepastian palsu padanya. Karena aku benar-benar serius menyukai gadis itu."

Kaito menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua mata Leon. "Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Kaito frustasi. Sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar sudah gila!

"Salah satu tamu pesta penyambutan Iroha Nekomura-sama. Aku yakin kau mengenalnya."

Alis Kaito terangkat. "Kau menyukai Lily-san? Yang benar saja!"

"Tidak. Bukan dia." Leon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sangat mengenalnya."

Kaito menunjukkan ekspresi tanda tanya yang demikian besar pada Leon. "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Leon tersenyum lebar. "Seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau kebiruan yang indah. Gadis paling lembut dan baik yang pernah kukenal."

Mata Kaito melebar tak percaya. Dia punya firasat buruk soal ini. Leon tidak membicarakan soal...

"Ya, kau sudah bisa menebak orangnya kan?" Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Apa... maksudmu?" Kaito mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kesal. "Jangan bercanda, Leon! Ini semua sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Aku memang tidak sedang bercanda, Kaito! Kau sendiri tahu kalau aku memang serius kan?"

Tubuh Kaito terasa menengang. "Tidak logis, Leon! Kau suka Lola dan aku tahu persis itu!"

Leon diam, menatap Kaito dengan ekspresi datar. "Kau bukan diriku, Kaito. Aku yang tahu persis siapa yang kusukai."

"Tidak... tunggu dulu... jangan coba-coba mengarang cerita. Lagipula, Miku sama sekali tidak hadir di pesta Nekomura... atau... dia justru ada..." Wajah Kaito diliputi ekspresi horor yang kelihatan jelas. "Dia tidak... ada disana... kan..."

Leon tersenyum lebar. "Kau memang sama sekali tidak dapat memahami Miku-chan."

"Tidak... tunggu dulu, Leon! Kau... apa maksud... kenapa... bukankah kau temanku? Kau ada di pihakku kan?"

"Hee... benarkah aku selama ini ada di pihakmu?" Alis Leon terangkat dan senyumnya semakin membuat wajahnya terlihat manis. "Kau yang selama ini menganggap seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal apapun soal itu."

Mata biru itu bertemu dengan mata hijau indah itu. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat dipahami Kaito adalah Leon serius. Kelihatan serius sekali.

Mendadak tubuh Kaito terasa amat sangat lemas.

"Karena itulah," kata Leon sambil membereskan kotak makannya. "Jangan ganggu aku soal masalah ini. Aku serius, Kaito!"

"Tunggu dulu, Leon! Bagaimana mungkin... ini semua... teralu mendadak... kau tidak mungkin serius... selama ini kau..."

"Selama ini..." Leon menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. "Aku selalu melihat Miku-chan menangis gara-gara kau!" Ekspresi Leon kemudian berubah serius. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai Miku-chan lagi! Aku akan melindunginya sepenuh hatiku!" Setelah itu, dia mengangkat kotak bekalnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. "Lagipula, aku sama sekali tidak menghianatimu. Kau sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Miku-chan kan?"

Kaito menundukkan kepalanya, menatap tanah subur tempat pohon rindang itu berdiri. Dia kemudian mendengar langkah kaki menjauh, tapi dia sudah tidak peduli. Seharusnya memang seperti itu. Seharusnya Kaito tidak peduli lagi pada Miku. Hubungannya dengan gadis itu sudah lama berakhir. Seharusnya dia melupakan semua kenangan itu. Menutup album lama mereka.

Tapi dia tidak bisa!

Dia tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa!

_Leon serius._

_Miku mungkin saja bisa jatuh cinta pada Leon._

_Leon memiliki sifat penuh humor._

_Miku selalu tertawa ketika bersama Leon._

_Leon menyukai Miku._

_Miku mungkin saja bisa jatuh cinta pada Leon._

_Leon serius._

_Miku selalu menangis gara-gara Kaito._

_Leon akan menjaga Miku._

_Miku mungkin saja bisa jatuh cinta pada Leon._

_Leon serius._

Semua pikiran negatif menyeruak masuk ke pikiran Kaito.

_"Maaf, Kaito-kun. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi."_

Gambaran Miku yang menutupi wajahnya dengan air mata sama sekali tidak bisa keluar dari pikiran Kaito.

Mata Kaito melebar. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan ini semua. Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Tidak mau. Tidak mau. Tidak akan pernah mau. Dia jelas masih menyukai Miku. Tidak... Dia sangat-sangat menyukai Miku. Perasaan itu masih kuat. Sekuat saat hubungan mereka diakhiri dulu. Tidak berubah. Tidak berubah. Tidak akan pernah berubah!

Kaito meraih ponselnya dan memencet nomor Miku. Ketika sambungan telepon diangkat, Kaito bisa mendengar desahan napas Miku.

"Miku..." bisik Kaito pelan.

Miku masih tidak bicara di seberang sana.

"Miku... aku..."

"Kaito-kun..."

Akhirnya, Kaito bisa mendengar suara Miku. Seakan-akan seperti ratusan abad berlalu. Mendadak, dia bisa merasakan semua perasaannya mendesak keluar.

"Miku... aku..." Kaito membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya lagi. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus menyampaikannya. Perasaannya begitu besar hingga tidak bisa diekspresikan lewat kata-kata. "Aku..."

"Aku sudah mengerti, Kaito-kun."

"A-apa yang..."

"Aku mengerti betul perasaan Kaito-kun." Suara gadis di seberang telepon terdengar sangat pelan, lembut, dan sedih. "Maaf karena aku sama sekali tidak sadar. Maaf."

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Aku... tidak akan menyusahkan Kaito-kun lagi. Maaf."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Miku?" Kaito mengenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Dia bisa merasakan buku jarinya hampir memutih.

"Maaf aku selama ini tidak menyadarinya... Megurine-san... dia pasti..."

Kenapa tuan putri itu mendadak muncul? Kenapa?

"Miku, dengar dulu! Soal dansa di pesta itu..."

"Aku sudah mengerti, Kaito-kun." Suara di seberang semakin pelan dan lemah. "Leon sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

"Leon... dia tidak... Miku, kau harus dengarkan aku... Aku serius! Aku..."

"Selamat atas hubunganmu dengan Megurine-san. O..." Kaito bisa mendengar suara isakan tangis di seberang sana. "Ome... detoo..."

Kemudian sunyi dan sambungan telepon di putus.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

**a.n.** tepat tanggal 10 Juni 2011 tepat jam 23.59, saya resmi masuk jurusan yang sama seperti Luka, Kaito, Miku, dan Leon. Manajemen Rekayasa Industri.

Lagu yang mengiringi proses pembuatan cerita ini adalah Moshimo Hanashi, sebuah lagu lembut karya Scop. Coba didengerin, terutama untuk part terakhir pas Kaito nelpon Miku. Bukan... bukan promosi walaupun saya emang suka banget sama Scop, tapi emang mendukung banget!

Dengerinnya yang versi Scop asli ya, bukan yang dinyanyiin ama Miku! Soalnya yang versi Scop jauh kedengaran lebih sedih!

Terus, entah kenapa tiba-tiba karakter Luka disini ngancurin hubungan semua orang ya... (menghela napas). Soal kecepatan alur, entah deh pas, kecepatan, atau kelambatan. Kayaknya deskripsinya kurang, tapi beneran bingung mau nambahin apa lagi! Masalah gaya penulisan, semoga tidak berubah dari awal! Walaupun begitu, saya usahakan tetap menyeimbangkan banyaknya kata dari setiap chapter karena jujur saja, saya mulai merasa 3000 kata itu sedikit sekali, tapi di Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa. ini mungkin kisarannya tetap 2000-3500. Kalau lebih dari itu, akan disebutkan di awal kok, tenang aja!

Yah, kita lihat aja nanti akan berjalan kemana cerita ini. **:)**

**dan yang pasti, maaf atas keterlambatan update dari yang seharusnya! **

(bab cerita ini sama sekali nggak nambah sejak empat bulan yang lalu... **;_;**)

ditunggu pendapatnya yaa! Jangan pernah raguuu!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer, Title, Story, Warning** bisa dilihat sendiri di chapter 1 dan chapter 2.

yeah. setelah sekian lama, akhirnya cerita ini bisa diupdate juga. **-_-"**

chapter ini singkat dan rasanya nggak menjelaskan apapun. duh, saya bahkan bingung apakah sebenarnya yang ada di _chapter_ ini penting (rasanya mau diskip aja terus lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya).

tapi yah, kalau gitu, porsi Luka-nya ilang dong! bakalan ngomongin Kaito-Miku-Leon doang nantinya. akhirnya, diputuskan untuk mempertahankannya dan diupload seperti biasa.

semoga plot cerita, kecepatan alur, gaya penulisan, bisa memuaskan semuanya. plis tolong, kalau ada sesuatu yang terdapat di benak kalian, para pembaca, tolong segera sampaikan kepada saya!

* * *

_**Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa.**_

* * *

Luka memperhatikan layar ponselnya dengan tenang. Sesekali, mata biru langitnya melirik pemuda berambut biru yang duduk di sudut belakang sendirian. Hari ini, Kaito duduk sendirian, jauh dari sosok pemuda berambut pirang terang yang dikenal luka sebagai ef Glace, pangawal yang sudah tidak menjadi pengawal bayangannya, tapi menjadi pengawal biasa layaknya Meiko.

Hal ini terasa sangat aneh. Padahal hubungan Leon dan Kaito seharusnya sangat dekat. Mereka berdua hampir selalu duduk berdekatan dan kadang-kadang dengan tambahan gadis yang selalu berkuncir dua dengan senyum cerianya. Yah, keberadaan gadis ceria itu entah kenapa sekarang membuat Luka sedikit sebal.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa perasaan tidak suka itu muncul perlahan. Memang, dari awal, Luka memang tidak dekat sama sekali dengan Miku. Mereka bahkan hampir tidak pernah bicara walaupun mereka sama-sama diajar dosen yang sama. Hanya saja, dulu perasaan Luka tidak seperti ini. Dia dulu jauh lebih tidak peduli pada gadis yang katanya merupakan pacar Shion Kaito.

Lagipula, dibanding itu semua, perasaan senang yang Luka rasakan ketika dia berada di dekat Kaito jauh lebih bermasalah. Sekarang, bukan hanya rasa senang, melainkan juga diikuti dengan rasa takut yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan untaian kata. Selain itu, wajah Luka selalu memerah ketika dia berada di dekat Kaito yang diikuti dengan debaran jantung yang tidak karuan.

Kelihatannya, Luka benar-benar harus melakukan pemeriksaan MRI ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang sekarang digelung ke atas itu mendesah pelan. Dia melihat layar ponselnya lagi dengan tidak bersemangat. Jujur saja, rasanya ponsel berwarna putih susu miliknya sama sekali tidak pernah digunakan selain untuk melacak keberadaannya serta hubungan komunikasi satu arah dengan orang tuanya. Dia merasa benda berteknologi itu tidak lebih berguna dibandingkan jam tangan miliknya.

Lagi-lagi, Luka mendesah pelan hingga membuat gadis berambut coklat pendek di sebelahnya menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Ojou-sama_, apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?"

Mata biru langit itu mengedip pasrah. "Tidak, Meiko. Aku hanya merasa sangat tidak bersemangat."

"Bolehkah aku tahu alasannya, _Ojou-sama_?"

Luka mendongak pelan dan menggeleng. "Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu alasan kenapa aku merasa tidak bersemangat." Dia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja seraya mendesah pelan. "Ketika melihat wajahnya yang tidak bersemangat, aku juga tiba-tiba merasa tidak bersemangat."

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi mahasiswi terpintar di angkatannya untuk menebak siapa sosok yang dimaksud Luka dengan kata ganti orang ketiga barusan. Mata coklat bundarnya melirik sosok Shion Kaito yang sedang sibuk mencatat pelajaran dengan ekspresi datar.

Meiko tahu persis, ini adalah pengalaman pertama Nona mudanya memasuki masa romantis yang jelas sangat terlambat. Biasanya, setiap orang akan mengalami masa muda penuh cinta di usia 12 tahun sampai 17 tahun, tapi Luka mengalaminya saat usianya 18 tahun? Bahkan tahun depan, usianya 19 tahun. Ini jelas terlambat!

"Apa aku harus ke rumah sakit, Meiko?" Luka tiba-tiba bertanya.

Pengawalnya yang paling setia tersenyum padanya. "Tidak, _Ojou-sama_. Kurasa Anda hanya sedikit mengalami kesulitan dalam memahami perasaan Anda yang sebenarnya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Meiko?"

Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir Meiko. Gadis itu mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang menyimpan semua data-data yang diperlukannya—sebuah _hardisk_ berwarna hitam.

"Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa film yang mampu membantu Anda, _Ojou-sama_."

Alis Luka terangkat seolah dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Meiko. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap mengambilnya dan memasukkanya ke dalam tas. "Aku akan menontonnya ketika aku sampai di rumah."

Meiko menganggukan kepalanya penuh hormat lalu pandangannya tertuju pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menggaruk kepalanya, membuat beberapa helai rambutnya berpindah ke posisi aneh. Meiko tahu jelas terjadi sesuatu antara ef Glace dan Shion Kaito. Kelihatannya kata-katanya kemarin mampu membuat sebuah konflik baru muncul di antara mereka berdua.

Setidaknya, kalau dengan konflik kecil seperti itu Luka bisa dengan mudah berada di hati Kaito, Meiko akan serius mengagumi ef Glace. Atau mungkin, dia bisa memberitahukan tuan besar Megurine bahwa ef Glace bekerja dengan sangat baik sehingga mereka bisa menaikkan gajinya.

Bukankah itu adalah sesuatu hal yang patut disyukuri?

Biar bagaimana pun juga, Nona mudanya harus bisa merasa bahagia, apapun yang terjadi, walaupun air mata Hatsune Miku harus jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Setidaknya, Meiko bisa menebak semua kejadian setelah ini. Kaito akan merasa sedih lalu hadirlah tuan putri cantik jelita yang mampu mengobati semua kesedihannya dan akhirnya mereka bisa bahagia selama-lamanya.

Semua terasa amat sangat mudah. Bagiakan sebuah skenario picisan yang dibuat di terater murahan dengan cerita yang mudah ditebak. Meiko tahu, dia benar dan perkiraannya akan selalu benar.

Setelah itu, Luka akhirnya bisa tersenyum dengan normal dan membuat perusahaan elektronik Megurine menjadi semakin sukses. Dan dia, Sakine Meiko, berhasil melakukan tugasnya, layaknya setiap anggota Sakine sebelum dirinya.

Membantu tuannya untuk meraih kesuksesan dan kebahagiaannya.

Mata coklat Meiko melirik sosok cantik yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Luka terlihat mengamati Kaito dengan wajah memerah, terlihat sangat manis dan polos. Meiko tahu persis seisi mahasiswa di kelas ini pasti akan terpesona saat melihat sisi baru Luka ini. Sebuah sisi yang diciptakan oleh Kaito dan hanya akan ditujukan oleh Luka pada Kaito.

Tentu saja, seandainya semua prediksinya salah, maka Meiko berani bersumpah dia akan memburu Kaito dan membuatnya menyesal setengah mati karena sudah mengabaikan Nona mudanya. Akan tetapi, kemungkinan seperti itu adalah limit mendekati nol. Persentase terjadinya adalah tidak ada. Tidak mungkin terjadi.

Meiko yakin, dengan mempertimbangkan semua faktor, dan menghitungnya dengan otak cemerlangnya, dia amat yakin bahwa Shion Kaito juga akan jatuh cinta pada Megurine Luka. Pertanyaannya adalah, bagaimana cara membuat mereka dekat tanpa membuat penilaian Kaito pada Luka terlihat aneh?

Dia sudah punya beberapa ide, tapi poin pentingnya adalah bagaimana caranya dia melakukannya sekalian supaya semua terlihat romantis, tidak klise, dan juga bisa memukul mundur seorang gadis yang merupakan saingan Nona Mudanya itu, Hatsune Miku?

Sesuatu yang simpel, tapi cukup berkesan. Sesuatu yang tidak mencurigakan, tapi cukup memberikan beberapa petunjuk tentang perasaan Luka pada Kaito.

Dan dia memang sudah punya rencana. Langkah awalnya, bisa dimulainya hari ini juga tentu saja.

Saat jam kuliah berakhir, gadis berambut coklat itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju bangku Shion Kaito berada. Luka tentu saja sempat merasa panik dengan ulah pengawal pribadinya. Lagipula, apa urusannya Meiko bicara pada Kaito?

Dan perasaan aneh yang Luka rasakan memicu sebuah kemarahan. Dia tidak suka melihat Meiko mengobrol dengan Kaito. Sejujurnya, perasaan ini sama seperti yang dia rasakan ketika melihat Hatsune Miku berada di sekitar Shion Kaito. Apakah perasaan ini akan selalu dirasakannya ketika seseorang berada di dekat Kaito? Akan tetapi, saat pemuda pirang bodoh bernama Leon berada di dekat Kaito, Luka merasa tenang-tenang saja. Apakah perasaan ini hanya dirasakannya ketika pemuda tampan dengan iris mata biru laut itu bersama seorang... gadis?

Luka memutar bola matanya. Apakah dia tiba-tiba menjadi seorang gadis posesif yang tidak ingin kehilangan guru tutornya itu?

Gadis itu mengacak-acak rambutnya ketika akhirnya dia merasa pusing karena tidak menemukan satu alasan pun. Kenapa semuanya terlihat sangat bermasalah akhir-akhir ini? Bahkan di kampus pun, Luka mendadak seperti kehilangan jati diri saat berada di sekitar Kaito. Apakah Kaito telah memberikan semacam virus aneh yang menyebabkan penyakit dengan gejala muka memerah, jantung berdebar cepat, dan perasaan tidak karuan?

Luka benar-benar harus ke rumah sakit dan melakukan pemeriksaan seluruh tubuh dengan MRI!

Kemudian, saat Kaito tiba-tiba beranjak berdiri dan keluar dari kelas, perasaan marah tadi justru berubah menjadi perasaan kecewa yang tidak tertahankan. Entah kenapa, rasanya Luka ingin berlari dan mengejar sosok Kaito walaupun dia bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang akan dikatakannya pada pemuda itu. Dia hanya ingin berada di dekat Kaito meskipun dia tidak tahu alasannya.

Meiko sudah kembali ke sisi Luka dengan senyum penuh hormat. Alis Luka terpaksa terangkat sebelah. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?"

"Beberapa hal kecil, _Ojou-sama_. Tidak begitu penting."

Luka tiba-tiba merasa sangat kesal pada Meiko. Seharusnya, pengawal tidak boleh merahasiakan apapun dari tuannya. Meiko harus mengatakan segala hal pada Luka!

"Seperti apakah urusan tidak penting itu, Meiko? Kenapa kau berbicara dengan Kaito seolah-olah kau mengenalnya dengan dekat? Kenapa kau..."

"Anda merasa marah, _Ojou-sama_?" Senyum Meiko muncul di sela rapatan bibirnya.

"Tidak." Luka membuang muka. "Kenapa aku harus marah? Hanya saja, seharusnya tidak ada rahasia di antara kita berdua!"

Meiko mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku kemejanya dan menunjukkannya tepat ke depan kedua mata Luka. "Aku baru saja meminta ini darinya."

Dan kedua mata biru langit itu langsung memancarkan keceriaan. Luka langsung meraih kertas dengan tulisan beberapa angka dan huruf disana. "Nomor ponsel dan emailnya?" Meskipun nada yang digunakan Luka terdengar amat datar, Meiko tahu betapa senang hati nonanya sekarang sebenarnya.

"Anda teralu cepat mengambil kesimpulan." Senyum Meiko semakin lebar. "Tapi, itu memang benar."

Luka sendiri tidak tahu, tapi tulisan Kaito di kertas itu seketika menghapus semua kegalauannya. Perasaan aneh itu telah memberikan sengatan kepada semua syaraf di tubuhnya untuk merasa bahagia. "Meiko, kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?"

"Karena..." Meiko membereskan semua peralatan di mejanya, lalu melirik Luka. "_Ojou-sama_ pasti merasa sangat senang dengan apa yang tertulis disana."

"Bagaimana... bagaimana kau bisa... menebaknya?" tanya Luka syok. Apakah perasaan aneh itu telah menghapuskan topeng dinginnya selama ini? Apakah semua orang mampu melihat bahwa dia merasa amat senang ketika berada di sekitar Shion Kaito?

"Karena aku sudah terbiasa menonton film dengan tokoh utama mirip Anda, _Ojou-sama_." Meiko mengangkat tasnya sambil tetap memasang senyuman penuh misterius.

Di sisi lain, ternyata pengawal yang terkenal dengan emosinya yang tidak stabil, menyukai film dengan tema romantis dan tokoh utama gadis _tsundere_. Apakah ini merupakan salah satu hobi demi mendukung nonanya? Ataukah dia memang memiliki hobi seperti itu?

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu memahami perasaanku..."

"Apa kau merasa bahagia saat berada di dekatku?"

"Umm. Kau pasti melakukan hal aneh padaku kan?"

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada gadis yang kucintai."

"Gadis yang kau cintai?"

"Apakah kau tidak merasa marah ketika aku bersama gadis lainnya?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau... kau pasti memang melakukan sesuatu padaku kan?"

"Tidak... Tapi, aku jelas tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini. Wajahmu yang memerah tampak sangat menggoda."

"A-apa maksudmu? Ber-berhenti membodoh-bodohiku! Dan... menjauh dariku sekarang juga!"

"Bukankah kau bilang kau merasa senang saat aku ada di dekatmu? Bukankah kau menginginkanku seutuhnya?"

"De-dengar! Men-menjauh dariku sekarang juga!"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku amat mencintaimu."

"I-itu adalah hal ter-terbodoh yang pernah kudengar! Dan lepaskan tanganmu dariku!"

"Mau kuberitahu satu hal... Perasaan marah yang kau rasakan saat aku berada bersama gadis lain adalah sesuatu yang bernama cemburu dan posesif. Kau ingin memilikiku seutuhnya... hanya untuk dirimu, sayangku."

"Ti-tidak! Mana mungkin aku merasakan hal bodoh seperti itu... ter-terutama dengan orang sepertimu!"

"Dan kau tahu... perasaan senang dan berdebar-debar saat kau berada di dekatku... itulah yang dinamakan... cinta."

Luka terbengong sambil menatap layar LED 65 inchi yang berada di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba saja adegan penuh dialog itu berubah menjadi adegan ciuman lembut antara dua tokoh utamanya, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah bergelung dan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang dikuncir satu ke belakang.

Dan sejujurnya, Luka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

Dia menangkap semua dialognya dan dia justru merasa muak dengan tokoh utama wanitanya yang menurutnya teralu lemah kepada tokoh utama laki-lakinya.

Dan Megurine Luka benar-benar tidak suka melihatnya. Dia sudah menonton sepuluh film dengan cerita bodoh seperti ini dan dia mulai merasa muak. Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya kenapa dia bisa merasakan perasaan aneh itu pada Kaito. Apa otaknya sudah berubah menjadi teralu tumpul hingga dia bahkan tidak mampu mencerna apa yang dia tonton?

Gadis cantik yang rambutnya sekarang diurai ke sisi kiri tubuhnya itu melemparkan _remote_nya dengan kesal. "Meiko, kenapa aku harus menonton film memuakkan seperti ini?"

"_Ojou-sama_, apakah Anda masih belum mengerti?"

"Mengerti apa? Gadis yang jadi tokoh utamanya teralu bodoh hingga pemuda itu jadi memanfaatkannya. Apanya yang mengerti segalanya, pria itu hanya ingin menciumnya saja!"

Meiko memutar bola matanya. Apakah itu berarti Nona mudanya yang juga mengalami hal persis sama seperti wanita tokoh utama film barusan juga bisa dikatagorikan bodoh? "Bukan itu maksudnya, _Ojou-sama_."

"Lantas apa?"

"Apakah Anda merasa setiap yang dikatakan gadis tokoh utama itu sama dengan apa yang Anda rasakan saat ini?"

Alis Luka terangkat ke sebelah. "Itu memang benar... tapi, jelas aku tidak bodoh seperti dia!"

Dan darimana gadis yang tidak mengerti perasaan cinta bisa dianggap bodoh? Apakah ini juga karena pengaruh masa kecil Luka yang tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan perasaan cinta seutuhnya?

Meiko segera meraih _remote_ lagi dan menekan tombol _rewind_. Potongan gambar segera melintas dengan cepat dan mengembalikan keadaan saat sang tokoh utama laki-laki sedang mengenggam tangan tokoh utama wanitanya dengan lembut.

"Mungin ini terdengar tidak sopan, _Ojou-sama_. Tapi, saya harus memerintahkan Anda untuk membayangkan tokoh utama wanita di film itu sebagai Anda dan tokoh utama laki-lakinya sebagai Shion Kaito."

"Kenapa harus Kaito?"Alis Luka masih terangkat dengan herannya.

Meiko menarik napas dan mencoba setenang mungkin menghadapi Nona besarnya ini. "Karena... Anda hanya merasakan perasaan aneh itu pada Shion Kaito."

Luka menyandarkan bahunya lagi ke sofa dan menatap layar LED dengan serius lagi. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, putar saja sekarang."

Meiko mengangguk dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dia menekan tombol _play_ dan gambar LED langsung bergerak sesuai alur cerita.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa marah ketika aku bersama gadis lainnya?" seru pemuda tampan dengan rambut biru gelap dan mata yang paling indah di dunia ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau... kau pasti memang melakukan sesuatu padaku kan?" Gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata biru muda tajam yang ada tepat di hadapan pemuda tadi berseru dengan nada tinggi. Dia meletakkan tangan di depan dadanya dengan ekspresi angkuh.

"Tidak... Tapi, aku jelas tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini. Wajahmu yang memerah tampak sangat menggoda."

"A-apa maksudmu? Ber-berhenti membodoh-bodohiku! Dan... menjauh dariku sekarang juga!"

"Bukankah kau bilang kau merasa senang saat aku ada di dekatmu? Bukankah kau menginginkanku seutuhnya?" Senyuman menggoda terbentuk di wajah tampannya, membuat gadis itu semakin terpesona. Pemuda itu menarik tangan sang gadis, menariknya mendekat.

"De-dengar! Men-menjauh dariku sekarang juga!" perintah gadis itu saat dia merasakan dada bidang pemuda itu bertemu dengan bahu mungilnya. Sensasi saat seorang Kaito memeluk seorang Luka di atap gedung Ronec kembali hadir di pikirannya. Memberikan sensai mabuk yang menggelitik dan menyenangkan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku amat mencintaimu," bisik pemuda berambut biru itu di telinga sang gadis. Wajah sang gadis berubah menjadi sangat merah saat napas sang pemuda terasa di tengkuk lehernya.

"I-itu adalah hal ter-terbodoh yang pernah kudengar! Dan lepaskan tanganmu dariku!"

"Mau kuberitahu satu hal... Perasaan marah yang kau rasakan saat aku berada bersama gadis lain adalah sesuatu yang bernama cemburu dan posesif. Kau ingin memilikiku seutuhnya... hanya untuk dirimu, sayangku." Masih dengan bisikan penuh menggoda. Gadis berambut merah muda itu merasa kakinya lemas tak berdaya.

"Ti-tidak! Mana mungkin aku merasakan hal bodoh seperti itu... ter-terutama dengan orang sepertimu!" seru gadis itu kemudian. Sang pemuda tersenyum dan menyentuh dagu sang gadis. Mata biru gelapnya terlihat lebih indah daripada biasanya.

"Dan kau tahu... perasaan senang dan berdebar-debar saat kau berada di dekatku... itulah yang dinamakan... cinta." Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan gadis itu tahu dia telah kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya. Lembut dan patuh. Dia hanya ingin berada di pelukan pemuda itu untuk selama-lamanya. Rasa bahagia memenuhi otaknya saat napas sang pemuda terasa di bibirnya. Gadis itu membuka bibirnya dan berjinjit pelan, mencoba meraih bibir itu sendiri dengan kekuatannya.

Saat kemudian bibir mereka bersentuhan, gadis itu merasakan sensasi kebahagiaan yang selama ini tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Hangat dan lembut. Dia sekarang mengerti perasaan aneh apa yang merasuki hatinya.

Perasaan aneh yang hanya dirasakan gadis itu kepada pemuda berambut biru itu. Perasaan aneh yang mampu menimbulkan perasaan bahagia, marah, sedih, dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Perasaan aneh yang mampu membuat wajahnya memerah tanpa henti dengan diikuti oleh debaran panjang jantungnya.

Dia tahu dan dia amat tahu. Akhirnya, dia bisa mengerti sekarang.

Pemuda itu menjauh darinya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dia berbisik pelan dengan suaranya yang rendah. "Aku mencintaimu... Luka."

"Aku... juga mencintaimu... Kaito."

Dan Meiko yang berdiri di belakang sofa, tanpa melihat ekspresi Luka sekalipun, dia sudah mengerti dengan sangat jelas. Akhirnya, mata Nona besarnya terbuka lebar pada kenyataan bahwa sosok Shion Kaito tidak akan pernah bisa dihapuskan lagi dari sisinya.

Sekarang, masalah utama dan terberatnya adalah bagaimana cara membuat Shion Kaito juga mampu menyukai sosok Megurine Luka?

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

**a.n.** bahkan cerita ini dibuat saat prokm dan baru bisa diupdate saat oskm (kalau ada yang ngerti kalimat ini, mungkin kita satu sekolah lho sekarang. hehe)

dan... apa itu artinya Kaito akan berpasangan Luka sementara Miku sama Leon?  
nggak tahu deh~ hahaa.

jadi, apakah cerita ini jadi mundur ratingnya? kalau ada yang kecewa, silahkan sampaikan saja yaa!

seriusan, review itu bukan segalanya, tapi itu cukup berarti hingga membuatmu memekik bahagia! **:D**

di review kemarin, ada yang request karakter Kaito begini dibuat di cerita lain ya? hemm, apa buat before storynya aja ya, Miku dan Kaito only sebelum Luka muncul? (kalau menurut kalian ini cukup menarik, mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan) hehee

sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya yaa~


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer, Title, Story, Warning** bisa dilihat sendiri di chapter 1 dan chapter 2.

yap. bertemu lagi dengan saya, ReiyKa, di bab baru shiroi yuki no purinsesu wa..

entah kenapa, saya mulai berpikir untuk mengganti judul cerita ini, tapi nggak jadi deh. soalnya banyak yang udah kenal (ngarep!) dengan judul ini dan berpikir untuk langsung baca begitu lihat cerita ini (delusi!).

oh, yaudahlah yah. semester baru untuk saya sementara Luka dan lain-lain masih di semester tiga manajemen rekayasa industri. kayaknya mereka ketinggalan banget yah. (salahin siapa coba?! hehe).

rating akan tetap M yah, seperti dulu yang pernah saya katakan di awal-awal, cerita ini memang targetnya buat yang agak remaja ke atas (kesampingkan bahasa kasar dan plot lemon, tolong!). jadi, kalau riset pasar itu, segmen pasarnya memang yang remaja ke atas meskipun bisa dinikmati oleh segmen selain itu (saya ngomong apa sih?!)

makasih buat yang udah ngereview kemarin: silent, Raisa524, Guest, myst29, Nekuro Yamikawa, Kie2Kei , Veline Shee

sekali lagi: cerita ini asli milik saya yah! tapi para tokohnya merupakan chara vocaloid yang hak patennya dipegang perusahaan masing-masing.

* * *

_Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa._

* * *

Salju sudah mulai turun. Miku tahu ketika dia bisa melihat butiran lembut itu dari sisi jendelanya yang hangat. Terlihat uap hangat refleksi dari suhu hangat tubuhnya saat gadis berambut hijau kebiruan itu turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju meja riasnya.

Wajahnya terlihat amat kacau. Dia tidak pernah terlihat sekacau ini biasanya setelah bangun tidur. Matanya yang bulat besar sekarang menyipit dengan bekas merah di sekelilingnya. Rasanya, dia tidak bisa menghitung lagi sudah berapa kali dia menangis beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Tangannya yang ramping meraih selembar tisu dan mengusapnya pelan di hidungnya. Rasa pusing menguasai pikirannya. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan hidungya tersumbat oleh cairan kental yang sangat tidak disukainya.

Mungkin virus flu telah menyerang sebagian besar sel tubuhnya, membuat sisi defensif imunnya melemah, dan membuat tubuhnya pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan virus-virus itu padanya.

Miku melirik kalender yang tergantung di dinding biru kamarnya lalu menghela napas panjang. Dia tahu, dia sudah dua kali tidak masuk kelas dan dia juga sangat mengerti kalau dia terlihat sangat konyol.

Menangis seharian sampai kau tidak mampu bangkit dari tempat tidurmu karena rasa lelah yang teralu menumpuk.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang dan melirik jendela lagi. Sudah masuk bulan Desember sekarang. Gadis itu ingat dia mulai pacaran dengan Kaito tanggal satu Desember, tepat hari ini. Seharusnya, hari ini adalah hari setahun perayaannya dengan Kaito. Seharusnya begitu, sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk putus dengan pemuda tampan itu di awal bulan September kemarin.

Sekarang, dia tahu, keputusannya dulu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar dalam hidupnya. Awalnya, dia hanya berpikiran bahwa dengan putus sejenak, dia akan tahu perbedaan perlakuan Kaito padanya dan orang lain yang cenderung hampir sama. Miku tidak ingin diperlakukan sama. Dia ingin sesuatu yang lebih spesial dan perasaan cintanya pada Kaito telah membuatnya semakin tamak.

Karena itulah, perasaan cinta itulah yang sekarang mampu membunuh dirinya sendiri ketika sekarang Kaito sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Di sisi lain, Miku merasa marah sendiri karena Kaito ternyata sudah begitu mudah melupakannya.

Kenangan yang dialami oleh Miku saat bersama Kaito adalah kenangan yang terindah baginya. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Tidak akan pernah walaupun dia harus menangis setiap malamnya ketika potongan kenangan itu menyelinap masuk lewat mimpi-mimpi malamnya.

"Aku benar-benar harus keluar dari lubang setan ini," desah Miku penuh kesedihan. Dia menyibakkan poninya ke belakang dan menarik napas panjang. Seingat Miku, hari ini akan diadakan kuis walaupun dia tidak belajar sama sekali. Dia harus ikut karena itu wajib dan kalaupun Miku tidak masuk karena alasan sakit, nilai kuisnya akan kosong. Itu parah.

Gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya dengan langkah terhuyung. Dia hanya berharap bahwa di kelas selanjutnya, kelas dimana dia memang sekelas dengan sumber masalahnya saat ini, orang itu tidak teralu mencari gara-gara dengannya. Karena kalau tidak, Miku berani bersumpah bahwa dia akan mencengkram kepalanya sendiri untuk menahan semua emosi negatifnya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika kemudian dia melihat kedipan di layar ponselnya di bawah meja belajarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak punya ide bagaimana benda berteknologi tinggi itu berada disana. Miku bahkan sama sekali melupakan benda itu.

Dia melihat ada banyak sekali telepon yang masuk dan deretan email. Sebagian nama yang tertulis disana adalah nama Shion Kaito. Jantung Miku berdetak lebih cepat, tapi dia tahu dia tidak boleh merasa senang karena Leon sudah memberitahukan segalanya padanya.

_"Megurine Luka dan Shion Kaito saling menyukai. Tinggal butuh beberapa langkah lagi bagi mereka untuk memulai kisah kita selanjutnya. Maaf karena aku memberitahu hal ini padamu, Miku-chan, tapi kau sudah harus mulai bergerak ke depan. Masa lalu hanya akan mengurungmu di tempat. Aku yakin di luar sana kau mampu menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih menyanyangimu dibandingkan Kaito."_

Miku mengenggam ponselnya erat-erat dan menghapus semua email Kaito tanpa membacanya lebih dahulu. Dia memang harus melupakan segala hal. Dia harus mulai berjalan maju dan berhenti berputar di sekeliling Kaito. Walaupun dia tidak tahu akan butuh berapa lama baginya untuk melupakan semua rasa manis dan pahitnya Kaito.

Setelah menghapus deretan email Kaito, jari Miku terhenti di atas tuts ponselnya saat matanya membaca sebuah nama yang berbeda. Nama Lola tertulis disana dan itu membuat gadis berambut panjang ini merasa sedikit aneh. Dia juga bingung ketika melihat nama Lola di panggilan tak terjawabnya. Pacar Leon itu jarang sekali menghubunginya. Mereka memang dekat, tapi tidak teralu dekat juga.

Jari Miku segera membuka emailnya dan seketika matanya melebar tak percaya.

_Aku putus dengan Leon._

Miku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi selama dia tidak pergi ke kampus?

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Saat Miku sudah sampai di ruangan teratas gedung kuliah umum bagian timur, gadis itu menemukan pemuda pirang berambut halus yang dicarinya telah duduk di salah satu bangku deretan akhir. Dia duduk sendirian di ruangan besar dengan deretan bangku tempat duduk yang berjumlah seratus buah. Wajah pemuda itu tampak serius membaca buku diktat kuliahnya sambil sesekali menggoreskan sesuatu disana.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menegakkan kepalanya dari deretan tulisan memusingkan itu dan menatap Miku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Miku-chan! Akhirnya... kau masuk kuliah!"

"Ah ya, Leon..." sahut Miku sambil berjalan mendekatinya. "Aku agak sakit kemarin. Bahkan hari ini kepalaku masih berdenyut."

"Benar-benar gawat! Miku-chan, sebaiknya kau tidak memaksakan dirimu. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

Miku mengangkat tangannya tepat ke wajah Leon. "Itu tidak penting. Ada masalah lain yang jauh lebih penting daripada itu!"

"Hah? Apanya yang tidak penting? Ini kan menyangkut keadaan Miku-chan sendiri. Kau tidak boleh..."

"Kenapa kau putus dengan Lola?" potong Miku cepat.

Mulut Leon membuka seakan terkejut dengan apa yang barusan Miku katakan padanya. "Aku putus dengan Lola?" Dia justru balik bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Jangan membodohiku, Leon! Lola mengirimiku email yang mengatakan begitu!" Miku duduk tepat di depan bangku Leon yang posisinya lebih rendah sehingga dia harus mendongakkan kepalanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Apa?" Leon tertawa. "Aku juga tidak tahu sebenarnya."

"Dengar, Leon..." Miku menatap Leon dalam-dalam serta meraih tangannya. "Aku yakin sekali kalau Lola hanya marah kecil padamu. Aku yakin kalau kau minta maaf secara tulus, dia akan memaafkanmu dan hubungan kalian bisa berjalan dengan normal lagi."

Leon tersenyum saat menatap tangan Miku yang memegangnya. "Dan apa definisi normalmu untuk hubunganku dan Lola-chan?"

"_Chan_? Kau memanggilnya dengan sapaan _chan_?"

Leon tersenyum miris ketika mengingat bahwa pertanyaan Miku barusan persis sama seperti yang ditanyakan oleh Kaito. Apakah ini semacam ikatan batin antara kedua orang yang saling mencintai?

"Kau tampak sangat terkejut ya, Miku-chan."

Miku menatap Leon dengan serius. "Apa yang terjadi, Leon? Kelihatannya kau sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Apa ada masalah yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada." Leon menggeleng cepat sambil tetap tersenyum. "Miku-chan benar-benar perhatian denganku. Aku benar-benar merasa senang."

"Leon... aku yakin Lola pasti akan memaafkanmu. Karena itulah, kau tinggal menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Dan aku harus bertanya sekali lagi padamu, Miku-chan. Bagaimana mungkin hubunganku dengan Lola bisa baik-baik saja ketika aku sudah tidak lagi menyukainya?"

Miku terpaku saat mata hijau Leon menatapnya penuh dengan sorot kelembutan yang menyenangkan. Mampu mengingatkannya pada sorot mata yang digunakan Kaito padanya. Gadis itu mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Leon... kau putus dengan Lola karena... Lola yang memutuskanmu kan?" bisik Miku.

Leon menggeleng pelan dan meraih tangan Miku, mengenggamnya erat. Dia bergerak maju mendekati sosok Miku dengan senyum lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Jantung Miku tiba-tiba saja berdebar. Wajah Leon terasa mendekat ke wajahnya, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak mampu memalingkan wajahnya, seakan seluruh kesadarannya telah terserap oleh kedua mata hijau Leon yang indah.

Miku bisa merasakan napas Leon saat jarak mereka tinggal beberapa senti saja. Mata hijau Leon turun dari kedua matanya ke bibir Miku.

"Leon..." bisik Miku pelan sambil mencoba menarik tangannya, namun Leon mengenggamnya dengan erat.

"Alasan kenapa aku putus dari Lola adalah... karena aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang merupakan belahan jiwaku yang lain."

Miku segera menarik tangan dengan paksa dan membuang mukanya supaya Leon tidak perlu melihat mukanya yang memerah. "Belahan jiwamu yang lain? Benarkah? Siapa dia?"

Leon memundurkan kembali tubuhnya. "Seseorang yang amat manis bagaikan seorang malaikat."

"Malaikat?" Miku kembali menatap wajah Leon. "Karena kau menemukan seorang malaikat, jadi kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Lola? Aku tidak percaya pada ini semua! Yang benar saja, Leon!"

"Aku serius, Miku-chan." Leon tersenyum. "Dia benar-benar seperti seorang malaikat. Dimana pun dia berada, dia selalu terlihat menyilaukan. Terang dan menenangkan. Begitu indah."

Miku mengangkat kedua tangannya, memberi isyrat bahwa Leon harus segera menghentikan semua ucapan konyolnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Kau sudah pacaran dengan Lola selama hampir dua tahun!" seru Miku. "Dan kau tiba-tiba ingin putus hanya karena kau tiba-tiba melihat seorang _malaikat_? Leon, ini semua tidak lucu!"

"Memang tidak bercanda."

"Tapi... tapi ini semua terdengar tidak mungkin. Kau baru bertemu dengan malaikat itu dan kau bilang kau menyukainya?! Lola... kau sudah benar-benar mengenal Lola selama ini! Ini... ini tidak sebanding! Ini aneh!"

"Aku sudah lama mengenal malaikat itu. Aku hanya menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Beberapa hari, Leon! Beberapa hari! Artinya, perasaanmu tidaklah sedalam seperti yang kau miliki dengan Lola!"

Leon menghela napas panjang. "Lantas... kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"Baikkan kembali dengan Lola."

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena kalian saling mencintai, bukan?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku mencintai malaikat itu."

"Kurasa itu cuma ketertarikan semu, Leon." Miku menunjukkan ekspresi seriusnya. "Lagipula, kau sadar kau mencintai gadis lain itu ketika kau sebenarnya masih memiliki perasaan kepada Lola kan?"

"Miku-chan... dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kapan aku menyadari jatuh cinta padanya sama sekali tidak penting."

"Tidak! Itu penting sekali, Leon! Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang, berarti perasaanmu padanya tidak serius! Kau... kau mungkin hanya ingin membuat Lola cemburu kan?"

"Miku-chan... aku serius! Aku benar-benar menyukainya! Aku suka melihat senyumnya! Wajah cerianya! Ekspresi marahnya! Semua yang ada di dirinya! Dan yang pasti, aku tidak bisa menahan kemarahanku saat melihatnya menangis! Aku ingin melindunginya! Aku ingin memilikinya!"

Miku menatap Leon dalam-dalam. Dia membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam suasana sunyi yang terasa tidak nyaman untuk mereka berdua. Kemudian, Miku tiba-tiba kembali bicara. "Kalau begitu, bisa kau beritahu aku siapa malaikat itu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Supaya aku bisa tahu kalau kau sedang tidak berbohong padaku!"

Leon menatap Miku dalam-dalam. Ekspresinya berubah amat serius. "Aku tidak mau."

"Apa?! Kenapa?!"

"Karena... kalau aku memberitahumu sekarang, pasti semuanya tidak berjalan dengan lancar."

"Bagus! Kau putus dari Lola dan kau hanya mencari alasan soal si malaikat itu! Dengar Leon, aku adalah sahabat kau dan Lola! Aku ingin kalian berdua bahagia!"

Satu patah kata dari kalimat Miku barusan cukup untuk melukai hati Leon. Akan tetapi, pemuda berambut pirang itu tetap tersenyum. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku akan bahagia bersama Lola-chan?"

"Karena tentu saja kalian saling mencintai. Kalian itu benar-benar pasangan yang luar biasa! Cocok dalam berbagai hal dan dalam berbagai sudut! Karena itulah..."

Leon menempelkan telunjuknya tepat di bibir gadis berkuncir dua itu, memaksanya untuk tidak lagi melanjutkan kata-kata yang amat menyakitkan itu. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lembut seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin melihat air matanya."

"Hah?"

"Malaikat itu... dia selalu menangis sendirian. Aku ingin menghapuskan air mata di wajah malaikat yang kucintai itu... Aku ingin dia tersenyum seperti dulu lagi. Dia dulu selalu tersenyum bahagia, namun sekarang, hanya air mata yang tertinggal di wajah manisnya."

"Topik kita kembali ke malaikat itu lagi?"

Leon menarik mundur tangannya dan mengusap kepala Miku dengan sangat pelan. "Aku akan menjaga malaikat itu baik-baik supaya senyum di wajahnya tak kan pernah menghilang lagi... Ini semua bukanlah mengenai tugas lagi..." Senyum terbentuk di bibir Leon. "Aku benar-benar ingin membahagiakannya. Karena itulah, aku tidak bisa kembali pada Lola-chan meskipun malaikat itu sendiri yang menyuruhku begitu."

"Leon!" desak Miku lagi. "Kalau begitu, setidaknya kau harus memberitahuku siapa malaikat itu!"

Leon menghela napas panjang lalu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Kalau kuberitahukan padamu, apakah kau tidak akan menentang keputusanku lagi? Apakah kau akan membantuku untuk menjaga malaikat itu?"

Miku diam sebentar. "Kalau aku merasa perasaanmu pada malaikat itu serius, aku akan..."

"Aku serius dan aku akan selalu serius dalam segala hal mengenai dia!"

Gadis berkuncir dua itu tertegun saat sang pemuda pirang itu mengatakan kalimat barusan. Terdengar sangat konyol sekaligus romantis. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau seorang Leon mampu mengatakan hal terhadap seseorang. Batinnya bertanya pelan, seberapa berhargakah orang itu bagi Leon?

Dan Miku sudah tahu pasti jawabannya. Malaikat itu... orang baru yang mampu merusak kebahagiaan Leon dan Lola yang sudah lama terjalin itu... pasti orang itu sangat berharga bagi Leon... seseorang yang sangat berharga bagaikan nyawanya sendiri... seseorang yang amat dicintai Leon sepenuh hati...

Akan tetapi, Miku tetap tidak mau terima. Bagaimana mungkin Leon mampu melupakan Lola secepat itu? Setelah apa yang telah mereka alami bersama, bagaimana mungkin...

Dan Miku lagi-lagi sudah menemukan jawabannya saat bayangan seorang Shion Kaito terlintas di pikirannya. Sama seperti Kaito. Sama juga seperti Leon. Mereka berdua sama-sama cepat melupakan seseorang dan beralih ke orang yang baru. Apakah itu berarti perasaan mereka terhadap orang baru itu jauh lebih kuat?

Artinya... seandainya kasus mereka memang sama... artinya... perasaan Kaito pada Megurine Luka sekuat perasaan Leon kepada malaikat itu...

Dan itu artinya... sama seperti Lola... keberadaan Miku sama sekali tidak berarti lagi bagi seorang Kaito...

Saat kesimpulan itu terlintas, hati Miku terasa dicengkram kuat. Terasa amat sakit dan perih. Dia tidak rela. Tidak rela! Apapun yang terjadi... Leon tetap harus bersama Lola!

"Aku tetap tidak akan menerimanya!" seru Miku yakin. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mendekati malaikat itu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Miku diam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan. "Karena Lola masih menyukaimu apapun yang terjadi!" Seperti seorang Miku yang masih menyukai seorang Kaito apapun yang terjadi.

Leon memejamkan matanya perlahan, menatap buku diktatnya lagi, lalu beralih ke kedua mata Miku yang indah. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahukanmu segalanya."

"Benarkah?"

"Nanti siang, sesudah kuliah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"Menuju tempat malaikat itu?"

Leon hanya tersenyum. "Aku akan memberitahukanmu siapa malaikat itu dengan cara yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan."

Miku menaikkan alisnya, terlihat bingung, tapi kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Kau harus menepati janjimu!"

"Kau sudah belajar untuk kuis nanti?" Leon mencoba mencari topik baru.

Miku mengeluarkan buku kecil dari dalam tasnya. "Aku hanya belajar dari catatan saja."

"Hee... legenda catatan sang Hatsune Miku yang benar lengkap! Seharusnya aku mengopi punyamu!"

"Mengopi punyaku adalah tindakan ilegal, Leon! Apa jadinya mahasiswa cuma belajar dari catatan milik orang lain. Lagipula, pasti pikiranku dan pikiranmu berbeda, Leon!"

"Tidak mungkin..." Leon menggerakkan jarinya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Kurasa pikiran kita jelas sehati, Miku-chan."

"Yah, terserah apa yang kau katakan saja, Leon. Yang pasti, seperti apapun orang baru itu, aku akan tetap berusaha supaya kau dan Lola baikkan!"

"Baikkan sebagai seorang sahabat?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Aku akan..."

Dan mulut Miku terkunci rapat oleh tatapan lembut Leon padanya. Senyumnya terasa amat ramah dan menyenangkan. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat amat menyejukkan. Seketika, Miku merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Leon?"

"Aku akan memberitahukanmu malaikat itu dengan cara yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan. Karena dia... karena gadis itu... adalah orang yang amat berharga bagiku... orang yang akan kujaga dengan sepenuh hatiku..."

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

**a.n. **22 Juni 2011, chapter ini selesai dibuat. Sedikit cerita, saya benar-benar lelah setelah ikut diklat prokm dan rencana membuat chapter ini setiap harinya seketika langsung buyar. Ketika saya kecapekan, saya akan terhenti di suatu kalimat dan tidak bisa melanjutkan ceritanya lagi. (dan ini berlanjut sampai sekarang. bab cerita ini bahkan nggak nambah-nambah sejak setahun yang lalu!)

rekuest cerita masa lalu Kaito-Miku ntar dulu yah. tar dikabarin lagi kalau udah selesai dibuat. mau ngerjain yang lain dulu soalnya.

maaf karena Luka sama sekali nggak muncul di bagian ini **-_-"**

dan... sampaikan pendapatmu soal keberlangsungan cerita ini! **;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer, Title, Story, Warning** bisa dilihat sendiri di chapter 1 dan chapter 2.

* * *

_Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa._

* * *

Kaito menatap tulisan di papan tulis tanpa semangat sama sekali. Dia menunduk untuk melihat apa yang baru saja ditulisnya di lembar jawaban kuisnya dan dia sama sekali tidak mengerti setiap baris kata yang digoreskannya disana.

Tangannya memainkan pulpennya dan matanya melirik sosok berkuncir dua yang duduk dua baris di belakangnya. Rasanya, dia sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu dosen di depan kelasnya untuk segera keluar sehingga dia bisa cepat berbicara pada gadis itu.

Akhirnya, seakan telah mengabulkan permintaan Kaito, dosen tersebut akhirnya menyuruh asistennya untuk segera mengumpulkan semua lembar jawaban dan kemudian dia keluar.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Kaito segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju tempat gadis manis itu. "Miku," panggilnya pelan.

Mata biru kehijauan gadis itu segera bertemu dengan matanya. Seketika tubuh Kaito menengang. Rasa gugup menguasai hatinya dan dia mendadak merasakan rasa takut yang luar biasa besarnya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Seakan tidak mendengar ucapan Kaito barusan, gadis itu malah berdiri dengan tasnya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk pemuda pirang. "Leon, ayo pergi sekarang!"

Leon melirik Kaito yang berdiri tak jauh dari kursinya kemudian gantian melirik Miku. "Sekarang?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

"Miku, kau tidak baca emailku ya?"

Miku hanya diam. Sejujurnya, gadis itu sama sekali tidak ingin bicara pada sumber masalahnya selama ini. "Sudah..."

"Kalau begitu..."

"Sudah kuhapus semuanya!" potong Miku. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia dan pemuda tampan berambut biru itu tengah berhadapan. "Aku sudah menghapus semuanya! Jadi, kita bisa mulai di jalan yang baru kan, Shion-san?"

"_Shion-san_?" Ekspresi Kaito terlihat amat syok. "Kau barusan memanggilku apa?"

"Karena kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, sebaiknya aku mulai memanggilmu dengan nama keluargamu kan?"

"Apakah memang sudah tidak ada apa-apa diantara kita berdua?"

"Ya... Sudah tidak ada apa-apa. Semuanya sudah berakhir, Shion-san."

"Begitukah, Hatsune-san? Begitukah yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ya... Semua sudah kupikirkan dengan sangat baik. Selamat atas hubunganmu dengan..." Miku mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan tetesan air matanya. "...dengan Megurine-san."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kaito segera menarik Miku ke luar kelas, tanpa peduli dengan barang-barang Miku, tanpa peduli pada teriakkan protes Leon.

Pikiran Kaito mendadak buram. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan lagi untuk menjelaskan semua perasaannya pada Miku. Apa yang harus dia lakukan agar gadis itu mengerti bahwa tidak ada hal yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Luka?!

Dia merasakan rasa frustasi mencengkram pikirannya semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Miku bisa kembali lagi ke pelukannya? Apakah hubungan itu memang harus diakhiri begitu saja?

_"Maaf, Kaito-kun. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi."_

"Shion-san..." bisik Miku pelan. "Tanganku sakit... Lepaskan aku..."

"Tidak akan kulepas!"

"Shion-san... kalau sampai Megurine-san melihat kita berdua seperti ini..."

"Siapa peduli dengan _tsundere_ itu!" seru Kaito kesal. Dia membalikkan badannya secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat tubuh Miku menabrak sisi depan tubuhnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya, Miku!"

Miku membuang muka, sama sekali tidak tahan melihat wajah Kaito. Dia tahu, kalau dia masih melakukannya, air matanya pasti akan menetes lagi. "Aku mengerti tentang hubunganmu dengan Megurine-san... karena itulah..."

"Kenapa kau bicara seakan kau tahu segalanya?!"

Suara Kaito sempat membuat beberapa mahasiswa lainnya menoleh ke arah mereka berdua dengan mata penasaran. Miku melirik tangan kanannya yang digenggam erat oleh Kaito. Haruskah dia percaya pada kata-kata Kaito ataukah pada apa yang dia lihat di pesta dansa kemarin? Yang mana sisi Kaito yang sebenarnya?

"Kenapa... kau harus menjelaskan... ini semua padaku?" tanya Miku. "Kita... sudah tidak ada... hubungan apa-apa... kan?"

Kaito mengenggam tangan Miku semakin erat, seakan dia gadis itu bisa tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari hadapannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti... kenapa kita bisa jadi begini sekarang..."

Miku menunggu Kaito melanjutkan kalimatnya namun pemuda tampan itu hanya diam membisu sambil terus menatap kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. "Shion-san, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku sekarang?"

"Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari Rabu tanggal satu Desember..."

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Shion-san maksudkan sebenarnya?"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku!"

"Aku harus begitu sekarang! Karena... Shion-san..."

Kaito menatap kedua mata Miku tajam. "Karena apa?"

"Karena..." Miku segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak mampu menatap kedua mata yang biasanya selalu setenang lautan itu. "Karena Megurine-san..."

"Kenapa tuan putri itu muncul dalam pembicaraan ini?!"

"Karena kau menyukainya! Dan dia juga balas menyukaimu!"

"Ini konyol, Miku! Konyol!"

"Tidak ada yang konyol dalam hal ini!"

"Jelas ada! Semua kalimat yang kau ucapkan sama sekali tidak terdengar masuk akal!"

Pandangan Miku mulai kabur saat air mata mulai menggenangi kedua pelupuk matanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti lagi..."

Kaito menarik Miku ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku menyukaimu."

Air mata Miku menetes saat kalimat itu terdengar di telinganya. Di dalam hatinya, dia hanya merasakan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan hingga mampu membuatnya menggila. "Apa maksud kata-katamu barusan?"

"Yang kukatakan adalah yang kumaksud."

"Sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Kaito melepaskan pelukannya dan mengenggam kedua tangan Miku erat-erat. "Aku menyukaimu seperti saat aku menyukaimu dulu! Aku tidak mau putus denganmu! Aku ingin bersama denganmu! Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu!"

"Megurine-san pasti sedih."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang _tsundere_ itu rasakan!"

"Tapi, aku peduli!" Miku tersenyum. "Kau adalah orang yang berharga bagi Megurine-san. Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua!"

Miku bisa merasakan kedua tangan pemuda di hadapannya terlihat gemetaran. Dia sendiri harus menahan habis-habisan perasaan ingin memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat. Dia tidak bisa begini terus. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan untuk berhenti dan dia harus mulai menetapkan keputusan itu sekarang.

"Apakah kau membenciku?"

Miku menggeleng pelan. "Mana mungkin aku membencimu."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?!"

Miku mengigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya terasa amat pedih seperti tersayat. Kenapa Kaito harus melakukan hal ini padanya? Kenapa mereka harus berputar-putar di jalan yang sama?

"Aku ingin kita..." bisik Kaito pelan sambil menempelkan dahinya di dahi Miku. "Aku ingin kita bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu... Aku... aku menyukaimu..."

Mata Miku langsung melebar dan dia mendorong pemuda itu menjauh darinya. Gadis itu menatap sisi belakang Kaito dengan mata nanar.

"Sakine... Meiko-san..." sapa Miku canggung sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. "Selamat pagi..."

Kaito segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan gadis berambut coklat pendek dengan ekspresi serius yang sedang balas menatapnya tajam. Meiko membalas lambain Miku dengan wajah tanpa senyum sama sekali. "Hai, Hatsune-san. Sedang apa disini? Kudengar dosen kalian memberikan kuis pagi ini."

Miku mengangguk cepat. "Kelasnya sudah selesai lima menit yang lalu kira-kira. Bagaimana dengan dosen kalian? Katanya dia tidak pernah memberikan kuis ya?"

"Yap. Hanya ujian semester saja. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengambil mata kuliah ini lagi semester depan."

"Maksudmu mengulang, Sakine-san?" Miku tersenyum. "Tidak terima kasih. Aku bahkan ingin secepatnya lulus dari Utaunoda."

"Supaya kau bisa menjauh dari seseorang?"

Alis Kaito terangkat. "Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan, Sakine-san?"

"Sesuatu yang jelas tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, mungkin, Shion Kaito. Lagipula, sensitif sekali. Apa kau pikir aku baru saja membicarakanmu?"

"Miku, ayo pindah ke tempat lain!"

Miku meoleh ke arah Kaito kemudian ke arah Meiko. Rambutnya yang dikuncir dua bergoyang ke sisi kanan kirinya saat gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Shion-san. Aku ada urusan dengan Leon sekarang."

Kaito meraih tangan Miku dan menariknya paksa. Langkahnya terhenti ketika suara Meiko yang dingin terdengar.

"Shion Kaito, Megurine-san mencarimu di perpustakaan. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk belajar bersamanya di perpustakaan manajemen industri?"

"Kapan aku pernah..."

Miku memejamkan matanya perlahan lalu setelah itu dia menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Kaito. "Permisi, Shion-san, Sakine-san. Aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang. Ada beberapa barangku yang ketinggalan." Senyuman muncul di bibirnya yang Kaito tahu adalah senyuman palsu khas Miku. Senyuman yang paling dibencinya. Senyuman yang paling bisa membuat hati Kaito terasa sakit ketika melihatnya.

"Miku!"

Akan tetapi, gadis berkuncir dua itu sudah berlari menjauh lebih cepat daripada gerakkan tangan Kaito yang berusaha mencegahnya. Pemuda berambut biru itu hanya menatap sosok yang amat dicintainya itu menjauh dengan tubuh lemas tak berdaya. Di dalam hatinya sendiri, perasaan kecewa, sedih, marah, bercampur dan mulai merusak kemampuan logikanya. Dia bingung antara harus berlari mengejar Miku untuk memaksa gadis itu kembali padanya atau justru diam dan merelakan gadisnya pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Perasaan ingin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri mulai menyesak keluar. Kenapa dia tidak melakukan hal itu dari dulu? Kenapa saat Miku dulu mencoba meninggalkannya, Kaito hanya diam begitu saja tanpa mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya?

Kenapa rasa takut untuk melukai gadis yang amat dicintainya dulu jauh lebih besar daripada rasa takut untuk kehilangan gadis yang amat dicintainya? Kenapa Kaito teralu pengecut untuk mengambil langkahnya?

Pemuda itu tidak tahu lagi. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini ketika sahabat yang paling dipercayainya kemudian mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjadi musuh bagi Kaito sendiri.

Semuanya terasa salah bagi Kaito. Semuanya seakan memang _menyalahkan_ dirinya sendiri.

"Shion Kaito," panggilan Meiko seketika membuyarkan lamunan pemuda itu, memaksanya kembali ke dunia kejam tak berampun baginya.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan menyebutkan keseluruhan nama lengkapku?"

"Megurine-san menunggumu di perpustakaan jurusan kalian."

"Kau menyuruh nonamu menunggu disana sendirian? Kau benar-benar tidak peduli pada keadaan nonamu ya... bagaimana kalau insiden dengan Lily-san waktu itu terulang lagi?" sindir Kaito. "Kelihatannya kau tidak peduli pada keadaan..."

"Justru karena aku peduli pada _Ojou-sama_ aku menyuruhnya untuk menunggumu di perpustakaan. Supaya dia tidak perlu melihat adegan memuakkan saat kau mengejar-ngejar Hatsune-san agar dia kembali lagi padamu," balas Meiko.

"Kau memang menyebalkan." Kaito menatap Meiko lurus. "Kelihatannya Leon yang menyuruhmu untuk menganggu obrolanku dengan Miku. Kerja sama yang bagus."

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat _Ojou-sama_ merasa bahagia. Apapun itu."

"Termasuk menerima perintah Leon?"

"Aku tidak pernah menerima perintahnya. Asal kau tahu saja, kedudukanku jauh lebih tinggi daripada dia."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus ikut campur dalam urusan pendekatan Leon dengan Miku. Apakah kau diam-diam menyukainya, Sakine-san?"

Alis Meiko terangkat dan sebuah senyuman sinis dihadiahkannya untuk Kaito. "Terserah apa katamu saja, Shion Kaito. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli padamu ataupun percintaanmu dengan Hatsune Miku. Hanya saja," Meiko diam sebentar, menikmati ekspresi Kaito yang menurutnya lucu. "Kau harus camkan satu hal, jika seorang gadis sudah mengatakan kalau dia tidak mau, sampai kapan pun, keputusannya akan tetap seperti itu seberapapun kuatnya kau mengemis padanya."

Kaito tahu, sampai kapan pun, seorang Sakine Meiko tetaplah menjadi seorang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah Kaito kenal.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Luka menatap buku diktat berwarna birunya yang disampulnya tertulis deretan huruf yang membentuk kalimat bahasa Inggris berbunyi:

_COST ANALYSIS AND ESTIMATING FOR ENGINEERING AND MANAGEMENT  
Philip F. Ostwald and Timothy S. McLaren_

Satu alasan yang tidak dia pahami, bahkan sampai saat ini, ketika dia sudah berada di tingkat dua perguruan tinggi. Kenapa semua diktat yang digunakan para dosennya menggunakan bahasa internasional, bahasa Inggris. Tidakkah ada orang di luar sana yang berniat menerjemahkan buku-buku tebal itu? Setidaknya, semua itu bisa membuatnya sedikit bersantai sehingga otaknya bisa langsung mencerna apa yang tertulis disana tanpa perlu mengartikannya terlebih dahulu.

Kenapa semua hal di dunia ini terasa sangat menyulitkan bagi seorang mahasiswa dan mahasiswi perguruan tinggi?

Mulai dari diktat yang teralu tebal dengan bahasa asing super aneh, tugas yang menumpuk, sampai tanggung jawab yang teralu besar alias tuntutan sebagai agen perubahan bangsa yang teralu besar.

Luka menghela napas. Sekarang, baginya semua masalah itu menjadi tidak penting. Masalah terbesar baginya saat ini adalah perasaan anehnya yang telah diketahui sebagai perasaan bernama cinta!

Ayolah, dia mencintai seorang Shion Kaito... di usianya yang kedelapan belas tahun? Dia baru merasakan perasaan seperti ini saat usianya 18 tahun? Apakah ini semacam keterlambatan proses pendewasaannya? Ataukah ini mengindikasikan bahwa Luka dari dulu sampai sebelum ini adalah seorang gadis _tanpa_ perasaan cinta _sama sekali_?

Luka lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang. Walaupun dia sudah tahu dan mengerti perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan kepada laki-laki itu, tetap saja, Luka tidak tahu apa yang harus dirinya lakukan kepada Kaito. Apakah dia harus mengatakannya secara frontal? Atau justru diam dan menunggu hingga saat-saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan segalanya?

Perasaan dilema menyerang hati Luka. Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa takut apabila saat Kaito tahu, pemuda itu justru akan berbalik membencinya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengatasi perasaan ini?!

Gadis itu sendiri tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok yang disukai oleh Kaito. Di tahun pertamanya di Utaunoda, Luka pernah mendengar berita tentang pasangan paling serasi di jurusannya—Shion Kaito bersama Hatsune Miku. Karena Luka memang tidak pernah dapat di kelas yang sama seperti kedua orang itu, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

Sekarang, semua jelas berbeda. Sosok Shion Kaito bukanlah lagi sosok tanpa arti bagi Luka. Sosok Hatsune Miku jelas menjadi sosok yang paling mampu mengguncang perasaan Luka.

Luka mengetuk-ketukan jarinya di atas buku diktatnya, mencoba memahami untaian kata yang tertulis disana, namun semuanya hanya menjadi biasan warna kelabu yang mulai membuatnya sebal.

"Kenapa semuanya terlihat membingungkan?!"

"Apa yang masih tidak kau mengerti?"

Seseorang meletakkan tas ranselnya tepat di meja Luka dengan ekspresi muka datar. Iris biru Luka melebar saat bertemu dengan iris sebiru lautan yang amat indah tepat di hadapannya. Kaito duduk tepat di hadapan Luka dengan sebuah pulpen di tangan kanannya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Luka bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Dia segera menundukkan kepalanya menghadap ke buku diktatnya tanpa menyebutkan sepatah kata pun.

Alis Kaito terangkat sebelah. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Berkonsentrasi membaca."

"Dari jarak sedekat itu?"

"Tentu saja. Semakin dekat jaraknya, pikiranmu akan menjadi semakin fokus."

"Begitu ya... aku baru tahu soal itu..."

Luka langsung mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau berpikir aku aneh?"

"Umm..." Kaito merasa aneh ketika menatap wajah Luka mengingat gadis itu beberapa hari yang lalu sempat mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. "...sedikit."

Mata Luka melebar tak percaya. Gadis itu merasa seluruh energinya keluar dari tubuhnya. "Aah... begitu... ya... hemm..."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, Megurine-san?"

Ketika Kaito menyebut nama keluarganya dan bukan nama kecilnya, Luka tahu perasaan aneh itu segera menyenggol hatinya dan membuat rasa sakit di dalam. "Apa... apa sekarang... kau membenciku?"

"Hah?"

"Aah... umm... maksudku..." Luka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping. Tangannya sibuk memilin lembaran kertas diktatnya sebagai pengalihan perasaan gugupnya. "Apa... aku... menyebalkan... bagimu?"

Apa yang sebenarnya tuan putri itu ingin katakan sebenarnya? Kaito menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak. Kau memang aneh dan selalu bersikap seenaknya, tapi aku tidak membencimu."

Dan Luka harus mati-matian menahan otot di pipinya untuk tidak tertarik sehingga sebuah senyuman tidak akan terbentuk di bibirnya. Wajahnya terasa panas. Perasaan senang mulai mendesak keluar dari dalma hatinya. "Aah... benarkah? Umm... begitu ya..."

"Apa yang 'begitu ya'? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau coba katakan, Megurine-san."

"Aah... bagaimana kalau kau mulai menjelaskan teori ekonomi saja sekarang?"

"Hah?"

"Umm... Aku masih... tidak mengerti... bagian itu..."

Sebenarnya, di dalam hati, Kaito ingin bertanya pada Luka bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah di diri tuah putri itu. Akan tetapi, dia memutuskan untuk menundanya karena takut iu malah akan menyinggung Luka sendiri.

"Baiklah," sahut Kaito kemudian setelah mengeluarkan semua catatannya. "Jadi, seuatu manajemen perusahaan sangat bergantung pada inovasi para anggotanya. Sesuatu yang baru dan unik cenderung akan memberikan banyak keuntungan, sebelum idenya kemudian dicontoh dan dikembangkan oleh orang lain. Soal itu, sebenarnya sama sekali tidak melanggar hak cipta. Karena itulah yang dinamakan _inovation price_."

Lagi-lagi, otak Luka kehilangan kemampuannya berpikir. Cara bicara Kaito, setiap kedipan mata yang dilakukannya, setiap gerakkan pada bibirnya saat dia berbicara, semua jelas membuat Luka terkesima dan terdiam membisu. Dia tahu, gadis itu sudah amat sangat tahu, bahwa dia memang menyukai Kaito. Dia menyukai apapun yang ada di diri pemuda tampan berambut biru itu.

Dan perasaan itu tidaklah sesimpel dan seklise yang ada di film-film Meiko. Perasaan itu jauh lebih kompleks. Luka butuh Kaito, dan bukan hanya sekedar butuh saja, lebih dari itu, kalau Kaito pergi meninggalkannya menuju tempat gadis lain, Luka bahkan tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dirinya sendiri lakukan.

Apakah dia bertambah tamak?

Dia hanya ingin memiliki Kaito sendiri. Setiap sisi Kaito, dia tidak ingin ada gadis lain yang lebih mengetahui hal itu lebih dari dirinya. Terutama dari seorang gadis bernama Hatsune Miku.

"Kau masih pacaran dengan Hatsune Miku, ya?" Dan pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir ranum Luka. Gadis berambut merah muda itu diam kemudian, mengamati semua respon Kaito terhadap pertanyaannya barusan.

Pulpen Kaito terhenti di atas lembaran putih catatannya. Matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali dan ekspresi Kaito mendadak terlihat kaku. "Kenapa kau tanya hal itu?"

"Apakah kau masih menyukai dia?"

"Kenapa kau tanya hal itu?"

Luka diam. Menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar takut dengan respon Kaito. Akan tetapi, dia memang ingin tahu jawabannya. "Aku ingin tahu... itu saja..."

"Itu semua sama sekali bukan urusanmu," tukas Kaito dingin.

Kepala Luka terangkat untuk melihat wajah Kaito. Pemuda berambut biru itu sedang balas menatapnya dingin. "Sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Aah..." Jantung Luka berdebar cepat. Rasa panik mulai menguasai dirinya. "Aah... aku... aku hanya ingin tahu... Maksudku, kalian dulu pasangan terbaik... di angkatan kita kan..."

Kaito meremas pulpen di tangannya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan emosinya. "Apapun itu... semua hanya masa lalu..."

Masa lalu? Artinya... "Kau sudah putus dengan Hatsune Miku, ya?"

Dan Kaito benci sekali pada Luka dengan kalimat frontalnya serta ekspresi yang entah kenapa bersinar penuh kebahagiaan.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aah... begitu ya..." Luka mengigit bibir bawahnya, merasa bersalah sekaligus takut. "Umm... kau tahu... kurasa..."

"Bisakah kita hanya membahas masalah pelajaran? Bukankah itu tujuan kita datang kesini hari ini?"

Luka mengalihkan sorot matanya. Dia seharusnya memang tidak mengangkat topik seperti itu saat ini. Jelas semuanya jadi terasa buruk. "Maaf."

Iris sebiru lautan itu melebar setelah mendengar satu patah kata dari gadis cantik di hadapannya. Jelas ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tuan putri. Karakternya sama sekali tidak cocok untuk mengatakan kata penuh perasaan seperti itu.

"Ada yang salah dengan otakmu?"

"Tidak... um... hanya saja... kurasa aku sudah menyinggung sesuatu yang... memberikan kenangan buruk..." Kedua mata mereka berdua bertemu. "Maaf, Kaito."

Dan entah kenapa, mendadak jantung Kaito terasa berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Saat mata sang tuan putri menatapnya serius, saat itu juga Kaito merasa aneh.

_"Kenapa aku selalu merasa senang ketika kau berada di dekatku?"_

Apakah mungkin... apakah mungkin tuan putri Utaunoda menyuka...

—_Tidak!_ _Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin terjadi!_

Kaito segera membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Lagipula, semenjak kapan dia jadi tokoh laki-laki yang disukai oleh banyak orang? Dia tidak butuh itu semua. Yang dia butuhkan hanya seorang gadis yang dicintai olehnya untuk balas mencintainya... _lagi_.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan seperti tadi."

"Ternyata kau itu manis sekali ya, Kaito."

Telinga Kaito terasa panas. _Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Oh, Tuhan, kelihatannya insiden pesta Iroha Nekomura berhasil membuat kepalanya pecah!_

"Luka?"

"Apa?"

"Kau... entah kenapa... sekarang..." Kaito masih menimbang-nimbang apakah dia perlu mengatakan hal ini. "Kau... sekarang..."

Mata Luka melebar penuh semangat. "Ya?"

Wajah Kaito mendadak terasa panah. "Kau... sekarang... terlihat lebih... normal daripada sebelumnya."

Jadi, sebelumnya Luka selalu terlihat _tidak_ normal?

Dan ketika gadis di hadapannya tiba-tiba terkikik geli, Kaito merasakan sebuah perasaan nyaman yang ganjil. Dia sendiri ikut tertawa bersama gadis itu. Mendadak, dia seolah melupakan semua masalahnya selama ini.

"Jadi," alis Luka terangkat sebelah. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Aku selama ini tidak normal?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," Kaito membela diri. "Hanya saja, kau sekarang lebih menunjukkan emosimu. Kau tidak lagi menjaga jarak dengan orang lain."

Karena memang, Luka sama sekali tidak ingin ada jarak antara dirinya dan Kaito sendiri.

"Apakah kau merasa senang karena itu?"

Kaito tersenyum tipis. "Aku yakin semua orang di sekitarmu akan merasa sangat senang."

"Hemm, begitukah?" Luka kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya.

Kaito memutar bola matanya. Jadi, perubahannya hanya dalam skala waktu tertentu ya...

"Menurutku, menunjukkan sisi kita yang sebenarnya pada orang lain..." Sorot mata Luka berubah menjadi agak lembut. "...tidak teralu buruk juga ternyata. Walaupun, sudah terlambat, tapi itu sama sekali tidak buruk."

Menunjukkan sisi yang sebenarnya? Memberitahu segalanya pada orang di sekitarnya?

Kalimat Luka seakan membuka kedua mata Kaito. "_Arigatou,_Megurine-san." Kaito mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celana jeansnya dan mengetikkan sebaris email pada seseorang.

_Aku menunggumu di tempat dimana aku pertama kali memelukmu, setahun yang lalu.  
Aku akan menunggumu apapun yang terjadi. Kumohon, bisakah kau mendengarkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya kali ini?_

Tangannya mengenggam erat ponselnya dan matanya menatap gantungan berbentuk daun bawang disana. Dia tahu, seharusnya dia sudah melakukan hal ini semenjak dua bulan yang lalu, ketika hubungan itu terpaksa diakhiri begitu saja.

_"Walaupun, sudah terlambat, tapi itu sama sekali tidak buruk."_

Terlambat masih lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali kan?

"Kaito?" panggil Luka pelan setelah pemuda di hadapannya terdiam cukup lama.

"Seandainya aku ditolak, apakah kau mau menghiburku?"

Mata Luka melebar saat dia mengerti apa yang sedang Kaito coba katakan. "Kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu _lagi_ pada Hatsune Miku?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar.

Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya, singkat dan pelan, tapi serasa mampu menghancurkan hati Luka. Gadis di hadapannya terasa sudah ingin merosot ke lantai.

"Ah... Kaito..."

Pemuda berambut biru itu sudah berdiri dari tempatnya. "Um?"

Mulut Luka terasa kering. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Semua kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya tertahan disana. "Di luar... sedang turun salju..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kaito memasang mantel biru tebal miliknya, memasukkan semua barangnya ke tas ranselnya, dan memakai tasnya. "Terima kasih, Megurine-san." Saat Kaito berbalik, suara Luka kembali menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Seharusnya Luka tahu dia tidak perlu bertanya. Seharusnya dia hanya diam saja. Sekarang, ketika senyuman itu terbentuk di wajah tampan Kaito, dia merasa kakinya lemas.

"Taman depan perpustakaan pusat."

Saat Kaito mulai melangkahkan kakinya, Luka segera berdiri.

"Kaito!" panggilnya lagi. "Tutornya..."

"Kita lanjutkan nanti sore bagaimana? Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Megurine-san, tapi bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan sekali ini saja?"

Dan haruskah Luka kehilangan kesempatan untuk memeluk Kaito sekali ini saja?

"Kaito..."

"Um?"

Dan haruskah Luka menahan Kaito agar dia tidak bisa bersama gadis yang dicintainya?

Pandangan Luka turun ke sneaker merah miliknya. Harusnya dia mengatakan pada Kaito untuk tetap disini kan? Seharusnya...

"Megurine-san?"

Harusnya...

"Kalau semuanya berjalan baik, kau harus memberiku tutor tanpa biaya." Ekspresi datar Luka mulai kembali lagi.

Kaito tersenyum tipis. "Terserah kau saja, Tuan Putri."

Dan setelah Kaito pergi, Luka kembali merosot ke kursinya, merasa lemas dan tidak berdaya.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

**a.n. **01 Juli 2011  
setahun lebih berlalu. entah apakah saya masih bisa melanjutkan cerita ini atau tidak.  
jadi, apakah harapannya Kaito terkabul atau tidak? **;)**

review akan sangat diterima. **:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer, Title, Story, Warning** bisa dilihat sendiri di chapter 1 dan chapter 2.

selamat ulang tahun saya ucapkan kepada ReiyKa (saya sendiri, lucu juga ya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada diri sendiri) dan kepada cerita ini sendiri (tidak terasa dua tahun telah menemani dan memiliki pembaca yang setia).

saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk pembaca yang selalu menunggu untuk melanjutkan membaca cerita ini, yang sudah mereview di berbagai chapter sebelumnya dan untuk chapter ini nantinya (hehe), yang sudah memasukkan cerita ini ke list _favorite story_ dan _alert story_. **:)**

* * *

**_Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa._**

* * *

_Aku menunggumu di tempat dimana aku pertama kali memelukmu, setahun yang lalu.  
Aku akan menunggumu apapun yang terjadi. Kumohon, bisakah kau mendengarkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya kali ini?_

Miku tahu, saat ponselnya berbunyi tanda email masuk, seharusnya dia langsung menghapusnya seperti kemarin-kemarin begitu melihat nama pengirimnya. Sekarang, terselip sebuah keraguan di hatinya setelah membaca pesan itu.

Apakah dia harus datang ke tempat itu?

Apakah semua kenangan yang dia alami bersama Kaito harus berlanjut?

Gadis itu mengenggam ponselnya sendiri hingga jarinya terasa kaku. Apakah kali ini Kaito memang benar-benar menunjukkan perasaannya pada Miku? Apakah Miku bisa mempercayai bahwa Kaito memang menyukainya?

"Miku-chan?"

Miku menatap sosok pemuda berambut pirang tepat di hadapannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu? Sejak ponselmu berbunyi, kau terlihat aneh."

"Uh-huh..." Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Leon."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar dan sekarang kelihatannya _okonomiyaki_ kita sudah matang."

Mata hijau di hadapan Miku menatapnya lama kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. "Kau tidak perlu merahasiakan apapun dariku, kau tahu itu kan?"

Miku memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Leon."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Miku-chan. Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan."

"Memangnya kau esper begitu?" Miku mengangkat sumpitnya dan menyentuh _okonomiyaki_ di meja panas mereka. "Kelihatannya sudah matang. Kau bisa panggil pelayan untuk membaliknya."

"Aku bisa melakukannya kok."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"_Yap. I really can do it, Princess_!"

Miku memutar bola matanya. "Menggunakan bahasa Inggris supaya terdengar keren?"

"Kau tahu, Miku-chan, aku akan melakukan apapun supaya terlihat keren di hadapanmu."

"Oh, benarkah? Supaya aku bisa promosi ke teman-temanku bahwa aku punya seorang teman bernama Leon yang dapat melakukan segalanya demi sang putri?"

"Demi malaikat itu, aku akan melakukan apapun."

"Ah ya, kau berjanji akan memberitahuku tentang malaikat itu kan?"

"Yap. Dengan cara yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau lupakan."

Alis Miku terangkat dan sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya. "Benarkah? Dia amat spesial sepertinya..."

"Karena itulah, bisakah kita kembali ke topik utama sekarang?"

"Hah? Topik utama? Maksudmu?"

"Apa isi email yang baru saja masuk ke ponselmu hingga membuat wajahmu terlihat amat syok?"

"Syok? Oh... benarkah?"

"Miku-chan..." bisik Leon. Dia mengenggam tangan Miku erat-erat. "Apa email itu dari Kaito?"

Gadis berkuncir dua di hadapannya hanya diam sambil menatap _okonomiyaki_ milik mereka berdua yang sudah mulai gosong. "Dia bilang dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku... tidak tahu..." bisik Miku lirih.

Leon meraih tangan Miku dan mengenggamnya erat. "Aku akan selalu ada untuk mendampingimu, Miku-chan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak akan menemuinya kan?" Leon menatap kedua mata Miku. "Tidak akan menemui Kaito kan?"

"Ah..."

"Miku-chan?"

"Aku..."

"Apakah kalian sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa _okonomiyaki _kalian benar-benar sudah hangus?"

Miku melihat seorang pelayan dengan topi putih dan kain serbet di pinggang tengah berdiri tepat di sebelah meja mereka. Sebuah _kote_—alat pembalik _okonomiyaki—_ada di tangannya. Wajahnya cemberut dengan mata menatap tajam ke arah benda berwarna hitam yang berasap di wajan besi meja Miku dan Leon.

"Aku tahu kalian memang asyik pacaran, tapi kalian tidak seharusnya membiarkannya gosong!" gerutu pelayan itu sambil membalik _okonomiyaki_ milik Miku dan Leon.

"Pacaran? Bukan..." Miku segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Kami sama sekali tidak pacaran!"

Leon menatap respon Miku dengan sorot mata lirih, namun dia segera menutupinya dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. "Ah, maaf. Kau tahu, ini adalah hari keberuntunganku karena bisa mengajak gadis cantik ini. Kau harus mengerti." Leon mengedipkan matanya.

Pelayan itu menatap Leon dengan sorot mata tidak suka. "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu hal itu apalagi harus mencoba mengerti masalah di antara kalian berdua. Kalian berdua tetap harus bayar walaupun _okonomiyaki_ pesanan kalian gosong." Tangannya dengan sigap langsung membalik makanan lezat itu dengan cepat tanpa menunggu perintah Miku dan Leon.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk tuan putri ini."

"Leon!"

Pelayan itu memutar bola matanya kemudian berjalan pergi dengan wajah masih cemberut seperti barusan.

"Kalau _okonomiyaki_ mereka tidak seenak ini, aku bersumpah aku tidak akan pernah kemari lagi!"

Miku tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu melirik gantungan ponsel berbentuk es krim miliknya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada tangan Leon yang masih mengenggam tangannya. "Leon, bisakah kau melepaskan genggamanmu?"

Iris sewarna rumput segar itu melirik ke tangan kanannya, tapi dia hanya diam tanpa menariknya.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kenapa?" Miku mulai merasa gugup. "Karena... aneh tentu saja."

Leon tersenyum lalu menarik tangan kanannya. "Lebih baik kita pesan _okonomiyaki_ yang baru. Makan makanan yang sudah hangus tidak baik untuk kesehatan, terutama sangat tidak cocok dimakan gadis manis sepertimu, Miku-chan." Pemuda pirang itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau memang pintar merayu, Leon. Aku yakin, kalau kau menggunakan kemampuan itu, Lola pasti akan langsung memaafkanmu."

"Jadi, kau masih bersikeras kalau aku harus baikkan lagi dengan Lola?"

"Tentu saja!" Miku memasang ekspresi penuh keyakinan. "Aku tahu persis kalau kalian punya karisma kecocokan yang sangat tinggi."

"Tapi, hari ini aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan untuk memberitahumu siapa malaikat yang ada di hatiku sekarang."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, kau bisa langsung mengatakannya sekarang."

"Sekarang? Di kedai _okonomiyaki_ kesukaanku di Shibuya yang ramai pengunjung seperti ini?" Leon mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat yang dipenuhi para pekerja kantoran di daerah itu. "Ayolah! Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku akan memberitahumu dengan cara yang amat spesial kan?"

Miku mengerenyit. "Kenapa harus spesial sih? Aku hanya perlu tahu nama dan orangnya saja kan?"

"Harus spesial!" Leon tetap bersikeras. "Supaya kau akan selalu ingat."

"Makanya..." Miku tersenyum. "Kenapa aku harus selalu mengingatnya? Eh... tunggu! Apakah itu berarti aku mengenal gadis itu?"

"Kau sangat mengenalnya." Leon tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Miku mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir. "Megurine Luka?"

"Umm... aku memang suka _Ojou-chan_, tapi jelas itu levelnya teralu tinggi."

"Kalau begitu... Sakine Meiko?"

"Sejak kapan aku suka pada gadis sok pintar seperti dia."

"Kalau begitu siapa lagi?"

Leon meremas tangannya dengan frustasi. _Kau! Kau, bodoh!_

"Leon," panggil Miku lagi.

"Ya?" Leon sudah memasang wajah berseri-seri.

"Kita mau pesan _okonomiyaki_ lagi tidak? Kau tidak akan makan yang sudah hangus kan?"

Dan Leon tahu, di salah satu sudut hatinya, sebuah perasaan kecewa muncul disana.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang halus itu menatap sosok gadis berkuncir dua yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan telapak tangan terbuka, membiarkan butiran salju putih yang turun di angkasa berkumpul di jemari kurusnya.

Dia tahu, meskipun di wajah cantik gadis itu terbentuk sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat hatinya berdebar, senyuman itu sama sekali tidak nyata. Palsu. Hanya topeng belaka.

Dia jelas tahu apa penyebabnya dan dia jelas tahu siapa yang mampu menghapuskan senyuman palsu itu dan menggantikannya dengan senyuman manis nan sempurna. Hanya satu orang yang bisa. Hanya satu sosok yang bisa. Shion Kaito, sahabat dekatnya yang selalu mengatakan apapun yang ada di pikirannya dengan santai.

Dia juga jelas tahu, sifat Kaito yang seperti itu jugalah yang mampu membuat gadis berkuncir dua itu merasa bahagia, sekaligus juga merasakan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan di jiwa.

Kaito baik, tapi dia teralu baik hingga gadis di sampingnya merasa dianggap sama dengan orang lain.

Hanya itu kesalahannya.

Hanya dengan alasan sepele seperti itu, dua insan yang saling mencintai seperti mereka berdua terpaksa harus berpisah.

Dan sikap baik Kaito, mengundang masalah baru bagi hubungannya dengan gadis yang amat dicintainya. Sikap baik Kaito berhasil mengundang Megurine Luka untuk masuk ke masalah itu dan melihat Kaito dengan hati penuh cinta.

Pemuda pirang itu jelas sama sekali tidak menyangka akan hal itu. Sahabatnya sama sekali tidak punya potensi untuk berpasangan dengan Nona besarnya itu. Ataukah justru karena Kaito teralu biasa, Luka menjadi tertarik padanya?

Apapun alasannya, pemuda pirang itu jelas tahu, keberadaannya ada untuk membuat jurang pemisah antara dua insan itu menjadi lebih besar lagi. Dia tidak tahu soal perasaannya pada gadis dengan mata biru kehijauan itu, akan tetapi, dia jelas tahu bahwa dia ingin melindungi gadis itu, menjaganya agar tidak menangis lagi.

Dia tahu sebenarnya dia hanya membuat gadis itu menangis terus. Bukannya menghapus air mata itu, pemuda pirang itu justru memaksa supaya gadis itu terus-terusan menangis dan membuat orang yang dicintai gadis itu menjadi orang yang paling dibenci oleh gadis itu, dalam waktu singkat.

Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus membuat Miku membenci Kaito, walaupun dia harus menghianati kedua sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Karena dia adalah ef Glace. Karena Leon adalah pengawal bayangan seorang Megurine Luka. Karena dia digaji untuk membuat Nona mudanya merasa bahagia. Karena itulah, dia harus berada disana, tersenyum menyembunyikan semua rencana yang telah dibuatnya dengan teman serekan kerjanya yang lain. Karena itulah, dia harus menghancurkan hati Miku, membuatnya membenci Kaito, kemudian membuatnya menyukai Leon.

Semua itu gampang. Semua itu mudah. Seandainya hati nuraninya tidak mulai berbisik dan mencegahnya melakukan hal itu.

Akan tetapi, di dalam hatinya, pemuda pirang dengan wajah tampan itu sudah tahu, dia harus melakukannya walaupun dia harus dibenci.

Dan kemudian akhirnya, Leon menarik tangan Miku dan mulai memasang wajah konyolnya seperti biasa sekarang, berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja di dalam hatinya.

"Miku-chan, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Eh?" Gadis di hadapannya memiringkan kepalanya, seolah tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya barusan. "Kau mau memberitahuku siapa malaikat itu?"

Dan tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Seakan-akan Kaito-lah yang menahan agar kalimat itu tidak keluar dari bibirnya. "Tidak." Akhirnya Leon memutuskan untuk menundanya. "Tapi, kau tahu ini hari apa?"

Miku tersenyum. "Rabu, tanggal satu Desember. Kenapa?"

"Kau pacaran dengan Kaito tepat hari ini setahun yang lalu kan?"

Jeda sejenak. "Itu benar. Kenapa?"

"Kaito menyukai _Ojou-chan_."

Miku meremas tangannya sendiri yang sedang berada di genggaman Leon, masih dengan senyum palsu di wajahnya. "Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak akan menemuinya hari ini kan?"

Gadis itu diam. Balas menatap Leon dengan bibir terkatup rapat. "Tidak... tahu."

"Kau hanya akan terluka, Miku-chan."

"Aku... tahu."

"Lantas kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Miku menarik tangannya dengan cepat. "Aku tidak bilang kalau akan menemuinya kan?"

"Aku jelas tahu bahwa apapun yang terjadi, kau akan pergi tempatnya."

"Kenapa bilang begitu, Leon?"

"Kau menyukainya kan, Miku-chan?"

Gadis berkuncir dua itu membuang mukanya, menghadap ke tempat lain, berusaha menyembunyikan seluruh perasaannya. "Jangan konyol, Leon!"

Leon jelas tidak konyol! Miku-lah yang selalu bersikap konyol selama ini!

"Sampai kapan kau akan berputar di roda kehidupan dengan Kaito sebagai porosnya?!"

Saat Miku mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan air mata tergenang, Leon tahu, hasrat ingin memeluk gadis itu memang benar adanya. Dia ingin mengenggam jemari kurus Miku, menarik mereka hingga gadis itu berada di pelukannya, dan membelai lembut rambutnya untuk menenangkan tangisannya.

Dan perasaan ini bukanlah karena rasa kasihan ataupun karena dia ditugaskan seperti itu untuk kebahagiaan Nonanya. Walaupun Leon belum berani mendeskripsikan perasaan ini sebagai cinta, dia jelas tahu bahwa dia _cukup_ menyayangi gadis itu.

Karena itulah, ini adalah jalan terbaik bagi Miku dan Kaito. Juga jalan terbaik untuk Luka. Memisahkan Kaito dan Miku adalah solusi terbaik untuk semuanya.

"Miku-chan, Kaito menyukai _Ojou-chan_. _Ojou-chan_ menyukai Kaito. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis sendirian," bisik Leon pelan.

Miku menegakkan kepalanya, menatap kedua mata hijau Leon dalam-dalam dengan latar belakang salju yang mulai turun dengan cepat. "Apa maksudmu, Leon?"

"Apapun yang akan Kaito ucapkan padamu di email atau dimana pun itu, itu semua hanyalah karena dia masih ragu dengan perasaannya pada _Ojou-chan_."

"Maksudmu..." bisik Miku lirih. "Karena Kaito-kun tahu aku masih menyukainya... karena Kaito-kun sangat baik padaku... karena Kaito-kun tidak ingin melihat aku menangis?"

Leon menepuk pundak Miku dengan lembut. "Karena Kaito sangat baik..."

"Aku... hanya menyusahkannya... saja?"

"Karena Kaito tidak ingin melukai siapa pun lebih jauh lagi..."

"Aku... adalah penghalang... bagi mereka?"

"Karena kau adalah orang yang paling berarti bagi Kaito..."

"Tidak..." Miku membantah ucapan Leon. Air matanya turun setetes ke dagunya. "Aku bukanlah orang yang paling berarti bagi Kaito-kun."

Leon balas menatap Miku dalam diam.

"Karena orang yang paling berarti buat Kaito-kun adalah... tuan putri... Megurine-san."

Leon mengangguk pelan dan menarik Miku ke pelukannya. "Aku mengerti, Miku-chan. Aku sudah mengerti semuanya. Dengar aku, kau tinggal mengatakan itu semua pada Kaito supaya dia sadar." Tangannya mengusap pelan kepala Miku. "Aku tahu ini adalah yang terbaik buat kalian berdua."

"Aku mengerti... Leon... Aku hanya ingin Kaito-kun bahagia."

"Aku yakin Kaito akan bahagia bersama _Ojou-chan_ walaupun saat ini Kaito jelas masih berpikir bahwa kau adalah orang yang berarti buatnya, Miku-chan."

Miku melepaskan pelukan Leon, membalas bola mata hijau itu dengan penuh keyakinan. "Tidak, Leon!" bantah Miku cepat meskipun air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. "Orang... yang paling berarti bagi Kaito-kun... adalah tuan putri. Aku bisa melihat hal itu dari cara mereka berdansa. Aku tahu, Leon! Aku tahu! Karena itulah, Kaito-kun pasti ingin bertemu denganku karena dia ingin memperjelas semuanya!"

Leon tersenyum tipis sembari mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti, Miku-chan. Aku mengerti."

Setidaknya, dia sudah mencoba memberitahu Miku yang sebenarnya. Bukankah semua orang jelas tahu siapa yang berarti bagi Kaito sekarang? Jangan salahkan dirinya kalau Miku justru menarik keputusan ke arah yang salah.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Kaito menatap butiran salju yang turun di atasnya. Terasa indah dan menyenangkan. Pikirannya kembali ke tempat yang sama dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang tepat setahun yang lalu.

Dia ingat pertengkaran kecil yang dilakukannya dengan Miku sebelum kemudian mereka akhirnya justru saling menyatakan perasaan. Dia ingat bagaimana rasanya memeluk Miku untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir enam bulan lamanya dia menahan gejolak perasaannya itu.

Dia ingat Miku menangis bahagia saat itu. Dia ingat senyuman palsu Miku kemudian pecah saat itu. Dia ingat dan selamanya dia akan terus mengingatnya. Karena itu semua adalah kenangannya bersama gadis yang paling dicintainya.

Sampai kapan pun, perasaannya pada Miku tidak akan pernah berubah.

Karena itulah, kali ini, Kaito akan mempertaruhkan semuanya untuk memberitahu Miku tentang perasaannya. Sekali lagi. Di tempat yang sama seperti setahun yang lalu.

Dengan begitu, kenangan itu akan berputar lagi. Memasukkan memori yang baru dan menyimpan memori yang lama dalam suatu kaset kehidupan yang indah. Menghapus memori yang menyakitkan dan mempertahankan memori yang menyenangkan.

Hanya berdua saja.

Kaito memejamkan matanya, menikmati udara dingin yang membuatnya gemetaran. Kemudian, sesaat kemudian dia membuka kelopak matanya lagi, tersenyum, dan melirik syal biru yang diberikan Miku dulu padanya. Benda itu telah menjadi harta Kaito yang paling berharga karena Miku yang memberikannya.

Pemuda berambut biru itu menarik napas panjang dengan tangan kanannya mengusap rambut birunya yang acak-acakan di atas kepalanya, menyingkirkan beberapa butiran salju yang tersangkut disana. Kemudian, dia melirik jam tangannya lagi.

Sudah sekitar dua jam yang lalu dia mengirimkan email kepada Miku dan sudah sedari tadi jugalah dia menunggui gadis itu disana, di tengah hujan salju kecil, di tengah udara dingin yang mampu membekukan otot-ototnya, dan berdiri.

Kali ini, Kaito harus benar-benar menunjukkan semua perasannya pada Miku. Semua tekadnya. Semua kesungguhannya. Agar gadis itu bisa percaya lagi padanya bahwa semua yang Kaito lakukan pada gadis itu adalah murni karena cinta. Bukan hanya karena sikap baik semata.

Karena itulah, seberapa pun lamanya, Kaito akan tetap menunggunya, menunggu sampai gadis itu kembali ke pelukannya. Udara dingin serta salju yang turun tidak akan pernah mengurangi semangatnya untuk tetap menyayangi gadis itu. Tidak akan. Apapun yang terjadi.

Kaito memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantel birunya. Semakin lama, udara semakin bertambah dingin. Dia bahkan bisa melihat napas dari mulutnya berubah menjadi kepulan asap tipis putih. Apakah Miku memang tidak akan datang hari ini?

Pemuda berambut biru itu tersenyum. Tidak. Miku pasti akan datang. Kaito yakin itu. Kaito yakin perasaan yang Miku rasakan adalah sama seperti apa yang dia rasakan. Dia tidak mungkin salah soal itu.

Kaito mengeluarkan kembali tangannya dan meniupkan udara panas dari mulutnya, mencoba membuat dirinya terasa sehangat mungkin. Seharusnya, dia memang membawa sarung tangan hari ini. Salahkan siapa karena dia sebenarnya kesiangan tadi pagi dan tidak sempat melihat ramalan cuaca.

Kaito melirik jamnya lagi. Jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga tepat.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan datang?" bisik Kaito lebih ke dirinya sendiri. Mata birunya melihat sekeliling taman depan perpustakaan pusat yang sepi. Dia tidak tahu soal Megurine Luka yang tadi bersamanya dua jam yang lalu, mungkin tuan putri Utaunoda itu sudah pulang dijemput pengawal pribadinya yang menyebalkan.

Perasaan gelisah mulai muncul dan membuat Kaito takut. Bagaimana jika akhirnya Miku tidak datang ke tempat itu? Bagaimana jika akhirnya Miku justru berubah membencinya karena email singkat Kaito itu?

Dan sesungguhnya, hati Kaito mendesah lega ketika melihat gadis berkuncir dua itu muncul kejauhan. Mau tak mau, sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir Kaito. Dia menunggu dengan tenang sampai gadis cantik itu berada tepat di dekatnya.

"Miku!"

Miku tersenyum sekilas dengan kepala tertunduk. Tangannya di sisi samping badannya kelihatan mengenggam sesuatu.

"Aku benar-benar senang." Kaito tersenyum pada gadis yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Miku tersenyum lemah kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Shion-san?"

"Shion-san? Apakah kau akan terus memanggilku seperti itu?"

Senyum gadis itu semakin melebar. "Memangnya aku punya pilihan lain?"

Kaito meraih jemari Miku dan mengenggamnya erat. "Semua pilihan ada di tanganmu. Siapa yang memutuskan kalau kau hanya punya itu?"

"Kau... mungkin?" Alis Miku terangkat. "Entahlah... aku tidak tahu."

Pemuda biru itu meremas jemari Miku sambil tersenyum hangat. "Aku suka padamu."

Hanya satu kalimat. Hanya satu kalimat yang sama persis seperti yang Miku dengar setahun yang lalu. Hanya satu kalimat yang tersusun atas tiga kata biasa. Akan tetapi, efek yang ditimbulkannya teralu besar, memberi guncangan besar di hati Miku, membuat tenggorkannya tercekat, membuat rasa sakit menyesap ke dalam dirinya, menghasilkan genangan air di kedua sudut matanya.

"Apa maksud kalimatmu barusan?" bisik Miku.

Kaito melepaskan jemari Miku dan mengusap pipi bulat gadis manis di hadapannya. "Aku suka padamu. Apakah ada makna lain di balik kalimat itu?" Pemuda biru itu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Miku, berbagi kehangatan di antara mereka berdua. "Maknanya hanya satu, Miku. Aku suka padamu. Hanya itu. Dan aku ingin kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi."

"Tidak..."

Kaito menarik kembali wajahnya dan menatap Miku dengan ekspresi bingung. "Apa?"

"Ya..." Miku melangkah mundur. "Kau bilang begitu hanya karena kau belum menyadari sesuatu... sesuatu yang jauh lebih berharga bagimu daripada aku..."

"Miku..."

Miku mengigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan rasa tangis yang sudah semenjak tadi ingin keluar. Tenggorokannya panas. Hatinya sakit. Dia ingin berlari saja dari sini sekarang, menjauhi semua penyebab yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Akan tetapi, kakinya terasa tidak dapat digerakkan. Di satu sisi, hatinya berbisik pelan, memaksanya untuk berlari saja ke pelukan Kaito. Di sisi lainnya, hatinya berbisik, memaksanya untuk tidak menyusahkan Kaito lebih jauh lagi.

Kaito yang baik hati butuh seseorang yang sebanding dengan diri pemuda itu.

Dan Miku bukanlah orang yang berbanding lurus dengan Kaito.

Luka adalah gadis yang pantas mendampingi Kaito.

Itu kenyataannya.

Itu keputusannya.

Lantas, kenapa dia masih harus bingung lagi?

Bukankah di pesta dansa itu dia sudah melihat kenyataannya?

Bukankah selama mereka pacaran dulu dia sudah tahu yang sebenarnya?

Kaito hanya _baik_ kepadanya, tidak lebih. Tidak ada perlakuan spesial. _Tidak ada_.

"Miku?" Suara lembut Kaito seolah menyadarkan Miku lagi.

_"Kaito hanya belum sadar tentang perasaannya terhadap _Ojou-chan_."_

Hanya belum sadar.

Perasaan itu sudah ada.

Hanya belum sadar saja.

Miku tersenyum. Senyuman palsu seperti biasa. "Aku tidak bisa."

Kaito diam. Apakah otaknya salah mencerna kalimat barusan dengan menambahkan kata 'tidak' sebelum kata 'bisa'? "Apa? Kau barusan..."

"Kita tidak bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu, Shion-san."

Pemuda biru itu sudah cukup syok dengan kalimat yang didengarnya barusan. Apakah dia sedang bermimpi? Tidak... dia tidak mungkin salah... seharusnya tidak begini... seharusnya Miku bisa kembali lagi ke pelukannya... tidak... ini hanyalah mimpi buruk...

"Kenapa..." Kaito bahkan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mendadak udara sekitar terasa dua kali lipat lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Tubuh Kaito sendiri mendadak terasa begitu lemas, terasa tak bernyawa.

Miku menatap butiran salju yang menjadi latar belakang sosok pemuda yang amat dicintainya. Betapa inginnya dia kembali ke pelukan sosok tampan itu. Betapa inginnya dia mengulang semua kebahagiaan itu.

Ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik kan?

Kaito akan bahagia bersama Luka.

Ya... ini yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua... karena Miku sekarang sudah berhenti menyusahkannya... Sekarang, Kaito bisa bahagia di pelukan Luka.

"Karena ini yang terbaik untuk kita..."

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu..." bisik Miku pelan. "Kalau kita ingin kembali seperti dulu, kita harus saling menyukai..." Saat Kaito sudah berniat memotong, Miku segera mengangkat tangannya. "Masalahnya..." Miku mengigir bibir bawahnya, masih dengan senyuman palsu miliknya. "Aku sudah tidak lagi menyukaimu." Pandangan gadis itu mengabur. "Perasaan itu sudah lama hilang." Gadis itu menelan ludah, berusaha menahan semua emosinya. "Karena itulah..."

"Miku..." Kaito meraih bahu Miku, berusaha mencegah gadis itu mengatakannya. Namun, Miku tahu, bahwa dia tidak boleh menahan diri lagi. Dia harus mengatakannya kalau dia ingin membuat Kaito bahagia.

Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, suaranya terdengar lembut dan tenang. Iris hijau kebiruan bertemu dengan iris sebiru lautan. "Bisakah kita melupakan semua kenangan itu dan mulai lagi dari teman?"

Miku mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan senyuman palsu miliknya. "Hai, aku Hatsune Miku. Siapa namamu?"

"Miku..." erang Kaito, sama sekali tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Emm... Shion-san, ya? Benar tidak?"

"Miku... kenapa... kenapa kau harus..."

Gadis berkuncir dua itu menarik kembali tangan kanannya dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi mulutnya. "Semoga..." Air matanya mulai berjatuhan dengan cepat. "Semoga... kita bisa... menjadi..." Miku menurunkan tangannya agar dia bisa menunjukkan senyum termanisnya. "...menjadi teman... selamanya..."

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Luka menatap diktatnya dengan perasaan hampa. Sudah hampir dua jam dia berada di perpustakaan prodi manajemen rekayasa industri tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti, dia hanya diam saja sambil membalik beberapa lembar kertas dengan perasaan hampa dan kosong.

Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang setidaknya mampu membuatnya keluar dari labirin kepalanya yang tak berarah sama sekali. Dia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lagi. Dia melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam tiga sore. Kaito berjanji mereka akan melakukan tutor sore ini. Masalahnya, sebenarnya 'sore ini' menunjukkan jam berapa sebenarnya?

Akhirnya, setelah cukup lama berkutat di mejanya hanya dengan pensilnya saja, Luka beranjak berdiri, membereskan semua barang-barangnya, dan keluar dari tempat penuh buku itu sekarang juga.

Udara dingin segera menyergap kepalanya dan membuatnya terasa nyaman untuk sesaat, sebelum kemudian dia mulai merasa kedinginan. Seharusnya dia memanggil Meiko untuk membawakannya mantel yang jauh lebih tebal atau syal supaya dia merasa lebih hangat lagi.

Berjalan tanpa arah, Luka bahkan tidak tahu dia harus kemana sekarang. Seharusnya, dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan memanggil Meiko untuk segera menjemputnya, atau mungkin memanggil ef Glace, pengawal bayangan yang baru diketahuinya beberapa hari yang lalu, walaupun status Leon bukanlah sebagai pengawal bayangannya lagi.

Namun, sesuatu menahannya.

Keinginan untuk bertemu dengan Kaito-lah yang menahannya.

Dan entah kenapa, kakinya secara otomatis membawanya menuju perpustakaan pusat Universitas Utaunoda, walaupun dia tidak tahu pasti apa yang sedang ingin dicarinya disana.

Kemudian, setelah dia berdiri tepat di depan tempat itu sekarang, dia mengutuki betapa bodohnya dirinya. Sejak kapan kemampuan berpikirnya menurun sedangkal ini? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan di bawah hujan salju sendirian seperti ini?

Mencari sosok Shion Kaito.

Jawaban bodoh.

Memangnya apa yang akan dia katakan pada Kaito? Mendukung pemuda itu supaya bisa bersatu kembali dengan gadis lain? Ayolah! Luka tidak mungkin bisa membohongi perasaannya lebih jauh lagi!

Sejujurnya, satu hal yang sangat ingin dia lakukan adalah mendatangi Miku dan menyuruh agar gadis itu menjauh dari Kaito. Akan tetapi, memangnya Luka punya hak untuk itu?

Dia bahkan baru mengenal Kaito lebih dekat beberapa hari yang lalu dan sekarang dia ingin menuntut macam-macam? Hello! Siapa dirinya memangnya? Oke, dia putri tunggal pemilik perusahaan elektroik termaju di Jepang, tapi itu tidak berati segalanya kan?

Luka merasa otaknya mulai kacau. Dia harus menelepon Meiko sekarang dan memintanya untuk menjemput Luka. Gadis dengan rambut dikuncir ekor kuda itu sudah meraih ponsel dari dalam tas jinjingnya sebelum kemudian dia menangkap warna biru di antara putihnya dunia.

Kaito berdiri bersandar ke salah satu sisi dinding perpustakaan, diam seperti membeku.

Luka melupakan niat pulangnya dan berjalan mendekati sosok Kaito dengan pelan. Ketika mereka sudah berhadapan, barulah gadis itu berani memanggil. "Kaito?"

Pemuda berambut biru itu membuka kedua matanya yang tadi terpejam kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Megurine-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kan?" Luka menempelkan jemarinya di pipi Kaito dan merasakan suhu dingin di bawah rata-rata. "Kau bisa mati kedinginan, bodoh!"

Kaito menatap wajah Luka dan masih dengan senyum tipisnya dia ambruk begitu saja di pundak Luka.

Mata Luka melebar tak percaya saat rambut Kaito terasa menusuk di lehernya yang tanpa syal. Dan perasaan ingin memeluk sosok biru di hadapannya muncul secara tak terduga. Bahkan tanpa sadar, Luka sudah mengalungkan lengannya di punggung Kaito, memeluknya tanpa pemuda itu menyadarinya.

"Kaito..." bisik Luka pelan.

"Biarkan... begini dulu... untuk sementara..."

"Eh?"

Luka bisa merasakan tangan Kaito yang dingin menyentuh sisi pungungnya, memeluknya erat seolah tidak ingin kehilangan Luka.

"Kaito..."

"Biarkan..." Pemuda itu justru merapatkan jarak antara mereka berdua. "Untuk sementara..."

Salju putih yang turun dari langit seolah mengaburkan pikiran Kaito. Turun jatuh semakin cepat. Menutupi lantai blok di bawah mereka berdua. Menguburkan semua kenangan yang ada di tempat itu setahun yang lalu.

Kaito menutup matanya.

_"Aku suka Kaito."_

_"Hah?"_

_"Suka. Paling suka. Sangat suka. Benar-benar suka."_

_ "Hee... benarkah? Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, begitu? Seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya?"_

_"Pengandaianmu buruk sekali seperti biasa yaa..."_

_"Hee... benarkah?"_

_"Kaito!"_

_"Aku juga suka padamu, Miku."_

_"Eh? Benarkah?"_

_"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"_

_"Umm... bagaimana yaa... hmm..."_

_"Kau tidak percaya?"_

_"Eeh? Bukan itu..."_

_"Aku suka padamu."_

_"Umm... Lebih dari apapun?"_

_"Ya... lebih dari apapun..."_

_"Umm... Lebih dari es krim rasa vanilla favoritmu?"_

_"Ya... lebih dari es krim rasa apapun di dunia ini."_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Benar."_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Benar."_

_" Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah?"_

_"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan sebenarnya?!"_

_"Aku adalah orang yang paling kau sukai di dunia ini?"_

_"Kedua setelah pencipta es krim."_

_"Eeh?!"_

_"Aku hanya bercanda."_

_"Jadi?"_

_"Aku suka padamu. Kau sendiri?"_

_"Kaito adalah Knaito yang dikirim khusus untukku!"_

_"Jangan mempermainkan namaku!"_

_"Tidak! Aku tidak mempermainkannya!"_

_"Ya... baru saja..."_

_"Tidak!"_

_"Miku!"_

_"Apa..."_

_Miku sama sekali tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika bibir Kaito menguncinya dalam ciuman lembut, hangat, dan menyenangkan."Aku suka padamu. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku."_

Setidaknya itu semua sebelum salju mulai mengubur segala kenangan itu.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

**a.n. **16 Juli 2011, chapter ini selesai dibuat (sudah lama sekali baru diupdate kemudian..)

lagu yang menopang saya dalam pembuatan chapter ini adalah lagu milik Supercell dengan judul Yoru Ga Akeru Yo.  
sumpah. Suka banget! Pas pertama kali dengar lagunya, langsung kepikiran, ini bakalan jadi theme song buat chapter ini. XD  
makanya, kalau emang pengen, saya anjurkan baca sambil dengerin lagu itu pas dua _part_ terakhir di _chapter_ ini. :)

dan meskipun ini menyedihkan, mungkin shiroi yuki no purinsesu wa. tidak akan update dalam jangka tempo waktu yang cepat **T_T**  
saya nggak tahu juga sih apa kendalanya, tapi yah, untuk sekarang, cuma itu dulu yang bisa saya katakan

tanya jawab silahkan disampaikan lewat review di bawah ini **:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer, Title, Story, Warning** bisa dilihat sendiri di chapter 1 dan chapter 2.

akhirnya, cerita ini bisa diupdate juga **;P**

* * *

**_Shiroi Yuki No Purinsesu wa._**

* * *

Megurine Luka tersenyum hangat saat melihat sosok biru yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Selang beberapa kursi dari tempat gadis itu duduk, sang pemuda biru sedang menuliskan sesuatu di lembar catatannya.

Hati Luka terasa menghangat dan otomatis sebuah senyuman yang sangat jarang terjadi mulai keluar. Tentu saja, yang melihat kejadian ini hanyalah gadis berambut coklat pendek yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya, Sakine Meiko, pegawal pribadinya yang amat setia. Merasa aneh, Meiko ikut memutar bola matanya untuk melirik sang pemuda tampan. Jujur saja, Meiko selalu merasa pemuda itu teralu _biasa_. Sangat tidak cocok dengan Nona mudanya yang teramat luar _biasa_.

Bahkan dua kata 'biasa' yang sama-sama menggambarkan kedua orang itu terlihat memiliki makna yang _sangat_ berbeda.

Lupakan hal itu karena Meiko sudah berniat pasrah dan mengikuti keinginan Luka saja. Toh sebagai seorang pengawal, dia sama sekali tidak punya hak dalam mengomentari hubungan (awal) percintaan antara Luka dan Kaito. Dia dan ef Glace (khususnya) hanya perlu menyiapkan agar Luka mendapatkan tempat di hati Kaito. Itu bukan ikut campur. Itu membantu.

Sementara itu, senyuman di bibir gadis cantik jelita itu tetap terpasang dengan indahnya. Sesekali dia menunduk pelan, menutupi rona merah di pipinya yang akan muncul jika dia mengingat semua kenangannya bersama pemuda itu.

Terutama dua minggu yang lalu ketika Kaito memeluknya di bawah hujan salju yang lembut. Meskipun udara dingin saat itu, Luka sadar bahwa Kaito mampu menghangatkan segalanya, mencairkan hati Luka.

Luka menyukai Kaito.

Itu poin terpentingnya.

Karena itulah, gadis itu lagi-lagi tersenyum ketika mengingatnya lagi. Jemari lentiknya perlahan menggoreskan sesuatu di buku catatan statistikanya, sebuah gambar bulat dengan garis-garis yang mencuat keluar—bisa dilihat kepala bulat dan rambut berantakan. Kemudian, dengan pulpen bertinta birunya, dia mewarnai rambutnya. Sebuah senyuman lebar ditambahkan di bagain wajahnya dan syal berwarna biru terselip di lehernya.

Lagi-lagi, Luka tersenyum sendirian. Beberapa hari ini, dia bagaikan gadis paling beruntung di dunia. Dan Kaito-lah yang memberikan perasaan itu padanya.

Meiko melirik Nona mudanya dengan tidak sabar. Dia sebenarnya tahu kejadian di depan perpustakaan dimana Kaito entah kenapa memeluk Luka. Dia mengamati dari jauh tanpa memberitahu Nona mudanya itu, berharap dengan begitu dia tidak akan menganggu mereka berdua.

Akan tetapi, Meiko merasa tidak puas. Hanya pelukan dan beberapa obrolan singkat. Sama sekali tidak ada perkembangan.

Padahal, Meiko jelas tahu kalau Nona mudanya menginginkan sesuatu _lebih dari itu_.

Mata coklatnya berpaling ke sosok biru yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Kaito sedang sibuk mencatat deretan angka yang tertulis di papan tulis di depan. Sama sekali tidak dalam fasa dilema seperti Luka.

Kesimpulannya: Nona mudanya hanya merasa senang sendirian. Pelukan itu bagi Kaito sama sekali tidak ada artinya.

Keinginan untuk menghajar Kaito dengan begitu kuatnya muncul secara serentak yang ditahannya mati-matian. Meiko harus melakukan sesuatu agar Kaito juga merasakan fasa jatuh cinta yang sama seperti yang Luka rasakan. Dia hanya perlu menciptakan momen itu.

Masalahnya, bagaimana caranya?

Luka jelas tidak mungkin bertindak duluan. Lebih tepatnya, Meiko tidak akan pernah membiarkan Nona mudanya itu bertindak duluan.

Sesuatu... Meiko jelas butuh sesuatu yang mampu mendekatkan Kaito dan Luka... Sesuatu yang tidak berlebihan, tapi memiliki momen yang pas untuk membuat keduanya jatuh ke fasa penuh cinta.

Pesta natal.

Itu dia.

Itu pasti adalah momen paling tepat untuk menghadirkan suasana romantis itu.

Meiko tersenyum tipis. Dia segera beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju bangku ketua angkatan manajemen rekayasa industri bernama Alfa dan berbisik pelan dengan nada penuh perintah, "aku harus bicara denganmu."

"Soal apa?"

"Pesta natal untuk angkatan kita."

"Kau mau buat pesta natal untuk seluruh anak manajemen rekayasa industri?"

Seharusnya itu hanya kamuflase, tapi Meiko mengangguk singkat. Biarkan saja semua orang salah paham dengan keinginannya. "Bagaimana?"

"Tempatnya?"

"Kita bisa sewa gedung."

"Dananya?"

"Mahasiswa harus bisa menyelesaikan sendiri masalahnya kan?"

"Danus, maksudmu?" Dahi Alfa berkernyit. "Jangan bercanda! Ini sudah minggu kedua akhir bulan Desember! Memangnya kita bisa dapat dana berapa dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu?! Kau..."

"Natal sebentar lagi, banyak yang bisa dijual."

"Itu ide sepihakmu!" gerutu Alfa. "Bukannya aku pesimis, tapi memangnya yang lain akan—"

Meiko maju selangkah. Iris coklatnya menatap tajam. "Semua pasti setuju. Satu permintaanku, Shion Kaito juga harus terlibat dalam danus."

"Hah?! Sakine-san, aku tahu kau mahasiswi berprestasi, tapi memangnya—"

"Menurut perhitungan statistikaku, probabilitas bahwa kita akan berhasil mengumpulkan dana adalah sekitar 70% dan estimasi biaya yang kita perlukan sudah terpenuhi."

"Kau yakin sudah menghitungnya dengan tepat?"

Sejujurnya belum, tapi bibir itu berkata dusta. " Tentu saja aku sudah melakukannya. Kau tidak mempercayai kemampuanku?"

"Oke. Dengan indeks prestasi empat dari semester pertama hingga sekarang, kurasa aku tidak bisa meragukan hal itu ya..."

Meiko mengangguk cepat. "Jadi?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita rundingkan dulu seangkatan?"

"Tidak butuh. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Kalau kita tidak mulai danusnya dari sekarang, bahkan dari malam ini, kita tidak akan mendapatkan dananya."

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau minta sponsor saja?"

"Dari siapa?"

Alfa memasang senyuman lebarnya. "Megurine Luka sebagai pewaris perusahaan teknologi paling maju di Jepang."

Meiko segera menghadiahkan tatapan tajam untuk membungkam mulut Alfa saat itu juga. "Kau hanya tinggal memerintah orang-orang saja karena akulah yang akan mengatur semua konsep acaranya."

"Hah? Tidak akan bagus kalau begitu. Karena ini pesta seangkatan, seharusnya kita—"

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya gambar yang kau buat untuk tugas besar analisis perancangan teknik kemarin itu hasil sketsa dari anak seni rupa kan?" Mendadak Meiko mengancam. Pelanggaran akademis dengan mengkopi sesuatu yang bukan karya kita dan mengakuinya sebagai karya kita adalah salah satu tindakan yang mampu membuatmu dikeluarkan dari Utaunoda.

Dengan beberapa penyelidikan, sebenarnya, Meiko mengetahui siapa saja yang berbuat curang di tugas besar analisis perancangan teknik beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tugasnya sebenarnya mudah, hanya dengan menggambar salah satu komponen mekanik seperi baut dan sekrup, tetapi tentu saja semuanya menjadi sulit ketika tidak memiliki kemampuan menggambar.

Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Alfa, sang ketua angkatan.

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Tidak penting bagaimana caranya aku tahu, tapi aku memang tahu. Kau curang dalam mendapatkan nilai mata kuliah APT dan aku bisa saja melaporkanmu supaya kau di skors atau di _drop out_ mungkin" Meiko tersenyum sinis. "Tapi lain caranya kalau kau mau bekerja sama denganku dalam mengadakan acara ini."

"Ternyata kau memang licik seperti yang selalu dikatakan semua orang ya!"

"Memang aku dilatih untuk seperti itu."

"Dilatih? Memangnya kau apa, tentara bayaran? Pembunuh profesional?"

"Lebih dari apa yang kau bayangkan!" Gadis berambut coklat itu maju mendekati Alfa sambil tersenyum ganjil.

Seketika, Alfa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Dia memang tahu berurusan dengan Sakine Meiko yang jenius adalah bencana bagi siapapun juga. Bahkan dia, Alfa, selalu sengaja menjauhkan diri, tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak berniat menolongnya kali ini.

"Jadi, kau setuju kan?"

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja, Sakine Meiko."

"Aku mau sore ini danusnya dimulai!"

"Yang benar saja! Mau jualan apa?!"

"Aku yang atur itu."

"Kalau begitu, kapan aku sosialisasi ke seluruh angkatan?"

Iris coklat Meiko berkilat tajam. "Bisa mulai dari sekarang!"

Alfa mendengus tajam. "Kau tahu, kau bisa dibenci semua orang saat harus bekerja nanti."

"Memangnya siapa yang sudah kerja duluan, eh?" Dan gadis itu melenggang pergi, kembali duduk di sebelah Nona mudanya yang bahkan tidak tersadar kalau Meiko sudah meninggalkannya untuk beberapa menit.

Ya... untuk Nona mudanya, dia akan melakukan apa saja.

_Apa saja._

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

"Jadi, kenapa aku bisa berakhir disini?"

Kaito menatap langit gelap malam tak berbintang yang sibuk menurunkan butiran salju ke lantai beton di bawah telapak kakinya. Malam ini, suhu di luar ruangan mencapai 13 derajat celcius dan pemuda biru itu dapat merasakan jemari kakinya membeku di balik sepatu botnya.

Dia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkan uap putih sebagai refleksi panas tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya saling menggosokkan diri untuk setidaknya membuat dia menjadi lebih hangat walaupun sedikit. "Dan yang paling ingin kutanyakan adalah: kenapa aku bisa berakhir disini bersama_mu_?"

Sosok yang ditanyai Kaito hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum akhirnya membuang muka. Sosok itu, sosok cantik bernama Megurine Luka yang penuh jelita di bawah gemerlapnya lampu menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Dan coklat! Siapa yang akan membeli coklat di malam hari seperti ini memangnya?!" gerutuan Kaito mulai terdengar lagi. Dia mengangkat beberapa coklat batangan bersampul merah yang dihiasi pita besar, sebuah bingkisan yang manis untuk seseorang. Benda itu adalah benda yang harus mereka jual untuk mendapatkan biaya penyelenggaraan pesta natal yang sebenarnya juga diadakan secara tiba-tiba.

Kaito sendiri jelas sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kilasan itu bagaikan mimpi buruk baginya ketika Alfa, ketua manajemen rekayasa industri angkatannya tiba-tiba berdiri di depan kelas sehabis kuliah statistika dan mengatakan mereka seangkatan akan menyelenggarakan pesta natal.

Ini jelas teralu mendadak. Teralu tanpa persiapan. Seolah ini adalah ide gila dari seorang mahasiswa manajemen rekayasa industri angkatannya.

Namun, perkiraan Kaito salah—tidak sepenuhnya salah, hanya meleset sedikit. Sakine Meiko bukan mahasiswi manajemen rekayasa industri—dia adalah mahasiswi informatika yang mengambil seluruh mata kuliah anak MRI.

Di sisi lain, diam-diam hati Luka menjerit bahagia. Dia tentunya tidak tahu soal ide gila Meiko yang menyebabkan bencana bagi Kaito itu, tapi yang dia tahu pasti, pengawal pribadinya itu memang merencanakan supaya Kaito dan Luka dikelompokan untuk melakukan danus bersama-sama.

Sesuatu yang membuat hati Luka terasa hangat... bersama dengan sosok yang disukainya...

"Kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu, Tuan Putri?"

"Eh?" Luka menoleh dan tanpa sengaja, kedua mata mereka bertemu. Kilasan adegan pelukan itu segera terputar kembali di benak Luka. Dia dapat segera merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Kurasa... ide itu cukup brilian."

"Hah?! Menjual coklat di malam yang dingin seperti ini cukup brilian menurutmu?" Alis Kaito terangkat dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan pola pikirmu."

"Tapi tapi..." Luka segera berbalik untuk menatap lurus ke wajah Kaito. "Pesta natal bersama-sama... pasti sangat menyenangkan."

Walaupun yang dimaksud bersama-sama dan menyenangkan oleh Luka hanya berlaku untuk dia dan pemuda biru yang sekarang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Hemm... begitu ya... Kau akan datang ke pesta natal itu? Kurasa, kau pasti akan menyesal. Pestanya tidak akan semewah yang diadakan oleh keluarga Megurine kurasa."

"Tidak..." Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum tipis. "Jelas tidak... tapi kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan bersamamu di malam natal."

Kaito benar-benar tidak tahu harus merespon apa kali ini. Cara Luka berbicara padanya tidak sama dengan sebelumnya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengubahnya hingga cara bicaranya sekarang terlihat lebih... bersahabat? Sejujurnya... walaupun sedikit, Kaito juga menyadari bahwa Nona besar itu sekarang jadi lebih banyak tersenyum. Bukan karena Kaito mengamatinya, dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu untuk gadis yang tidak disukainya, tapi gerombolan anak laki-laki di kelasnya yang mengatakan itu.

Beberapa fans Luka mengaku kalau idolanya terlihat semakin imut dan semakin manis hingga mereka mencurigai satu hal...

_"Hanya ada satu hal yang mampu mengubah seorang perempuan menjadi lebih cantik daripada sebelumnya..."_ Kaito mendengar salah satu teman seangkatannya berkata seperti itu dengan bangga. _"...Sesuatu yang bisa mengubahnya itu adalah... cinta."_

Dan kalau memikirkan seorang Megurine Luka bisa _mencintai_ seseorang, rasanya Kaito ingin tertawa. Sama sekali tidak cocok dengan imej Luka yang dingin untuk tiba-tiba bersikap malu-malu dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Kaito menganggap teman seangkatannya idiot karena mampu memikirkan sesuatu yang abstrak seperti itu.

"Hei, Luka," panggil Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Uh?" Luka menatap Kaito dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Apa?"

"Kau pernah jualan coklat sebelumnya tidak sih?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena keranjangmu masih penuh!" Kaito menunjuk keranjang Luka yang masih berisikan coklat dengan pita warna-warni. Gadis itu dari tadi hanya berdiri sambil memeganginya tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar mereka. "Setidaknya kau harus mengatakan sesuatu agar orang lain sadar kalau kau sedang menjual coklat!"

Luka memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku harus mengatakan apa?"

"Apa saja!" seru Kaito tidak sabar. "Aku juga tidak ahli di bidangnya, tapi setidaknya aku berusaha."

"Menurutmu aku harus melakukan hal itu juga?"

"Tentu saja!" Kaito menggeram penuh frustasi. "Memangnya untuk apa kau ditugaskan disini kalau bukan untuk menjual semua coklat-coklat itu?! Paling tidak, setengahnya harus terjual!"

Luka menatap Kaito dengan ekspresi datarnya dan beberapa saat kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau marah padaku ya, Kaito?"

"Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Dari tadi kau selalu marah. Kupikir, mungkin kau mengharapkan orang lain untuk berjualan disini bersamu."

"Yah, kalau bisa aku memang mengharapkan orang yang berkeperibadian _sanguinis_ dimana dia bisa membujuk orang lain untuk membeli coklat-coklat itu dengan mudah."

"Apakah aku boleh menyebutkan satu nama?" Luka mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat biru langit dan biru laut bertemu. "Seperti Hatsune Miku maksudmu?"

Roda-roda gigi itu mulai tersusun kembali, mulai berputar sesuai dengan kecepatannya, menimbulkan efek sensasi yang sama seperti di malam penolakan Kaito. Pemuda biru itu membuang muka, dia sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Luka barusan.

"Lebih baik kita segera menjual coklat-coklat ini," kata Kaito sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

Luka terdiam membeku. Apakah sekarang Kaito benar-benar marah padanya?

Gadis itu meraih tangan pemuda biru di hadapannya dengan cepat. "Kau marah?"

Jeda lama hingga sang pemuda tampan itu mulai bicara lagi. "Tidak, tapi aku memilih untuk tidak membahas hal itu. Bukan topik yang menyenangkan."

Luka melepaskan tangan Kaito dan menundukkan kepalanya. Inilah salah satu sebabnya dia kadang membenci dirinya sendiri. Selama ini, Luka memang selalu mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang sengaja melukai orang lain supaya orang lain menjauhinya dan tidak perlu terlibat berbagai kasus seperti dirinya.

Tapi sekarang, dia justru melukai pemuda pertama yang bersikap baik padanya. Kenapa seorang Megurine Luka bisa bertindak begitu bodohnya?

Menyadari teman setim penjualan coklatnya dari tadi terdiam dengan kepala menunduk, Kaito menghela napasnya. Dia berjalan mengambil salah satu coklatnya, membuka bungkusnya. Kemudian, dia berjalan mendekati Luka dan menempelkan coklat itu di bibir sang gadis.

Karena Luka menatapnya dengan bingung, akhirnya Kaito bicara lagi. "Coklat itu bisa membangkitkan rasa bahagia." Jeda sejenak. "Dan aku tidak marah padamu. Yah, kurasa caramu bertanya itu sedikit membuatku sebal, tapi aku yakin kau sebenarnya tidak bermaksud buruk kan?"

Hangat. Seketika, Luka merasa hangat di malam dingin tak berbintang itu.

"Sana, pegang sendiri coklatnya. Gara-gara kau aku harus membuang uang hidup bulan ini untuk membeli coklat yang padahal tidak kumakan!"

Senyuman manis terbentuk di bibir Luka dan dia mengambil batangan itu dari tangan Kaito. "Kita bisa berbagi kalau mau."

"Aku tidak pernah dengar kalau Megurine Luka mau berbagi."

"Hanya untuk orang-orang tertentu." Luka mulai memakan coklatnya.

Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya."Dan aku termasuk?"

"Yap. Kenapa?"

"Oh..." Kaito hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin, Tuan Putri Utaunoda hanya ingin bersikap baik padanya karena mereka rekan satu tim dalam danus kali ini. Oke, atau mungkin alasannya lebih simpel lagi, yaitu karena Kaito-lah yang memberikan coklat itu pada Luka. Sudah sewajarnya kalau Luka ingin berbagi dengannya bukan?

Iris biru gelap Kaito memperhatikan saat bibir merah luka menjilat coklat itu.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang ya?"

Pertanyaan abstrak. Kaito tahu itu, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk menanyakan hal yang ditanyakan teman-teman seangkatannya yang mengidolakan Luka.

Luka berhenti memakan coklatnya. Seketika, mulutnya terasa kering. Dia seolah kehilangan kata-kata dan otaknya tidak mampu memikirkan sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan Kaito barusan. Iris biru langitnya menatap gumpalan salju yang berjatuhan di lantai sekitarnya.

"Aku..."

Jantung Luka berdebar begitu cepat.

"Aku..."

Kaito menatapnya lama sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauhi Luka. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak menanyakannya. Melanggar privasimu." Kemudian, iris biru laut itu kembali menatap Luka. "Mau kuajarkan cara yang benar jualan coklat?" Pemuda biru itu sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke situasi sebelumnya. Luka memasukkan coklat pemberian Kaito dan berjalan mengejarnya. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Gampang saja. Tersenyumlah saat kau menawarkannya."

"Tersenyum?"

"Ya."

Luka memegangi keranjangnya erat-erat. Lalu, dengan polosnya, dia bertanya. "Bagaimana caranya tersenyum?"

"Kau tidak tahu caranya tersenyum?! Demi Tuhan, kau manusia atau bukan sih?"

Luka memegang pergelangan tangannya, menyentuh dahinya sendiri, setelah itu tangannya menyentuh mulutnya dimana dia mengeluarkan uap hangat. "Aku punya denyut nadi, tekanan darah, panas tubuh," gadis itu menggumam, "bisa disimpulkan aku adalah makhluk hidup berdarah panas—ciri-ciri manusia."

Kaito memijit dahinya dengan perasaan frustasi. _Tolonglah! Siapapun tolong aku!_

"Jadi," Luka kembali bicara, "bagaimana caranya tersenyum?"

Pemuda biru itu menarik napas panjang. "Bayangkan saya hal-hal bahagia!"

"Hal-hal bahagia?" Luka menganggukkan kepalanya. "Seperti saat insiden dengan Iroha?"

"Hah? Memangnya hal itu membahagiakanmu?"

Tentu saja yang dimaksudnya adalah bagian saat Kaito menyelamatkannya. "Sedikit." Perlahan bibirnya ditarik ke atas dan dia tersenyum.

"Sudah lebih baik," gumam Kaito ketika melihat Luka tersenyum.

Lalu, wajah Luka kembali berubah datar. "Apanya?"

"Senyuman tadi!" serunya kembali frustasi. "Kenapa kau memasang ekspresi datar lagi?!"

"Senyuman yang mana?" Luka balik bertanya. Dia tidak mengerti, kapan memangnya dia tersenyum? "Kapan aku tersenyum?"

Butuh ekstra kesabaran untuk dapat berkomunikasi dengan lancar bersama seorang Megurine Luka. Kaito meletakkan keranjangnya di dekat kakinya. "Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah membuat otot wajahmu rileks dan menarik bibirmu ke atas."

Luka menuruti ucapan Kaito, tapi yang terbentuk justru senyuman sinis dengan iris biru langit yang sama sekali tidak memancarkan emosi.

"Bukan-bukan itu! Harus ada sedikit emosi di dalamnya!"

Ya... tatapannya justru berubah menjadi tatapan tajam seperti yang selalu Luka tunjukkan selama ini.

Kaito menghela napas. "Bukan, bukan itu!" Pemuda biru itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Luka. Dia mencubit pipi gadis itu dengan lembut dan menariknya ke atas. "Ya... seperti itu... dan..."

Dan kalimatnya menghilang ketika mata Luka menatapnya dengan begitu lembut... begitu dalam... begitu penuh emosi disana...

Detik berikutnya, Kaito mulai merasakan perasaan aneh. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia bisa melihat senyuman lembut Luka dengan emosi pada matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia mulai mengerti bagaimana perasaan semua pemuda di angkatannya yang memuja gadis itu.

Luka cantik. Dia teramat cantik.

Sebagai seorang laki-laki normal, sudah pasti Kaito merasakan gemuruh jantung dan gejolak hormon yang begitu kuat. Dia segera menarik kembali tangannya untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya.

"Kurasa itu cukup bagus." Dia sengaja membuang muka. "Pertahankan hal itu."

Luka masih tersenyum lembut seperti tadi. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Mendadak, dia hanya ingin tersenyum saja. Keberadaan Kaito yang merangsangnya, membuat hormon-hormon remajanya bekerja secara tidak normal dari biasanya, dan membangkitkan rasa bahagia di dalam hatinya.

Untuk sesaat tadi, Kaito berada sangat dekat dengannya dan dia menikmatinya.

"Kaito," panggil Luka beberapa saat kemudian.

Sang pemuda biru sudah memegang kembali keranjangnya dan bersiap menawarkan coklatnya kepada orang lain. Dia hanya melirik Luka dengan sudut matanya karena merasa takut akan pesona gadis itu yang demikian besar. Dia takut dia tidak bisa menahannya dan berakhir dengan...

"Ya?" Tanpa memandangnya, Kaito bertanya.

"Apa lagi yang kubutuhkan untuk menawarkan coklat?"

"Umm... ucapan manis..."

"Seperti?"

"Rayuan... ucapan manis..."

"Baiklah." Dan dengan itu, Luka mulai berjalan menuju kerumunan orang dan mulai tersenyum layaknya gadis _normal_ yang menawarkan coklat.

Kaito benar-benar tertegun melihatnya. Dia tidak pernah merasa hal ini akan begitu mudah. Setelah sekitar satu jam Luka berdiri tanpa hasil, akhirnya dia mulai bisa melakukan hal benar. Seharusnya Kaito bisa mendapatkan lencana atas usahanya.

Perlahan, Kaito menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat perjuangan Luka menawari coklat. Dia mendapatkan seorang pelanggan, seorang wanita dengan mantel putih dan topi bundar bergaya _victoria_. Mereka sedang mengobrol selayaknya orang-orang normal yang menurut Kaito sangat aneh karena sebelumnya Luka pernha menjadi orang yang tidak normal.

Obrolan singkat itu diakhiri dengan penyerahan dua batang coklat berpita besar dan senyuman sang wanita. Ucapkan selamat karena Luka berhasil di usaha pertamanya.

"Tidak buruk," gumam Kaito, "dia jelas punya karisma."

Kaito memang tidak berbohong. Luka memang memiliki sesuatu yang mampu membuat semua orang melihat ke arahnya. Walaupun dia bersikap dingin layaknya batu.

"Kaito!" panggil Luka. Si merah muda itu sudah berada tepat di sampingnya. "Aku berhasil!" Dan dia tersenyum.

"Yah," Kaito memutar bola matanya. Dia tidak mau Luka besar kepala lebih dulu. "Lumayan. Baru terjual dua jangan sombong!"

"Aku akan berusaha keras," Luka mengangguk yakin. "Ternyata mudah saja. Aku bahkan merasa heran kenapa kau belum menjual semuanya."

"Jangan besar kepala, Luka. Kau tahu kalau kau—" Kaito menutup mulutnya begitu dia menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Dia mengerjap pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku akan coba kesana." Dan Kaito berjalan pergi begitu saja.

Sementara itu, Luka masih tertegun di tempatnya. Sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

_Dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku! _Hatinya memekik kegirangan. _Dia memanggil nama kecilku!_

Sementara itu, sosok merah muda itu sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ada beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya.

Satu pasang dengan sorot waspada.

Beberapa pasang dengan sorot kagum berlebihan.

Dan satu pasang terakhir dengan sorot berlinang air mata.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

Leon menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah jelita itu kembali diliputi air mata. Bahu gadis itu bergetar menahan isak deru tangisnya sementara jemari-jemari lentiknya berusaha menyembunyikan segala kesedihannya dengan cara menghapus semua jejak air matanya.

Pemuda pirang itu menarik sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Dia sudah mempersiapkannya karena dia tahu pasti hal itu akan terjadi kembali. Biar bagaimana pun juga, dialah yang membawa gadis itu untuk melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu.

Hatsune Miku menerima sapu tangan tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa curiga ketika Leon mengajaknya menuju salah satu pos penjualan coklat lain. Dia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa disana akan ada orang yang teramat dicintainya sedang beradegan mesra dengan gadis lain yang tidak disukainya.

Leon menatap lurus ke arah depannya. Jauh disana, sekitar 15 meter jaraknya, dia bisa melihat Kaito yang sedang memegang pipi Luka dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Dia seolah bisa melihat kilasan di lantai dansa pesta Iroha Nekomura-sama dimana Kaito dan Luka bergerak dalam satu simfoni nada yang sama.

Dan seperti layaknya kejadian itu, akan ada sosok gadis berkuncir dua yang menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan pemuda pirang perancang skenario picisan ini.

Pemuda pirang itu tahu akan seperti ini jadinya ketika beberapa menit yang lalu email Meiko masuk ke ponsel miliknya.

_Bawa dia ke posisi alfa-5 sekarang!_

Firasatnya benar. Sakine Meiko memang serius untuk memisahkan Miku dan Kaito. Lagipula, walaupun semua ini direncanakan oleh seniornya itu, Leon tidak yakin bahwa adegan mesra yang terlihat itu tepat sesuai skenario.

Kaito bukan tipe yang bisa berdekatan dengan seorang gadis dalam waktu dekat. Hubungannya dengan Miku dimulai dari persahabatan mereka selama enam bulan. Kebersamaan mereka berdua dan setiap waktu yang dialami hanya berdua saja, mampu menciptakan momen indah dan melelehkan hati Kaito.

Lantas, kenapa Megurine Luka, Nona yang dilayani oleh ef Glace, mampu mendapatkan jarak sedekat itu dengan Kaito dalam waktu dekat? Apakah itu karena sikap Luka sedikit mirip dengan Miku ataukah pemuda biru itu memang sudah terpesona akan diri Luka secara keseluruhan?

Leon berani bertaruh bahwa Sakine Meiko nan jauh disana pasti sedang tersenyum penuh aura kemenangan!

"Miku -_chan_," panggilnya pelan. Tangannya menepuk pundak gadis itu dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat. "Mau pulang sekarang?"

"Tapi kita belum menjual coklatnya sampai habis..." bisik Miku dengan napas tertahan.

"Aku bisa bicara pada Alfa mengenai masalah itu. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak... aku baik-baik saja, Leon." Miku menarik napas panjang dan mulai memasang senyuman palsunya. Sama seperti biasanya.

Dan Leon membencinya.

Tangan pemuda pirang itu menyentuh pipi bundar Miku dan menariknya pelan. "Jangan menyimpan segalanya sendirian! Aku ada disini kan bersamamu? Aku akan melindungimu, Miku, apapun yang terjadi!"

Air mata itu kembali tumpah perlahan, tapi sang pemilik tak kuasa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Alfa pasti akan mengijinkan karena kondisimu sedang tidak optimal."

"Aku... baik-baik saja... Leon..."

Leon mencengram bahu Miku dan menatap wajah gadis itu dalam-dalam. "Berhentilah memaksakan diri!" tukasnya cepat dan tidak sabar. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kaito sekarang, tapi..."

Miku hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bilang kau sudah menyerah bukan, Miku? Kenapa kau tidak bisa melupakannya?!"

"Karena ini... tidak semudah membalikkan tangan!" seru Miku, hampir menjerit. Napasnya tersenggal dan wajahnya memerah. Dia menjauh sesaat dari Leon, menghapus bekas air mata di pipinya, dan kemudian menarik napas panjang. "Aku... baik-baik saja..." Senyuman kembali muncul di wajah Miku.

Betapa menyedihkannya seorang Leon di malam itu. Dia, yang dikenal sebagai ef Glace, yang mendapat predikat terbaik di lulusan sekolah pengawal Inggris, bahkan menghapus air mata di wajah seorang gadis saja tidak mampu. Betapa lemahnya dirinya!

Dan rasa bersalah itu terasa semakin mengerogoti dirinya. Memberikan perasaan tidak nyaman.

Pemuda pirang itu menarik napas panjang. "Kita pulang sekarang!"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kita—" Seketika, ucapan Leon terhenti. Iris kehijauannya terpaku pada sosok berambut merah muda yang jauh disana, tepat di posisi alfa-5. Megurine Luka dengan wajah paniknya.

Leon segera menarik Miku menjauh dari sana, membimbingnya menuju lampu jalanan terdekat. "Miku, tunggu aku disini! Jangan kemana-mana! Tetap di tempat ramai ini, oke?"

Miku mengerjap pelan dengan ekspresi kebingungan. "Apa yang terjadi, Leon?"

"Tunggu aku disini! Jangan kemana-mana!" Dan pemuda pirang itu segera menghilang di balik keramaian. Meninggalkan gadis berkuncir dua dengan keranjang penuh coklat dan bekas air mata di paras manisnya.

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

白い雪のプリンセスは

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Leon tidak bisa untuk tidak membentak seniornya ketika dia sudah berada di hadapan gadis berambut coklat pendek itu. Mata hijaunya menunjukkan sorot ketidaksetujuan dan dia membenci si coklat yang tetap tenang.

"Kenapa kau disini? Apakah Hatsune Miku sudah melihat adegan tadi?"

"Ojou_-sama_ didekati orang asing dan kau masih tetap tenang disini menontonnya?! Apa maksud ini semua Sakine Meiko?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kapabilitas dari seorang Shion Kaito."

Leon tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Loyalitas macam apa yang menggunakan percobaan beresiko tinggi untuk Nonanya? Meiko jelas bersikap cuek dan sinting dalam hal ini.

Namun, ketika Leon ingin pergi untuk menolong Nonanya dan sahabat baiknya, tangan Meiko menahannya, mencengkramnya erat, menatap bola mata hijaunya dengan pandangan tajam. "Aku serius ingin melihat kapabilitas Shion Kaito. Lagipula aku yakin orang-orang yang mendekati Ojou_-sama _sekarang hanya ingin menggodanya karena kecantikannya, bukan karena kedudukannya. Aku yakin, ef Glace."

"Kaito bukanlah orang yang seperti itu! Kau bisa mempercayainya tanpa kau perlu melihat buktinya!"

"Aku tidak mau! Tidak ada bukti apakah kau dan dia akan melakukan semacam kolusi untuk menjatuhkan keluarga Megurine!"

"Demi Tuhan, Meiko, hentikan ini semua!" teriak Leon kesal. "Aku serius, kau benar-benar mempercayakan _Ojou-sama_ di tangan yang salah!"

"Shion Kaito harus bisa melindungi _Ojou-sama_ atau dia memang tidak pantas bersama _Ojou-sama_."

"Bukan kau yang harus menentukan siapa yang dapat bersama dengan _Ojou-sama_!" teriak si pirang selagi jemarinya memencet ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. "Oh, demi Tuhan, Prima, kau dengar aku, Prima?! Pergi ke posisi alfa-5 sekarang dan—"

Meiko segera menarik ponsel Leon dan menatap tajam ke kedua iris hijau daun itu. "Tugasmu hanyalah menjauhkan Hatsune Miku dari ini semua! Jadi, laksanakan hal itu, ef Glace, atau kau mau dipecat secara tidak terhormat?"

"Kau benar-benar iblis! Kau mempertaruhkan nyawa sahabatku hanya demi—"

Alis Meiko terangkat sebelah. "Masih bisakah kau mengatakan Shion Kaito sebagai sahabatmu sementara kau merebut gadisnya?"

Leon menatap Meiko dengan tidak percaya. "Kau yang memberiku perintah untuk menjauhkan Miku dari Kaito!"

"Dan kau menurutinya bagikan orang idiot?" Meiko tertawa sinis. "Ayolah! Akui saja kalau di sudut hatimu yang terdalam, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh menganggap Kaito sebagai sahabatmu."

Kekesalan sungguh meliputi hatinya. Sakine Meiko dikenal sebagai profesional bukan karena aksi fisiknya maupun kecerdasan otaknya, tapi juga melalui kelicikannnya dalam menghalalkan semua cara. "Kau sungguh tidak punya perasaan sebagai manusia, Meiko!" Dan kemudian pemuda pirang itu berlari melewatinya menuju posisi alfa-5, tempat dimana sahabatnya dan Nona Mudanya sedang berdiri dikerubungi oleh pemuda liar yang mencoba menggodanya.

Namun, sepuluh meter dari jarak itu, langkah Leon terhenti. Dia mengerjap tak percaya ketika melihat Kaito mati-matian melindungi Luka. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar suara tegasnya.

"Dia pacarku, jadi tolong jangan menganggunya!"

Leon tahu bahwa ucapan pura-pura itu pasti akan menenggelamkan Kaito dalam posisi yang lebih buruk lagi. Terbukti, ketika melihat ekspresi gadis merah muda itu saat Kaito menarik tangannya, ada sesuatu yang akan tumpah disana.

Perasaan Nona Mudanya akan tumpah dan meluap begitu saja.

"Ini adalah prediksimu, Meiko?" Leon berbisik dengan kesal.

"ef Glace?" Terdengar suara Prima dari _earphone_ yang dia kenakan. "Tenanglah, orang-orang yang barusan mendekati _Ojou-sama_ adalah anggota tim Meiko. Dia memang suka sekali membuat rencana dadakan. Kau bisa kembali ke posisimu awal."

Leon benar-benar benci ketika dia tidak diberitahu rencana apa yang akan mereka hadapi. Dia membuang muka dari pemandangan Kaito yang mengenggam jemari Luka kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

Seketika, dia merasa tubuhnya membeku. Rasa dingin seolah merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya, memberikan efek mengerikan yang membuatnya gugup seketika. Leon mengerjap tidak percaya ketika melihat gadis berkuncir dua itu mendadak berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudnya, Leon?" Suaranya terdengar gemetar. Leon bisa melihat genangan air mata di iris biru kehijauan di hadapannya.

Sejak kapan Miku ada di belakangnya?

"Miku_-chan_..."

Seharusnya Leon tidak meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian sehingga dia bebas mengikutinya. Kenapa seorang pengawal profesional seperti Leon bisa-bisanya tidak menyadari keberadaan amatir yang mengikutinya?

Dia tidak bisa menebak sudah sejauh mana Miku tahu kenyataan dari skenario yang direncanakan Meiko. Apakah ini termasuk dalam bagian skenario itu ataukah ini sudah melenceng keluar dari plot cerita?

白い雪のプリンセスは

* * *

**a.n.** semoga ReiyKa masih konsisten dalam melanjutkan semua cerita yang belum selesai **;P**

agak takut sih sebenarnya buat ngetik cerita ini lagi, udah hampir 2 tahun gak ngelanjutin draftnya haha

terus baru balik dari ohu dan seriusan menganggap yang namanya jadi maba itu asyik deh pastinya. walaupun pelajaran pas tpb nggak teralu menyenangkan sih **-_-**

"dan ada suatu keinginan dimana aku ingin waktu berhenti untuk sesaat. yap. waktu ini, dimana aku bisa berada di sampingmu, melihat senyummu, bercanda denganmu, tertawa bersamamu. aku ingin kita bisa terus tersenyum dan tertawa bersama seperti sekarang, menikmati waktu dengan suka cita tanpa adanya kekhawatiran" —sedikit galau, biasa

silahkan yang ingin berpendapat di kolom review** ;)**


End file.
